Dilemme
by Kalas1209
Summary: Suite à un accident, un jeune chanteur de 16 ans,dont on ne connaît que la voix, décide de poursuivre ses études au Japon. Seulement, deux camps ennemies s'affrontent. Lequel choisira t il? Amitié ou amour? Que choisira son coeur?
1. Ma décision

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Coucou ! Et oui, je recommence une fic !**_

_**J'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde…**_

_**Allez ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_Résumé… :Suite à un « accident », un jeune chanteur de 16 ans, dont on ne connaît que la voix, décide de poursuivre ses études au Japon. Seulement, deux camps ennemies s'affrontent…Lequel choisira-t-il ? Amitié ou amour ? Que choisira son cœur… ?_

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Ma décision.**_

Je vois des flashs, des gens partout, tout autours de moi. Ils hurlent, s'agitent, se bousculent les-uns les autres…Trois hommes de la sécurité m'entourent, me surveillent…Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ma « sécurité personnelle ». Ils sont juste là parce-qu'on les a payer pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'enfuire…Je n'aime pas cette ambiance de folie. Tous ces cris, ces pleures, toutes ces mains qui m'attrapent, me touchent, qui se tendent vers moi…Ca me rend malade ! Bien sûr, au début, j'appréciais, j'aimais qu'on les gens scandaient mon nom. C'était avant de connaître la vérité…Les gens ne vous aiment, ne vous acclament que parce-que vous êtes célèbre. Un seul faux pas, et vous ne comptez plus pour eux…Mon nom est Kai Hiwatari, j'ais 16 ans et suis chanteur…Chanteur mondialement connu mais dont on ne connaît que ma voix. J'ais constamment ce voile qui me cache le visage, qui m'empêche d'être libre comme tous les jeunes de mon âge…Mais j'ais appris à faire avec. J'ais appris à être fort, pour ne pas me faire abuser par les gens et leurs bons sentiments. Comme je le dis toujours, les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Et je suis Kai Hiwatari. Un Hiwatari ne doit pas flancher, ne doit pas être faible…Un Hiwatari n'a pas de « sentiments ». Ne vous m'éprenez pas. Cette situation me convient parfaitement.

Je monte dans la limousine qui m'attend. C'est la même depuis 4 ans…Noire, les vitres sont teintées, le cuir à l'intérieur est rouge sang…Certains seraient heureux d'être à ma place. Volontiers. Je la leur offre s'ils la veulent. Moi je m'en fou…Je suis arrivé à un stade où plus rien ne m'effraie, ne me surprend…Je suis complètement blasé, comme dirait Tala. Tala… ? C'est mon meilleur ami…Il fait partit de mes musiciens et on se connaît depuis longtemps…Mais à l'heure qu'il est, alors que la voiture où je suis roule à travers les rues de Moscou, il doit être dans le fourgon qui le conduira, lui et les autres musiciens, dans leur « prison »…Un endroit à vous glacer le sang, avec de très hauts murs de bétons et de pierres, des alarmes partout au cas où l'un d'eux souhaiterait sortir prendre l'air…Bref, un endroit maudit où il ne fait pas bon d'y vivre. La limousine s'arrête et un homme que je connais bien entre, suivi de son second…Celui-là, j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir, mais bon…

**« -Kai…**

**-Grand-père…**

**-Tu n'as pas été parfais sur scène…Tu peux faire mieux. Boris se chargera de ton entraînement.**

**-J'me suis donné à fond ! D'ailleurs, sans moi tu n'es rien !**

**-Silence, insolent ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Puisque c'est comme ça… »**

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, mais moi je sais ce qu'il m'attend…Nous continuons le chemin en silence et je sens le regard de Boris, le second de mon grand-père qui est accessoirement mon manager, posé sur moi. Vieux vicieux…Je sais ce que tu pense, et je te déconseille de m'approcher…C'est un homme grand, avec des cheveux violets et des lunettes de robot…On dirait un robot d'ailleurs. Bref…Je m'en fou. La voiture s'arrête et le chauffeur nous ouvre. Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon corps quand mes yeux se pose sur notre « maison »…C'est un manoir lugubre mais j'y ais toujours vécu. Les murs de l'extérieur sont très sombres, un immense jardin fait le tour de la propriété et il y-a une fontaine derrière moi, au centre de l'allée. Boris et mon grand-père entrent et vont directement au salon. Je suis sûr qu'ils me préparent une prochaine tournée… Ils savent que je déteste ça. Quel meilleur moyen de m'en faire baver… ? Je monte dans ma chambre, tout en haut de l'escalier et vais directe à la douche. J'aime sentir l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps, glisser le long de mon torse et de mes jambes…Ma main droite est posée à plat contre le carrelage blanc et j'y appuie mon font. Je suis bien, là…Personne pour me hurler dessus, pour me mettre la pression, pour se montrer hypocrite envers moi…Je suis enfin détendu, calme…Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder comme ça. Je me lave et sort. J'enfile un boxer noir et un jogging noir également. Je reste torse nu, toujours quand je suis seul. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et entre.

**« -Bonsoir Monsieur…**

**-Marie, mon nom c'est Kai.**

**-Si vous le dite. »** Me sourit ma femme de chambre.

Marie…Elle au moins, je sais qu'elle ne joue pas un jeu avec moi. Je la connais depuis mes six ans. C'était ma nourrisse et la seule femme qui m'ait apporté un peu de…tendresse ? Hm…Bref…Elle n'est plus toute jeune maintenant, mais ses yeux sont toujours aussi vifs. C'est une drôle de femme…Je sais qu'elle ne se plait pas ici. Comme je la comprends… ! Mais elle reste, et j'ignore pourquoi…Elle ouvre ma fenêtre, pour aérer comme elle dit. Elle me sourit encore, dépose un baisé sur mon front ; elle a toujours gardé cette manie ; et sans va. Je me sens seul d'un coup…Bizarre ; moi qui aime la solitude…Enfin, ça passera, comme toujours…Je prend un livre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je tire tous les rideaux…

Il est presque minuit…J'ais fini mon livre, mais pas question d'éteindre la lumière…Je sais trop bien se qu'il se passera s'il fait noir…Non, je n'aime pas l'obscurité. Mais ça veux pas dire non plus que je suis achluophobe. C'est juste que…J'entend un grincement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement et un fin rayon de lumière entre. Je sais qu'Il me voit à travers les rideaux de mon lit…Je sais pourquoi il est là…C'est pour me punir, encore une fois, de mon insolence. C'est comme ça depuis des années…Bien avant que ne commence ma carrière de chanteur, il me punissait déjà. Des fois, c'était juste parce-que je refusais de faire ce qu'il me demandait…Mais j'avais si peur ! J'était encore un enfant à l'époque. Maintenant, je suis un ado de 16 ans et rien a changé…J'ais toujours aussi peur quand il antre dans ma chambre le soir…Il tire brusquement le rideau face à moi. Je le savais, je m'en doutais…Il est déjà près à me punir…

**« -Eteint ! »** M'ordonne-t-il.

Je ne peux pas ; je ne veux pas…Pas encore, pas aujourd'hui…C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, j'en peux plus ! Mon corps se met à trembler. J'ais peur…Je sais que personne ne viendra me sauver…Finalement, il le fait lui-même. Je ferme alors les yeux le plus fort possible. Je sens ses mains qui caressent mon torse, qui me griffent…Il me gifle violemment, si bien que j'en ais les larmes aux yeux. Je le supplie, encore une fois…Rien y fait. Cela fait 10 ans que je supplie en vain…Je devrais être habituer. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est normal ce qu'il se passe. Je sais qu'il n'a pas le droit, mais lui s'en fiche éperdument ! Je sens ses mains retirer mon jogging…Cette fois je sanglote. Oui, je suis pitoyable. Mais vous ? Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Vous vous débattriez ? Pauvres fous…J'ais déjà essayé. Résulta : J'ais été au lit pendant 15 jours, mon torse bandé et l'une de mes jambes dans le plâtre…Merci, mais ça m'a suffit une fois. Alors que son corps nu se presse contre le mien, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et quelqu'un assomme mon grand-père. Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Moi pas. Je me redresse et pousse le corps de mon grand-père avec dégoût. Je regarde celui qui m'a sauvé la vie…

**« -Tala… ?**

**-Heureux de me revoir ?**

**-Tala ! »**

J'entour sa taille de mes bras et me blottit contre lui. Doucement, je sens ses mains plonger dans mes cheveux en de douces caresses. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, il m'aurait frappé pour avoir oser le toucher…Oui mais voilà, c'est moi ; et il sait ce que j'endure. Je pleure un long moment contre lui. Il ne dit rien, comme à chaque fois que je pleure, mais il est là pour me soutenir. Il m'écarte de lui et sèche mes yeux.

**« -Comment… ?** Je demande.

**-Je me doutais que ce sale pervers te foutrait pas la paix ce soir…Et pis y-a ta gentille nourrisse qui voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**-C'est pas ma nourrisse. J'ais plus l'âge j'te signal.**

**-T'es sûr ? »** Me sourit-il.

Quel con ! Mais je l'adore…Il est l'un des seul à qui j'accorde ma confiance. Je me lève et j'enfile des vêtements, des chaussures, et une écharpe blanche que je met autours de mon coup. Les nuits en Russie sont particulièrement froide. Tala m'aide à faire mes valises : il ne veut pas que je reste une minute de plus ici. Moi non plus. Nous descendons tous les deux les escaliers et Tala me conduit dehors, où une voiture nous attend. Marie nous fait signe de partir…Alors on part, mais je me sens coupable de la laisser là, dans cette maison, avec ce fou de Voltaire…

Tala me conduit à l'aéroport où Marie a réservé un vol pour moi. J'aimerais qu'il vienne avec moi, mais il dit qu'il ne peut pas…Je monte dans l'avion. Je sais que je ne reverrais jamais la Russie, ni Marie, ni Tala…Mon pays maintenant, ce sera le Japon…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Nouveau départ

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Salut !**_

**Tia Dragons Mistress :_ Oui, pauvre Kai…Il a pas fini d'en baver avec moi, lol. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'aime les « happy end » alors…_**

**Allony_ : Merci la miss ! Tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir (qui n'aimerait pas ça ? lol). Ne t'inquiète pas, Kai-choux va être placer entre de bonnes mains…lol._**

_**Et maintenant, la fic !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre II : Nouveau départ…**_

…_Kai…_

Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Je flâne dans les rues d'une ville japonaise. Je ne connais rien ici, sauf peut-être la langue…Pour une fois, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris des cours de japonais quand j'étais gosse. Je me sens libre…Personne n'est là pour me dire quoi faire, comment faire ci, faire ça…Personne n'est là pour me réclamer un autographe car pour une fois, aucun voile ne cache mon visage…Je suis libre, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge. Mais je n'ais nul part où aller. J'ais bien un peu d'argent, mais cela ne suffira pas…Alors je marche, cherchant une solution à mon problème. Je traverse un parc, près de la rivière. C'est assez calme : je crois que je pourrais vite m'habituer ici. Je laisse mes pas me guider…Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'ils me mènent devant un grand portail…Je suis face à un lycée plutôt grand et accueillant au premier abord… Après, j'en sais rien. J'ais appris à ne pas juger au premier coup d'œil. On est vendredi 29 septembre…Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir grand monde…Peut-être qu'ils sont tous en cours ? Il est…11h10. Oui, les élèves sont sûrement en cours…Je ressens comme…Oui, je crois que j'ais envi de continuer mes études, de me lancer dans autre chose que la chanson…Alors je pousse le grand portail et entre. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester dehors…Un homme, le gardiens je crois, m'interpelle et me demande ce que je veux…Merde ! Je lui dis quoi ? Bon, je lui dit que j'ais envie de voir le directeur. Il se met à rire…Je vois pas ce qu'il y-a de dôle, moi.

**« -Et bien, jeune homme…Je suis le directeur de ce lycée. »** M'annonce-t-il.

Ah…Je m'y étais pas attendu à celle-là. Je le dévisage un moment. Oui, je sais, ça ne se fait pas. Il a un pantalon noir et un pull en laine bleu…Il porte des lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Hm…

**« -Je voudrais un renseignement.** Fis-je.

**-Ah ? Et bien suivez moi, nous allons dans mon bureau. »**

Il a l'air surpris…Je le suis à travers le dédalle des couloirs. Je peux entendre, au fur et à mesure que l'on avance, la voix des professeurs qui font cours dans leurs classes. Soudain, la cloche stridente de la fin des cours sonne. Ca y-est, je crois être sourd…Je vois alors tout un troupeau d'élèves qui s'élancent hors de leurs salles de classe. A croire que c'est une torture pour eux…L'homme devant moi rit. Il m'explique que c'est la fin des cours du matin pour certain et que le self et à l'autre bout de la courre. Je vois…11h20, l'heure où les affamés vont à table…Bref, nous continuons notre route. Il est encore loin son bureau ? Ah non, il m'ouvre une porte et me laisse passer. J'entre donc et j'observe l'endroit où je suis. Il y-a un bureau au milieu de la pièce avec deux chaises devant et un fauteuil derrière. Une grande bibliothèque occupe le mur du fond. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci sont blancs et remplis de cadres dans lesquels je peux voir de nombreux diplômes…Il y-a un ordinateur sur le bureau ainsi qu'un tas de feuilles et des photos dans des petits cadres…

**« -Vous pouvez vous asseoir.** Me fait-il. **Alors ? C'est pour quoi ? »**

Bonne question…J'ais envie de reprendre mes études mais…Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire… ? Très vite, je mens. Ais-je le choix ?

**« -Je suis ici pour continuer mes études…**

**-Vous avez arrêté ?**

**-Non. Je…Je viens de Russie. Je voulais voir du pays alors je suis venu ici pour pouvoir continuer mes études ici.** Fais-je. Ce qu'y n'est pas totalement faux…

**-Je vois…Tu allais à l'école ou tu avais un précepteur ? »**

Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Bon, je lui dit que je viens d'un lycée mais qu'ils ont perdu mon dossier. Bien sûr, il a un peu de mal à me croire. Alors je rajoute qu'à cause de ça, du fait que mon dossier soit perdu, aucune famille d'accueille ne veut de moi. Il semble compatir à mon sort et m'autorise à m'inscrire. Bien sûr, il me trouve même une gentille petite famille…Géniale…Mais au moindre problème de comportement de ma part et hop ! dehors…J'ais intérêt à filer droit…En Russie, je n'aurais jamais put entrer ainsi dans une école…Alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Il me fais visiter le lycée et je sens quelques regards posés sur moi…Je déteste ça ! Mais je vais pas commencer avec mon mauvais caractère… L'homme, qui s'appelle Monsieur Dickenson, me donne mon emploie du temps en souriant. Je regarderais ça quand je serais tranquille… Il m'explique vite fait le règlement de l'établissement et me conduit dans le hall d'accueil. Je dois avouer que pour un lycée, il est plutôt pas mal. Le plafond est très haut et une petite coupole en verre laisse passer la lumière. Soudain, je tourne la tête. Mon nouveau directeur vient d'intercepter un élève et me présente à lui.

**« -Kai, je te présente Tyson Granger. C'est un élève de 2nd 1…Tyson, voici Kai Hiwatari.**

**-Salut ! »** Me fait le dit Tyson avec un immense sourire…

Mon Dieu…C'est possible de sourire autant ? Vu qu'il me regarde, je lui répond d'un signe de tête et murmure un « salut ». Il a de grands yeux bleus comme la nuit et ses cheveux sont bleu foncé. Il n'est pas très grand mais sourit tout le temps. Il porte un jean, un T-shirt jaune, une veste rouge et des gants de cycliste bleu foncé ainsi qu'une casquette… Monsieur Dickenson reprend…

**« -Le grand-père de Tyson tient un dojo…Il s'est proposé au début de l'année pour accueillir les jeunes élèves étrangers qui viendraient ici. Nous en recevons chaque année…Je suis sûr que tu te plaira avec eux. Bon ! Les enfants, faut que j'y aille. A plus tard !**

**-Au revoir monsieur ! »** S'écrit Tyson.

Après que le directeur soit partit, Tyson se retourne vers moi et me fixe…J'aime pas ça…Instinctivement, je croise les bras sur mon torse et le regarde avec indifférence. Il me sourit alors et prend ma valise. Je proteste mais il me dit qu'il me conduit chez lui. Ce n'est pas bien loin du lycée en fait…C'est calme et reposant. Je crois bien que rien ne pourrait venir troubler cet endroit.

**« -GRAAAAAAAAAND-PEEEEEEEEEEEEERE ! »**

Arg…J'ais rien dis…Je sens que mes journées vont être particulièrement longues…Un vieil homme arrive en criant lui aussi, un sabre en bois dans les mains…Puis, il semble me remarquer et me sourit.

**« -Qui est-ce ? Un nouvel apprenti de mon art ?**

**-Tu rêve…Tu les fait tous fuir. »**

J'ais rien compris. L'homme rit et me sourit à nouveau…J'ais pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de comportement…Je reste donc là, à le regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi faire d'autre.

**« -C'est un nouvel élève au lycée.** Explique Tyson.

**-Ah d'accord ! J'ais compris. Alors, quel est ton nom ?**

**-Kai…Hiwatari.** Répondis-je.

**-Bien, bien. Tu dormira dans la chambre voisine de Tyson. Au fait, appelle-moi papy.** Me sourit-il.

**-Mais…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Bon, Tyson. Retour en cours ou tu vas encore être en retard…**

**-Mais nan, t'inquiète ! Je reprends pas avant 13h50 et il est…QUOI ? Il est 13h00 ! Je vais être en retard ! C'est la galère ! »** Hurle-t-il en partant.

C'est pas possible d'être aussi petit et d'avoir autant d'énergie… Je le regarde partir, surpris. Tous les gens que je connais sont froids et posés…Lui, j'ais l'impression que c'est tout l'inverse. Je me rend compte soudain que je suis seul avec son grand-père…Je frissonne. Le fait de me savoir seul avec un vieux me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs…Je peur qu'il n'essaie de…Il semble d'ailleurs remarquer que je ne vais pas très bien et me conduit à la cuisine. Je m'assoie, hésitant. Je fais bien attention de garder mes distances avec lui. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il me sourit et me tend une assiette avec des pâtes, des lardons et du gruyère rappé dessus…Je goûte pour ne pas me montrer impolie. C'est bon en plus ! Je mange alors…Je n'ais pas manger depuis hier soir, alors oui, j'ais faim. Je regarde plus attentivement autour de moi. La maison est petite mais confortable. Elle est bien plus chaleureuse que mon manoir en Russie…Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de paraître sur mes lèvres…Je me sens déjà presque chez moi…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Oui, je sais, c'est court… **_

_**Mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour mettre en place le reste de l'histoire, alors…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Kai Hiwatari 1ère partie

_Dilemme…_

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que pour cette fic, je vais considérer que Tyson, Kai et compagnie, ont à peu près le même âge, soit 16 ans pour les plus grands et 15 ans pour les plus jeunes…**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout.**_

_**Et maintenant, les reviews…**_

_**Allony : Et oui, tu me connais, lol. Même le confort à un prix, lol. Mais tu verras bien (j e vais pas tout te dire, sinon c'est plus drôle…lol).**_

_**Tia Dragons Mistress : tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Kai a intérêt d'avoir des aspirines sur lui, lol, parce que Tyson ramène du « renfort », lol.**_

_**Merci toutes les deux pour vos reviews encourageantes !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre III : Kai Hiwatari…1ère partie.**_

…_Tyson…_

Ouais ! C'est enfin la fin des cours ! Je peux enfin rentrer chez moi !

**« -Pas si vite ! Sortez vos agenda !** Nous cri le prof.

**-Mais monsieur…**

**-Y-a pas de « MAIS » ! Vous me ferez l'exercice 20, 21, 26 et pour finir l'exercice 30 des pages 45 et 46. Bon week-end. »**

Ouais, tu parles…On va passer notre week-end à faire des exos…Je hais les maths ! Non, rectification…Je hais les cours ! Voilà, c'est plus juste. Je sort en courrant de la classe et je retrouve mes amis dehors. On rentre ensemble.

**« -T'étais où tout à l'heure ?** Me demande Kenny.

**-C'est vrai ça! On t'as plus vu après le self.** Fait Max.

**-Encore fourré je ne sais où…**Murmure Hilary.

**-Pas du tout ! Faut que je vous raconte ! »**

Et voilà. Je me met à leur raconter comment j'ais rencontré le nouvel élève et leur dit que si j'étais en retard, c'est parce que je l'avais accompagné chez moi. Je crois qu'il ne commencera les cours que lundi…d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas dans quelle classe il est. Ils me demandent comment il est, alors je le leur dit…

**« -Il est plutôt grand…Je me demande s'il est pas en première d'ailleurs ? Bref ! Il est pas très bavard.**

**-C'est normal, s'il est étranger. Il ne connaît pas encore tout.**

**-Oui, et pour peu qu'il soit timide en plus…**

**-Et il est comment physiquement ?** Demande Hilary. C'est bien une fille ça…

**-Bah…Il est grand, euh…Il as de grands yeux améthystes et la peau pâle. Il as les cheveux bleu clair à l'avant et bleu foncé à l'arrière et euh…Bah, c'est à peu près tout. J'ais pas trop fait gaffe sur le coup.**

**-C'est possible ça, d'avoir les yeux améthyste ? T'es sûr que t'as pas rêvé ?** Me fait Max.

**-Techniquement, non.** Rajoute Kenny. **C'est impossible.**

**-Il doit être pas mal… »**Fait rêveusement Hilary.

Les filles…J'vous jure ! Bref ! Ils me raccompagnent jusqu'à chez moi et je leur propose de rester, vu qu'ils habitent pas trop loin d'ici. Bien sûr, ils acceptent : ils ont trop envie de rencontrer le nouveau…On entre donc et on trouve grand-père assit sur le canapé, devant la télé.

**« -Tiens ! Les p'tits loups ! Vous en avez mis du temps à rentrer.**

**-Bonjour !** Font-ils.

**-Grand-père, il est où le nouveau ?** Je demande.

**-Dans sa chambre. Il doit être en train de ranger ses affaires.**

**-Ok ! On monte alors. »**

Je conduit les autres dans les escaliers et je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre voisine à la mienne. Allez, Tyson ! Il va pas te manger…Je frappe trois petits coups et entre doucement. Je le vois, allongé sur son lit, un bouquin dans les mains et les oreillettes d'un baladeur dernier cri sur les oreilles. Il me remarque enfin, enlève ses écouteurs et s'assit.

**« -J'te dérange pas ? **Je demande.

**-…Non.**

**-Je peux entrer ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Cool ! Je voulais te présenter mes amis ! »**

Je rentre carrément et fait entrer mes amis. Je referme derrière moi et commence les présentation.

**« -Kai, j'te présente Max, Kenny ou Le Chef, et enfin, Hilary alias Madame-je-sais-tout.**

**-Tyson !** Me cri gentiment Hilary.

**-Ben quoi? Bon, les amis, voici Kai…euh…Excuse-moi, j'ais oublié ton nom…**

**-Hiwatari.** Fait-il.

**-Salut ! »** Font les autres.

Puis le silence s'installe. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas touché à la décoration de la chambre…Pas de poster, pas de photos, rien. Juste ce qu'il y avait déjà avant. Si, il a mis son ordinateur portable sur le bureau, et c'est tout. Minute ? Ordinateur portable… ? Whao ! Et ben…Soudain, c'est la gaffe.

**« -Mais… ? Ca alors ! Tyson ! Il as les yeux violet ! »**

Et oui, Kenny est le petit scientifique de service. Et tout ce qui, pour lui, est illogique est impossible. Donc, bien sûr, pour lui la couleur des yeux de Kai n'est pas normal…Moi, je les trouve beaux…Ils ont quelque chose de…Minute là ? J'ais dit beaux ? Ouais, bon…C'est vrai…Kai hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il arque l'autre. La vache ! Comment il fait ça… ? Bref ! Je soupire et Kenny s'approche de Kai.

**« -C'est ta couleur naturelle ? Ou c'est des lentille dernier cri ?**

**-C'est naturelle. Pourquoi ?**

**-J'avais jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur…**

**-Kenny…**Je commence.

**-Mais Tyson ! Si ça se trouve, il est la clef de plusieurs questions scientifiques encore irrésolues.**

**-Hein ? »**

Oula…Je sens que Kai commence à légèrement paniquer. Ou si c'est pas le cas, ça va pas tarder. Hilary choppe ce cher Kenny par le col et l'écarte le plus possible de mon invité. J'ais un rire nerveux et j'explique à Kai que Kenny est juste très axé sur le domaine scientifique. Il semble comprendre et hoche de la tête, le regard un peu dans le vague. Puis il le regarde et ses yeux brillent d'un étrange éclat…C'est bizarre…C'est beau…BAF ! Une baffe mentale à moi-même. Pourquoi ? Non mais attendez là, je viens quand même de dire qu'il avait de beaux yeux…Deux fois en plus ! Y a de quoi s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale…Surtout que je suis limite en train de me parler moi-même, et mentalement en plus…

**« -C'est une déformation de naissance.** Fait-il à Kenny.

**-Ah… ?**

**-Moi je trouve pas.** Rougit Hilary.

**-…Hm.**

**-Je vais y aller. »** Annonce Max.

Finalement, ils sont tous repartit. Je les ais raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et me voilà de nouveau dans la chambre d'ami. Kai est en train de regarder un truc sur son ordi quand j'arrive. Il me regarde puis éteint. Je le trouve un peu étrange quand même, mais bon…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tu veux sortir avec les copains et moi demain ? On va près de la rivière.**

**-…Pour faire quoi ?**

**-Bah…pour être tous ensemble. Y aura tout le reste de la bande.**

**-Tu fais partit d'une bande ?**

**-Ouais ! Les Bladebreaker !**

**-…si tu veux. »**

Cool ! Il va venir ! J'ais hâte de le présenter aux autres. Il s'assoit à nouveau sur son lit et regarde son nouvel emploie du temps. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et c'est là que je remarque un…truc : c'est le machin dans lequel on range les guitare je crois.

**« -C'est à toi, ça ?** Je lui demande en désignant le bidule truc.

**-…Oui.**

**-Ca s'appelle comment ?**

**-C'est un étui à guitare.**

**-…Ah… »**

J'me sens bête d'un coup, c'est normal ? Hey ! Mais s'il a ça, c'est qu'il fait de la musique alors. Zut ! Y-a tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir sur lui…Bon allez, j'me lance !

**« -Tu viens d'où ?** Je demande.

**-De Russie.**

**-Whaaaaaaao…C'est comment ?**

**-…Grand…**

**-Ah.**

**-…et froid.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Hm. »**

Bon ok, c'est pas gagné…Il est franchement pas bavard. Mais j'ais bien l'intention de le dégelé moi. Et foie de Tyson, j'y arriverais !

**« -Je peux voir ton emploie du temps ?**

**-…Si tu veux. »**

Il me le tend et je regarde. La vache ! Philo ? Beark…Ca veut dire qu'il est en L…Ah ? Je vois qu'il a pris l'option musique. Cool ! Le lycée fait souvent des petits concerts. En fait, c'est avant chaque vacances. Alors…Il est en quelle classe ? Hm… ?

**« -AH !**

**-…Quoi ?**

**-T'es en 1èreL1…**

**-…Et ? C'est quoi le problème ?**

**-Bah…C'est dans cette classe en particulier qu'il y a nos ennemies…**

**-Qui ?**

**-Les quatre principaux des Whites Tiger…Une bande, comme la notre, mais ils sont chinois.**

**-…**

**-Hey ! Te méprends pas, hein ? C'est pas parce qu'ils sont chinois qu'on s'entend pas avec eux. C'est juste qu'on a pas la même façon de penser…On peut pas se voir et ils arrêtent pas de nous critiquer et de nous provoquer. Si tu veux un conseil, évite-les. Ils sont pas fréquentables…Et je dis pas ça parce que je suis un Bladebraeker, ok ?**

**-…Ok. »**

Je soupire et lui rend son emploie du temps. Il doit me prendre pour un fou, c'est pas possible…Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. C'est bien la première fois que j'ais autant envie de connaître quelqu'un…J'ais pas put lui poser toutes les questions qui me trottent dans la tête en plus…mais bon, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je pourrais le découvrir jour après jour, doucement…Je pourrais peut-être percer le mystère qui semble l'entourer ? Je sourit en revoyant la scène de tout à l'heure : celle où Kenny disait que Kai avait les yeux violets…Non Kenny, ils sont améthystes ; c'est bien plus précieux…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de réclamer, lol.**_

_**Alors ? D'après vous, le couple sera quoi ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Kai Hiwatari 2ème partie

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Salut !**_

_**OUAIS !**_

Kai : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore… ?

_**J'ais reçu 6 reviews, tu te rend compte ? 6!**_

Kai :…c'est bien…j'm'en fou.

_**Bah tu devrais pas…parce qu'on m'a gentiment demandé la suite.**_

Kai : HEIN ? Quoi ?

**_Et oui !_**

**Moonsonata_: Mici! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire?_**

**Picabou :_ C'est trop gentil, merci ! J'espère que la suite te décevra pas…Biz !_**

'**titeKai :_ Voici la suite ! Et j'espère que tu l'as trouvera aussi bien que le début._**

**Allony :_ Ma collaboratrice préférée !lol. Alors… : Pour ce qui est des couples, je vais rien te dire…sauf que quelqu'un a deviné quel sera LE couple de cette fic. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ça me touche énormément._**

Kai : Cesse donc de l'encourager, Allony !

_**Ah non ! Toi, tu l'as met en veilleuse !**_

Kai : Je veux pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un ! J'suis très bien célibataire, moi !

_**Bah faut croire que certaines personnes sont pas d'accord…**_

Ray : C'est quand que tu fera une fic sans couples ?

_**Moi ? Une fic SANS COUPLES ? Tu rêve…Jamais ! Sachant que j'adore Kai-choupinou…**_

Kai : …Je veux mourir…

_**Bref, continuons !**_

**Lira Hiwatari :_ Alors…des yeux améthystes ? Bah tu vois, l'améthyste est une pierre précieuse (j'pense que tu le savais) de couleur violette (avec une très légère nuance bleue plus ou moins importante). En gros, Tyson considère que les yeux de Kai ne sont pas d'un simple violet, mais qu'ils sont deux pierres précieuses…d'où les améthystes. C'est y pas tout mimi ?_**

**Tia Drangons Mistress :_ Merci ! T'inquiète, je surveille tout ce p'tit monde, lol. Kenny ne pourra pas faire d'expériences, lol._**

Kenny : Bah pourquoi ?

_**Comment ça « pourquoi » ? J'espère que tu plaisante là… ? PAS TOUCHE A KAI-CHOUPINOU !**_

Kai _(avec une poêle dans les mains…)_ :…

_**Kai…Pose ça tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie…**_

Kai _(cache la poêle dans son dos)_ : C'est pas moi, c'est Tyson.

Tyson : Hein ?

_**Bon, puisque vous l'avez réclamé si gentiment, voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre IV : Kai Hiwatari…2ème partie_**

…_Tyson…_

Hmmmm…'l'est quelle heure… ? QUOI ? Déjà 10h00 ? Mais je suis en retard ! J'vais me faire tuer ! Vite ! Mes affaires, où est-ce qu'elles sont ? Ah, ça y est, j'les ais ! Mes pompes ! Où sont mes pompes ? Ah ! En voilà une ! 'me reste plus que l'autre à trouver ! Je vais vite à la douche et m'habille en un temps recors de 2min20…Je prend mon sac et descends en dix quatrième vitesse les escaliers et débouche dans la cuisine. Mon grand-père, qui était en train de lire le journal, me regarde d'un air étonné. Ben quoi ? Depuis le temps…Pourquoi il m'a pas réveillé en plus ? Hein ? Je remarque que j'ais fait sursauter Kai. Le pauvre, il est pas habitué, ça se voit…Il était en train de manger une crêpe au nutella…

**« -Tyson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?** Me demande mon grand-père.

**-J'suis en retard pour l'école ! Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillé ?**

**-Peut-être parce-qu'on est samedi et que t'as pas cours…**

**-… … … … … …Ah… »**

J'me trouve con là, c'est normal ?…Sans commentaires… Samedi… ? Mais oui ! J'ais même demandé hier à Kai s'il voulait rencontrer le reste de la bande ! Je baisse la tête, honteux…Kai doit me prendre pour un dingue, c'est obligé maintenant. D'ailleurs, il reprend une crêpe et la tartine de nutella avant de la plier et de croquer dedans, les yeux fermés…Hm…J'ais au moins appris quelque chose : il aime ça !

**« -Ca arrive souvent ?** Demande t-il.

**-Ouuuuui… ! Mais là c'est une première ! Il nous l'avait pas encore faites celle-là ! »** Rit mon grand-père.

Moi, je vois pas ce qu'il y-a de drôle. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, d'abord ! Kai me fixe un moment ; moment pendant lequel je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise ; avant de finir sa crêpe et de se lever. Il remonte à l'étage. Bon, ok…J'ais le temps de prendre un petit déj'.

Une heure plus tard, je monte le rejoindre…Vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que je veux pas qu'il se sente tout seul ! Donc, je monte et frappe à sa porte. Aucune réponse… Ok…J'entre doucement et remarque que le lit est fait ; déjà mieux que le miens ; et que Kai n'est pas là. Bah… ? Il est passé où ? Je referme la porte et redescend. Mon grand-père n'est plus là, il doit être dans la partie dojo de la maison…C'est là que je vois Kai descendre lui aussi. Mais il était où ?…Oups ! Il était peut-être aux…Hem…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Euh…Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? On pourrait aller voir la bande ?**

**-… … Oui.**

**-Super ! Allez, dépêche ! On est go ! »**

Je sort donc, suivi de Kai, et annonce à mon grand-père qu'on va voir les copains. Je suis super pressé ! Soudain, une impression dérangeante me fait ralentir et m'arrête. Kai, qui a un peu continué, s'arrête et me regarde. J'aime franchement pas ce regard…Il est impatient, il est…troublant. BAF ! Et une autre baffe mentale à moi-même. Ca m'apprendra à dire des conneries…Je secoue la tête et lui sourit. Ben quoi ? Faut bien le rassurer que tout va bien, que j'ais pas perdu la boule ! On continue notre chemin…Qu'est-ce qu'il est silencieux ! Raaaaah…Ca fait même pas dix minutes qu'on est partit de la maison et j'en peux déjà plus ! Je le regarde discrètement… Et là, je reste méduser. Il a les bras croisé sur son torse et il marche les yeux fermés, la tête droite…Je comprends…C'est quelqu'un de très fier. Mais comment il fait pour pas se cameller en marchant les yeux fermés ? Non, parce que moi, je fais ça et vous me retrouvez cinq minutes après ; et encore, j'suis généreux ; par terre…

La sensation dérangeante revient…je décide donc de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui…

**« -Kai… ?**

**-…Hm ? »** Fait-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Bon sang ! Mais il connaît pas d'autre vocabulaire ou quoi ? Bref ! Passons…

**« -Euh...Tu fait du sport ?**

**-…Ca dépend…**

**-De quoi ?**

**-…De ce que tu entends par « sport ».**

**-… … Hein ? »**

Comment ça ? Le sport, ça reste du sport…J'comprend pas là. Raaaaaah…Et ça y est, il recommence ! A croire que ça l'intéresse pas de faire connaissance avec moi…

**« -Nous ici, on fait du basket. Enfin, pas moi…J'suis une vrai catastrophe en sport…mais j'encourage l'équipe !**

**-…**

**-Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi comme sport dans ton lycée, en Russie ?**

**-… Rien. »**

Il a l'air ailleurs, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose…Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi lui demander, pourtant j'aimerais bien le connaître un peu mieux…Mais on dirais qu'il évite…Il ne veux pas qu'on le comprenne, qu'on le connaisse ? Pourquoi il agit comme ça… ? C'est comme si…comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attacher. J'espère que c'est pas ça !

On arrive près de la rivière et j'aperçois un groupe de jeunes…Bien évidemment, ce sont les Bladebreaker ! Je leur fait des signes et nous les rejoignons. Max, Kenny et Hilary sont déjà là. Il y a aussi Brooklyn, Eddy, Emilie…et tout les autres. On fait notre signe habituel : le « V » de la victoire. Soudain, les gars ; et les filles ; semblent remarquer notre nouvel ami…Brooklyn s'avance et s'arrête à quoi ? 10 centimètres de lui ? Ouais, un truc comme ça. Kai n'a même pas sillé : il le regarde droit dans les yeux…Le truc à pas faire…Brooklyn, c'est un peu comme le chef du groupe, alors…

**« -SALUT !**

**-… ? »**

Hein ? J'ais dû louper un épisode là…Brooklyn a crié un grand « salut » avec un énorme sourire. Apparemment, Kai n'a pas plus comprit que moi…C'est rare que Brooklyn dise bonjour dès le début à un nouveau…Il lui tend même la main. Kai hésite, puis finalement, il la serre…Ah bah voilà ! J'me disais bien qu'il y avait un piège…Il lui serre la main à fond, mais Kai se laisse pas faire…Et oui, Brooky, t'as perdu !

**« -Et ben ! T'as une sacrée poigne, toi…**

**-Il s'appelle Kai Hiwatari.** Je fais.

**-Hm…Oky ! Moi c'est Brooklyn. Làs-bas t'as, de droite à gauche, Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Dunga, Eddy, Michael, Emilie et Steve. De l'autre côté, dans l'ordre, il y a Alex…**

**-Salut ! **Sourit Alex

**-…Jérémie, Matthieu, Quentin, Jack, Stephan, Florian, Karl, et les jumeaux Mégan et Logan. »** Termine de citer Brooklyn.

On passe tout le reste de la matinée avec le groupe, ainsi que le midi. Les gars ont accepté d'intégrer Kai…J'suis trop content ! Ben quoi ? Mais cet après-midi, je le passe qu'avec Kai. Je lui ferais visité la ville…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**_Ca vous a plus ?_**

_**Un peu court, non… ?**_

_**Bon bah, pareil : vous voulez la suite ? Alors il faut la réclamer, lol.**_

_**Au fait, Alex et les personnages nommés en derniers sont à moi…donc, pas touche (de toute façon, je pense pas que quelqu'un en voudra mais bon…)**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	5. rencontre

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Coucou !**_

_**Oui, j'suis un p'tit peu en retard, je sais…**_

Kai : Comme dab'…

_**Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est…euh…Bref, on s'en fou.**_

_**J'suis sure que vous voulez la suite, alors Bonne lecture !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin.**_

**_

* * *

__Chapitre V : Rencontre…_**

…_Kai…_

Lundi. C'est aujourd'hui que commence mon premier jour de cours…Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a pris de faire tout ça…Venir vivre au Japon, reprendre mes études…Dire que je ne supporte pas la foule en temps normal ! Et puis…

**« -KAI ! Debout, ou on va être en retard ! »**

…Tyson…Parfois je me dit que je ne devrais pas être ici, chez lui…Aujourd'hui, j'hésite. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. Je l'entends qui monte les escaliers. Il doit s'inquiéter…Depuis que je suis arrivé, il ne me lâche pas. A croire qu'il a peur que je m'envole. Je met mes bras sous ma tête et regarde la plafond de la chambre. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement après trois petits coups.

**« -Kai ? T'es réveillé ?**

**-Hm…**

**-Allez, hop ! Debout ! »**

Il ouvre mes volets et me regarde. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Il attend sûrement une quelconque réaction de ma part ? Très bien, j'me lève. Après tout, j'ais voulu une nouvelle vie, alors autant y aller !Il me sourit et me dit de me dépêcher.

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard…Nous sommes en chemin pour l'école. Tyson n'arrête pas de parler…Comment peut-on sortir autant de mots en si peu de temps ? Il a pas peur de s'étouffer, c'est pas possible autrement… ?Bref. Nous passons ensemble le portail et il me traîne jusqu'à « la bande ». Ils parlent, ils parlent…Je crois que ça fait bientôt cinq minutes que j'ais totalement décroché de la conversation. Quelque chose me manque…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ? »**

Hm… ? Ah ok, ça vient de sonner. Le groupe se sépare. Je parcours les couloirs…Merde, je sais pas du tout dans quelle salle je suis…Je tourne dans un autre couloir et…BAM ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? C'EST QUI LE MALADE QUI M'A BOUSCULE ?

**« -Oh ! Pardon, je regardais pas où j'allais, j'suis désolé ! Ca va ? »**

Je relève la tête vers l'abrut…Euh…

* * *

…_Ray…_

Et merde… !Je discutais avec Mariah et j'en ais oublié que j'avais cours…Je courre dans les couloirs. Comme par hasard, ma salle est à l'autre bout du bâtiment, au troisième…J'accélère : je tiens pas à me retrouver avec l'autre vielle folle de prof de Français**_(1)_**…Je tourne et…BAM ! Ouch… !Ca, ça fait mal… !Je viens de rentrer dans quelqu'un…Et merde… !Y-a des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où on se dit qu'on est maudit et qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit…Je suis par terre, ainsi que le gars en face de moi. D'ici, je ne vois que des mèches bleues…Tout de suite, je me relève, et lui présente mes excuses. Je lui demande aussi si ça va et lui tends la main. Il relève la tête vers moi, et…Euh…Je…

**« -…Oui… »**

Hein ? Ah oui, d'accord. Il me répond…Il prend ma main et je l'aide à se relever. Bizarre…Je ne l'ais jamais croisé au par-avant…Bon, je prétend pas connaître tout le monde dans le lycée, mais…de tels yeux, ça ne s'oublie jamais…Si je l'avait croisé avant, je m'en serais souvenu… Il me demande où est la salle F36.

**« -Ben…J'y allais. Viens, je t'accompagne. »**Dis-je en souriant.

Il hoche la tête et me suis. Alors comme ça, il est nouveau…Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne l'avait jamais vu. Nous marchons en silence puis finalement, on arrive. Je pousse la porte, après avoir frapper, et entre.

**« -Vous êtes en retard, RAY !** Hurle gentiment Mademoiselle Trusty…

**-Désolé…**

**-Désolé, désolé…VOUS ETES TOUJOURS DESOLE ! DEHORS !**

**-Mais Madame…Je…**

**-C'est à cause de moi. »**

je me retourne brusquement. Ais-je rêvé ? C'est le nouveau qui a pris MA défense ? Il se tient droit et fixe son regard dans celui de la prof…Il est fou ? Il veut se faire jeter, ou quoi ? Elle lui sourit et le prend par le bras…Je crois que j'ais dû louper un épisode…Elle m'ordonne ensuite de m'asseoir, ce que je fais.

**« -Et bien…Il semblerait qu'il y ait un nouveau dans cette classe de 1ère L1…Présente-toi, mais vite !**

**-…Kai Hiwatari, 16 ans. Je viens de Russie. »**

Et ben…Dans le genre bref…La Russie ? Ca doit être beau…si on oublie le froid…Mademoiselle Trusty lui « demande » d'aller s'assoire. Je le vois qui avance vers moi…vers moi ? Oui, il reste une place juste devant moi, à côté de Valentin, un gars que je connais pas trop…Le cours commence. Je crois que je me suis perdu…

* * *

…_Kai…_

J'm'ennuie…Je pensais pas que reprendre les cours pouvait être aussi…D'instinct, mon regard se tourne vers la fenêtre d'où j'aperçois au loin les terrains de sports entourés d'arbres divers…Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance. J'entends à peine la voix de cette prof ; elle est devenue lointaine pour moi. Seul le battement de mon stylo contre le bois de ma table résonne à mes oreilles…Je cherche un rythme, n'importe lequel, tant que ça me plais. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais me défaire de la musique. Je n'ais toujours connu que ça, en grande partie…Soudain, ma vue se règle sur la vitre et non plus sur ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, au-dehors :quelque chose à attirer mon regard. Là, j'aperçois deux orbes dorées qui observent mon reflet dans la vitre…C'est le gars qui m'a bousculé dans le couloir…

**« -Kai… ?Kai… ! KAI ! »**

Hm...? Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Je regarde vite fait autour de moi et me rencontre que tout les yeux sont dirigés vers moi. Je croise ensuite le regard furieux de la prof…Et merde…

**« -Pourriez-vous répéter à l'ensemble de la classe ce que je viens de dire ? J'en doute ! Vous n'écoutiez rien et je…**

**- Vous disiez que la littérature française du XVIIIème siècle a mis en valeur un type d'écrivain particulier, le « philosophe », qui est désireux de prendre en compte, par son activité intellectuelle, l'ensemble des problèmes politiques et sociaux.**

**-…Euh, je…**

**- Vous disiez aussi que pour se définir collectivement, les écrivains de cette époque ont employé une métaphore, celle des « Lumières », qui résumait un programme intellectuel : répandre les « lumières » de la raison critique, contre les « ténèbres » de l'ignorance et de l'obscurantisme. »**

Et toc ! Là, elle me fichera la paix pour un moment… Il ne faut pas croire que parce-que je rêvasse que je n'écoute pas ! La prof me regarde, complètement ahurie. Elle n'est pas la seule…En fait, toute la classe me regarde…Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me prenne pour un con…surtout que j'étais à deux doigts de trouver un rythme convenable ! Alors oui, j'me suis légèrement emporté…C'est là que je remarque qu'il y a un gars de « la bande » dans la salle :Alex.

* * *

…_Ray…_

C'est…incroyable…Ca se voit qu'il est nouveau ici. Tout le monde crains la prof : elle est un peu parano sur les bords et à tendance dépressive et hystérique…Personne n'ose jamais la contrarier, ni lui couper la parole. Et lui, non seulement il lui coupe la parole, mais en plus il lui ressort tout ce qu'elle a dit, mots pour mots, sur un ton de défit…Ses yeux brillent quand il a cet air là. Ca me plait bien…La sonnerie retentit et je me lève, perdu dans mes pensées…A l'instant où j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et où je tourne la tête vers cette personne, je le vois. Non, c'est ses yeux que je vois…me fixant puis se détournant, tandis que le reste de son corps par et suit le reste de la foule…

_

* * *

_

_A suivre…_

…_**Mouais…Bof…Moi, j'en sais trop rien. Et vous ? Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Vous voulez la suite ?**_

_**Un p'tit mot pour m'encourager à écrire la suite, please… ?**_

_**NOTE :**_

**_(1) :_** Sincèrement, je n'ais aucune idée si au japon ils apprennent le Français à l'école, donc…Je vais mettre les cours, comme s'il s'agissait de nos cours, ici en France, ok ? Si quelqu'un a des conseils, ou peut me donner des renseignements sur le programme des matières en 1ère (toutes catégories), j'suis prenante, lol.

_**Et maintenant…Les reviews !**_

_**Theandras112 : Et voilà la suite ! C'était comment ? Je t'ais fait attendre, hein ? lol.**_

**_Lily9172 : Oh merci miss ! C'est vrai, c'est un peu court…Mais en même temps, j'peux pas vraiment faire plus long…Sinon tout viendrait d'un coup, ça serait plus drôle, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu ?_**

_**Tia Dragons Mistress : lol, c'est vrai, ça fait du peuple tout ça, lol. Mais bon, t'inquiète, j'ais ma méthode pour me défaire de personnages quand y en a de trop…**_

Tyson : Ah ouais, comment ? En les tuant ?

_**Bah…C'est une solution comme une autre…Mais là, non. J'en ais besoin ; et puis j'suis pas dans une fic avec des combats et tout le tralala…**_

Max : Encore heureux…Pauvres de nous !

_**Donc, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Kai n'aime pas les surnoms…**_

Kai : Parce qu'ils sont débiles, qu'ils me font perdre toute ma crédibilité auprès des autreset parce que…

_**Oui, bon ça va, j'crois qu'on avait compris, lol. Bon, ben voilà : t'as ta réponse Tia, lol.**_

_**Lira Hivatari : Merci et puis de rien. A près tout, j'suis là pour répondre à toutes les questions (hey, pas trop dures quand même…soyez sympas, lol). Sinon, ça t'a plu ?**_

_**Merci à vous 4 ! Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Modèle 1ère partie

_**Dilemme…**_

_**SALUT !**_

Kai : Oh mon dieu…

_**Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ais encore fait ?**_

Ray : Nan, nan, rien…Vas-y, continue…

_**D'accord !**_

**Allony _Coucou miss ! Ben oui, que veux-tu? Il est doué kai-choupinou (quand il veut…), lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ?_**

**Lira Hivatari_ : lol, t'aime pas la prof ? Tant mieux, s'était fait pour, lol. Pour te répondre, non, je ne l'ais pas décrite selon ma prof (surtout que moi, c'est _**_un **prof…).nan, le mien est juste sadique, il aime déstabiliser ses élèves pour les faire douter, il n'aime pas mettre plus de 10/20, et j'en passe et des meilleurs…Bon, en fait, on va dire qu'elle lui ressemble un peu, mais en pire. Lol, sinon à part ça, que dis-tu de la suite ?**_

**Theandras112 :_Un artiste… ? Waaah ! Mici !lol. C'est super gentil. Et pour la peine, j' ais été plus rapide, lol. En espérant que ce chapitre ne te déçoive pas trop…_**

_**Vous avez réclamé la suite, alors la voici !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Tyson : Ou mauvaise…

_**Ty' ? Un conseil : barre-toi…**_

Tyson : …ok.

* * *

_**Chapitre VI : Modèle…1ère partie**_

…_Ray…_

11h20. Je range mon matériel de dessin et pose ma pochette dans l'armoire destinée aux 1ères : le cours est enfin fini ! D'habitude, j'adore ça, être en cours d'art, mais là…une vrai torture…On a passait deux heures à évaluer nos différents projets et à s'auto -évaluer. En plus, notre nouveau sujet n'est pas vraiment simple. : on doit dessiner sur format raisin une personne que l'on considère comme « idéale » et on doit préparer un dossier et un oral…Si la personne « idéale » existait, ça se saurer. Je descends les escaliers et me rend au self. J'me demande ce que je vais faire jusqu'à la reprise des cours ? Etant donner que Gary et Lee ne finissent qu'à 13h00, que Mariah finit pas avant 12h15 et que Kevin rentre chez lui…J'ais pas envie de traîner avec le reste des Whites Tiger…

C'est fou…Y-a un monde hallucinant à cette heure là ! C'est pire que l'année dernière ! Bref, la queue avance lentement et moi j'ai faim…Ah ça y est, c'est mon tour. Je passe ma carte et prend un plateau. Alors… ? Hm…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ? Ouais ben, le choix est vite fait…Une fois que j'ais choisit, je reprend mon plateau et regarde où est-ce que je vais m'asseoir. Les gars du groupe mon font des signes. Bon, ben…

**« -Ray ! Tu viens, mec ? »** Me lance l'un d'eux.

Je m'approche quand soudain j'aperçoit des cheveux bleus un peu plus loin…Je continu d'avancer.

**« -Je peux m'asseoir ? »

* * *

**

…_Kai…_

**« -Je vais attendre les autres…Ils ne finissent pas avant 12h15. Et toi ?**

**-…Je vais manger.**

**-Ok. Je dirais ça à Tyson, histoire qu'il panique pas trop.** Rit-il.

**-Hn.**

**-A tout à l'heure ! »**

Je continu mon chemin tandis qu'Alex reste près du foyer. Il est venu m'aborder à la fin du cours de Français et on a discuté. Je doit dire qu'il est sympa. Un peu timide, discret, et surtout il ne me pose pas de questions. C'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien dit aux autres de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours lors de la récrée de 10h10…Il fait aussi musique avec moi tandis qu'une petite partit de la classe a art et qu'une autre a latin de 10h25 à 11h20.

J'arrive au self et me sert. Je vois un groupe de gars qui me regardent et parlent tout bas…Pfffffff. Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à foutre… ? Rien, donc voilà. Pas de soucie. Je m'assoie seul à une table et commence tranquillement à manger.

**« -Je peux m'asseoir ? »**

Je relève la tête. Ray…Je crois que c'est ça son nom. Il me regarde en attendant une réponse. Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçois que les gars de tout à l'heure regarde Ray comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais lui, il s'en fou royalement. Très bien…Si ça peut emmerder les autres crétins à côté…J'hoche de la tête et il me sourit en s'installant en face de moi.

**« -Merci.**

**-…Et eux ?** Fais-je en lui désignant la grande table d'à côté.

**-J'ais pas envie d'être avec eux…Et puis, t'es nouveau, non ? Alors vaut mieux pas que tu sois tout seul. »**

Il continu de sourire. Hm…J'm'en fou. Un peu…Je le regarde se servire de l'eau et en profite pour l'observer un moment. Il est assez grand, ses longs cheveux noirs sont enroulés dans un ruban blanc. Il a des yeux un peu ambrés et une peau claire. Ses mains sont fines…

* * *

_..Ray…_

Bon sang…Si j'étais pas un White, je sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait…Ca fait quoi ? Même pas cinq secondes ? Et je sens déjà son regard glisser sur moi…Il m'observe. J'suis sûr qu'il est comme tout les autres…Il juge, attire, puis lâche…Quand je relève les yeux vers lui, je le vois en train de manger, sa tête légèrement sur le côté, regardant ce qu'il se passe au-dehors. J'ais sûrement dû rêver alors…Peut-être qu'il ne m'observait pas après tout ? On mage en silence puis on sort. Il est…12h00 ? C'est tout ? Bon…Kai s'appuie contre un mur et ferme les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**« -Euh…Tu veux faire quelque chose ?** Je demande.

**-…Comme ?**

**-Bah…j'en sais rien. Tu veux faire un tour dans le parc à côté du lycée ? On ne reprend qu'à 14h00 de toute façon. On a un peu de temps…Sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu… »**

Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe…Ses yeux…J'avais jamais vu une telle couleur. Kai se détache du mur et s'approche de moi. J'ais envie de fuir…

**« -Va pour le parc. Mais je vais d'abord chercher ma guitare. »**

Je lui fait un grand sourire et le suis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on est dans le fameux parc, tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. J'en ais profité pour prendre mon carnet à croquis et un crayon. Je prends toujours ça sur moi quand je viens ici. Je m'allonge et réfléchis à mon projet d'art. Franchement, je sais pas qui prendre pour modèle…Heureusement que j'ais jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour le faire !

**« -Tu fais quoi ? »**

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement penché dans mes réflexions que j'en ais oublié Kai. Je lui sourit.

**« -Je réfléchis…Notre prof d'art nous a donné un sujet mais je sais pas encore comment m'y prendre.**

**-Hm…Et c'est quoi ?**

**-On doit trouver la personne « idéale » et la dessiner sur grand format. En plus du dossier et de l'oral à préparer, bien sûr. Pffffffff…**

**-…Il te manque la personne idéale.**

**-Oui…Dis-moi ? Tu fais de la guitare ?**

**-Hn.**

**-Si tu devais dédier une chanson à quelqu'un, une personne idéale pour toi, ce serait qui ? »**

Oups…Je crois que je viens de dire une connerie. Son regard s'est fait plus sombre et il semble ailleurs. Peut-être que ça lui rappelle quelqu'un ? J'ais étais indiscret…

**« -Mon…ami. Celui que je connais depuis des années. »**

Il a quand même répondu, mais je sens que c'est dur pour lui. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et détourne les yeux. Le silence s'installe. Un ami… ? Mon meilleur ami ?Je réfléchis…Ca peut sûrement paraître…pas sympa, mais je ne considère pas Lee comme étant une personne parfaite. C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Je le connais depuis qu'on est tout petits mais…Non, j'sais pas. Si j'étais amoureux, j'aurais dessiner cette personne. Mais c'est pas le cas…Pffffffff…J'abandonne !

Je me retourne et croise mes bras derrière la tête.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm… ?**

**-Tu joues ? S'il te plais ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Un morceau à la guitare. Tu pourrais nous jouer un truc, là ?**

**-…Hm. »**

C'est quoi ? Un oui, un non ? Ah… ? Bah on dirais que c'est oui. Je ferme les yeux et écoute la musique qui s'échappe de sa guitare. Elle est lente, un peu triste. C'est doux et apaisant. Puis le rythme s'accélère et le ton devient plus…poignant. Je me retourne à nouveau et le regarde. Ses yeux sont fermés et son corps est appuyé en arrière contre le tronc de l'arbre, immobile. Seuls ses doigts bougent sur les cordes. Ses tête est inclinée légèrement sur la gauche, vers le manche. C'est comme si la musique faisait partit de lui…Ce morceau…J'ais la vague impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ?Ca…Je pose mon menton entre mes mains et je l'écoute, le regarde. Ses yeux s'ouvrent à demi tandis que le rythme diminue. Ils brillent et ils n'en sont que plus beaux. La musique et fini et Kai me regarde droit dans le s yeux.

**« -C'est beau…**Je souffle, un sourire débile sur les lèvres, je le sens.

**-Hm.**

**-C'était quoi ? Je l'ais déjà entendu mais je ne sais plus.**

**-Vivo per lei.**

**-C'est pas chanter par un italien?**

**-Si. »**

Je crois savoir qui j'ai envie de dessiner…Mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça ? Alors j'attendrais. On discute ensemble le reste du temps, jusqu'au moment de rentrer en cours. C'est là que je l'ais perdu de vu. Il a disparut comme ça, comme par magie, mystérieux…

* * *

…_Kai…_

**« -Alors les p'tits loups ? C'était bien cette journée ?**

**-Crevante…J'ais faim !**

**-Tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je t'aurais pas cru…Allez donc vous détendre et faire vos leçons pendant que je prépare le repas. »**

Tyson et moi montons les marches qui mènent à nos chambres. Aussitôt dans la mienne, je m'allonge sur le lit : je n'ais pas de leçons pour demain. Je reste là, à repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne me souviens pas avoir accorder ma confiance comme ça à des gens que je ne connaissais pas plus que ça…Mais là…Je ne sais pas, mais je crois…que j'ais confiance. Je m'endors presque aussitôt.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

Max : Oulà…T'as été prise d'un sursaut d'inspiration ou quoi ?

_**Bah…J'sais pas. Faut croire, lol.**_

Kenny : Attends, y a au moins une page de plus que d'habitude.

_**Bah…Ouais. Mais je suis pas trop satisfaite. Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Est-ce que ça vaut une suite ou pas ?**_

Kai : Non.

Ray : Oui.

…_**Euh…Ray ? Depuis quand tu m'encourage ?**_

Ray : Depuis que j'ais lu le reste du scénario…

Kai : Hein ? Ray, il se passe quoi ?

Ray : Oh…T'inquiètes, tu vas aaaaaadoré.

_**Alors ? Qui veut une suite ?**_

Kai : Pas moi !

_**D'accord, ça fait déjà une voix.**_

_**Et si quelqu'un a des conseils, des critiques ou autres…Reviews.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Le hasard des choses

**Dilemme…**

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

**_Lily9172 : Merci miss ! Et oui, le nouveau est spécial…_**

Kai : Je suis toujours spécial !

_**Ca va les cheville, Kai ?Bref, tu verras, il y a une raison à tout ça…Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard.**_

_**Tia Dragons Mistress : Et non, Kai-choupinou…**_

Kai : grrrr…

…_**aime vraiment pas les surnoms, lol. Tu sais quoi ? T'as presque (je dis bien presque, lol) deviné ce qu'il va se passer. Comment fais-tu ? Lol. J'espère que ça va te plaire ?**_

'_**titeKai : Merci, c'est super sympa. Comment vas-tu trouver ce chapitre ?**_

_**Allony : Tu ne sais plus de quel côté te mettre ? T'inquiète pas, le choix ne sera pas très compliqué…vers la fin, lol. Toi aussi t'as presque deviné ce qu'il va se passer…Est-ce si évident que ça ?**_

_**Près pour un nouveau chapitre ?**_

Kai :…nan…

_**Alors on y va !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre VII : Le hasard des choses…**_

…Tyson…

Mardi 28 novembre…Je déteste cette journée. Pas cette journée en particulier, mais TOUT les mardi…Le sport, ça doit pas être mon truc…Surtout en hivers ; car pour moi, on est pratiquement en hivers tant il fait froid. Je soupire et me lève. Une bonne douche et hop ! Direction la cuisine. Je mange seul quand au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Kai arrive. Ca doit faire deux mois qu'il est ici. Je l'aime bien. Bon, ok, il est un peu ; beaucoup ; discret. Mais ça lui va bien alors…On sort tous les week-end avec le reste des Bladebreakers, il m'aide dans mes leçons aussi. D'ailleurs, j'ais de meilleurs notes depuis qu'il est là. Mais, malgré tout, il reste très distant je trouve. Kai s'assoit et je lui lance mon « SALUT ! » habituel. Lui, il se contente d'un hochement de tête et d'un « b'jour… ». Ok, il est encore dans le brouillard… Je sourit. Y a des matins comme ça où il est complètement à l'ouest : c'est adorable. Il paraît tout de suite tellement plus vulnérable…

**« -Dépêchez-vous, il est bientôt la demi. » **Nous fit gaiement Papy.

Hein ? Quoi, déjà ? Ouch…J'avale d'un seul coup mon bol de chocolat chaux et courre me chausser et prendre mes affaires. J'arrive devant la porte et remarque que Kai y est déjà…Va falloir m'expliquer un truc, là…

**« -T'es déjà près ?** Fis-je, étonné.

**-Hm.**

**-Mais…**

**-Rien ne sert de courir, il faut savoir partir à point. Hahaha ! »** Rit Papy.

C'est moi ou il se moque de moi… ?…Finalement, je veux pas le savoir. Kai et moi, on part donc après avoir dit au revoir à Papy. On marche en silence. C'est rare…J'en profite pour l'observer. Je n'ais pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire : il est toujours occupé autre part…C'est vrai quoi, il vit chez moi mais au lycée je le vois rarement. Alex nous dit qu'il est occupé. Ca, j'avais compris…Mais à quoi est-il occupé ? Je pense qu'Alex sait des choses, mais il refuse d'en parler et continu à sourire dans ces cas là.

Ca y est, on arrive. Pile à temps, la cloche sonne déjà…Zut.

**« -A tout à l'heure, Kai ! On se retrouve près du foyer ?**

**-…Si tu veux. »**

Je lui sourit tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Bon, allez : cours d'allemand en première heure suivit de celui d'anglais…beark ! Deux langues à la suite…J'veux mourir… nan, j'exagère ! Un peu…

**« -Ty' !**

**-Maxou ! Ca va ?**

**-Yes, et toi ?**

**-Mouais…J'veux pas allez en allemand… »**

Max rit. Il me connaît par cœur. C'est vrai quoi, on se connaît depuis l'école maternelle au moins. Bref, on se dirige ensemble vers notre salle. Aujourd'hui, c'est informatique…J'aime pas l'informatique. Surtout si c'est de l'allemand…Vivement le cours d'histoire ! Ca, c'est passionnant.

L'heure passe vite. Il est 10h00, enfin ! Je retrouve Hilary, Kenny, Joseph, Stephan et Logan ; Max étant déjà avec moi. On est tous des 2nd, mais dans des classes différentes. On va devant le foyer en attendant les autres. Tient, voilà Mégan et Logan. Mégan est en 1èreS2 tandis que Logan a redoublé sa 2nd…Il foutait rien. Aussitôt, on taquine Stephan. Le pauvre, il doit en avoir marre…Mégan sourit et embrasse son amoureux : Stephan, bien sûr. On l'embête pas pour rien. Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, même si c'est deux mecs. Bon, c'est sûr, au début ça m'a fait bizarre. Surtout qu'ils étaient comme deux frères à la base…Mais bon, finalement ils sont bien ensemble et c'est le principal. Le reste des 1erS de notre groupe arrive : Brooklyn, Emilie, Jérémie et Mathieu.

**« -Salut !**

**-Salut ! Alors, les cours ?** Je lance.

**-Ah ! M'en parle pas…Le prof de Chimie a pété une durite. Du coup il nous a foutu un DS de deux heure pour demain sur tout ce qu'on a appris depuis la rentrée…**Se plaint Jérémie.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Ben bonne chance. »** Fait Joseph.

Brooklyn soupire et se laisse tomber sur un banc. Je rigole : il fait celui qui va pas s'en sortir alors qu'il est plutôt doué en chimie. Il me regarde et sourit. Bientôt tout le monde est là…Sauf Kai et Alex. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ! Ah ! Les voilà !

**« -Et ben alors, Ty' ? Tu t'inquiétais ?** Me sourit Alex.

**-Non, mais pas du tout ! Et puis quoi encore ! »**

Je nie, je sais. Et ça fait rire le groupe. Ils me connaissent depuis le temps…Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais ! Même si je n'ais pas de raisons apparentes, j'y peux rien…Je regarde Kai. Il me fixe tellement… !Je détourne les yeux, gêné…Bon, diversion…

**« -Arrêtez de vous marrer ! »**

Nan, ça marche pas…C'est pire. Ils rient encore plus. Bon, remarque, j'ais réussit mon coup. Certains s'éloignent un peu. Ils reviendront tout à l'heure, vers midi. Il ne reste plus que nous, les 2nd. Kai et Alex se sont écartés du groupe et discutent entre eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ? Pourquoi c'est avec Alex que Kai parle et pas avec moi ? Hein ! Oui, je suis jaloux. Je ne le nie pas. D'ailleurs, c'est limite si je fulmine pas tout seul sur place…Kai vit chez moi et il ne me dit rien à moi !

**« -Tient, tient…Tyson Granger et le reste de la bande des Tartes… »**

Cette voix…Je me retourne et je l'aperçois. Déjà que je suis pas d'humeur, mais là…Rien que de voir sa tronche ça m'énerve… !

**« -…Lee… »**

…Lee…

* * *

**« -Ray ?… Ray ?…RAY !**

**-Hein? Tu disais?**

**-Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !**

**-Tu vois bien que non.**

**-Mariah…Commence pas, s'te plais. »**

Elle éclate de rire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça l'amuse toujours de m'embêter…Bon, pour en revenir à Ray, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a en ce moment mais moi, ça m'inquiète…S'il m'en parlait encore…mais non, il ne dit rien ! Il est souvent ; mais là c'est pire ; dans la lune. Il a cet espèce de petit sourire sur le visage…Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je l'observe un instant. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, un air très concentré sur la face et en même temps boudeur…Plus loin, un petit groupe de filles glousse. Elles pensent sûrement ; à tord ; que c'est elles que Ray regarde ainsi. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Ray n'a pas d'attaches. Il n'est jamais sortit réellement avec quelqu'un. Du moins, je suppose, vu que je suis son meilleur ami. La cloche sonne. Gloire !

On sort de la classe mais Ray est toujours « absent », « hors ligne », bref…Je soupire. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui je ne réussirais pas à capter son attention…Ca va bientôt faire deux mois qu'il est dans cet état…Tandis que je réfléchit à un moyen de faire revenir sur terre notre Ray, j'aperçois au loin Granger qui regarde un des membres de son groupe qui parle à un autre gars. Il semble jaloux : ça se voit dans ses yeux. Hm…Je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu…J'approche, suivi du reste du groupe. Seul Ray n'a pas suivi le mouvement. J'ignore où il est…Tant pis, je lui raconterais les détailles plus tard.

**« -Tient, tient…Tyson Granger et le reste de la bande des Tartes… »** Je ricane.

Le pauvre semble redescendre sur terre et me fixe un moment avant de prononcer mon nom. Oh ? C'est moi ou il me hais ? Remarque, c'est fais pour…Lui, sa bande de naze et leur chef, ne sont que des crétins qui se croient tout permis ! Pas question qu'un White Tiger se laisse faire par l'un d'entre eux ! Depuis longtemps, on se provoque dans l'espoir que l'autre bande sera viré pour mauvais comportement…Je souris et je lance, comme dab'… :

**« -Ton p'tit capitaine n'est pas là ? Remarque, je comprends… Il se cache comme le lâche qu'il est.**

**-BROOKLYN N'EST PAS UN LÂCHE !**

**-Tyson ! Calme-toi ! Il veut juste te provoquer. »** Répond un petit blond aux yeux bleu azur.

Lui au mois a le mérite de réfléchir un peu…Nos bande sont bientôt toutes réunies et on se dispute. J'en est marre…Je décide de partir avant que ça ne dégénère plus. Ce serait bête de se faire virer par le dirlo.

**« -Et c'est toi qui traite les gens de lâches ! REGARDE TOI DANS UNE GLACE, ABRUTIT ! »**

Et il continu de m'insulter en plus ? Alors là, il l'aura chercher. Je me retourne et je lui fou une droite.

**« -Lee ! Arrêtes ! »**

Ray… ? Il est revenu ? Mais où était-il ? Je le vois qui viens vers moi pour me retenir de faire une autre connerie. Il a raison, inutile de me prendre la tête avec ce morveux.

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Que veux-tu ?**

**-Rien. Juste te dire que tu devrais faire attention. »**

Alex sourit doucement. Je ne saisit pas grand chose…Bon, ok, j'ai rien compris. Il dit qu'il faut que je fasse attention, mais à quoi ? J'hausse un sourcil et il rit. Nous continuons à parler quand tout d'un coup, on entend des bruits de bagarre plus loin…On se rapproche. J'entend juste Tyson s'énerver après quelqu'un et l'insulter de tout les noms. Et ben…Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de l'énerver. Lui qui est toujours avec Max en train de faire l'idiot et de rire… Alex semble voir quelque chose. Moi, je ne vois rien : il y a trop de monde devant nous. Alex me prend soudain par le bras et veut m'éloigner de là.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Attends-moi là-bas, dans le foyer.**

**-Quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j'ai peur ? Tyson se bat, c'est ça ? »**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je me détache de sa poigne et je me redirige vers le cercle d'élèves. Des vrais rapiats en quête de spectacle… Ils sont presque aussi pires que les journalistes et les paparazzis réunis…Je les écarte et là, je vois un type qui colle une droite à Tyson.

**« -Lee ! Arrêtes ! »**

Ray… ? Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Je croise le regard penaud et désolé d'Alex, un peu plus loin derrière moi. Il savait…Il savait que Ray faisait partit de la bande adverse… ? C'est pour ça qu'il me couvrait quand je voulais voir Ray et être tranquille ? C'est pour ça qu'il me disait de faire attention ? C'est pour ça qu'il voulait m'éloigner… Je vois…Furieux, je m'approche. Ray me regarde enfin et semble surpris de me voir là. L'autre aussi me regarde.

**« -Kai…**Murmure Tyson.

**-Que veux-tu ? »** Me demande froidement le mec qui a frappé Tyson.

Je ne répond rien et lui colle un poing magistrale dans le nez. Il tombe à la renverse, le nez en sang et me fixe, apparemment furieux. Mais moi, c'est Ray que je foudroie du regard. Il n'en reviens pas, je le vois bien. Mes yeux s'abaisse sur l'autre misérable crétin au sol.

**« -Que je ne t'y reprenne plus, où c'est à moi que t'auras à faire.**

**-Kai, attends…**Tente Tyson.

**-Toi, tu la ferme ! »**

Oui, je sais, je lui ais fait de la peine. Mais je suis trop énervé pour me calmer maintenant. Je prends mon sac que j'ai laissé près d'Alex. Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux…Je passe la grille du lycée et je m'en vais. Je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. J'ai pas envi…Tant pis si je me fait coller ou pire : j'ais mal ; je me sens trahit en quelque sorte…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Oula…Y a de l'orage dans l'air…Kai et Ray vont-ils se réconcilier ? Kai va-t-il s'en aller ? Et Tyson, que va-t-il faire ?**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Disputes

**Dilemme…**

_**Prêts pour un autre chapitre ?**_

**Lily9172:_Coucou, miss! Bon, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais je vais te le redire quand même. Oui, Kai c'est bien le chanteur. Bise et merci pour tes compliments !_**

**Lira Hiwatari _: Lol, t'as tout à fait raison. Lee va lui en vouloir, mais bon…Pour si peu, lol._**

**Allony :_ Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bordélique mon affaire, mais tu verras ; tu me connais ; ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, lol. Au fait, où en es-tu avec le prochain chapitre de « Papas » ?_**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress :_ Oulà…Pauvre Tyson, lol. Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, lol. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as deviné certaines choses qui vont se passer par la suite. Mais bon, avant que Kai se réconcilie avec Ray, y a du travail. Et oui, je suis sadique, lol. Sinon, tes examens, ça a été ?_**

_**Gros merci à vous quatre !**_

**Merci à DémonHeart713 pour ses corrections.**

_**Bonne lecture !**__**

* * *

**__Chapitre VIII : Disputes…_

…Kai…

**« -Tient ? Kai ? Tu n'as plus cours ? »**

Je m'arrête juste en bas des escaliers. Je baisse la tête et soupire. Je sais qu'il est inutile de mentir à Monsieur Granger, mais…Je secoue doucement la tête et monte dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point…seul. Depuis que j'ai franchi le portail du lycée, je me sens vide, en colère, honteux aussi…J'ai marché le plus vite possible pour ne plus penser à tout ça, mais rien à faire. À chaque fois, je revoie le visage surpris de Ray et celui blessé de Tyson…J'ai le pressentiment que, peut-être, j'aurai un jour à faire un choix…Je soupire de nouveau en poussant la porte de ma chambre. Je m'y enferme et m'allonge sur mon lit. Déjà, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée m'envahissent. Tyson, ce type qui l'a frappé, Alex…Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Que veut-il ? Il aurait put me prévenir, ou le dire au groupe mais non ! Il me « couvrait »…Lui aussi il me cache quelque chose, comme Ray. Ray…Il était avec ce sale type…Je lui en veux…Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Je suis complètement perdu…De plus, j'ai été désagréable avec Tyson alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. J'ai dû le décevoir…Non mais, depuis quand je me préoccupe de ce que les autres pensent de moi ? Je ne sais plus…Je ne comprends plus, je suis dépassé…Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide…

* * *

…Monsieur Granger…

Tient ? J'ai cru entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrire et se refermer. Ah, mais je n'avait pas rêvé ! Qu'est-ce que Kai fait ici ? Il ne m'a pas vu je pense : il se dirige comme un automate vers les escaliers…

**« -Tient ? Kai ? Tu n'as plus cours ? »**

Il s'arrête et baisse la tête tout en soupirant. Il me fait « non » de la tête et monte. Hm…Si je n'étais pas habitué à voir _ça_ ; après tout, je suis grand-père ; je dirais qu'il va bien…Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le gamin semble avoir passé une mauvaise journée et je suppose qu'il a besoin de réfléchir sur certaines choses…Ma foie ! J'attendrai. Il viendra de lui-même, s'il en a besoin et s'il en a le courage. Pour l'heure, je vais préparer le repas de ce midi, puisqu'on va être deux, pour une fois.

Midi arrive très vite et Kai redescend. Tant mieux ! Il faut qu'il mange ce gamin, quand même. Je l'observe en silence : il n'ose me regarder en face et il installe la table. Je le remercie et il hoche doucement de la tête. On commence à manger.

**« -Monsieur Granger ?**

**-Oui ?** Fis-je, surpris qu'il parle.

**-Je…Je crois que je n'est pas été correct avec Tyson… »**

J'hausse un sourcil et le fixe, l'air un peu sévère. Pour le coup, il baisse la tête et cesse de manger. Posant mes baguettes, je continue de le fixer.

**« -Que veux-tu dire ?** Je demande.

**-C'est pas évident…Moi-même, je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris…**

**-Bien. Kai ? Regarde-moi et raconte-moi tout depuis le début, d'accord ? »**

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il soupire un peu puis se lance. Il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ; bien que je sois sûr qu'il ne dise pas tout ; ce matin, à 10 heure. Je le laisse parler : il en a besoin et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. C'est fou ce qu'il me fait penser à mon fils quand il était adolescent et qu'il a eu son premier ; et unique ; coup de cœur…Mais… ?Ce pourrait-il… ?

**« -Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça…Monsieur Granger ?**

**-Hm…Tyson s'est battu…Tu as bien fait d'intervenir. Cependant, tu aurais en effet pu te passer de ce coup de poing. Hm…Kai ?**

**-…Oui ?**

**-Que ressens-tu pour ce garçon ? Ray, c'est ça ?**

**-Qu… ? Je… »**

Tient ? Hm…Intéressant…Il rougit légèrement et détourne les yeux. Je le vois froncer des sourcils. Il réfléchit…Il ne le sait pas encore, apparemment. Je soupire et il reprend le contact visuel à nouveau.

**« -Je ne sais pas. Disons que…Je l'apprécie autant que Tyson mais…Ils sont dans deux camps opposés.**

**-Et ?**

**-Bah…**

**-Ecoute, Kai. Tu n'as pas à choisir qui que ce soit. Suis seulement ce que te dicte ton cœur. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de les « garder » tout les deux.**

**-Hm…Monsieur Granger ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-…Merci. »** Me sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire et nous continuons à manger en silence. Il faudra que je discute avec Tyson…

* * *

…Tyson…

**« -Tyson…Fais pas cette tête ! Il est sûrement rentré chez toi.**

**-Oui, Max a raison.**

**-Merci Hilary.**

**-Oh, de rien, Max.**

**-Dites ? Vous avez fini ?…Tyson, écoute, il peut pas être bien loin de toute façon. »**

Je pousse un soupire à fondre l'âme tant je suis désespéré. Kai est partit à la récrée de 10 heure, juste après ma confrontation avec l'autre face de rat alias Lee…Il m'a crié dessus mais je sais qu'il était inquiet. Il m'a défendu…Cette pensée me rend aussi joyeux que celle de son rejet me brise…Et puis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais…j'ai l'impression qu'il connais Ray. Quand Kai a frappé Lee, c'est Ray qu'il foudroyait des yeux. Je me demande pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Max, Kenny et Hilary ont raison : je dois arrêter de tourner en rond. Kai est probablement rentré au dojo de mon grand-père…Il doit m'en vouloir. Qu'elle image je lui donne, hein ? Je me suis battu pour rien. Oui enfin, pour rien…ce crétin avait quand même insulté Brook' et je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte un de mes amis. Ça me fou en rogne et je deviens limite incontrôlable. En fait, c'est la première fois que je me calme instantanément…Kai a une drôle d'influence sur moi…

**« -He ho ? Tyson, t'es avec nous ?**

**-Gné ?**

**-Réponse très pertinente !** Rit Hilary.

**-Oh ça va, hein!**

**-Oh, allez…Te fâche pas, Ty'! Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?**

**-Voir Kai. »**

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ils rigolent tous ? J'ai juste dit que je voulais voir Kai, c'est pas un crime ! Je m'arrête et les regarde : ils sont bidonnés et moi je pige toujours pas…Le reste de la petite troupe nous rejoint : c'est à dire Brook' et quelques autres. Brooklyn demande ce qu'il se passe. J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi !

**« -Attends, tu vas voir.** Fait alors Kenny.

**-Tyson ? Là, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat, tu as envi de faire quoi ?** Me demande Max.

**-Bah, voir Kai, c'est logique ! »**

A non, Book ! Raaaaaaaah…C'est pas vraiiiii… ? Mais pourquoi ils rient ? Je croise les bras et commence à taper du pied. Eddy s'avance vers moi ; s'il pouvait arrêter de rire cinq minutes…et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. D'habitude ça me dérange pas trop mais là, je le repousse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors inutile de me demander.

**« -Rooooooh…T'as vu, Brook' ? Il ne supporte même plus qu'un autre le touche.**

**-Un autre ? Comment ça, _un autre_ ?** Je demande.

**-Ouais, j'ai vu ça…** Lui répond Brooklyn.

**-Dis-nous, Ty' ? Tu serais pas un ch'tit peu amoureux par hasard ?**

**-QUOIIIIIIIIII ? »**

HEIN ? MAIS CA VA PAS, NON ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL LEUR PREND DE BALANCER DES CONNERIES PAREILLES ?…ET ARRÊTEZ-MOI CES SOURIRES !

**« -VOUS ÊTES MALADES ?**

**-Mais Ty', c'est tout à fait normal, tu sais ?**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! J'AIS JUSTE DIT QUE JE VOULAIS…Je… »**

Euh…C'est normal s'il fait chaud tout d'un coup ? Non ? A bon…Alors, ça veut dire que je suis rouge comme une tomate ? Euh…Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression qu'ils ont peut-être ; PEUT-ÊTRE ; raison ? Je les regarde timidement et je vois qu'ils me sourient gentiment. Je veux qu'on m'explique le pourquoi du comment c'est arrivé !

**« -Je…Moi ?**

**-Hey ! T'inquiète, mec ! Après tout, il est pas mal…Il suffit de voir ça pendant le sport…Un corps d'athlète, des bras forts, des yeux magnifiques…**

**-EDDY ! »**

Il rigole en plus ! Nan mais, ça l'amuse de me mettre ces images dans ma tête ? Ben, faut croire que ouais…Il me regarde et là, je comprend que si déjà je réagis comme ça, c'est que je suis un peu jaloux, donc…JE SUIS FOUTU ! Je rougis furieusement en baissant la tête.

**« -Hey, Ty' ? Je rigole ! Tu sais, je vais pas te le piquer, ton mec.**

**-…C'est pas mon mec…**

**-Mais tu vas bientôt être avec.** Rit Brooklyn.

-**Hein ?**

**-Ben, oui. Tu vas aller lui demander de sortir avec toi!**

**-MAX ! NAN MAIS T'ES FOU ?**

**-Ben quoi ?** Demande-t-il innocemment.

**-…Les gars ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Et…S'il me rejette ? Je fais quoi ? Je vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face…**

**-Roooooooooooooh…C'est trop mignoooooooooooon… »**

Raaaaaaaaaah ! Non, lâche-moi Hilary ! Elle est complètement givrée… M'enfin…

Les autres m'ont raccompagné chez moi. Je rentre et je croise mon Grand-père. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et on discute. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin mais il ne semble même pas surpris. Kai a déjà dû lui en parler…Je soupire et monte. Je veux lui parler.

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Oui, grand-père ?**

**-Cette rivalité entre vos deux groupes va devoir s'arrêter, est-ce clair ?**

**-Mais…**

**-Fais-le pour Kai, pas pour moi. »**

Et il s'en va, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je monte et frappe à la porte de Kai. Aucune réponse. Je recommence : toujours rien. J'entre alors tout doucement et j'avise la pièce…vide. Il n'est pas ici. Je soupire et referme la porte. Tant pis, je vais l'attendre. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche.

Ah ! Ca fait du bien une bonne douche ! Je me met en pyjama et redescend en bas.

**«-Tyson?**

**-Oui grand-père?**

**-Kai est dans le jardin…**

**-Oh…J'y vais… »**

Je sors donc et je cherche la présence de Kai. Il ne doit pas être bien loin ? Ah ! Le voilà ! Il est assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je vais lui parler ou pas ? Il ne voudra peut-être plus m'adresser la parole… ? Il a l'air désorienté…Je sens mon cœur se serrer rien qu'à le voir dans cet état. Bon allez, courage Tyson !

Je m'approche sans trop faire de bruits, mais apparemment je suis grillé. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe bizarrement. Je me sens rosir sous son regard, c'est fou !

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Kai…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fou en pyjama dehors ?**

**-Euh… »**

Non, là je suis pas rose : je suis rouge de honte ! Je baisse la tête et bafouille vite quelque chose ; je ne sais même pas quoi. Je le vois qui me sourit très légèrement, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je lui rends son sourire au centuple au moins. Je suis tellement content qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ! Je m'assoie à ses côtés et le regarde. A nouveau, il est ailleurs.

**« -Kai ? Je peux te poser une question ?** Je demande timidement.

**-Hm…oui.** Répond-il, évasif.

**-Tu…Ce matin, quand tu m'as défendu…Quand tu as frappé Lee, tu n'arrêtais pas de fixer Ray…Est-ce que tu le connais ?**

**-…Je pensais le connaître…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Il est dans ma classe. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait parti de l'autre camp.**

**-Ah…**Fis-je, pensif.

**-Tu sais, avec moi il était sympa.**

**-C'est parce qu'il ne te connaissait pas. On peut pas faire confiance à un White Tiger…**

**-Hm… »**

Kai observe les étoiles tandis que moi, c'est lui que j'admire. Ce soir il n'a pas mit son foulard blanc, alors j'ai une vu sur la peau fine de sa gorge. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me rends compte que je connais toutes les lignes et courbes de son visage. Et ses yeux ! Ils brillent follement à cet instant, plongés dans les étoiles…Minute, là. C'est moi où ils brillent même anormalement ?

**« -Kai ? Ça va ?**

**-Hm…**

**-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu sais qui est Ray ?**

**-…On en a déjà discuté… »**

Hein ? Quand ?…Ah…Sûrement quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure. Kai soupire et baisse la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'aime pas le voir comme ça ! J'ai l'impression de servir à rien, de pas pouvoir l'aider. Bref, ça m'énerve !

* * *

…Kai…

Tyson…Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il se pose des tas de questions. Je soupire et baisse la tête, trouvant un intérêt tout nouveau pour l'herbe que je distingue à peine puisqu'il fait sombre. Je repense, bien malgré moi ; foutu conscience ; à ma « discussion » avec Ray…

**Flash-back :**

_**« -Kai ?**_

_**-Ray…**_

_**-Je t'ai cherché partout tout à l'heure.**_

_**-J'étais rentré…Ray ?**_

_**-Oui ?**_

**_-Tu fais parti des White Tiger ?_**

_**-Oui. D'ailleurs, Lee t'en veut personnellement. Tu as failli lui briser le nez.**_

_**-Il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à Tyson.**_

_**-Pourquoi protèges-tu Granger ?**_

_**-C'est…un ami. De plus je vis chez lui.**_

_**-T'es pas sérieux ? Attends, Kai, c'est un Bladebreaker !**_

_**-Et ?**_

_**-Bon, c'est pas un drame…On reste amis ?**_

_**-Si ton copain s'excuse pour Tyson, oui. Sinon tu peux toujours attendre.**_

_**-Il le fera pas. Kai, bon s'il te plait, oubli Granger et…**_

_**-Tu n'as pas à me demander de faire un choix entre lui et toi !**_

_**-Mais Kai…**_

_**-Si tu es incapable de mettre vos querelles de primaire de côté, alors adieu.**_

_**-Querelles de primaire ? Non mais attends, là ! Tu ne sais rien du tout alors tais-toi ! »**_

**Fin du flash-back :**

Finalement, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Sans Tyson et son grand-père, je serais certainement à la rue…Je leur suis redevable. Je resterai du côté de Tyson, même si j'aurais préféré avoir les deux…On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir…Et je n'ai pas pu garder Ray.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Je sens que je vais me faire étriper, lol.**_

_**Kai va-t-il un jour se réconcilier avec Ray ? Ou préféra-t-il rester avec Tyson ? Ray aura-t-il un choix à faire lui aussi ?**_

_**Bye tout le monde et à la prochaine !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	9. Inquiétude

**Dilemme…**

_**Coucou !**_

**Lily9172 :_ Ah…Seul le temps nous dira si Kai et Ray vont se réconcilier…lol. Si j'ai prévu de tuer quelqu'un par le plus pur des hasards ? Ça va pas, non ? Tu crois pas que j'ai tué assez de monde dans « Un Ange en Enfer » ? lol. Naaaaaan…Y aura pas de morts dans cette fic, pour une fois._**

**Lira Hiwatari_ : J'aime compliquer les choses…Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà répondu à ta review ? Bref, c'est pas grave, lol. Pour te répondre, je ne vais pas rajouter de nouveaux personnages à l'histoire ; y en a bien assez comme ça. Y aura juste un petit retour en force de Tala, mais à part ça…lol._**

**Allony _: C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ça chou ? Cool ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Je viens de poster le chapitre 5 de « Papas ! » parce que tu répondais pas aux mails que je t'avais envoyés, alors je pense que t'es déjà partie pour tes vacances…J'ai raison ?_**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress_ : Je sens que tu vas me tuer pour la fin du chapitre…lol. Mais tu vas voir, encore deux ou trois p'tits problèmes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, lol._**

_**Merci vous quatre pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre IX : Inquiétude…**

…Tyson…

Mwaaaaaaaaaaaah…l'est quelle heure… ? Hm…Juste 7h15…7h15 ? MERDE ! J'VAIS ENCORE ÊTRE EN RETARD ! Foutu réveil !…Ah, bah non. C'est moi qui ai oublié de le mettre…Bref ! Je me lève et cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et…fermée ? Pourquoi c'est fermé ? Ah…J'entends l'eau de la douche qui s'arrête. Bon, ça veut dire que Papy doit bientôt avoir fini. Je me recule ; j'voudrais pas me prendre la porte ; et j'attends. Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, je reste bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ce matin…Pourquoi Kai sort-il de cette foutu salle de bain en serviette, hein ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Eddy avait pas tord…Il est superbe !

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Hm ? Oh, Kai ! Je...euh...**

**-T'es tomber du lit ou quoi?**

**-Euh…Bah non, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu commences à 9h00 aujourd'hui, pas à 8h00… »**

C'et moi ou il connaît mon emploie du temps sur le bout des doigts ? Minutes là…Je commence à 9h00 ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié…Bon ben, puisque je suis debout. Bon allez, Ty', sors un truc intelligent à Kai ! Bah…Il est où ? Je me retourne vers la direction de nos chambres et je le vois rentrer dans la sienne. Tans-pis…Je vais prendre ma douche ! J'enlève mon pyjama et hop ! sous le jet d'eau bien tiède ! Enfin, tiède…39 degré, quoi…Et oui, j'aime l'eau chaude. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Kai aussi ? Minute…Pourquoi je me demande ça ? J'suis malade ou quoi ! Pffff…Bon, ne pense plus à lui, Ty' ! Au moins le temps de ta douche…

TOC TOC !

**« -Oui ?** Fis-je.

**-Tyson ? T'es là dedans ?**

**-KAI ? »**

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Bon, premièrement, je reprends ma respiration…voilà, ça, c'est fait…Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau aussi, tant qu'à faire.

**« -Euh…Tu veux quoi ?** Demande-je.

**-Reprendre le reste de mes fringues.**

**-Ah…Bah, euh…attends cinq minutes !** **»**

Ses fringues ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Je mets une serviette autours de mes hanches et je prends les vêtements de Kai. Son jean…son T-shirt noir…sa chemise blanche…Minute…C'est tout ? Y a pas de…Ah. C'est sûrement ça qu'il est allé chercher dans sa chambre. Évidemment, j'ai tout de suite pris sa place alors qu'il avait pas fini…Pffffff…Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive…Bon, allez, j'ouvre la porte doucement et je lui refile tout en vitesse. Voilà ! Bon, il doit me prendre pour un barge, mais c'est pas grave…Je retourne à ma douche.

* * *

**« -À tout à l'heure, les p'tits loups !**

**-À ce midi ! »**

On salut grand-père avant de partir en cours. Il est 7h40 mais on est pas en retard. Miracle…Quoi que plus vraiment. Depuis que Kai est là, c'est clair que je suis beaucoup moins souvent en retard. Même les profs ont trouvé ça louche…Monsieur Dickenson, le directeur, a dit que Kai avait une bonne influence sur moi. J'avoue. Dommage que ce soit pas réciproque…Kai n'est pas beaucoup plus bavard que quand il est arrivé. Certes, il sourit un peu mais c'est rare et il ne rit jamais. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que pour une fois, ce soit lui qui lance la conversation. C'est toujours moi !

**« -TYSON ! KAI !**

**-Hein ? …MAXOU! »**

Max court vers nous, suivit de Logan, et un peu plus loin arrivent calmement Stephan et Mégan, mains dans la main. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai aussi tenir la main de Kai… ? Raaaaaaah ! Mais c'est dingue, ça ! C'est une véritable obsession ! Tout ce à quoi je pense me ramène constamment à Kai ! Y en a marre…C'est pas drôle d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un…Bref ! Les gars sont finalement devant nous. On se salut ; logique ; et on recommence à marcher. Le sujet de départ ; à savoir le sadisme de Mr Perry notre prof de Chimie ; dérive légèrement pour arriver au match de cet après-midi.

**« -Tu te fou de moi, là ?** Je demande.

**-Et non ! Les White Tiger nous ont provoqués, alors on a un match cet après-m'. **Me répond Mégan.

**-Je crois que Lee a pas trop apprécié de se prendre un coup de poing ! **Rit Stephan.

**-Et Brook' ? Il en dit quoi de tout ça ?**

**-Il dit qu'on va leur mettre la raclée du siècle !** Fait Max.

**-Ok…**

**-Hey, Kai ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »**

Je regarde brusquement Kai, attendant sa réponse, comme les autres. Je le vois froncer les sourcils…Je veux pas qu'il joue…Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais j'ai l'impression que si il joue, il va se passer quelque chose et je vais le perdre…Oui, je sais, JE suis stupide…Mais j'y peux rien. Il s'arrête finalement face à nous, et ses yeux améthystes brillent de détermination. Il hoche la tête et Mégan et Logan sautent de joie. Ils disent qu'on va gagner ! Mégan semble sûr de lui…Remarque, les 1ère font pour la plupart sport ensemble…ça dépend des classes. Donc, il a dû voir jouer Kai…Mais bon, là, la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il a sûrement pris cette décision sans réfléchir. Il ne sait pas ce qui va l'attendre sur le terrain. Si Lee joue, il va tout faire pour le blesser. Et s'il le blesse, je me ferai une joie de lui refaire le portrait ! Pas question qu'il touche à UN SEUL de ses cheveux ! …Oulà…Je deviens vraiment trop possessif, moi… AÏEUH ! Mais ça fait mal ! Je foudroie Max du regard pour le coup de coude qu'il vient de me donner dans les côtes. Et lui, il sourit. Nan mais j'vous jure…Tient, pourquoi il me fait un clin d'œil ? Je tourne la tête pour reprendre mon activité précédente : observer Kai. C'est là que je remarque qu'il me fixe. Je rougis, c'est stupide…Que veut-il me faire comprendre ?

On arrive finalement au lycée et Kai rejoint Alex qui l'attend à côté des casiers. Ils se saluent…Kai a l'air de lui en vouloir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que bizarrement, j'en suis content. Oui, je suis égoïste : j'avais bien remarqué que Kai n'avait eu aucun mal à lui faire confiance, tandis qu'à moi…

**« -Hey ! Tyson ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Ok…Je vois… »**

Je soupire et Max passe un bras autours de mes épaules. On va aller au foyer en attendant le début des cours. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas l'après-midi ! J'aurais pas tenu toute la journée, moi !

* * *

12h15 : fin des cours ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je meure de faim ! Et d'ennuie… Je range mes affaires et rejoins Max, Kenny et Hilary qui m'attendent.

**« -Tu rentres direct chez toi ?** Me demande Kenny.

**-Oui, Kai doit m'attendre au portail.**

**-Aaaaah…**

**-Aaaaaaaah quoi ? **Fis-je, agacé.

**-Rien.** Me sourit Hilary.

**-Dis-nous, c'est vrai que Kai va jouer tout à l'heure ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Ça a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.** S'étonne Kenny.

**-Non. Vous savez comment est l'autre face de Rat ? S'il lui fait du mal…**

**-Rooooooooh…C'est trop chou !**

**-NON ! C'EST PAS CHOU ! C'est juste de la responsabilité ! »**

Mais qui j'essaie de convaincre, là ? D'ailleurs, ils sont morts de rire…Comme quoi. Je soupire une énième fois et on continu notre chemin. En passant devant le bureau de Monsieur Dickenson, j'entends des voix et je m'arrête. Les autres ne s'y attendaient pas, du coup on s'est cognés…

**« -Tyson ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?**

**-Chuuuuuut ! »**

Je leur fais signe d'écouter. Là, mes doutes se confirment : c'est bien Kai qui est là-dedans ! On est tous surpris et on colle nos oreilles contre la porte pour mieux entendre.

_**« -Donc, tu ne nie pas d'avoir mis ce coup de poing à Lee ?**_

_**-Non. Il l'a mérité.**_

_**-Kai… »**_

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux savoir ! Je veux aider Kai ! Moi aussi je veux le défendre !

**_« -Je suis obligé de te punir pour ta conduite. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas le seul responsable dans cette affaire. Je parlerai à Tyson. Quand à Lee, il a provoqué lui-même cette bagarre…il a donc été également puni._**

_**-Hm…**_

_**-Tu seras en retenu tout les samedi matin de 9h10 à 11h20. J'aurais put te mettre dehors, mais… »**_

Quoi ? Pourquoi il s'arrête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? C'est si silencieux d'un coup…Kai…

_**« -Où…Où vous avez eut ça… ?**_

_**-Tu pensais que j'avais réellement avalé ton histoire ? … Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**_

_**-Seulement que tu réponde sincèrement à mes questions, Kai. Est-ce que tout ceci est la vérité ?**_

_**-…Oui…**_

_**-Kai…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?**_

_**-Oui. Et j'en suis fier !**_

_**-Tu ne devrais pas.**_

**_-Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Tout les gens qui prétendre me connaître ont tord ! Ils ne savent pas…Ils ne savent rien…_**

_**-Je vois…Kai, on en reparlera, d'accord ? Bien, je vais te laisser rentrer. Saches tout de même qu'il me faudra en parler à Monsieur Granger.**_

_**-Je ne veux pas que Tyson soit au courrant !**_

_**-Pourquoi ? »**_

Euh…J'ai dû louper pas mal d'épisodes, là…Qu'est-ce que Kai me cache ? De quoi ne veut-il pas me parler ? MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ? Et puis pourquoi Kai a arrêté de parler, hein ? Moi aussi je veux savoir POURQUOI il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il me cache ! Je m'inquiète pour lui, MERDE !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et on tombe, Max, Kenny, Hilary et moi, aux pieds du directeur. Euh…Oups ? Hehe…Je suis mal, là…Je fais un immense sourire à Monsieur Dickenson qui hausse un sourcil. Finalement, je préfère me relever et baisser la tête.

**« -Tyson ? Que fais-tu là ? Et vous ?** Demande-t-il aux autres.

**-Euh…Bah…J'attendais Kai…**Fis-je tout bas.

**-Oui, c'est ça ! Et nous on attendait Tyson ! …Euh…hem.** Se reprend Max.

**-Bon…Tyson…Puisque tu es là, je t'informe que tu seras toi aussi en retenu pour les prochains samedi à venir, et ce, jusqu'aux vacances. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?**

**-…Pour la bagarre avec Lee…**

**-Bien vu ! Aller, oust ! J'ai du travail. »

* * *

**

Kai et moi rentrons à la maison. Autant dire que c'est super silencieux ! Je me pose un tas de questions concernant Kai. Je me rends compte qu'en fait, je ne connais pratiquement rien sur lui, c'est déprimant. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais il se renferme dès que j'essaie de passer ses limites…J'aimerais tant mieux le connaître. Je veux dire, vraiment. Ses goûts, son parfum préféré de glace, son passé, sa famille…Mais il ne dit rien, à personne…Et moi, je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui. Parce que je pense qu'il a des problèmes, de gros problèmes. Et lui, il ne dit rien…CA M'ENERVEUH….Bon allez, Ty' ! Brise la glace !

**« -Kai… ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière la porte ?**

**-Hein ? »**

Oulà…Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Il s'est arrêté de marcher et me regarde froidement. J'aime pas se regard…Il me fait me sentir réellement stupide et inutile pour lui… Mais je ne baisse pas la tête cette fois. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et j'essaie, à travers mon regard, de lui faire comprendre que je me fait du soucie pour lui…

**« -Alors ?** S'impatiente-t-il.

**-On a entendu des voix. Quand j'as su que c'était toi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. »**

Il me fixe encore, moins froidement cependant. Et il repart ? Hey, mais…Je le rattrape et je le fais se tourner vers moi.

**« -Kai ! Est-ce que tu as des ennuies ?**

**-…Ça ne te regarde pas, Tyson.**

**-Si ! Je suis ton ami, je veux t'aider !**

**-Tu ne peux pas, c'est clair ? Alors n'insiste pas !**

**-Mais…**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?…Réponds !**

**-Je veux apprendre, Kai.**

**-Apprendre ?**

**-…À mieux te connaître. Je veux tout savoir de toi, de tes goûts…Tout ! »**

Il me regarde bizarrement. Remarque, je le comprends. Je m'attendais pas à sortir ça…Je retiens toujours son poignet droit dans ma main et il le remarque. Il enlève mes doigts de sa peau, doucement…et me fixe à nouveau.

**« -Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-il.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu cherches à me connaître ?**

**-Euh…Parce que…Parce que je…je crois que, euh… »**

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ça sort pas cette fois ? Je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'y arrive pas…Je sursaute quand je sens ses doigts frôler les miens, et je rouvre les yeux. Il est si près de moi… ! Soudain, un éclair de géni ; ou de folie… ; me traverse l'esprit ! Je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, je sais, je suis suicidaire…il va me tuer…Mais pour le moment, je l'embrasse tout doucement. Je veux pas le brusquer. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et…il m'éloigne de lui et me regarde, ahurit par mon geste. Normal…Je baisse la tête en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur : il va me baffer, c'est sûr…

**« -Tyson… ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**

Allez, Kai, arrête, c'est pas drôle…Je sais que t'as comprit…Je relève la tête et là, j'en reviens pas. Il a pas comprit…Bon sang ! Mais il a combien de train de retard ? Je presse une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant doucement. Elles sont si douces ! Raaaaaaaah… J'me sens fondre… A nouveau il m'éloigne et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

**« -T'as toujours pas comprit ?** Demande-je.

**-…Non…**

**-Bah, je croyais que c'était évident…**

**-… ?**

**-Kai, je…euh, comment dire…je…**

**-IL T'AIMEEEEEEEUH !**

**-QUOOOOOOOOIIIIII ? »**

Je sursaute et m'écarte de Kai à une vitesse ! D'ailleurs, j'en suis tombé à la renverse… Mon cri a dû se rependre dans toute la ville… Je regarde l'abrutit qui a osé hurler _ça_ alors qu'on est dans la rue ! Bon, la rue est déserte, mais quand même ! Et l'abrutit n'est autre que… Oups… Je pique un fard monumental et re-baisse la tête. Tient, le goudron est très intéressant aujourd'hui…Très grisâtre, craquelé…

**« -Alors, Ty' ? Ça y est ? Tu t'es enfin déclaré ? Pas trop tôt !**

**-Brook'… »**

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir l'expression dégoûtée de Kai…

**« -Tyson…**

**-Écoute, Kai, je…**

**-On rentre. »**

Je relève la tête et je le vois, dos à moi. Je regarde Brooklyn qui semble très surpris aussi. Je me relève donc et je le suis après avoir fait un petit signe à Brooklyn. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il est débarqué comme ça, de nulle part ? Bref…

On arrive devant le dojo de Papy et Kai me retient par le bras. Je le regarde à nouveau. À chaque fois j'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir…C'est chiant.

**« -Tyson…Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

**-…Oui. Je t'aime, Kai. »**

Je ferme les yeux et frôle ses lèvres. J'aurais bien voulu approfondir, moi, mais il a détourné la tête. Il ne me regarde pas mais je l'entends murmurer un truc du genre _« tu ne peux pas m'aimer…personne ne le peut… »_ avant qu'il ne rentre et monte illico-presto dans sa chambre. J'en reviens pas…C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? Bien sûr que si, je l'aime, avec un **_« A »_** majuscule ! Pourquoi il dit que personne ne peut l'aimer ? Raaaaaaaaah… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliquer ?

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**_

_**Kai va-t-il sortir avec Tyson ? Les Bladebreakers vont-ils gagner face aux White Tiger ? Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Dickenson a découvert sur Kai ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	10. Match

**Dilemme…**

_**Coucou !**_

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**_

**Lily9172 _: Salut ! Hm…Tu as bien deviné ce que Monsieur Dickenson a découvert à propos de Kai. Mais chuuuuut…Faut pas le dire, lol._**

**Hayko Maxwell_ : Et bien je suis contente que finalement ça te plaise ! Pourquoi tu voulais pas lire ? Le résumé n'est pas assez bon ? Enfin, pour le couple, ce sera soit un KAI/TYSON ou un KAI/RAY. Mystère…lol._**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress_ : Si Kai va briser le cœur de Tyson ? (t'y va pas un peu fort, là ? lol) Et bien, la réponse viendra dans le chapitre… (regarde ses brouillions)…13 ! (ou 14 si je me suis pas plantée…)_**

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre X : Match…**

…Kai…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive à moi ? Quand Tyson m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je…Je me suis senti étrange, presque…Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Et maintenant c'est encore pire ! Il est assis devant moi et nous mangeons en silence. Son grand-père n'arrête pas de nous regarder à tour de rôle…Il doit se douter que quelque chose ne va pas. J'espère juste que Monsieur Dickenson ne lui aura rien dit…Si Tyson savait ! Il ne me regarderait plus de la même manière…Et je dois dire que le fait qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour qui je suis, me touche. Mais son amitié m'est encore plus chère, alors…

**« -Bon ! Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Je sursaute et regarde Monsieur Granger, étonné qu'il se soit soudainement énervé. Tyson le regarde aussi. Apparemment, il ne doit pas s'énerver souvent pour que Tyson paraisse aussi surpris. On se regarde tout les deux : on ne veut pas en parler, c'est personnel…

**« -J'attends…**

**-Papy… »**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING….DRIIIIIIIIIIIING…DRIIIIIIIIING !

On se regarde tous, avant que finalement ce soit Monsieur Granger qui se lève et aille répondre au téléphone. Je fixe Tyson. Est-ce qu'il allait tout avouer ? Il me fait un petit signe négatif de la tête. Il a compris ma crainte…Soudain, je sursaute en entendant Monsieur Granger qui salut notre directeur de l'autre côté du téléphone.

**_« -Oui, oui je comprends…Hm hm…Quoi ? C'est…sérieux ? »_**

Je me retourne et le regarde, légèrement paniqué. Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas ça… Il me fixe un long moment puis, après un dernier au-revoir au directeur, il raccroche. Je me rassoit comme il faut : je n'ai plus faim…Cependant, le grand-père de Tyson se contente de me faire un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir et de faire comme si de rien. Je ne comprends plus rien…

* * *

…_Tyson…_

Je me demande pourquoi Papy regarde Kai comme ça ? Il sait quelque chose que j'ignore, c'est évident…Et si c'était la même chose que Kai me cache ?…M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Papy ne nous pose plus de questions : Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas envi de lui dire que j'aime Kai. Comment il le prendrait, hein ? Son seul petit-fils aimant un garçon ? Bon, il est hyper tolérant, mais…quand même. J'imagine pas le choc.

Nous continuons le repas puis Kai et moi on s'en va. On doit aller sur le terrain de basket, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le temps qu'on arrive, j'espère avoir le temps de discuter un peu avec Kai…C'est fou ! J'ai imaginé des tas de scénarios de son rejet mais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…Ça, c'était pas prévu au programme ! En plus, c'est pas comme s'il m'avait réellement rejeté, alors j'ai encore mes chances de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui.

* * *

Ça y est ! On arrive ! Et le pire, c'est que pour une fois, j'ai pas parlé durant le trajet. Et c'est pas Kai qui allait lancer la conversation, faut pas rêver…Les gars nous attendent et je vois Brooklyn qui nous fait signe d'approcher. 

**« -Alors, Kai ? T'es prêt ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Ok ! Bon, ceux qui ne jouent pas, dans les gradins s'il vous plait !**

**-Mais bien sûr…Ô grand maître vénéré… »** Fis-je en lui faisant la grimace.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Même Brook'. Ce gars est génial ! Il ne s'emporte jamais quand une blague lui est faîtes. Il se contente simplement de rire et de la retourner…

**« -Ô grand maître vénéré…Hm…Oui, ça me va. Mais Ô Puissant Maître de l'Univers, ça aurait été pas mal non plus… »** Rajoute-t-il en riant.

On continue de rire. C'est bête, mais ça nous détend. Surtout moi. J'ai toujours autant peur pour Kai. Mon malaise n'arrête pas d'augmenter depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pénible ! Évidement, nos rires se coupent net quand on aperçoit les White Tigers se diriger vers nous. Aussitôt, la tension monte. On est crispés…Sauf Kai. C'est dingue, mais là, tout de suite en le regardant, il m'a l'air si calme…C'est peut-être juste une apparence ? Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pour tromper l'ennemi !

**« -Alors, les Bladebreakers ? Près à bouffer la poussière ?**

**-Dans tes rêves, Lee.** Répond Brooklyn.

**-Hn. »**

Ils se toisent un moment. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, j'observe ses joueurs. Ils ont l'air forts…Ça va pas être facile. Tient ? Qu'est-ce que ce Ray de malheur regarde comme ça… ? Minute là…Je regarde vite fait là où IL regarde et je m'aperçois qu'en fait, c'est Kai qu'il fixe ainsi. Grrrrrrr…Il a pas intérêt de lui faire du mal ou il s'en prend une ! Soudain, je sursaute : Lee a remarqué la présence de Kai…

**« -TOI ?**

**-Oui, moi.**

**-Comment oses-tu… ?**

**-J'ose, point final.**

**-Grrrrr…Tu paies rien pour attendre…Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir failli me briser le nez!**

**-Touche-le et t'es un homme mort ! »** Fait froidement Brooklyn.

J'approuve ! Brook', t'as le droit de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie s'il approche trop près de Kai ! Finalement, tous ceux qui ne jouent pas, que ce soit du côté de White ou de notre côté, montent dans les gradins. Sauf, bien sûr, les arbitres…Un dans chaque camps, comme ça c'est équitable.

Le match débute. ALLEZ LES MECS ! FOUTEZ-LEUR LA RACLÉE DU SIÈCLE ! Oups…Je m'emporte… Je suis juste entre Hilary et Emilie…Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là, moi ? Bon, j'les aime bien mais tel que je les connais, c'est pas du match qu'elle vont parler…Naaaaaaaan, pensez-vous…C'est plutôt des joueurs…

**« -'L'est trop beau… !**

**-C'est clair…La classe… ! »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais…J'en soupire déjà. Max et Kenny me rejoignent et s'assoient devant moi. On se met à commenter le jeu de notre groupe. Pour le moment, tout va bien. Les White n'ont pas l'avantage. Les passes se font rapidement, c'est déjà ça…Personnellement, j'ai un peu de mal avec ce sport, mais à force de les regarder jouer depuis longtemps, j'ai plus ou moins compris certaines choses…**_(1)_** Ah…Ah…VAS-Y BROOK' !

**« -YEEEEEEEES ! »**

Les gars ; et les filles ; rient. Faut dire, j'me suis levé en hurlant quand Brooklyn a mit notre premier panier… Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Kai, d'où il était, me fixe. Du coup, je suis resté figé sur place ! Une vrai statue… ! Heureusement, Max m'attrape par la veste et me rassoie de force. Ouf…Je soupire tandis que j'entends les filles à côté de moi glousser. Max et Kenny me font des immenses sourires.

**« -Comment il t'a regardé !** Me souffle Hilary.

**-Oui, pour un peu, on te récupérait plus. »** Rit Emilie.

Je rougie violemment et détourne la tête. Mais, bien évidemment, mon regard retombe sur Kai…Trop beau…

**« -Si c'est-y pas mignoooooon…**

**-Aaaaah…L'amour… »**

Pfffff…Je suis tellement concentré à regarder le match ; et Kai en passant… ; que les plaisanteries de mes amis me passent au-dessus de la tête. Cependant, j'entends clairement des murmures dans mon dos, à gauche. Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui est dit, mais quand même ! Je jette un regard vers ceux qui murmurent. Tient ? J'avais même pas remarqué que c'était le copain de Lee et la fille aux cheveux roses…Mariah, je crois…Oulà…Il a pas l'air content le Ray…Il me foudroie du regard et moi, ma réaction, c'est de lui tirer la langue. Je sais, c'est puéril… Tient ? Encore un mot que j'ai appris avec Kai…Quand je disais que tout sujet de conversation me ramenait directement à lui ! Bref…

**« -Ray…Ne fais pas attention à lui…C'est qu'un gamin.** Fait la fille.

**-Hm… »**

Et fier de l'être ! Nan mais…Je me retourne vers le match et…OH NON ! POURQUOI ON EST EN DIFFICULTE ? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?

**« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**-Brook' s'est fait mal à la cheville…**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Lee allait le pousser mais c'est en l'évitant qu'il est tombé…**

**-Du coup, y a pas de faute et on se retrouve avec un joueur en moins… »**

C'est pas vrai…C'est les White Tigers qui mènent maintenant…On est mal…Si seulement on avait eut un joueur pour le remplacer…Mais non, y avait pile le compte ! Au bout d'un moment, les joueurs commencent à avoir vraiment chaud…Allez comprendre ! En plein mois de Novembre ! Bref…Ils retroussent leurs manches, tous, sauf Kai. Lui, il enlève carrément son T-shirt ! Les autres le regardent, médusés. Y a de quoi ! C'est là que je me souviens qu'il vient de Russie. Ici, le temps doit lui sembler doux et agréable comparé à la température de là-bas ! Mais tout de même ! À ce point ? Quoi qu'il en soit, une seule pensée me traverse l'esprit en ce moment et elle passe en boucle dans ma tête : **_SEXYYYYYYY….Rrrrrrrr…_** J'en bave presque… Et je suis certainement pas le seul ! Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de son torse…**_Parfait !_**

**« -Ty'…Tu bave ! »**

Instinctivement, je ferme la bouche ; je ne sais même pas quand elle s'est ouverte !; je rougit, et je baisse la tête. Les autres éclatent de rire…

* * *

Les minutes défilent… C'est toujours les autres crétins qui nous mènent par le bout du nez. J'en ai complètement zappé le score tant ça me déprime… Si jamais on perd, on est mal… Brooklyn est venu s'asseoir à côté de nous et Hilary a soigné sa cheville. Heureusement qu'elle avait une trousse de secours sous la main ! Elle a bien fait de l'emmener… 

Soudain, je sursaute en voyant Kai commençait sérieusement à se fâcher. Pendant que les arbitres règlent un petit problème avec Lee, Kai semble prendre le commandement de l'équipe. C'est vrai que sans capitaine, on est un peu beaucoup paumé… Le jeu reprend.

**« -Il se débrouille vraiment bien… Il a bien fait de leur remonter les bretelles… **Commence Brook'.

**-Hein ?**

**-Oui, regarde Ty'. L'équipe est mieux organisée et elle monte déjà à l'assaut !**

**-Hey ! Mais c'est vrai !** Fait joyeusement Max.

**-ALLEZ LES GARS ! ÉGALISEZ-NOUS TOUT ÇAAAAAAAA ! » **Hurlent les deux furies à côté de moi.

Ça y est, je suis sourd…Arg…Max éclate de rire puis fait comme les filles : il se lève et hurle avec elles. Et là, c'est tout le reste des Bladebreakers, qui ne joue pas, qui se lève et hurle des encouragements. Les White s'y mettent aussi et encourage leur équipe. On s'entend même plus ! Dans tout ce bazar, Brooklyn me met une main sur l'épaule. Je le regarde, surpris de son geste.

**« -Ty' ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Alors… ? Pour tout à l'heure, dans la rue… ? Ça s'est bien passé ensuite ?**

**-Bah…Il m'a demandé si c'était vrai et j'ai confirmé. Mais quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser, il a tourné la tête et a murmuré un truc du genre que personne ne pouvait l'aimer…Mais je perds pas espoir !**

**-Hm…Je lui parlerai, si tu veux ?** Me propose-t-il.

**-Non, je veux pas le harceler non plus…Au fait, tu foutais quoi dans cette rue déserte ? »**

Oh… ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Niark niark niark…IL EST TOUT ROUGE ! Je tiens ma revanche ! Tient ? Ray me regarde encore avec, je crois, une sérieuse envi de me tuer…Mais ce n'est que mon imagination. Ce type nous regarde souvent comme ça, alors depuis, je suis immunisé !

**« -VAS-Y KAAAAAAAAAAAI ! »**

HEIN? Je me retourne brusquement et observe le jeu. Nous progressons rapidement vers le panier des autres…Kai passe la balle à Eddy ; Eddy la passe lui-même à Alex et ce dernier la repasse à Kai qui…MAIS BARRE-TOI CRÉTIN ! Lee s'est mit juste devant Kai pour l'empêcher d'égaliser ! Sale…sale…VERMINE ! Bon, remarque, c'est logique qu'il défende ses points, mais bon…Moi, ça m'arrange pas ! OH ! Kai l'a contourné et…

**« -OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS ! »**

On s'est tous levé et on a hurlé de joie ! Allez, plus que quelques minutes de jeu… Faut absolument gagner ! En regardant sur le côté, j'ai vu le copain de Lee avoir un petit sourire… Il devrait être en colère contre mon équipe, pas sourire comme ça… ! Minute… J'ai un doute énorme, là. Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'est Kai qu'il encourage… ? Est-ce qu'il…l'aime ? NON ! C'EST TOTALLEMENT STUPIDE ! Et puis, Kai est à Moi ! Et à PERSONNE d'autre ! …Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? C'est pas un objet ! J'me dégoûte de penser comme ça…Bon, Ty', re-concentre toi sur le match, allez ! Ah ! Kai et les autres montent à l'assaut ! Kai envoie la balle à Alex et celui-ci l'envoie à Matthieu qui tire et…MERDE ! Pardon…ZUUUUUUT ! C'est ce crétin de Lee qui l'a reprise ! Bon sang, c'est fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il joue perso ce mec ! J'avais pas remarqué…trop concentré sur un certain gars aux cheveux bleus…Bref ! YEEEEEEES ! Jack lui a piqué la balle ! Même les arbitres, qui sont censés être impartiales, se déchaînent ! ET C'EST KAI QUI MARQUE ! OUIIIIIIIIII !

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII ! »**

Fin du match ! Enfin ! On a gagné à la toute dernière minute ! Dans le genre un coup de bol… Peu importe ! On aide Brook' a marcher et on félicite les nôtres ! Les White sont dépités… Bien fait ! Je fais un immense sourire à Kai et lui, il hoche de la tête. Mais c'est pas grave. Là, je suis trop heureux !

**« -TOI ! »** Hurle l'autre demeuré…

Kai le regarde, indifférent. Il remet même son T-shirt. Lee essaie de se précipiter sur lui, mais, c'est sans compter sur notre soutient ! Et là, je tombe des nues ! Ray intervient ?

**« -LEE ! Ça suffit !**

**-PARDON ?**

**-Ils ont bien joué et n'ont pas triché une seule fois…Laisse-les.**

**-C'est vrai ! Lee, reviens…**Fait Mariah.

**-Ray, Mariah…CE SONT DES BLADEBREAKERS !**

**-ET NOUS DES WHITE TIGERS ! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA CHANGE, HEIN ? »**

Oulà…Faut pas la contredire cette fille…Elle est aussi dangereuse qu'Emilie et Hilary réunies ! Ça doit être comique, chez eux…Lee les foudroie du regard. C'est dingue ! Comment il se comporte avec eux !

**« -Pas question que ce type vole ma victoire…Je vais le…**Commence-t-il.

**-Tu vas le… ? Lee, un conseil : n'y pense même pas !** Le coupe froidement Ray.

**-…Ray ? Mais…**

**-Touche-le, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois… et je quitte les White… »**

HEIN ? Mais…IL OSERAIT ? J'hallucine, là…Brusquement, mon doute de tout à l'heure me revient au triple galop. Il défend Kai…Il a peut-être des sentiments envers lui…Est-ce que…c'est réciproque ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Oui, oui, je sais…Ça se fait pas de couper un chapitre comme ça… **_

_**Désolée ! Mais c'était vraiment trop tentant ! lol.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

**Note : ****_(1)_** _Ou comment l'auteur explique qu'elle n'y connaît vraiment pas grand-chose en sport…_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	11. Te prévenir

**Dilemme…**

_**Salut !**_

_**J'suis rentrée de vacances !**_

Kai: Ca, ça fait déjà un moment...

**_Oui, je sais...Mais bon._**

Kai : Et tu t'es pas perdu en chemin ?

_**Non, pourquoi ?**_

Tala : Dommage…

**_Pfffff…Continuez comme ça, et vous le paierez très cher… Je vais répondre à mes reviewers puisque _eux_, au moins, ils sont gentils !_**

Kai & Tala : …

**Kanzen :_ Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir !_**

Kai : Malheureusement…

_**Tu as dit quelque chose, Kai ?**_

Kai : Euh…Non.

_**Je préfère ça. Alors, Kanzen…Pour l'abonnement, c'est gratuit, lol. Pour ce qui est du couple, bah…je ne peux absolument rien te dire **(ça gâcherait le suspens comme tu le dit si bien, lol)_

**Hayko Maxwell :_ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu. Tu sais, j'ai jamais put encadrer Lee, je crois que c'est pour ça que je le fait très con dans mes fics…Non, en fait, j'en suis sure, lol._**

**Lira Hivatari_ : Moi aussi je déteste Lee. Comme ça, on est deux, lol. Tu trouve Ray trop mimi ?_**

Ray : Enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût !

_**Mouais…Bref ! Lira, Je pense que tu l'appréciera encore plus dans les chapitre à venir.**_

**Lily9172 **_**: Oui, ils ont bien joué au basquet. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est parce que premièrement, c'est le sport que j'avais prévu à la base, deuxièmement, il me fallait un sport d'équipe et il était hors de question que ce soit du foot. J'aime pas le foot…Je vois pas l'intérêt de courir après une balle…**(sorry pour les fan de foot, lol)**. Voilà !**_

**Tia Dragons's Mistress**_** : Désolée, je peux pas tuer Lee **(même si je l'aime pas…)**, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite, lol. Mais rassure toi, Brooky ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Lol. Et oui, il arrive, parfois, que Tyson réfléchisse.**_

**Merci beaucoup à vous 5 ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira car c'est là que Tala prend vraiment un rôle important pour la suite…**

_**Allez, je vous laisse découvrire ça.**_

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre XI : Te prévenir…**

…Tala…

_**« -…Au Japon, dites-vous ?…Bien, très bien…Oui…Hm… »**_

Hm…Ca s'annonce mal. Même, très mal ! Je colle un peu plus mon oreille contre la porte du bureau où se trouvent Boris et Voltaire pour mieux entendre la suite. Cela fait deux mois que j'ai réussit à éloigner Kai d'ici. Bien sûr, quand Voltaire a repris connaissance, j'étais déjà renter et je faisait mine de lire dans la bibliothèque. J'ai tout de même était puni quand il a remarqué la disparition de Kai…Il se doutait ; et doit se douter encore ; que je suis dans le coup…Depuis deux mois, Boris et lui recherche Kai sans relâche…Il semblerait que Kai n'ai pas été assez prudent cette fois…

_**« -Que faisons-nous ?**_

_**-Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse impunément…Je vais aller au Japon…**_

_**-Je viens avec vous ?**_

_**-Evidemment ! Imbécile ! »**_

J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Je m'écarte sans faire de bruit et longe silencieusement le couloir, quand j'arrive au tournant et…

**« -Aïe !**

**-'Scuse…Tala ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? »**

Je relève la tête vers Brian. Il me regarde, attendant sans doute que je lui réponde. Pas envi…Soudain, j'entends le bruit de la porte du bureau qui s'ouvre de l'autre côté. J'agrippe Brian par la manche de sa veste et le tire dans la première pièce à ma portée : le placard…Hem…Tant pis.

**« -Tal…**

**-Chuuuuut ! »**

Je lui intime de se taire et écoute attentivement les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Les minutes passent et je sens que Brian commence à s'énerver. Il n'a jamais été très patient…Pas du tout, même…Une fois que je suis bien sûr que personne ne nous entendra ni ne nous verra ici, je me retourne tant bien que je peux vers lui. Ce placard est vraiment trop petit ! Quelle idée de ranger tant de chose dans un endroit aussi minuscule…Bref !

**« -Alors ?**

**-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Boris et Hiwatari…**Commence-je.

**-…Et… ?**

**-Ils savent où Kai se trouve ! Ils vont aller le chercher !**

**-Ah…Problème.**

**-Naaaaan ? Tu crois ? »** J'ironise.

On s'observe un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant que Brian ne me prenne par le bras et ne me traîne à travers les couloirs. J'ai beau essayé de protester, rien n'y fait. Je ne sais pas où on va comme ça, mais on y va…Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Non, je crois pas…Nous arrivons dans MA chambre et Brian me lâche enfin.

**« -Je peux savoir se qu'il te prend ?**

**-Tu vas prévenir Kai, pas vrai ?**

**-…Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu ne peux pas téléphoner : toutes les lignes sont surveillées. En plus, c'est pas comme si tu savais où il était… »**

Merde…Je déteste vraiment quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi a raison…Je m'assoie sur mon lit et plonge mon visage dans mes mains en soupirant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment faire. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne laisserais pas l'autre abrutit faire encore du mal à Kai…Il a suffisamment souffert et je n'ai pas pris tout ces risques pour le sortir de là, pour qu'il se fasse chopper ! Je sens quelque chose m'atterrir en pleine figure. Un pull ? Je regarde Brian, debout devant mon armoire et fouillant dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

**« -Hey ! Touche pas à mes fringues !**

**-Tu veux rejoindre Kai ou pas ?**

**-Euh…**

**-Alors prends tes affaires et bouge ton c…**

**-Ok, ça va ! J'ai pigé ! »**

En fait, non…Il veut que j'aille au Japon, c'est ça ? Est-ce que par hasard il a la moindre idée de la taille que peut faire le Japon ? Ok, c'est moins grand que la Russie…Mais contrairement à ici, toute la superficie du pays est occupée ! Comment je vais faire pour savoir dans qu'elle ville il est, moi ? Je suis pas devin !

**« -T'aura qu'à fouiller dans le bureau du boss…**

**-Hein ? »**

Mais…Depuis quand il réfléchit, lui ? Hm…Je suis vache, là…Je fait vite fait mon sac : pas grand chose, mais le nécessaire quand même pour survivre. Brian a décidé de s'occuper de la diversion pendant que je vais fouiller.

* * *

**_« -Boris ?_**

**_-Quoi encore ?_**

**_-C'est Tala. Il est malade, je crois…_**

**_-Et ?_**

**_-Il délire… »_**

Pfffff…C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour faire diversion ? Il faut croire que ça marche en plus…Je suis caché dans cet éternel placard à balais de tout à l'heure. Je vois, par la serrure, Brian, suivi de Boris, partir en direction des chambres…Je sort au bout d'une minutes ou deux, pour être sûr de ne pas être repérer. Je me faufile dans le bureau ; heureusement, il était ouvert ; et commence mes recherches. A l'instant même où je trouve la ville où est Kai actuellement, je sens mon portable vibrer. Ca doit être Brian…Je sort vite fait et me re-cache ; à temps ; dans ce foutu placard. Je prends bien le soin de plier les documents volés et de les mettre dans mon sac resté ici. Lorsque la menace ; ou Boris pour les intimes… ;je sort dehors et je monte dans une des voitures disposées dans la courre.

**« -Monsieur Ivanov ?**

**-A l'aéroport !**

**-Euh…**

**-Est-ce que je vous pose des questions, moi ? Non ! Alors, activez un peu, j'ai pas toute la journée !**

**-Bien monsieur. »**

Ah le personnel de nos jours ! Je profite du voyage pour feuilleter le dossier. Kai est allé vivre dans une petite ville tranquille on dirait…Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Par contre, qu'il reprenne ses études, ça, ça m'étonne. Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Je sais que durant toute son enfance, Kai a eu une éducation tellement strict qu'il avait déjà fini les programmes scolaires quand on a commencé à chanter…Je referme le dossier tandis que le chauffeur se gare et me laisse sortir.

**« -Si Voltaire vous demande quelque chose, ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez emmené ici.**

**-…Vous allez les empêcher de récupérer Kai Hiwatari ? N'est-ce pas ? »**

Que… ? Comment… ? Bref, passons ! J'hoche simplement de la tête. Je reste bien évidemment surpris quand le chauffeur me sourit, me conduit à l'intérieur de l'aéroport et me paie mon biller d'avion. Je l'observe un moment, toujours égal à moi-même : surpris mais pas question de le montrer. Je le remercie simplement d'un mouvement de tête et me dirige vers le couloirs pour mon vol. Un dernier regard cependant vers l'arrière…Le chauffeur n'est déjà plus là. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien : Kai est apprécié du personnel. Et pas seulement du personnel…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**_Oui, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais c'est exprès. C'est un chapitre intermédiaire._**

_**Tala prend vraiment un rôle important pour la suite. On le verra plus souvent (pour pas dire à presque tout les prochains chapitres…)**_

_**Vous avez des suggestions ? Des idées ?**_

_**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	12. Tala Ivanov

**Dilemme…**

_**Salut !!**_

**Lily9172 _: Merci miss ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (et notre p'tit fugitif, lol)._**

**Lira Hivatari_ : Oui, j'aime bien Tala (j'adore quoi, lol) contrairement à Lee…Tu verra notre « SOS Tala »…Lui aussi va en baver…_**

Tala : Tu peux me dire quand j'arrêterais d'en baver avec toi ?? Hein ?

_**Euh…Jamais ?**_

Tala : J'me disais aussi…

**Tia Dragons's Mistress_ : D'après toi Bry' a un cerveau et pas Tyson ? Lol, ben si tu le dis… Moi, j'ai pas été vérifié, lol._**

Tyson : Bien sûr que j'ai un cerveau !

Brian : Il doit être bien cacher alors…

Tyson : Maieuuuuuuh…

**Hayko Maxwell_ : Si Tala arrive avant Voltaire ? Bah, j'te dis rien car la réponse est dans ce chapitre… Tala avec Brian ? Peut-être…J'y avais pas réfléchit en fait, lol. Mais maintenant que tu demande…Oui, les placards à balais ont un rôle important ici, lol. Tu verras… Bien sûr que le personnel sait tout ! Parce-que, ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais faut bien qu'ils écoutent quelque chose pendant qu'ils sont occupés à leurs tâches…Espionner Voltaire étant sûrement la seule distraction au manoir…lol._**

**Kanzen :_ Je crois que je met pas assez de suspens dans mes fics… T'as pratiquement TOUT deviné ! Pas juste…lol. Mais heureusement, tu t'es tromper quelque part…Mais où ? Mystère…lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !_**

Tala : Y en a qui ont toujours pas compris que plus il y a de compliment, plus NOUS on souffre…

_**Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en reçois ?**_

Tala : C'est dépriment…

**Karasu999 :_ Tu aime vraiment mes fics ? MERCIIIII !!! C'est trop gentil ! Et non, Lee est pas vraiment très apprécié, j'en ai bien peur… Tu l'aime bien, toi ? Remarque, chacun ses goûts, alors…lol, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ?_**

**Kamatari-chan_ : Tala est bien le meilleur ami de Kai, ici…_**

Tala : Précisons, ICI…

_**Oui, Tala, on a comprit… Alors, Kami, tu aime torturer Kai ? Bienvenue au club ! Lol**_

Kai : Le club des barges…

_**Kai…TAIS-TOI ! Bon… Nan, nan, Ray va pas se suicider, Kai ne va pas tuer Tyson, et Tala va pas se marier avec Kai…T'as de ces idées, lol. En tout cas, si ma fic arrive à te mettre de bonne humeur, c'est le principal ! Kisssss à toi ! Et merci pour tes…11 reviews !**_

**Phoenix :_ Et oui, Tala part sauver Kai !_**

Tala : C'est obliger ?

_**Oui !**_

Tala : …

_**Bon, j'disais quoi, moi ? Ah oui, Tala, un ami ? Et bien…oui, peut-être plus mais…Tu verras, lol. En tout cas, je suis désolée te t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre.**_

Kai : Si l'envi de tout recommencer ne t'avait pas prise aussi…

**_Ben quoi ? J'aime le travail bien fait !_**

Kai : Ouais, quand ça t'arrange…

**Valérie :_ Ah Voltaire, Voltaire…Ben oui, il va forcément pointer le bout de son nez (crochu) un jour ou l'autre…Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite…lol, Allez, j'te laisse lire._**

**Bablog :_ Promis, lol, cette fois-ci, je ne tuerais personne. (Mdr) Pour tout te dire, la fin n'est pas prête d'arriver… Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai refais tout le plan de l'histoire à cause de certains éléments qui n'allaient pas… Au totale, _**il y aura **38 chapitres****_… J'suis pas arrivée à la fin… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours._**

**Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia_ : Merci pour les encouragements ! Et désolée pour tout ce retard ! C'est ça quand on refait tout un programme… Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira._**

_**Merci à vous 11 pour vos très gentilles reviews !!!**_

_**Maintenant, place aux chapitres !**_

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre XII : Tala Ivanov…**

…Tala…

Pffffff… Comment voulez-vous que je me retrouve ici ? Je ne sais pas lire les idéogrammes japonais, moi ! Et encore moins parler cette langue… Je ne suis pas Kai, moi ! D'ailleurs, celui-là, dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus, il va m'entendre ! Comment il s'est débrouillé pour se faire repérer ? C'était pas au programme ça !

Je soupire et mes pas s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes. Je regarde où je suis. Hm… Ca doit être un établissement scolaire… Il est assez grand. Il y a une plaque dorée à côté du grand portail. Dommage que je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a marqué dessus… Je sens que je vais le regretter longtemps… Une minute ! Je ressorts le dossier de mon sac de voyage et je le relis vite fait. Voilà ! Il est dit que Kai est retourné au lycée ! C'est vrai qu'il en a vachement besoin… Enfin... Il fait comme il veut. C'est vrai que n'étant pas majeur, c'était peut-être la meilleure couverture qu'il est trouvé sur le moment…Hm ? D'après la photo, on dirait que c'est ici…Enfin…J'espère ! Si ça se trouve, tout les lycées se ressemblent…Et si ça se trouve, j'suis en train de chercher pour rien… !Stop, Tala ! C'est pas le moment de céder ni à la panique, ni à la colère. Hiwatari, tu vas entendre parler de moi…

Hm ?

J'ai l'impression d'être observer…Je me retourne brusquement et j'aperçois un vieil homme, pas très grand, qui s'avance vers moi, de l'autre côté du portail. Je range le dossier et prends mon sac. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il sourit et m'adresse quelques mots… Raaaaaaaaah, c'est chiant ! Je comprends rien !

**« -Euh…Do you speak English ? …Français peut-être? »**

Et voilà ! Je passe pour un con… L'homme me regarde, surpris. J'suis sûr qu'il a rien comprit non plus…Je soupire. C'est la dernière fois que j'aide Kai ! La prochaine fois, il se démerde !…Non, mieux : il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

**« -Et bien.. ! Je vois, jeune homme, que vous êtes un peu perdu…Je peux peut-être vous aider ?**

**-HEIN ?! »**

Je regarde le vieux, complètement médusé. Et lui, il est tout souriant… Dire qu'il me comprenait… Pfffffff…. Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir me renseigner… Je me reprends très rapidement et je fixe l'homme, droit dans les yeux.

**« -C'est un lycée ici ? »**

L'homme hoche la tête et me montre la plaque dorée. Je soupire… Il me donne alors le nom de l'établissement ; quelque chose de pas très prononçable… ; mais il me semble que c'est ici que Kai est. Je lève les yeux vers l'imposant bâtiment. Est-ce que Kai dort ici ?

**« -Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Un renseignement ?**

**-Oui… En fait, c'est… »**

Je n'ais pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : une sonnerie retentit, stridente et forte… J'en ai mal aux oreilles ! Soudain, en l'espace de même pas 30 secondes, je vois un troupeau d'élèves qui sort en courant et en criant de l'établissement… J'ai juste le temps de me mettre sur le côté que l'homme ; ayant plus ou moins calmé les élèves ; ouvre le portail. C'est une marrée compacte et bruyante qui sort et c'est limite si je me fait pas écraser… J'en suis encore tout étourdie… Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes, ça se calme et seuls quelques élèves prennent leur temps pour sortir. Je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le portail et les observe un moment. Dire que Kai est ici, avec tout ces…Enfin, je crois.

**« -Alors ? »** Me fait l'homme.

Je secoue doucement la tête : quelque chose a attiré mon regard… Là, parmi un petit groupe qui avance lentement vers la sortie, je distingue des mèches bleues et une longue écharpe blanche… Kai ?

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Kai ! Attends-moi!**

**-...Brooklyn ? »**

Je m'arrête et je l'attends dans les escaliers. Brooklyn essaie de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule des élèves dans les couloirs. Il faut dire qu'une fois que la fin des cours a sonné, il est difficile de circuler dans ces couloirs beaucoup trop étroits…Mais bon, je suis pas pressé :Tyson m'attend en bas, avec le reste du groupe…

**« -Kai…Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Ok…Alors voilà…Je voulais savoir ce que Tyson représente pour toi. »**

Dans le genre direct…Mais en quoi ça le regarde, hein ? Je me détourne, près à partir.

**« -Tyson est et restera un ami. Juste un ami…**

**-Hm…Mais, sa déclaration t'a quand même fait quelque chose, non ? Parce que tu sais, Tyson t'aime vraiment…Et tu es son premier amour, alors… »**

Je… Je suis le premier ? Pourquoi ça me fait un drôle d'effet ? Je me sens… étrange… Je ne sais pas… Et j'ais pas envi de me prendre la tête avec ça. Je soupire.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette rue, Brooklyn ? »**

Je me retourne vers lui au moment même où je pose la question. Oui, je sais, je détourne la conversation. J'ai pas envi de lui répondre…vu que je n'ais déjà pas la réponse moi-même. En attendant, Brooklyn rougit violemment et commence à triturer le bouts de ses manches…

**« -Ben, je…j'étais…Comment dire ?…Occupé ?**

**-…Avec… ?**

**-…Tu ne le répétera pas, hein ?**

**-Hn.**

**-Ok…Je… Je sort avec Alex… »**

Ah ok…HEIN ?? Avec...? Soudain, Alex arrive près de nous et nous sourit. Je le regarde, complètement déconcerté…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…Et si… ?Si Alex avait dit à Brooklyn que je connaissait plus que bien Ray ? Hm…Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Alex qui semble me soutenir pour que je revois Ray ; chose qui n'est pas prête d'arrivée… ; et Brooklyn qui fait tout pour que Tyson et moi finissions ensembles…

…Génial…

Je soupire de nouveau et je reprends mon chemin. J'entends vaguement Brooklyn dire à Alex que je suis au courant pour eux deux. Je m'en fiche, ils font ce qu'ils veulent…Je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Ca ne fait que trois ou quatre jours que je me suis disputé avec Ray…J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité… Nos moments de solitude me manquent un peu, c'est vrai. Mais je vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Ray…Pourquoi m'avoir défendu contre Lee ? Soudain, je l'aperçoit en bas des escaliers. Il me fixe un moment avant que cette fille aux cheveux roses ; Mariah je crois ; ne l'attrape par le bras et ne le traîne dehors. Je sens monter en moi une vague de jalousie que je ne m'explique pas… Tant pis, ça passera.

Nous sortons du bâtiment et les autres sont déjà tous autours de nous. Je remarque alors que Tyson me fait un immense sourire, les joues un peu rosées…Il faut que je lui dise, qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer…Sinon, il continuera a avoir de faux espoirs. Tandis que tout le groupe avance tranquillement vers la sortie ; nous sommes les derniers ; je m'empare du poignet de Tyson. Les autres se sont arrêtés, un peu plus loin. Ils nous observe : je suis mal à l'aise. D'un côté, j'ai un peu peur qu'il le prenne mal ; et de l'autre, il faut vraiment qu'on est cette discussion…

**« -Kai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tyson, il faut que je te dise que… »**

…C'est impossible…Que fait-il ici ? Je relâche le poignet de Tyson. J'entend vaguement sa voix mais je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il me dit. Mes yeux ont croisé un regard bleu que je connais bien. Très bien, même…Et ces cheveux rouges…

* * *

…Tyson…

**« -Kai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tyson, il faut que je te dise que… »**

Que… ? …QUE ? … Kai ! Mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ses yeux sont fixés sur quelque chose derrière moi…Son regard a l'air si troublé ! Lui qui ne laisse jamais rien transparaître sur son visage…Il a l'air totalement déboussolé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kai ? Je lui demande ce qui va pas, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il ne m'écoute même pas. Il relâche mon poignet et me contourne…

Kai…

Je l'observe, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il avance d'un pas rapide vers le portail. Brooklyn s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Et moi, il y a juste Kai qui m'importe…

**« -Tyson ?**

**-…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?… »**

Ben oui, j'ai dû faire quelque chose, non ? Sinon, il s'en irait pas loin de moi comme ça, sans raison…Si ? On le regarde tous. Et là, le choc :

Kai s'est arrêté devant un gars aux cheveux rouges qui est nonchalamment appuyé contre le portail, et lui parle. J'ai pas confiance en ce type…Si ça se trouve, il cherche des ennuies à Kai…Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi Kai le serre contre lui ??? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ???? C'est MOI qu'il devrait prendre dans ses bras…PAS UN SALE TYPE QUI LUI VEUT DU MAL !!! Moi ? Bouillonner de jalousie ? A peine…

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Tala ?**

**-Oui, je crois que c'est moi… »**

J'en reviens pas… Tala, en face de moi, ICI… Il me tend la main en signe de salut. Je la serre et, dans un sourire moqueur, on s'étreint.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Tu m'a manqué…**

**-…Toi aussi…ANDOUILLE ! »**

Hein ?…Je le regarde, surpris. Non mais ho ! Sur quel ton il me parle, lui ??

**« -QUOI ???**

**-T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS !!! IMBECILE !!! J'AI DU ME TAPER TOUT LE CHEMIN DE RUSSIE JUSQU'ICI RIEN QUE POUR SAUVER TES FESSES !!!**

**-JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE, CRETIN !!!…Quoi ? »**

C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Et puis, comment est-il venu jusqu'ici ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Moi même, quand je suis partit, je ne savais même pas où j'allais aller…

Il soupire, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cille. Ca m'a fait bizarre de me re-chamailler avec lui, dans notre langue…

**« -Voltaire et Boris ont retrouvé ta trace. »**

…

…

…Je suis mort… ! C'est pas possible !

**« -Jeunes gens ? »**

On se retourne vers Monsieur Dickenson, qui nous observe. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là…Je remarque alors que le reste des Bladebreakers est venu vers nous. Je soupire. Il va encore falloir donner des explications…Pffffffff…

* * *

…Tala…

Je me demande ce que ces jeunes et ce vieux nous veulent…L'un d'eux ; un gamin aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux de la même couleur ; nous regarde…Non ! ME regarde. Et il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier…Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que je tienne toujours Kai dans _mes_ bras ? Hm…Je lui lance un sourire carnassier et je ressert ma prise sur les hanches de Kai. Je suis bien le seul qui peut se permettre ça avec Kai…Oui, j'en suis TRES fier ! Hm…C'est en tout cas bien ce que je pensais : je vois le gamin serrer les poings de colère, son regard me trucide sur place et tout son corps tremble…Oui, décidément, je suis très fier de mon coup. Je remarque alors que Kai soupire. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envi de s'expliquer… Pourtant, il le faudra bien ! C'est que j'ai envi de savoir qui c'est ce morveux… J'ai bien vu la façon dont il regardait Kai…Je le fixe méchamment. J'ai juste envi de lui faire comprendre une chose : BAT LES PATTES !! PAS TOUCHE, DEGAGE ! Moi ? Sur-protecteur ? Toute suite les grands mots…

**« -Kai ? On peut savoir qui c'est ?** Demande le morveux…

**-Un…Un ami…à moi… »**

Tient ? Je n'avais jamais vu Kai rosir…C'est bizarre. Jamais vu. Au moins, je ne serais pas venu pour rien, c'est déjà ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils parlent en français, mais moi, ça m'arrange bien…

**« -Oh ! Et je suppose, jeune homme, que vous aussi, vous venez de Russie… ? »**

Kai s'empresse de confirmer à mon grand étonnement. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un état pareil…Aussi…stressé ! Kai se détache de moi et va un peu plus loin pour discuter avec le vieux. De temps en temps, ils me jette des coups d'œil furtifs…Pfffffffff…Vivement que je me tire d'ici avec Kai. Ouais, c'est ça, on va reprendre l'avion et l'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible avant que Voltaire et Boris ne rappliquent…Quoique, il faudrait déjà qu'ils aient le dossier. Et vu que c'est moi qui est l'UNIQUE dossier…Mais on ne sait jamais.

**« -Hey, toi ! T'es un ami de Kai ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Alors pourquoi il ne nous a jamais parler de toi, hein ?**

**-…J'ai l'air d'être dans sa tête pour te répondre ! »**

Mais il m'énerve ce mioche ! Pour qui il se prend ? Attends, toi, tu vas voir… J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

**« -Tala !**

**-Hm ? »**

Kai est revenu. Il me dit ; dans notre langue ; que je vais venir avec lui, vivre chez un certain Ty-je-sais-plus-quoi…Hm…Ok…Oui…S'tu veux… … …QUOI ??? Non, pas question que j'aille vivre chez le morveux ! On se tire et on ira vivre ailleurs ! Je lui fais part de mon avis personnel mais…

**« -Tala…Pour moi…**

**-…Je…**

**-Pour moi…**

**-…Mais…**

**-Je peux pas partir comme ça…**

**-…Mais tu…**

**-…**

**-…TU FAIS CHIER !!!! »**

Les autres jeunes nous regardent…Oui, je viens de céder…Mais ce n'est que parti remise !

**« -Euh…Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Ton...ami, il va venir vivre à la maison?? »**

Kai fixe le gamin. Le pauvre, il sait plus où se mettre. Le pauvre ? Et depuis quand ??? Bien fait pour sa pomme, ouais ! Non mais… Kai me fais signe de le suivre, lui et le morveux. Nous marchons dans les rues un long moment, accompagnés de la « petite bande »… Petit à petit, ils partent chacun dans des directions différentes et des « A demain ! », « A plus, les mecs ! » fusent de toutes parts. Bof…Je m'en fiche. Kai est moi n'avons pas cessé de parler dans notre langue et tout d'un coup, je sort une connerie ; ne me demandez pas quoi, je ne sais plus… ; et Kai éclate de rire. Je le suis de près et je remarque alors que le morveux nous regarde avec de grands yeux effarés. Ma main se pose alors sur le bas du dos de Kai qui rit toujours.

**« -Euh… Dites… ? »**

Kai se calme mais, dès que nos regards se croisent, on repart dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Après s'être calmé définitivement, Kai me fait un de ces sourires ; comme avant… avant que tout ne dégénère et qu'il ne s'enferme sur lui-même… Je lui rend son sourire : j'aime le revoir ainsi, comme avant… Dire que je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir aussi…_heureux_… Je l'attire vers moi, mettant un bras autours de ses épaules, et passe mon point dans sa chevelure. Qu'on se comprenne bien : je ne fais ça que parce que je SAIS que Kai DETESTE ça…Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison ! Et puis… J'ai bien vu que le morveux était à deux doigts de piquer une crise… Alors je me sens TRES ravi de mon cou !

* * *

Nous continuons notre chemin dans un silence plutôt confortable. Surtout que le morveux a la tête baissée, les points serrés et que son esprit est sûrement en train de s'imaginer pleins de trucs…et peut-être, au passage, une manière de me tuer sans que ça se sache…Aaaaaaah…Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien, tout compte fait. Nous arrivons face à une petite maison. Soudain, le gamin se retourne vers moi :

**« -Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-Tala Ivanov. »**

Et crois moi, t'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi…T'en que je serais là, tu n'approchera pas à moins d'UN METTRE de Kai… Foie d'Ivanov !

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Vous trouvez pas que Tala est un peu trop…**_

Tala : Protecteur ?

Kai : Casse-pied ?

Tala : HEY ! On t'as rien demandé à toi !

Kai : Et après ?

_**Stop ! On se calme ! Enfin bref…**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce côté là de Talinou, parce qu'il va devoir rester comme ça pour les besoins de la fic…**_

Tala : QUOI ??? Et arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles !

_**Oui, Talinou !**_

_**Allez, à toute suite avec le chapitre 13 !**_

_**Tchao !**_

**_Kalas1209_**


	13. Jalousie

**Dilemme…**

_**Prêt pour un autre chapitre ?**_

Tala : j'ai le droit de dire « non » ?

_**NON !**_

Tala : Tant pis…

_**Bien. Alors on y va !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_

**Chapitre XIII : Jalousie…**

…Tyson…

**« -Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-Tala Ivanov. »**

Grrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!! Comment il me parle, l'autre, là ? Avec son petit sourire de crâneur et son regard hautain… IL M'ENERVEUUUUUUH !!!! Il se croit où, là ? HEIN ? C'est pas parce que c'est l'ami de Kai et qu'il va venir dormir à la maison, qu'il doit se prendre pour Dieu ! En plus, il n'arrête pas de rire avec Kai ! Non…De _le faire rire_… Alors que moi, j'en suis incapable…C'est à peine si j'arrive à faire sourire Kai un peu…

…

JE LE DETESTE DEJA !

Je me détourne, sans un regard pour ce crétin, et rentre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Papy doit être et m'assoie. Non, finalement, il n'est pas là… Kai rentre à son tour, suivi du rouquin… Pffff… En plus, il a une de ces coiffure ! Il doit mettre une tonne de gel, c'est pas possible ! Et la manière dont il s'habille…N'importe quoi ! Il a un jeans noir moulant avec deux « ceintures » ; des chaînes en fait ; qui tombent sur ses hanches, un pull bleu océan à col roulé et à manche longue, plus une longue veste en cuir, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et qu'il laisse ouvert… Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi… Comment ça, je me cherche des excuses pour le haïr ? Mais pas du tout !

Kai dit à l'andouille de service de s'asseoir et prépare deux cafés noirs… Et moi alors ? Il pourrait me demander si je veux quelque chose, non ?

**« -Tu sais faire du café, maintenant ?** Le taquine l'autre.

**-Faut bien… »** Répond mon Kai en s'asseyant à côté de moi, face à lui…

… A côté de moi ? DE MOI ? OUIIIIIIII ! J'le savais ! Kai pense encore à moi !

**« -Tient ? Je ne savais pas qu'on recevrait de la visite…**

**-Grand-père ! »**

Ah ! Enfin, il est là ! Kai se lève et salut mon grand-père, comme toujours, de manière très poli. L'autre se contente de le fixer un moment, puis de regarder Kai, puis il daigne _enfin_ se lever pour saluer grand-père… ! Grrrrrrrrrrrr…

**« -Monsieur…**

**-Oh ! Tu doit être le jeune ami dont Monsieur Dickenson m'a parler au téléphone… L'ami de Kai, c'est ça ? Bienvenue à la maison ! Fais comme chez toi ! Installe toi ! Quel est ton nom, hein ? Ah ! Mais au fait, je m'appelle Monsieur Granger, le grand-père de Tyson. Mais appelle moi Papy, comme tout le monde ! Compris ?**

…

……..

…………..J'crois pas, non… Il a l'air légèrement largué…

* * *

…Tala…

…

……..

…………..HEIN ?? Quelqu'un peut traduire ? Je regarde Kai qui semble ravi de me voir dans le pétrin. Je le foudroie du regard et il se décide _enfin_ à traduire. Ah, d'accord… Le vieux en face de moi n'est autre que le grand-père du mioche et il a déjà été prévenu par l'autre vieux que j'ai déjà vu au lycée tout à l'autre…Le directeur, je crois. Minute…Je dois appeler ce vieux « papy » ??? IL SE FOU DE MOI, LA ??? PAS QUESTION ! Je refuse ! Et puis quoi encore, hein ?

Kai informe alors le vieux que je ne parle que russe et français ; et anglais, mais c'est pas très important… ; et l'homme me sourit. Bizarre, ce n'est pas le même sourire que ceux des vieux débris qui nous servent de tuteurs chez nous… C'est plutôt chaleureux comme sourire, et pas pervers, comme on en a l'habitude…

**« -D'accord, je vois. Bon, Kai ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Installe ton ami dans ta chambre, tu veux bien ? Il y a un petit lit dépliant dans le placard du couloir. Tyson, va les aider !**

**-Mais…**

**-Allez ! dépêche toi ! Je vais préparer le dîner. »**

Hm…Le morveux baisse la tête, résigné à devoir nous aider… Je lui lance un sourire suffisant et suit Kai dans l'escalier. C'est une jolie maison. Petite, mais jolie. Et bien plus « vivante » que le manoir des Hiwatari qui vous glace le sang… Tyson ; puisque tel est le nom du morveux ; sort le petit lit dépliable et à roulette d'un placard et le met dans une chambre. Apparemment, celle où loge Kai. Je remarque alors quelque chose…Et je me jette dessus ! Je défait la housse, prend l'objet entre mes mains et caresse le bois. Kai s'installe sur son lit et je fait de même, face à lui.

**« -Tu l'as toujours…**

**-Oui. »

* * *

**

…Tyson…

Pendant que j'installe le lit dépliant, je remarque que Tala ; puisque le crétin porte un nom, faut bien l'appeler par celui-ci… ; se jette sur la guitare de Kai… NON MAIS IL EST MALADE ? J'ais déjà remarqué que Kai tenait beaucoup à son instrument. Tu m'étonne ! Ca coûte si cher ! Et lui, ce débile, retire précipitamment la housse de protection et ose tripoter la guitare…Et Kai qui dit rien ! Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait tué ! Mais lui, naaaaaan… Rien ! Au lieu de ça, Kai s'assoie gentiment sur son lit, l'autre fait pareil, et ils commencent à discuter, comme si je n'existais pas…

**« -Tu l'as toujours…**

**-Oui. »**

Hein ? Je vois Tala ; non, Ivanov ; qui commence à en jouer, doucement, sous l'œil tranquille de Kai. Puis, il s'arrête.

**« -Je ne pensais pas que tu la garderais. Elle est plutôt vieille.**

**-M'en fous…J'y tiens, je la garde. »** Fait Kai d'un air déterminé.

L'autre semble un moment surpris puis sourit. Le silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que, sans le faire exprès, je lâche un des battants du lit. Kai me regarde, je rougis, et il s'avance vers moi.

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Oui… ?**

**-Merci pour le lit. Je m'en charge.**

**-Hein ? Mais…**

**-Tu devrais plutôt aller faire tes leçons, j'te rappelle que t'as un devoir de chimie demain…**

**-Ah oui…OH NON !!!! J'AI PAS REVISE !!! »

* * *

**

…Tala…

Tssssss…Pathétique…Même pas fichu de connaître ses propres cours… Une fois que le morveux est partit, j'éclate de rire. Kai me fixe avec un sourcil froncé.

**« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**

**-Pfffff… C'est ce gamin… On se demande s'il n'a pas un trou noir à la place du cerveau et… »**

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Kai est à même pas cinq millimètres de mon visage et il me tient fortement par le col. Son regard me brûle sur place, comme un feu ardent, dévastateur.

**« -Je t'interdis, tu entends, Tala ? Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça… »** Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque, chargée de colère.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui : j'affronte son regard. Feu contre glace. Il finit par me lâcher et retourne à sa tâche précédente : installer le lit dépliant pour que je puisse dormir cette nuit ici… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est la première fois qu'il me parle sur ce ton et qu'il s'énerve ainsi… EN PLUS C'EST POUR LE MORVEUX !

**« -Kai ! J'peux savoir pourquoi tu le défends, hein ?**

**-…Parce que.**

**-Oh ! Quelle logique !** J'ironise**. Et quoi ? Tu le défends comme si tu sortais avec ! »**

Je le vois qui s'arrête brusquement et qui se retourne vers moi, l'air ahuri. Il me fixe puis à nouveau, s'occupe du lit. Je m'approche derrière lui et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Il frisonne, je le sens bien. D'ailleurs, il a arrêté de bouger.

**« -Kai… Y a quelque chose entre toi et lui ?**

**-Non !** Répond-t-il abruptement et se retournant vers moi.

**-Ah ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, moi… Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, et tout…**

**-Tala… »**

Kai soupire et se laisse tomber sur le petit lit. C'est solide ce truc ? M'ouais… Admettons… Je m'allonge en travers du lit, comme lui, et fixe le plafond.

**« -C'est juste un ami… Lui et son grand-père mon accueilli et ils se sont montrés naturel envers moi… Si j'ai put reprendre mes études et avoir des amis, c'est parce que je suis ici. Et je suis bien ici. Je leur doit beaucoup…Et à toi aussi.**

**-Kai…**

**-Tu sais, t'as pas tout à fait tord.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Tyson a…des sentiments pour moi…**

**-QUOI ?**

**-…Mais… C'est pas réciproque. »**

Ouf…J'ai eu peur, là… MAIS CA N'EMPECHE PAS QUE LE MORVEUX EPROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR KAI ! Grrrrrrrrr…

**« -Tala ?… Tala ! …TALA !**

**-Hein ?**

**-Evite d'aller le tuer, tu veux ?**

**-Tout de suite… Comme si c'était mon genre… »**

Il me fixe d'un air septique pendant quelques secondes avant que je n'éclate de rire. Je me lève, l'aide à faire de même, et on finit d'installer ce machin à roulette pas très fiable à mon goût…

* * *

…Tyson…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font tout les deux, mais je les entends rire d'ici. Ou plutôt, j'entends le rire démoniaque de Ivanov… Pffffff… J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir… J'comprends rien… Kaaaaaaai…Help !

Bon…Puisqu'il ne viendra pas… Alors, ça dit quoi ?

**« -Synthèse d'un savon…Principe…Les huiles et les graisses que nous connaissons et utilisons quotidiennement sont la plupart du temps d'origine animale…QUOI ?…ou végétal ? Berk…On les désigne sous le nom de corps gras. L'action d'une solution d'hydroxyde de sodium concentrée sur un corps gras conduit à l'obtention d'un savon…Ah ok…HEIN ????**

**-Ben quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? »**

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Kai est là, appuyé nonchalamment contre ma porte et me lance un sourire moqueur. Je baisse la tête mais je l'entends qui s'approche de moi.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Demande-je, amer.

C'est vrai, quoi ? Tout à l'heure, il m'ignorait, riait avec son _ami_, et maintenant il se pointe dans _ma_ chambre avec _ce_ sourire ! Si c'est pour ce foutre de ma gueule, il peut repartir !

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Quoi ? »**

Je sens sa main froide sur ma joue et je relève la tête. Il me regarde fixement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, à côté de moi. Il a toujours sa main sur ma joue et ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je rougis, je le sens. Mais je sens surtout cette main froide…Sa main. Je la prends et tente de la réchauffer avec les miennes.

**« -Tyson…**

**-Tes mains sont froides.**

**-Tyson ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-J'ai à te parler.**

**-Ah ? Ah bon ?**

**-Oui… »**

Brrrrrrrrrr…J'aime pas ce silence ! Je lâche sa main et retourne à mon devoir de chimie incompréhensible…

**« -Tyson…**

**-Non ! »**

Je lui ai coupé la parole, je sais, c'est pas bien… Il me regarde, surpris. Je me lève, ferme la porte et reviens près de lui. Lui, il ne m'a toujours pas quitter des yeux. Bon, allez ! Courage Tyson ! C'est à toi de lui faire comprendre !

Je m'approche donc, nerveux. Je m'assoie doucement sur ses genoux ; d'ailleurs, il proteste ; et je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**« -Ecoute, Kai… Je t'aime, quoi que tu en pense, et je compte pas renoncer à toi.**

**-Non, Tyson, tu ne doit pas m'… »**

Mais tais-toi…Je le fais taire d'un baisé. Il tente de protester et de ce fait, ouvre les lèvres. J'en profite pour l'embrasser plus sérieusement. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, j'ais peur de le dégoûter…C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un comme ça, alors… Doucement, je l'entends soupirer et je sens ses mains qui se posent sur mes hanches. Hm…Je sursaute quand je le sens me rendre mon baisé mais je le laisse faire. Waooooooh ! Il embrasse trop bien ! Je fond ! Bon, on est bien obligé de reprendre notre souffle, alors on se sépare. Kai pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Tient ? Depuis quand j'ai mes bras autours de son cou ?…Et mes doigts dans ses cheveux ?

Tant pis…

Je soupire de bien être et continue de jouer avec ses cheveux. Ce qu'ils sont doux… Soudain, je remarque l'inactivité totale de Kai.

**« -Kai ? »**

Je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder. Et là, le choc : Kai a les sourcils froncés, les lèvres fermées et il semble en colère. Mais…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

**« -Tyson…J'ai dit non.**

**-Mais…**

**-Non, c'est non, compris ? Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux, c'est clair ?**

**-Kai, je…**

**-Ne recommence plus, Tyson ! Si tu m'aime, comme tu dis, alors ne le refais plus. »**

Il me repousse et se lève. Il a déjà sa main sur la poignet de la porte quand je pose la question qui me torture :

**« -Pourquoi ?**

**-… … … Parce que… Je… Je ne peux pas, Tyson. »**

Il s'en va…

Kai…Pardon…S'il te plais, pardon, Kai… Je t'aime tant…Kai…

Kai…

* * *

…Tala…

Tient ? Kai est déjà de retour ? J'croyais qu'il était partit donner un coup de main au morveux pour ses leçons…Oulà… Il a pas l'air d'aller bien…

**« -Kai, tu…**

**-A TAAABLE ! »**

Evidemment…Kai se sauve. Mais je l'aurais ! Je descends aussi et croise le morveux dans les escaliers. Il a pas l'air d'aller bien non plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux là ?

**« -Allez, tout le monde à table !** Fait le vieux. **Et bonne appétit !**

**-Bonne appétit ! »**

Le repas se fait dans le calme. On entend juste le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes. Enfin…Moi, ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est que Kai n'a pratiquement rien manger. Pourtant, c'était super bon ! On ne mangeait pas comme ça là où on était… Après le repas, on aide le vieux à débarrasser et chacun monte dans sa chambre. J'essaie d'intercepter Kai mais, encore une fois, il me file entre les doigts… Une vrai anguille, ce mec ! Bon.

Je m'assoie sur le petit lit et attends sagement que Kai revienne de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il finit par faire, au bout d'une demi-heure !

**« -Kai !**

**-Hm ?**

**-Faut qu'on parle !**

**-…Pas envi. »**

Que… ? QUOI ??? Comment ça, « pas envi » ? Mais je m'en fous, moi, qu'il n'est pas envi ! Je me lève et retire les couvertures qu'il avait rabattu sur lui.

**« -Kai !**

**-Laisse moi pioncer !**

**-Pas question !**

**-Tala… **Me menace-t-il.

**-Kai… »**

Je finit par monter sur son lit et je lui inflige une série de chatouilles. Il m'en dira des nouvelles… Comme prévu, il éclate de rire après une ; faible ; résistance. Je ne m'arrête que quand la porte s'ouvre. Tient ? Le morveux…

**« -Euh…**

**-Oui ?** Fis-je, bien décider à finir ma torture.

**-C'était pour dire que Monsieur Dickenson a demander à ce que tu vienne le voir demain, Kai…**

**-Hm.**

**-…Kai, euh…Bonne nuit.**

**-Hm. »**

Le morveux semble triste et, remarquant enfin notre « position », il me foudroie du regard. Et moi, ça me fait vraiment marrer. En effet, pour coincer Kai, j'ai dû me mettre à califourchon sur lui…J'y peut rien, moi, si l'autre s'imagine des trucs ! Le morveux finit par partir et je reprends mon activité…

**« -Alors, Kai ? T'abandonne ?**

**-T'as le droit de rêver !**

**-Pffffff…Puisque t'insiste… »

* * *

**

…Tyson…

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ce crétin était à califourchon sur Kai, hein ? Pourquoi semblent-ils si proches ? Ca m'énerve ! Kai…Pourquoi ? C'est à peine s'il m'a regardé… Il n'a d'yeux que pour cet Ivanov de malheur ! JE LE DETESTE ! KAI ! JE TE DETESTE !

…

… …

… … …Je t'aime… Mais, j'y peut rien : je suis jaloux…

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?**_

_**J'ai le droit à des reviews ?**_

Kai _(passant avec une pancarte)_ : Rêves !

_**C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse…**_

Kai : Tu m'as fait embrasser Tyson ! Tu vas me le payer !

_**Oups…Bon, ben…**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	14. Un nouvel élève

**Dilemme…**

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Je vous ai fait attendre, hein ? Désolée.**_

_**Mais je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

**Moonsonata_ : Merci pour tes encouragements. Comme tu vois, je n'abandonne pas mais je ne peux réellement écrire que pendant les vacances… En tout cas, merci pour ta review._**

**Arwendefontcombe :_ Merci pour tes reviews (pour celle dans Un Ange en Enfer : oui, Ray reste aveugle après.). Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kaichinou…_**

Kai : grrrrrrrr…

…_**il va pouvoir reparler à Ray dans pas longtemps. Et je suis contente que la rivalité entre Tyson et Tala te plaise. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**_

**Killproduct_ : Merci beaucoup. Patiente encore un peu ( ??C'est moi qui dit ça ??) et tu vas voir avec qui Kai sera. Mais tu as peut-être déjà une idée… ?_**

**Yao-lin_ : J'aime beaucoup ton surnom. Je sais, ça a rien à voir, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et, tu n'as plu à chercher la suite : la voici ! Lol._**

**Heilhem_ : J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas._**

**Hayko Maxwell_ : Tu vas voir, les relations Kai/Tala/Tyson vont être très…Oh, pis zut ! Je te laisse découvrir, lol. Et pour Ray et Kai, oui, ils vont bien finir par se reparler. Mais quand ? Lol._**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress_ : Tu adore Tala ? Tant mieux ! Ca me fait plaisir, lol. Oui, oui, je sais…J'ai traumatisé Kai…_**

Tyson : Et moi alors ?? J'ai dû me désinfecter la bouche après ce…ce…Eurk !

_**Mais bien sûr…**_

**Lira Hivatari _: Ravi que leur lien t'amuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._**

_**Merci à vous 8 pour vos adorables reviews ! Encore désolée pour toute cette attente mais, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre XIV : Un nouvel élève…**_

…Kai…

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne me comprends plus… Je pense _encore_ à Tyson, à ce que je lui est dis, hier soir…

Je soupire. Je me prend la tête pour rien. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Moi, je ne voulais pas… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lui ais répondu ? Pourquoi ais-je… apprécié son geste ? C'est de sa faute ! S'il cessait d'insistait, aussi ! Je lui ai dis non ; je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs ; alors, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?! Est-ce qu'il… m'aime tant que ça ? Et moi alors ?

… Non, je le sens bien : je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça. Pas comme lui, il m'aime. Pourtant…

Non.

Je soupire à nouveau est tourne mon regard vers le cadran du réveil à ma gauche : 6h00. Ce n'est décidément pas une heure pour rester planter là, allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, à réfléchir à un petit imbécile ! …Je crois bien qu'en fait, c'est moi, l'imbécile. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi… J'ai dû lui faire du mal… Ah ! Ca m'énerve ! Je me retourne sur le côté droit afin de mieux chasser ces pensées accablantes. Penser à ma relation avec Tyson, m'agace. C'était pourtant si simple avant. Avant que je n'apprenne que Ray fasse partit des White Tiger. Ray… Lui aussi, il était sympa. Très sympa… Il ne faut plus que je pense à lui. Je ferme alors les yeux mais, dès cet instant, je revois _ses_ yeux d'ambres qui me regarde chaleureusement, comme avant ; je revois _ses_ sourires qu'il m'adressait, _son_ rire… Ray, pourquoi me manque-tu tant ? Pourtant, quand Tala est arrivé, je t'ai presque oublié… Oui, Tala a toujours sut me faire oublier mes problèmes. Il est toujours là pour moi. Et moi ? Je ne le remercie jamais… Je devrais.

Pfffff… Si tu savais, Tala, tu te moquerais de moi. Moi qui est toujours été un « solitaire », un « imperturbable », je me laisse miner par mes sentiments. Stupides sentiments. Ils ne servent qu'à embrumer l'esprit… Que dirais-tu si tu savais que Tyson m'a embrassé ? Tu ne l'apprécie déjà pas beaucoup ; pour une raison que j'ignore… Tu le tuerais sûrement. Et je ne le veux pas. Malgré tout, je tiens à lui mais… Il y a Ray et… Et quoi ? Quel rapport ? C'est stupide ! De pire en pire mon cher Kai. Vraiment. Bon, c'est fini maintenant ! Je laisse tomber les sentiments. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi…

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**_

Hm… Déjà 7h00 ? Bon. Je m'assoie et éteint ce maudit réveil. Au moins, il a le mérite d'avoir fait taire mes pensées. J'entends alors un grognement de mécontentement : Tala. C'est vrai qu'il doit aller voir Monsieur Dickenson aujourd'hui… Je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer… Il faudrait peut-être que je le réveille. Je pose mes pieds à terre tout en étouffant un dernier bâillement, puis me lève et…

**« -WAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HIWATARI ! BORDEL !**

**-PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER ! J'SUIS PAS SOURD !**

**-BOUGE TOI, IMBECILE ! T'ES LOURD !**

**-LA FERME ! JE SAVAIS PAS QUE T'ETAIS AUSSI PRES !**

**-Gnagnagna… VIIIIIIRE ! »**

Pfffffff… Ca commence bien. Une engueulade dès le matin… Comme si c'était ma faute, en plus ! C'est lui qui était trop près de mon lit : même pas la place de poser un pied par terre ! M'énerve… Je grogne pour lui faire comprendre que je me lève, mais que je ne le fais pas pour ses beaux yeux mais parce-qu'il me pompe… D'ailleurs, il est tellement collé à mon lit que lorsque je me relève, je retombe sur lui et le petit lit à roulettes s'effondre brusquement dans un bruit sonore…

**« -Arg…**

**-P'tain…**

**-Marre…**

**-Et bien, les jeunes ? Un problème ? »**

Nous relevons tous deux la tête pour voir Monsieur Granger qui nous regarde, debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, avec son éternel sourire. Lui, ça doit le faire rire plus qu'autre chose… Pas moi.

* * *

…Tala…

Hmmm… Quel est le crétin qui a mis un réveil… J'veux dormir… Pas envi d'aller m'entraîner aujourd'hui… Tans pis, c'est trop tard. Je grogne quand même ; plus pour la forme qu'autre chose ; pour bien faire comprendre à la personne qui a déclenché ce satané réveil que je ne suis pas content… Remarque, si c'est Brian, il en a sûrement rien à foutre. Pas grave… Ah. Le bruit strident à cesser de me péter des tympans. J'ais juste le temps de me retourner sur le ventre quand je sens un énorme poids m'écraser. Et pas n'importe quel poids…

**« -WAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HIWATARI ! BORDEL !**

**-PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER ! J'SUIS PAS SOURD !**

**-BOUGE TOI, IMBECILE ! T'ES LOURD !**

**-LA FERME ! JE SAVAIS PAS QUE T'ETAIS AUSSI PRES !**

**-Gnagnagna… VIIIIIIRE ! »**

Pfffffff… Ca commence bien. Une engueulade dès le matin… En plus, avec Kai… Avec Kai ?? Minute, j'l'ais pas envoyé au Japon, moi ? Ah si… Je sens alors l'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux, de sa peau… Raaaaaah ! DEGAGE, BON SANG ! Il grogne puis se lève. Enfin, il s'_était_ levé : il vient de me retomber dessus ! Pfffff… Décidément. Je remarque alors que oui, en effet, mon lit un petit peu beaucoup trop près du sien… Je sens alors le machin à roulettes s'écraser brusquement sous notre poids. La vache ! J'savais bien que c'était pas stable ce truc… J'aurais put mourir !

**« -Arg…**

**-P'tain…**

**-Marre…**

**-Et bien, les jeunes ? Un problème ? »**

Nous relevons tous deux la tête pour voir Monsieur Granger qui nous regarde, debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, avec un sourire moqueur. Se foutrait-il de nous, là ?? Je crois bien que oui… Sinon, il viendrait pas d'éclater de rire…

**« -Allez, les enfants, on se dépêche ! Sinon vous allez être en retard en cours. »**

Et il part.

…Génial…

Kai se relève difficilement et me tend la main pour m'aider.

…

……

… Kai ? M'aider ? Où est l'arnaque ?

**« -Bon ! Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée ! »**

Visiblement, y-en a pas… Bizarre… Je prend quand même sa main et il m'aide en effet à me lever… Il part vers la salle de bain, sans même un regard pour moi. Hm…Etrange. Il me cache quelque chose. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier avec le morveux ? S'il c'est passé quelque chose… Franchement, je préférait pas. Bon, en attendant, je ferait mieux d'essayer de retrouver mes affaires.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Kai sort finalement de la salle de bain et me signal que c'est à mon tour.

* * *

…Kai…

Ca y est, Tala vient de se précipiter vers la salle de bain…Bon, une bonne chose de faite : il va me ficher la paix pendant ce temps là… Tant qu'il ne me pose plus de questions, tout va bien. Il faut que je le tienne occuper le plus longtemps possible… Je retourne vers notre chambre, fait mon lit, prends mon sacs, ma guitare et descends à la cuisine.

**« -Ah ! Enfin debout !**

**-Bonjour Monsieur.**

**-Ton ami est debout ?**

**-Oui, il est dans la salle de bain.**

**-Bien ! Kai ?**

**-Oui ? »**

Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Je le fixe, sur mes gardes. Il pose le petit-déjeuner sur la table, s'assoit face à moi et soupire.

**« -Tu sais, Monsieur Dickenson m'a tout raconté, l'autre jour, au téléphone. »**

je m'en doutais un peu… Vu comment il avait réagit… Cependant, je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment a-t-il osé ?? Et si Tyson apprenait la vérité ? Je ferais quoi, moi ?

**« -Tu dois être en colère, pas vrai ?**

**-Hm !**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. S'il m'a tout dit, c'est pour que tu ais quelqu'un à qui te confier.**

**-…**

**-Je n'ais rien dit à Tyson. Et je ne le ferais pas.**

**-…Que voulez-vous ?**

**-Rien. J'ignore pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais…C'est ta vie, Kai. Tu es libre de faire tes propres choix. Cependant, je te demande juste de ne pas faire souffrir Tyson. Il t'aime bien, je le vois. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi.**

**-Oui, je sais…**

**-Alors sois toi-même avec lui. N'aie pas peur de lui parler, ou d'être avec lui.**

… **»**

Je reste un moment à réfléchir pendant que Monsieur Granger finit son petit déjeuné. Que je sois moi-même ? Mais je suis moi-même !… Oui, je suis moi-même, je… Je… Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que je me cache vraiment derrière un masque parce que…parce que j'aurais peur ?

**« -Monsieur ?**

**-Oui, Kai.**

**-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je veux juste…être moi…**

**-…Alors, vas-y. »** Me sourit-il.

C'est à ce moment là que Tala et Tyson arrivent ensemble dans la cuisine. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de s'apprécier… Tant pis ! Je m'en moque. J'ais déjà perdu l'amitié de Ray pour ne pas blesser Tyson, je ne perdrait pas Tala. Ils comptent tous les deux pour moi, je n'ais pas envie de choisir.

…

……Choisir…Mais…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? Mais quel idiot !

* * *

…Tala…

Ah ! Une bonne douche, ça fait du bien ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kai tient tellement à rester ici. Mais bon, moi, j'ai pas envi de m'éterniser ici. Si encore j'avais un peu d'argent, j'me prendrais un appart' et je prendrais Kai comme colocataire, à la limite. Mais bon… Même les repas sont géniaux ici ! Je mange tranquillement tandis que l'autre zouave à côté que moi se goinfre. Beark…Et il espérait sortir avec Kai ?? Tsss…L'espoir fait vivre, c'est déjà ça. Soudain, Kai se lève, enfile ses pompes, prends ses affaires et part en dix quatrième vitesse…

…

……

**« -Hey ! Mais attends moi !! Lâcheur ! »** M'écriais-je avant d'avaler d'une traite mon café, de me chausser et de partir à sa suite.

Je ne met pas longtemps à rattraper Kai. Je l'appelle mais rien à faire, il marche super vite ! Au bout d'un moment, je lui attrape le bras et le retourne face à moi.

**« -Kai ! Bon sang ! Mais tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui te prend ??**

**-J'ais pas vraiment le temps…**

**-Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? C'est le morveux ?**

**-Non.**

**-T'as un rancart ?**

**-Non !**

**-Bah alors ?**

**-…**

**-Ecoute, Kai. Tu m'accompagne chez ton dirlo et après tes cours, on ira boire un coup en ville et tu me racontera tout, ok ?**

**-T'es pas majeur pour boire.**

**-Détourne pas la conversation ! »**

Ah, enfin un sourire ! Bon, c'est un petit sourire, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour le moment. On se dirige tout deux plus lentement vers le lycée, en silence. Je sens bien qu'il est dérangé par quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Au bout de dix minutes, on arrive devant le portail. Je vois tout un tas d'élèves dans la courre et je remarque que beaucoup de filles nous regardent. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, par contre Kai…Lui, ça à l'air de le gonfler…

Hm… ? Qu'est-ce que…Je vois, dissimuler derrière une colonne, un gars qui nous regarde fixement. Il est bizarre, celui-là. Habillé de blanc et de noir, de très longs cheveux noirs dans un ruban blanc et deux yeux or… Il a un air de félin qui ne me plait pas du tout. Kai semble le remarquer aussi et s'arrête.

**« -Ray…**

**-Bonjour, Kai. Qui est-ce?** Demande-t-il en me désignant du menton.

**-Quelqu'un.**

**-Je vois…**

**-…Ray, je…**

**-Non. Ne dis rien. »**

Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ??? Il passe juste à côté de Kai et lui murmure un truc à l'oreille. D'ailleurs, Kai semble surpris car il le regarde partir. Je sens que mon sang bouillonne de fureur !

**« -Kai… ? Kai ? KAI !**

**-Quoi?**

**-C'est qui?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Joue pas à ça avec moi !**

**-…Ce que tu peux être susceptible…Bon, grouille-toi. Ca va bientôt sonner.**

**-Hm… »**

Kai me mène devant le bureau du directeur. Il frappe à la porte et me laisse entrer. Cependant, il me souffle un truc auquel je ne m'y attendais pas :

**« -Il sait tout… »

* * *

**

…Kai…

Bon, Tala est maintenant dans le bureau du directeur. La sonnerie retentit. Je ferais mieux d'aller en cours… Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, je repense à ce que Ray m'a dit tout à l'heure.

**Flash-back :**

_**« -Je t'attendrais à 10h00 dans la salle de musique… »**_

**Fin du flash-back :**

Que me veut-il ? Je l'ignore mais, il avait l'air de tenir à ce rendez-vous. Hm…Je vais y aller et je verrais bien. J'entre dans ma classe et m'assoie à côté d'Alex qui me fait un grand sourire.

**« -Bonjour, Kai ! Ca va ?**

**-Hm…**

**-Et…ton ami, il est pas avec toi ? Tu sais, le roux qu'on a rencontré hier.**

**-C'est Tala. Il est chez le directeur.**

**-Ah… »**

La prof de Français entre à son tour et commence son cours. Un cours ennuyeux sur la rhétorique. Au bout d'une éternité ; soit cinq minutes après le début du cours ; le directeur entre.

**« -Bonjour !**

**-Bonjour Monsieur le directeur !**

**-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons encore un nouvel élève, je vous demande de bien l'accueillir. »**

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est tout de même pas… Et bien si. Tala vient d'entrer dans la classe et j'entends quelques filles glousser. C'est mal partit…Le directeur le présente et repart. La prof indique donc à Tala d'aller s'assoire au bureau qui ce trouve juste devant moi.

**« -Tala !** Soufflais-je.

**-Hm ?**

**-Mais c'est pas vrai ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ??**

**-Ben, je sais pas… Je discutais avec ton dirlo et j'ais pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.** Me répond-il tout bas.

**-Un peu de silence !** Crie Mademoiselle Trusty en continuant d'écrire au tableau, sans se retourner.

**-Tu vas devoir suivre des cours, idiot !**

**-QUOI ???**

**-J'ais dit…SILENCEEEEEEE ! »**

Tala se renfrogne et me murmure que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Mais bien sûr…Hm. J'ignore comment Monsieur Dickenson s'y ait pris, mais voilà, je suis fichu. Je voulais tenir Tala éloigner de moi pour ne pas qu'il me pose de questions, mais maintenant… c'est un nouvel élève au lycée ! Et le connaissant, il va pas me lâché…

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Alors ? C'était bien ? Vous voulez un autre chapitre ?**_

Tala : Non ! Je veux pas être dans la même classe que Kai !

Kai : La guigne ! Pourquoi il est toujours dans mes pattes celui-là ??

_**Euh…J'suis obligée de répondre ?**_

Tala & Kai : Grrrrrrrrrr… !

**_Hem…bon ben…Salut! (s'en va)_**

Kai & Tala : REVIENS ICI !

_**Tchao !**_

**_Kalas1209_**


	15. Concurence

**Dilemme…**

_**SALUT !**_

Kai : Déjà de retour ??

_**Et oui ! Et encore, j'trouve que j'ai mis du temps… Mais enfin, voici le chapitre 15 !!**_

Tala : Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?

_**Pour rien, pour rien… Bon, réponses aux reviews !**_

**Tia Dragons's Mistress :_ lol, ta review m'a fait rire, alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car Kai commence à prendre conscience de quelques petites choses et Tyson, bah… J'te laisse découvrir !_**

**Arwendefondcombe :_ Tala en cours ? Tu vas voir ça tout de suite, lol. La myrtille ? Lol, j'avais jamais lu ça comme surnom, c'est marrant._**

Tyson : Mais pourquoi elle m'aime pas ?

Kai : Pour toutes les raisons qu'elle a énoncé et que j'approuve !

**Lol, tu vois Arwendefondcombe, même Kai est d'accord, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes…**

**Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… :_ Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Je vois que toi non plus tu n'aime pas Tyson…(j'te rassure, moi non plus, mais bon, faut savoir être impartial…)_**

Kai : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

_**Ben, oui, pourquoi ?**_

Kai :…Laisse tomber…

**Aidya :_ Waaah ! Euh, ben merci beaucoup pour les compliments !_**

Kai : Et voilà, ça recommence ! Dès qu'on te fais des compliments, c'est qu'on va s'en prendre plein la tronche après…

_**Vouiiii !**_

Tala : A l'aide…

_**Killproduct : Comment ça, c'est tout ? Et ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il est long (10 pages…).Lol, en tout cas, merci pour tes compliments (j'm'en lasse pas, lol). J'te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer…**_

_Avis à tous : Il y a deux nouveaux personnages dans la fic. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'vous plaît ?_

_**Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_(Chapitre dédié à Kami pour son aide. Merci, miss : sans toi je n'aurais jamais trouvé le nom du prof de Sciences…)_

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Concurrence…**

_…Tala…_

**« -Tu vas devoir suivre des cours, idiot !**

**-QUOI ???**

**-J'ais dit…SILENCEEEEEEE ! »** Hurle ô combien aimablement la prof…

Mais c'est pas vraiiiiii… ?! Dans quel foutoir je me suis encore mis, moi ?? Je me renfrogne et murmure à Kai que tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Evidemment ! Si j'avais pas eut à le suivre pour aller voir son dirlo, j'en serais pas là ! Bon, tout compte fait, c'est plus de la faute du vieil homme qu'à de Kai, mais…vu que c'est lui le plus près pour me supporter…

Enfin…Faut voir le côté positif des choses ! Maintenant, j'aurais tout mon temps pour harceler Kai avec mes questions !je vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle ! Foie d'Ivanov ! Tu vas morfler, Kai, pour m'avoir foutu dans ce merdier !

**Flash-back :**

_**« -Tu peux t'asseoir.**_

_**-Je préfère rester debout…**_

_**-Bon, comme tu voudras. Tu t'appelle… ?**_

_**-Tala Ivanov.**_

_**-Hm…Bon, tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que Kai suit des cours ici et qu'on a eut une petite discussion. Je sais qui vous êtes, tous les deux. Mais saches que rien ne sortira de ce bureau. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Granger est lui aussi au courrant.**_

_**-Monsieur Granger ? L'homme chez qui vit Kai ?**_

_**-Et toi désormais. Alors, si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?**_

_**-J'ai rien à vous dire !**_

_**-…Tu es là pour protéger Kai, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Oui, et ?**_

_**-Et je suppose que cela serait beaucoup plus simple si tu pouvais avoir un œil constant sur lui…**_

_**-Ouais…Mais bon, il a tendance à me filer entre les doigts…En plus, vu qu'il va être en cours toute la journée…**_

_**-Mais c'est parfais !**_

_**-Hein ?**_

_**-Oui, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir veiller sur lui ! Oh, je suis sûr que tu te plaira ici ! Je vais régler tout ça et tu seras tout le temps avec lui !**_

_**-Ah oui ? Et comment ?**_

_**-Mais voyons, c'est très simple ! Viens, suis-moi ! »**_

**Fin du flash-back :**

Si j'avais sut… Je l'aurais pas suivi… C'est qu'il est malin ce p'tit vieux ! J'me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre et observe la courre fleurie. Bon, j'avoue, cet établissement est plutôt pas mal… Mais c'est pas une raison ! J'avais pas envi de reprendre des cours, moi ! Déjà que j'en ais jamais eut… Et oui, c'est Kai qui m'a « apprit » tout ce que je sais !Enfin, si on considère que menacer les gens pour qu'ils leur donne un coup de main sous peine de chatouilles soit une forme d'apprentissage… Mouais… Autant dire qu'en fait, j'ais pas apprit grand chose à part le stricte minimum… Parler, lire, écrire et compter…

Alors qu'un ennuie mortel me gagne à force d'entendre la voix stridente de cette… prof, j'entends un petit bruit derrière moi. Je fronce un peu les sourcil, sans arrêter de regarder dehors. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais : c'est le rythme d'un crayon qui tape sur les pages d'un cahier. Et vu le rythme, je dirais que Kai s'ennuie autant que moi…

**« -Messieurs IVANOV et HIWATARI !!!** Hurle la prof.

**-Absents, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci… »**Murmurais-je tout bas.

Peut-être pas si bas que ça car la moitié de la classe éclate de rire. Moi qui pensais que seul Kai entendrait… Raté… La prof fulmine de rage et se précipite vers nous avec toute la grâce et la délicatesse d'un éléphant géant…

**« -QU'AVEZ-VOUS DIT ??? »** Me hurle-t'elle.

Je daigne enfin détourner mon regard de la fenêtre pour le fixer sur elle… Ses petits yeux noirs me foudroient sur place ; ou plutôt, essaient… ; et son visage passe par toute les nuances de rouge… Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait autant… Je me décide enfin à lui répondre.

**« -Rien de bien intéressant…**

**-ALORS VEUILLEZ ECOUTER LE COURS ET NE PAS PERTURBER LE RESTE DE LA CALSSE !**

**-Mais j'ais rien fait !** Répliquais-je.

**-SILENCEEEEEEE ! VOUS DEUX ! VOUS RESTEZ LA, LES YEUX DANS LE VIDE, A ME FIXER ! JE SUIS SURE QUE VOUS PREPAREZ QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE MOI !**

**-…Personnellement, c'est surtout les arbres dehors qui m'intéressaient plutôt que vous mais bon… si vous insistez…** Je fais.

**-TAISEZ-VOUS ! VOUS AURAIS UNE HEURE DE COLLE ! TOUT LES DEUX !**

**-Quoi ??!** S'emporte Kai.

**-Et oui, Monsieur HIWATARI ! Cela vous apprendra à faire l'idiot ! »**

Et elle s'en va.

…Mais elle est complètement frappé ou quoi cette folle ?! Je grogne. J'irais pas à l'heure de colle ! Et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai rien demander, moi ! Je sens alors quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule alors je me retourne. C'est le gars assit à côté de Kai qui me sourit.

**« -T'inquiète pas, elle est légèrement parano sur les bords et à tendance dépressive et hystérique… Tu verras, on s'y habitue jamais ! »**

Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Non, parce-que si c'est le cas, il a loupé son coup, là… Finalement, une sonnerie retentit et la prof sort en claquant la porte. Je rêve où elle s'est tirée ? Ca veut dire qu'on est libre ?? Je peux enfin sortir de cette enfer ??

**« -J'peux savoir où tu compte aller ?** Me demande Kai.

**-Ben quoi ? C'est pas encore fini ?**

**-Et non ! T'as encore une heure à tenir avant la récrée et encore deux autres heures après… »**

HEIN ??? NON ! Arg ! Je me rassoie, dépité. Je remarque alors que le gars à l'air félin de tout à l'heure est assis pas très loin de nous et qu'il nous regarde. Quoi ? Il veut une photo peut-être ? Grrrrr….

**« -Salut ! »**

Je me retourne pour voir qu'une fille s'est postée juste devant mon bureau. Elle porte une petite jupe bleue, un débardeur blanc à manches bleues ainsi que des bottes noires… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?

**« -Moi je m'appelle Zoé ! Et toi ? C'est Tala, non ? T'es trop mignon !**

**-…Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !**

**-…Mais… Mais non, tu comprends pas ! C'est le destin qui nous a réuni ! »**

HEIN ?? Pourquoi cette folle me sourit comme ça ? Pourquoi elle me dévore des yeux comme ça ?? Effrayé, je recule et tombe de ma chaise. Elle, elle reste là, toute souriante, ces grands yeux bleus pétillent et je me sens pris au piège… J'entends Kai se foutre de ma gueule et l'autre à côté de lui rit. Le reste de la classe semble trop occupé à blablater…

**« -Zoé, fiche lui la paix…**

**-Je t'ais rien demandé, Alex ! J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur !**

**-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! Vas te faire soigner !** Fis-je, énervé, en me relevant.

-**Les maux d'amour ne se guérissent pas… Ah !! Je suis siiiiii contente !** Fais-t-elle en s'accrochant telle une sensu à mon bras.

**-Hey ! Lâche moi la grappe !**

**-L'horoscope me l'avait bien dit ! J'ai enfin rencontré l'homme idéal ! On va se marier par un beau jour de printemps et on aura quatre enfants ! Deux filles et deux garçons ! Comme ça notre union sera équitable et durera toute l'éternitéééééé !**

**-HEIN ???? »** M'écriais-je.

Elle frotte sa tête blonde contre mon épaule alors que moi, je la regarde effaré. Mais elle est cinglée ! D'ailleurs, toute la classe s'est arrêtée de parler et nous observe. Soudain, Kai éclate de rire, à la grande surprise générale…

….

…….

**« -HIWATARI ! ARRETES DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !!! »**

Rien à faire…Il est pris d'un tel fou rire… Tssss… Pourvu qu'il s'étouffe ! Sale traître ! Il rit au lieu de m'aider !

**« -Bon, Zoé, arrêtes maintenant… **Fait le dénommé Alex.

**-Non ! Je l'aime ! Il est à moi et on s'aimera toute notre vie ! »**

Pitiéééé… J'implore toute la communauté des dieux que les hommes ont put vénérer… AIDEZ-MOIIIIII !!! Quelqu'un semble entendre mes prières désespérées car la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune prof et il nous regarde. Il éclate de rire et demande au pot de colle glue de me lâcher. Et oui, perdre un élève maintenant, ça serait trop bête…

**« -Bonjour tout le monde ! Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait… Evitez d'étrangler l'un de vos camarades… Faudrait pas qu'on me renvoie pour ça…**

**-Mais, monsieur…**

**-Tut tut tut… Pas de discussion ! »**

Ouf ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tant elle me serrait fort ! Elle retourne s'asseoir en traînant des pieds… J'vous jure… Je suis entouré de débiles profonds… Kai s'est, semble-t-il, calmé. Mouais, cependant, je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il se marre toujours au fond de lui. Je sourit doucement. Kai a rit… Et de bon cœur en plus. Bon, je veux bien me sacrifié pour la bonne cause, alors… Je me rassoie et, de nouveau, je vois ce gars à l'air félin… Comment Kai l'a appelé tout à l'heure ? Ray ? Mouais, ça doit être ça…. En tout cas, il regarde Kai, l'air surpris et en même temps… C'est comme si…

…

……

………Non ! J'me fait des idées. Je l'observe un moment. Il finit par détourner la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres et le regard un peu… triste ? Hm… Etrange… Faut que je le surveille, celui-là ! Pas question qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur Kai ! Y en a déjà assez du morveux, on va pas en rajouté un à la liste !

**« -Je crois que nous avons un nouvel élève, non ? »**

Je détache mes yeux du gars que j'observais et les pose sur le prof. Waaaaaah ! La vache ! Mais c'est un canon, ce mec ! …Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?? J'suis fou ou quoi ??? Depuis quand je trouve un mec canon ???

**« -Ton nom, c'est… ? »** Demande-t-il.

Gloups… Il a une voix tellement suave… J'SUIS SUR QU'IL LE FAIT EXPRES ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Euh… D'ailleurs, pourquoi il s'approche de moi celui-là ? Je le vois qui s'arrête en face de moi. Il se penche, pose une main sur mon bureau et l'autre sur mon front…

…

……POURQUOI IL ME TOUCHE LUI ??? BAT LES PATTES ! SALE TYPE !

**« -Hm… Tu as un peu de fièvre, mais rien de bien grave… C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans cette classe, hein ?**

**-Euh…**

**-On va ouvrir la fenêtre. Alex, s'il te plaît ?**

**-Tout de suite monsieur ! »**

Alex ouvre la fenêtre tandis que moi, j'ais totalement cessé de respirer… Quand est-ce qu'il retire sa main, lui ? Hein ? Finalement, il le fait et me sourit doucement. J'aime pas son sourire… Il me rend bizarre. Il me redemande mon nom mais je suis déjà ailleurs, en train de penser au meilleur moyen pour moi de me sortir de cette situation désastreuse.

**« -C'est Tala Ivanov »**

Hein ? Je me retourne vers Kai et lui, il fronce les sourcils. Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?? Le prof s'éloigne et écrit le titre du cours sur le tableau. Minute… Comment ça, la procréation ??**_(1)_**

**« -Bien. Tala, c'est ça ? Tu tombe bien, on commence un nouveau thème aujourd'hui. Je te ferais des photocopies du thème précédent, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, je suis Monsieur Lionheart_(2)_, professeur de Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre…ou SVT, comme tu veux. C'est la même chose. Bon, commençons ! »**

SVT ?? C'est quoi, ça ? J'aime pas les sciences… J'ai jamais étudié ça mais je sais d'avance que je vais HAIR ce cours ! Il écrit le titre du chapitre un… J'ais envi de mourir. D'ailleurs, certains élèves ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire en lisant le titre. Tu m'étonne ! Quelle idée de mettre ça au programme ! Le contrôle hormonal des cycles sexuels chez la femme… **_(1)_**Au secours… Je sens que l'heure va être longue… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire en attendant ? Je pose mon coude sur mon bureau et mon menton au creux de ma paume. J'observe le prof. Il est vraiment jeune pour un prof… Quoiqu'il a l'air de savoir se faire respecter, c'est déjà ça… Il a des cheveux coupés courts blonds, voir châtains clairs… Quelques mèches désordonnées tombent devant ses yeux verts clairs en amende… Sa peau est un peu mâte et il a un corps élancé… Hm, en gros, il est bien foutu… AAARRRRG ! CA RECOMMENCE ! Mais c'est quoi ces pensées débiles, hein ? P'tain… J'traîne trop avec Kai…

* * *

_…Kai…_

J'ignore pourquoi Tala à l'air si troublé, mais ce n'est pas normal… Aurait-il craqué sur Monsieur Lionheart ? Hm… Ca m'étonnerait. Tala est hétéro à cent pour cent! Il aime séduire les filles ! Quel frimeur… Enfin…

Dire qu'à cause de lui on a eu une retenue…J'ai franchement pas envie d'y aller…

L'heure passe et la sonnerie retentit. Je ramasse mes affaires et mon regards croise celui de Ray. Il me fait un léger signe de tête et part. Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux savoir de quoi il veut me parler. Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi à lui parler…

**« -TALA !!! MON AMOUR !!! »**

Je tourne la tête pour voir Zoé prête à se jeter sur lui. Le pauvre… J'le plaindrais presque. Mais bon. Je m'en fiche. C'est bien fait pour lui. Ca lui apprendra à me foutre dans des situations pas possibles… Alex attrape Zoé par le bras et part avec elle tandis qu'elle proteste. Cette fille est cinglée… Elle ne lâche jamais son horoscope…ni ses proies…

**« -Tala ?** Appelle le prof.

**-Euh…Oui ?**

**-Je te donnerais les photocopies demain. J'ai l'habitude de faire une interrogation à chaque début de chapitre, pour voir où on sont les élèves et aussi pour voir ce qu'ils connaissent sur le nouveau thème. J'en ais un pour toi ! Tu vas pouvoir le faire chez toi, mais fais-le seul. C'est juste un petit test. Ca ne sera pas noté.**

**-Euh…Mais…**

**-Allez ! J'y vais ! Bonne journée ! »**

Je regarde Tala, qui me regarde. Je soupire et secoue la tête et souriant doucement : il a pas fini d'en baver ! Je sort et il me suit. Une fois dehors, j'aperçoit Tyson et les autres, assis sur un banc de la courre. Tyson… Je ne l'ais même pas attendu, ce matin… Il doit m'en vouloir un peu. Et je peux tout à fait le concevoir. J'approche et présente plus sérieusement Tala au groupe. Brooklyn cherche à lui faire le même test qu'à moi : la poignée de mains. Mais bon, c'est sans compté sur Tala qui observe distraitement quelque chose au loin…

**« -Oh ! IVANOV !**

**-Hein ?**

**-...Tu serais pas en train de mâter le prof de Bio par hasard ?** Je demande, en russe.

**-CA VA PAS, NON ???! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! »**

Je sourit. Jamais Tala n'aurais réagit aussi vivement… Remarquant enfin que je me fout de sa gueule, il me crie dessus mais moi, j'ais autre chose à faire. Je dois voir Ray.

**« -Bon, j'ai quelque chose à faire… Reste avec le groupe.**

**-Hein ? Attends une seconde, là ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul quand même ?! C'est déjà de ta faute si je suis ici !**

**-…**

**-Et réponds-moi quand j'te parle !**

**-Tala…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-La ferme… »**

Et je le plante là. Je l'entends vaguement me hurler que je lui paierais ça tout à l'heure. Décidément, il changera jamais…

* * *

_…Tyson…_

**« -Tala…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-La ferme… »**

Kai part tandis que son ami s'époumone en lui promettant mille et une morts différentes… Les autres rit mais pas moi. J'observe Kai. Kai…Mais où est-ce qu'il va encore ? Qu'a-t-il de si urgent à faire, hein ? Il m'a à peine regarder tout à l'heure et, ce matin, il est partit si vite…sans moi… Il doit tant me haïr ! Je sens mes yeux qui me piquent…Ah non ! Je ne vais pas pleurer maintenant ! Pas devant cet Ivanov de malheur !

Je me lève du banc et part en courrant. J'entends vaguement Brooklyn et Max m'appeler mais je ne les écoute pas. J'ai si mal… ! Je m'enferme dans une cabine des toilettes et je reprends mon souffle. Là je serais tranquille…

**« -Tyson ! Ouvre cette porte ! »**

Hein ? Mais…Mais c'est pas vrai ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils suivit, tout les deux ? Je ne répondrais pas ! Pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état ! Et surtout pas pour Kai… Brooklyn lui ferait sûrement la peau…Et je ne le veux pas. J'aime Kai…Si fort…Kai…

**« -Tyson ! Ouvre, s'il te plaît…Tyson…**

**-Tyson, c'est ça ou je défonce la porte ! »**

Rien que ça ?! J'm'en fout…Je sortirais pas… J'entends un petit bruit contre la porte et avant que j'ais eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je tombe en arrière. Max me rattrape juste à temps et je vois Brook' avec un couteau suisse dans les mains…Il a quand même pas osé crocheté la serrure ??

**« -Alors, Tyson ? Tu nous dis ce qui va pas ? »**

Je me relève, et me dirige vers la porte. Ne me forcez pas à le dire, s'il vous plaît… Je veux être seul. Je veux pouvoir pleurer en paix, sans penser aux conséquences…Max m'attrape par le bras et me retourne face à lui. J'en peux plus, laissez moi…

**« -Tyson…T'as les yeux rouges…**

**-Je…Je…Max ! »**

Trop tard. J'ai craqué. Je fond en larmes et me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol carrelé. Je sens Max me serrer tout contre lui, alors je ne résiste pas. J'ai tellement besoin de pleurer… Je me retient depuis trop longtemps… J'enfoui ma tête dans son épaule et seul le nom de mon amour franchi mes lèvres. Je n'ai que son nom qui arrive à sortir… indéfiniment…

**« -Kai…Kai…Kai…**

**-Chuuuuut... Ca va aller, Ty', ça va aller...** Me murmure gentiment Max en me passant une main réconfortante dans le dos.

**-Tyson ? Que t'as fait Kai, dis-moi ? »** Me demande Brook'

Je… Si je lui dis qu'il m'a rejeté, il va lui en vouloir… Je ne veux pas… Je secoue la tête, m'écarte de Maxou et sèche mes larmes… Enfin, j'essaie. Elles n'arrêtent pas de couler…

**« -C'est… C'est moi, qui… Je n'aurais pas dû… C'est ma faute s'il… S'il ne m'aime pas…**

**-Tyson… Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?**

**-Hier soir, je… Je l'ai embrassé alors qu'il ne voulait pas… Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre mes sentiments ! Je l'ai perdu… **

**-Mais… Comment il a réagit… ?**

**-…Il m'a répondu, puis il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous… Jamais… Oh, Max ! »**

Et voilà. Ca recommence : je pleure encore. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter…

**« -Et pis… Cet Ivanov… J'le déteste !**

**-Pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa…**

**-Il… Il était à califourchon sur Kai hier soir… Il le fait rire tout le temps alors que moi… moi… J'y arrive pas… ! »**

Oui, j'le déteste pour tout ce qu'il arrive à faire que moi je ne peux pas ! Je le déteste pour être aussi proche de Kai ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Je le hais ! Je le hais…

* * *

_…Ray…_

Ca y est, j'y suis : la salle de musique. J'entre et observe l'intérieur. C'est la première fois que j'y met les pieds. Il y a quelques instruments posés ça et là. Mais ce qui m'attire le plus, c'est une guitare électrique… Je m'en approche. Elle est belle, mais moins belle que celle de Kai. Kai… Quand il a rit tout à l'heure, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Il avait l'air de bien connaître le nouveau… C'est vrai que Monsieur Dickenson a dit qu'il venait de Russie. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le même lycée, avant… ?Hm… En tout cas, il a le mérite de le faire rire… Chose que je n'arriverais probablement jamais à faire… Mais bon. Kai a le droit d'avoir les amis qu'il veut... Ca, je l'ai bien compris…

Je pose mon sac sur une des tables de la classe et vais à la fenêtre. Tiens, je vois Kai et les Bladebreakers en bas… Il y a aussi ce rouquin… Tala, je crois. Kai semble venir vers ce bâtiment tandis que le roux semble lui crier dessus. Ils sont amusant tout les deux. Ils semblent si proches…Je soupire. Inutile d'en rajouter. Je vais parler à Kai et après tout ira mieux. Comme avant. Oui, tout ira mieux…J'espère…

J'attends encore quelques minutes, tout en regardant ma montre. Bon sang, plus que cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Dire que j'ai dû éviter Lee et Mariah pour pouvoir avoir une chance de le retrouver !

**« -Ray ?**

**-Ah ! Kai ! »**

Il entre et pose ses affaires à côté des miennes. On se regarde un moment, sans rien se dire. J'aime le voir ainsi, si calme. Il semble si détendu. Ca fait un bien fou de le revoir ! Je sourit, heureux.

**« -Tu sais, Kai, je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la dernière fois. C'était stupide.**

**-…**

**-J'aimerais beaucoup que tout redevienne comme avant…**

**-Oui, moi aussi… »**

Hein ? Est-ce que, par hasard… Je le regarde, surpris. Il s'approche de moi et regarde par la fenêtre. Son regard se perd un peu. Ses yeux brillent à la lueur des faibles rayons du soleil. Mais c'est suffisant pour les rendre envoûtant. J'aimerais tant pouvoir capter toutes ces nuances qui illuminent ses yeux sur une toile… Faut pas rêver. Ses yeux sont uniques : aucune couleur ne pourrait rendre cet éclat.

**« -Ray ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu sais… Je crois qu'on a vraiment était stupide. J'ai fait un choix et je le regrette… J'aimerais…**

**-Qu'on redevienne amis ?**

**-…Oui. »**

Je sourit. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Je suis si heureux ! Kai se retourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire. C'est un sourire si doux, si agréable…Et la sonnerie retentit, comme par hasard. Pourquoi vient-elle gâcher un tel instant ? Enfin.. Kai et moi sommes réconcilier, maintenant. On reprend nos affaires et sortons. On marche en silence pendant un petit moment. Mais une question me travaille…

**« -Au fait, Kai ? Le roux, c'est Tala, non ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et… Tu le connais bien ?**

**-Hm. C'est un ami.**

**-Ah… Je me disais, aussi. Il est rare de te voir rire…**

**-…Je dois comprendre quoi ?**

**-Rien ! Juste que… J'aime beaucoup quand tu ris. »**

Il s'arrête et me regarde, l'air passablement surpris. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup la légère couleur rose qui s'installe sur ses joues… C'est adorable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'aime tellement le voir ainsi. Je sens que je vais être euphorique pour le restant de la journée !

**« -Euh… On doit y aller… »**

J'aime aussi quand il détourne la conversation, l'air gêné. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que c'est le vrai Kai qui est face à moi. Quoique, à mon avis, il est naturel tout le temps…C'est juste, une partie de lui qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de monter aux autres. Une partie de lui que j'aime découvrir. Une partie de lui que j'aimerais pouvoir retranscrire à l'aide de mes pinceaux… On continue de marcher en silence et une fois arriver en classe, une tornade rousse se précipite sur Kai…

**« -Hiwatari !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-TALAAAAAAAAAAA !** Hurle Zoé, à l'autre bout du couloir… **MON AMOUUUUUUUR !**

**-Kai ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec cette folle !**

**-Et pourquoi pas ? J'me suis pris une heure de colle par ta faute !**

**-OU ES-TU MON COEEEEEEEEEUR ????**

**-Kai ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu m'abandonnerais ???**

**-…Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?**

**-Reste avec moi ! J'sais pas moi ! Mais fait quelque chose !**

**-…J'y gagne quoi ?**

**-SALE TRAITRE !…Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !**

**-AAAAAAAH ! TALA, MON AMOUR ! Tu es là ! J'te cherchais partout ! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu sais, si on s'éloigne trop l'un de l'autre, sa veut dire qu'on divorcera ! Et il n'en est pas question ! Allez, viens ! On va s'asseoir ! »**

Je ris tandis que Zoé l'attrape par le bras. Kai soupire et dis à Zoé de le lâcher. Hm… Elle ne semble pas vraiment d'accord. Elle, dès qu'elle à décider de quelque chose, c'est comme ça et pas autrement... D'après elle, mon propre horoscope affirme que je suis mort et ce depuis déjà un an… Ca me fait sourire. Elle est gentille mais un peu folle.

**« -Ecoute, Kai. J'aime Tala et on va se marier ! T'as quelque chose à redire à ça ??**

**-Oui : vas te faire soigner ! Comment veux-tu qu'il t'épouse ? T'es complètement cinglée !**

**-Oh ! T'es méchant ! T'es jaloux, c'est tout !**

**-…Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, Tala aime quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Hein ?** Fait Tala, Surpris.

**-C'est vrai ??** Lui demande Zoé, à deux doigts de pleurer.

**-Euh…Oui, hem…Oui, oui…**

**-Mais… L'horoscope… »**

Elle le lâche et Tala soupire. Il prend Kai par le bras et l'entraînent au fond de la classe pour s'asseoir avec lui. Je n'aime décidément pas ses manières. Il a un façon de s'accaparer Kai que je n'apprécie pas. C'est un sans gêne ! En plus, Kai l'a aidé : il n'était vraiment pas obligé, vu que c'est par sa faute s'ils sont collés… !

* * *

_…Alex…_

Hm… On dirait bien que Ray n'apprécie pas du tout que Tala soit tout le temps avec Kai. Et d'après Brook', Ty' non plus, ne supporte pas le rouquin… Je sens qu'il va y avoir de la concurrence pendant ces prochains jours… J'espère que mon plan fonctionnera quand même. Il faut qu'il fonctionne, sinon…

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Ouf ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai crus que je le finirais jamais ce chapitre !**_

Kai :…oO

Tala :…oO

Tyson :…oO

Ray:…oO

_**Ben quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?**_

Kai : C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'écrire autant…

_**Oui, je sais. Mais là, c'était pour faire plaisir à Kami.**_

Tala : Et t'étais obligé d'écrire 10 pages ?? En plus tu m'as ridiculisé pendant les 6 premières !

_**Bah…Quoi ? T'es pas content ?**_

Tala : NAN !

_**Tant pis !lol**_

**Notes**

_**(1) **Ca, c'est un des thèmes au choix en 1èreL dans mon lycée. On a deux thèmes obligatoires et un thème au choix parmi trois autres…Evidemment, fallait que ça tombe sur celui-là pour Tala, lol._

_**(2) **J'ai juste repris le nom du personnage de Final Fantasy VIII (mais je crois que c'est Leonheart, et pas Lionheart pour le nom de famille…). La description n'a rien à voir (je l'ai faite au pif…) Il vous plaît quand même ?_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous l'avez trouvé ennuyeux, dites-le moi.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	16. Je t'aime

**Dilemme…**

_**SALUT !**_

_**Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Alors ? Heureux ?Lol**_

Kai : Pas tellement, non…

_**Tant pis ! Me revoilà quand même !**_

Kai : …

_**Je suis de SUPEEEEEER bonne humeur !!**_

Tyson : J'crains le pire…

**Marine_ : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Et je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Ah, je vois que tu n'es pas la seule que le plan d'Alex travaille…(OUAIS ! J'ai réussi mon coup !mdr). Pour ce qui est de Tala…_**

Tala _(court dans tout les sens)_ : FOUS MOI LA PAIX !!!

Zoé _(le poursuit) _ : Mais je t'aimeuuuuuuh !!!

…_**Comme tu vois, il en a encore pour un moment avant de ce débarrasser d'elle…Lol.**_

**Swordetios_ : Quelle review de Kami ? Lol, je me demande de laquelle du parle. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu (tu as tout lu d'un coup ? T'as bien du courage !) et je suis vraiment contente que tu aime. J'espère que ça restera le cas. Pour ta suggestion à propos de Kai…_**

Kai : je tiens à dire que JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

…_**Euh…Il l'a totalement rejeté…J'me demande pourquoi, lol.**_

**Killproduct_ : Lol, si, ça se voit que tu aime se couple. Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'ils sortiraient ensemble… Mais tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, alors…lol. Ah, cette chère Zoé… Comme toute bonne chose, tout à une fin…_**

Tala : Parce que toi tu trouves que c'était une bonne chose ?! Je me fais courser par une malade et toi tu trouve que c'est une bonne chose !?!

…_**Ben, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, lol.**_

Tala :…Sadique…

_**Oui, je sais, lol. Enfin, moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le style de Valentine (même s'il est dans FFVII, lol).**_

**Tia Dragons's Mistress_ : Que je mette Zoé avec Tyson ? Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? (Je crois que oui, lol, et je peux te comprendre : je l'aime pas des masses non plus…) Tu sais, pour Tala…C'est dur d'être cool, lol. Moi, en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira le plan d'Alex…M'enfin, ce n'est qu'une supposition, lol._**

**Arwen-de-fondcombe_ : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plut ! Comme tu vois, je me suis mise au bouleau, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…_**

**Luna115_ : Merci beaucoup ! Si le chapitre précédent t'a plu, alors je suis contente. Espérons que celui-ci te plaise également…_**

**Aidya_ : Je t'ais fait attendre, hein ? Lol, mais bon, je pense que ta question trouvera ici sa réponse…_**

_**Merci à vous 7 pour tout vos encouragements et vos compliments. Ca fait chaud au cœur !**_

_**Je remercie Kamatari-chan pour les paroles de la chansons et pour m'avoir fait découvrire « Tonight », chanson qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre…**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre… ?**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI **: « Je t'aime… »

…Tyson…

Vendredi 15 Décembre… Quelle belle journée ! Je suis trop trop trop TROP heureux ! Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà deux semaines que Ivanov est ici, mais… maintenant, ça m'est égal. Enfin, presque… C'est vrai que qu'il le seul à savoir comment faire rire Kai ; d'ailleurs, j'ai appris que Kai avait éclaté de rire en classe parce que Ivanov se faisait poursuivre par une furie… Mais bon. Ce vendredi là, c'est vrai, j'ai craqué devant Brook' et Maxou. Je suis resté déprimé toute la journée et j'ai évité le regard de Kai le plus possible pendant les récrées… Mais… Je savais bien que Kai était quelqu'un de bien. Quand on est rentré du lycée, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer Kai. Je tiens tellement à lui… Et même s'il ne m'aimera jamais, je veux au moins pouvoir garder son amitié. Mais, j'ignorais totalement comment me faire pardonner. Je n'osais même plus l'affronter… Mais je n'ais pas eut le choix : Kai s'est squatté dans ma chambre et on s'est expliqué…

**Flash Back :**

_**« -Tyson ?**_

_**-…Kai ?**_

_**-Il faut qu'on parle.**_

_**-J'ai rien à te dire…Laisse-moi !**_

_**-…**_

_**-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux de toute façon ?**_

_**-M'expliquer. Je…n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi. Autant hier soir que ce matin…**_

_**-…Non, Kai…C'est moi qui…Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais…Je voulais…**_

_**-Tyson… ?**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je vais être clair. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser.**_

_**-…**_

_**-…Mais je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer balader comme ça…**_

_**-… ?**_

_**-Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié…**_

_**-Moi non plus…Alors, on reste ami… ?**_

_**-Hm hm.**_

_**-Dis-moi, Kai…est-ce que, tu aime déjà quelqu'un… ?**_

_**-…Non…**_

_**-Oh…Je croyais que…**_

_**-Que Tala et moi, on sortait ensemble ?**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**-Ca risque pas. »**_

**Fin du flash back**

Et voilà ! Maintenant, depuis deux semaines, on est réconcilier Kai et moi et ma bonne humeur à repris le dessus ! J'ai aussi appris à connaître un peu mieux Ivanov… Bon, je le supporte pas, mais je sais au moins une chose : il fait tout pour protéger Kai…

Enfin…

Pour le moment, on est encore en cours de Maths et je m'ennuie. Rien que de penser que demain on va tous à la piscine, je suis surexcité ! Et le mieux dans tous ça, c'est que Kai va venir ! Alalala… Vivement demain !

**« -TYSON !**

**-Présent !…Oups… »**Fis-je en me levant d'un bond.

Le prof me regarde d'un air menaçant en tapant du pied. Il a pas l'air content…Je me rassoie en silence et il continu son cours. Ouf, cette fois, c'est pas passé loin…N'empêche, je me demande ce que j'ai fais… ? Je vois Max, Kenny et Hilary pouffer de rire à côté de moi. Je leur demande, le plus bas possible :

**« -Hey, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

**-Tu souriait tellement bêtement qu'il a dû croire que tu te moquais de lui.** M'explique Kenny.

**-Mais je me moquais pas ! Et en plus, je ne souriait pas bêtement !**

**-Oh si ! »** Affirment-ils.

Mais…Mais nan ! Ils pouffent encore plus de rire en voyant que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être sourit, et alors ? C'est pas un crime que je sache ! Pour la forme, je croise les bras et boude.

La cloche sonne ! OUI !!! Plus que 15 heures avant la piscine !

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Stttttttttiiiiit…Kai…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je comprends rien…En quelle langue ça cause cette chose ?? »**

Je soupire pour la énième fois… Il me lâchera donc jamais ? Il faut croire que non… Tala et moi sommes en cours de musique et, autant le dire tout de suite, on s'ennuie à mourir… La prof, Mlle Bloody, à deux ans de sa retraite, se sens encore l'âme d'une jeune de 20 ans… Tala, m'appelle encore. Je le regarde, l'air passablement las. Il soupira à son tour. Dire que demain, on va à la piscine… Je sens qu'il va pas se gêné pour me faire chier. La cloche sonne et nous sommes dans les premiers à franchir la porte de la classe.

**« -J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer aussi mal d'un instrument ! Et ça se dit prof de musique ?!**

**-Tala…**

**-Quoi ? Avoue que j'ai raison ! »**

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, mais bon… Soudain, nous croisons Monsieur Lionheart dans le couloir. Il nous sourit et fixe Tala un moment avant de partir, encore plus souriant. Tala semble un peu gêné et j'imagine très bien pourquoi…

**Flash Back :**

_**« -KAAAAAAI !!!**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Je comprends rien à ce foutu exercice !**_

_**-C'est pourtant pas compliqué…La première question c'est : Quels points communs et quelles différences y a-t-il entre la puberté des garçons et celle des filles… ?**_

_**-Hein ?? Bon, réponse : Comment voulez-vous que je le saches, ce n'est pas moi qui suis enseignant !**_

_**-Tala ! T'es pas censé écrire ça !**_

_**-Et alors ? Bon, question suivante.**_

_**-Pffffff…Tu vas te faire tuer…Bon, deuxième question… »**_

**Fin du flash back**

Je suis sûr que Tala détient le record du nombres de conneries mises à un test… Enfin, il a eut de la chance que le prof l'ait bien pris… Il a juste rit en lisait sa copie, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire.

On continu à marcher jusqu'au foyer où on retrouve les autres. On se sert un café au distributeur et commençons à discuter. Tyson ne tient plus en place : rien qu'à l'idée que demain on va à la piscine… Pourquoi j'ai accepté, déjà ?

**« -Et vous savez quoi ? Il paraît qu'un prof du lycée est maître nageur bénévole tout les week-end à la piscine.** Fait Hilary.

**-Ah oui ? Qui ça ?** Demande Max.

**-Monsieur Lionheart…Je vois pas qui c'est,** répond Eddy.

**-Hey ! Ivanov ! Sa va ? »**

Tala s'est étouffé en entendant la nouvelle. Moi, j'ai juste eut un sourire mauvais. Tala me regarde puis détourne la tête.

**« -Bon, et si on rentrait ?**

**-Oui…Allez, à plus les mecs ! Oups…Et les filles !**

**-Je préfère ça, Tyson Granger ! »** Crie Hilary.

Nous rentrons donc, tous les trois, en silence. C'est assez rare. Quand ce n'est pas Tyson qui parle, c'est Tala… Mais un peu de silence ne fait pas de mal. C'est même reposant et je peux enfin réfléchir. Tout ce complique, depuis quelque temps. Je me suis réconcilié autant avec Tyson qu'avec Ray. Et pourtant, ça ne me plait pas… Si seulement ils s'entendaient ces deux-là… Enfin… Tient, en parlant de Ray, je le vois au coin d'une rue. Les autres ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais moi, si… Il était là, sa pochette d'art sous le bras et il riait. Il riait alors que cette fille aux cheveux roses était là, pendu à son autre bras et souriant bêtement. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et s'en était exaspérant ! Ecœurant ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien que de le voir avec elle me met hors de moi et je me mets aussitôt à marcher plus vite, les mains dans les poches et de mauvaise humeur.

**« -Hey, Kai ! Mais attends-nous ! »**

Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, nous allons tous au même endroit il me semble, non ? Alors pourquoi je devrais les attendre ? …Je m'énerve tout seul, c'est stupide. Je m'arrête et regarde le ciel. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Et je suis là, à ruminer seul mes pensées incohérentes. Ray a le droit d'avoir les amis qu'il veut. S'il est près à accepter ce fait pour moi, alors je dois en faire de même. Je ne m'explique même pas cet accès de colère en moi… Même si je sais que c'est stupide, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je ne regrette même pas se sentiment de rejet violent à l'égard de cette fille. Elle m'exaspère, m'énerve, alors que je ne la connais pas…Et pourtant, si j'avais put la séparer de Ray, je…

**« -Hé ho ! Kaiiiiiiii ! La Terre appelle Kai !!**

**-Hm…**

**-Ah ! Enfin tu redeviens toi-même ! Bon alors, tu nous explique ce qui va pas ?** Fait Tyson.

**-…Il va pleuvoir. »**

Je sais bien qu'ils savent que je sais qu'ils savent que je détourne la conversation…. Mon dieu, je me donne mal au crâne… Je soupire et nous continuons notre chemin. N'empêche, j'avais bien raison : à peine rentrés au dojo, l'orage éclate et l'averse tombe.

**« -Et bien ! Quel temps !**

**-Dis Grand-père, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Je meure de faim !** Fait Tyson en s'approchant du four.

**-Bat les pattes !!!**

**-Aïe ! Non mais ça fait mal !!! »**

Je soupire. C'est pareil tout les soirs : Tyson se jette sur le four et se prend un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête… Si au début c'était amusant, ça en devient lassant… Tala, lui, ça l'amuse. Il aime voir Tyson se faire ridiculiser… Même s'ils ont fait la « paix », au fond rien n'a vraiment changé…

Le moment du dîner arrive vite. On met la table puis commençons à manger. Tyson et Tala se lancent toujours quelques piques alors que de la pizza est servie.

* * *

…Tala…

Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve le morveux ! Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…Continue comme ça et tu finiras la soirée au fond du caniveau ! Raaaaaaah…Il a bien de la chance que Kai tienne à lui sinon j'en aurais déjà fait de la patté pour chats ! Je prends ma part de pizza et commence à manger, non sans lâcher de yeux cet emmerdeur. On se foudroie carrément du regard… Vivement qu'il neige tient, comme ça je pourrait l'enterrais dedans !

On finit de manger et allons nous coucher. Demain matin, on part à la piscine. Je vais pouvoir le couler là-bas ! Mwahahahahahahahaha !!!!

**« -Hey ! Tala ! Eteins-moi cette foutu lampe !**

**-Hein ?**

**-Bon, laisse tomber… »**

Kai se lève et va éteindre la lumière. Vu que mon petit lit à roulettes est mort depuis la dernière fois, je dors avec Kai…Il revient, on s'allonge, et aussitôt, je le sens qui se recroqueville sur lui-même, comme avant…

**« -Kai ?** Je murmure.

**-Hmmmmmm…**

**-Dis-moi ce qui va pas.**

**-…Rien… »**

Rien…Alors pourquoi te retourne-tu et te blottis-tu contre moi ? Pourquoi pose-tu ta tête contre ma poitrine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kai ? Laisse-moi t'aider, bon sang ! Pffff…Tu m'énerve ! Tu garde toujours tout pour toi ! Je passe mes bras autours de toi et pose mon menton sur le haut de ta tête. Je sens que tu t'endors et je te suis de près…

* * *

Hmmmmm…Hm ? Tient, j'suis tout seul ?? J'ouvre les yeux et constate en effet que Kai m'a lâchement abandonné… Bah, tant pis, ça fait plus de place pour moi dans le lit. Je m'étire de tout mon long quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'un truc rouge m'atterrit en pleine face. C'est quoi ce truc ??

**« -Enfin réveillé ?** Me lance Kai.

-**Mouais… Hey ! C'est quoi, ça ??**

**-Ton maillot de bain.**

**-Quoi ??? »**

Kai me fait un sourire qui ne me rassure pas du tout et je reporte mon attention sur la chose rouge… Il s'imaginait peut-être que ça irait avec mes cheveux, c'est ça ?! Pffffff…Je soupire tandis que Kai me dit de me dépêcher : on part dans une heure… Et il est à peine 7h30 ! Pourquoi faut-il se lever aussi tôt pour aller se baigner, hein ? C'est que j'ai pris goût aux grasses mat', moi…

Bon, allez, on se lève…Je vais à la salle de bain, me lave puis m'habille en prenant tout mon temps. Non mais il s'imagine tout de même pas que je vais de dépêcher pour lui ?? Tsssss… Hm…Tout de même, je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris hier… Je ne vais pas supporter ses sauts d'humeurs, moi ! Bien décidé à le faire parler, je descends à la cuisine.

**« -Bonjours, Tala ! Tu veux des crêpes ? Allez, mange ! »**

Ok. Je n'ai pas franchement eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit : le grand-père du morveux m'a fait asseoir et m'a servis une bonne douzaines de crêpes. Il veux m'engraisser ou quoi ?? Je vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça ! J'observe le morveux qui est trop occuper à engloutir son petit-déjeuné, puis Kai. Il boit en silence son café du matin. Je remarque alors que Mr Granger me fixe, attendant bien patiemment que je commence à manger, en tapant du pied. Patient, le vieux… Bon, quand faut y aller…Je mange ma première crêpe et voit qu'il sourit et repart.

* * *

…Tyson…

Ouais ! C'est le jour J !! On va enfin à la piscine !! Allez, il faut que je prenne des forces ! Je mange tranquillement ma septième crêpe et remarque que mon grand-père a beaucoup servi Ivanov… Il le trouve sûrement trop mince… ? Peu importe. C'est une bonne journée ! Je regarde discrètement Kai : il a les yeux mis-clos et boit doucement son café… Raaaaah… Je sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être à la place de cette tasse ! Bah, allez Ty', tu te fais du mal, là…

J'entame ma huitième crêpe quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Papy va ouvrir puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Brook' apparais.

**« -Salut les gars ! Alors, près pour le grand plongeon ?**

**-Et comment ! »** Fis-je.

On finit de prendre notre petit-déj' et sortons rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dehors. Ben oui, ils pouvaient pas tous rentrer dans la maison… Ca aurait fait un peu beaucoup trop de monde je crois. On salut tout le monde et Papy nous fait promette de pas rentrer trop tard. Je sourit en envoyant Stephan et Mégan, main dans la main… Ces deux-là ont vraiment de la chance…

**« -Alors, Ty'… ? C'est le grand jour !** Me souffle Eddy en mettant un bras autours de mes épaules.

**-Bah, pour ce que ça change…** Répondis-je.

**-Mouais, t'as pas tout à fait tord, pour une fois…**

**-Hey !**

**-Ca va, ça va !** Fait-il en enlevant son bras. **Remarque, même si t'as pas le droit de toucher, tu peux toujours regarder… »**

Je rougis. Ok, j'suis découvert. C'est vrai, si j'ai invité Kai à la piscine, c'est pas pour rien… Mais bon, ça, il est pas censé le savoir.

On arrive enfin à la piscine ! Et il est…Ouais ! 9h00 pile ! Ca ouvre toujours à cette heure là, le matin. On aura pas à faire trop la queue. On avance, payons nos entrées et allons vers les vestiaires. Les filles sont parties de leur côté tandis que nous, on cherche un peu notre chemin… D'un coup, à un tournant, je vois une affiche. Tient ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

**« -Et, Ty' ! Bah alors, tu lambine ou quoi ?? »**

Je ne réponds rien, trop occupé à relire ce que je viens de lire. Je fais un immense sourire et saute carrément sur place.

**« -OUAIS !!! C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIR DES TROIS ANS DE LA PISCINE !!!**

**-Et… ?** Font les autres.

**-Y-a une méga fête aujourd'hui !!! Regardez ! Sauna, spa, jacuzzi gratuit, et de la MUSIQUE !!! Allez, on y va !!!** **»**

Les autres rient et me suivent. On trouve finalement les vestiaires et chacun se prends une cabine. On entend alors la musique retentir. Ca doit venir des bassins de dehors ! Le pied ! Bon, par contre, ils auraient put choisir un autre groupe : je déteste les Demolition Boys… Quel nom stupide ! Bon, ok, le chanteur a une superbe voix et c'est pas étonnant qu'il est autant de succès auprès des filles. Mais franchement, des gars qui ne montrent pas leurs visages, moi je trouve ça louche… Et puis, j'aime pas leur musique, j'aime pas leurs chansons. C'est comme ça, chacun ses goûts. En tout cas, j'en connais deux qui doivent être déjà dehors rien que parce qu'ils passent l'une de leur chanson…

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, on se retrouve tous sous les douches. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? KAI EST A TOMBER ! Je bave littéralement et je suis sûr que si on avait été dans un dessin animé, j'aurais déjà la mâchoire par terre, les yeux en dehors de leurs orbites et un gros cœur qui bat dans la poitrine…Genre le loup, là, qui siffle toujours quand il voit la chanteuse dans le dessin animé… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Bah, tant pis ! Je sais plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kai est déjà dehors et Ivanov l'a suivit de près en me lançant au passage un regard de mort. Nan mais s'il croit qu'il me fait peur… !!

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Quoi ??**

**-Hey, zen ! Allez, viens, on va au jacuzzi ! »** Me lance Max avec un grand sourire.

Ouais ! Cool ! Pour une fois que c'est gratuit en plus ! On y va à plusieurs et y restons assez longtemps : les bulles c'est super agréable ! J'adore, c'est trop relaxant. On discute de tout et de rien quand, au bout d'un moment, Ivanov arrive.

**« -Hey ! Vous auriez pas vu Kai ?**

**-Nan, pourquoi ?**

**-…**

**-Tient, tient ! Mais que vois-je ? »**

On se retourne et Brook' salut l'homme en face de nous. Il s'agit du fameux prof qui fait du bénévolat à la piscine : Monsieur Lionheart, je crois. Je l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça ! Il a des cheveux courts et blonds qui dégouline dans son cou et sur son visage. Il a aussi des yeux vert clair en amandes et rieurs. Sa peau mâte le met vraiment en valeur. Tu m'étonne qu'il plaît aux filles d'après les gars qui l'ont… On le salut tous et il nous sourit. Enfin, il sourit surtout à Ivanov qui, bizarrement, devient aussi rouge que c'est cheveux… Et là, BAM ! Il s'effondre ! Bah merde alors…

**« -Hey ! Ivanov !!! Debout, vieux !** Fait Michael.

**-Reculez-vous, il a sûrement dû faire une insolation. »** Nous fait le prof.

On se recule tandis que Monsieur Lionheart s'occupe de lui. N'obtenant aucune réaction, le prof le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène à l'infirmerie de la piscine. Et nous, on reste là, complètement médusés… C'est possible d'attraper une insolation à l'intérieur ? Bon, maintenant que j'y repense, il nous a bien demandé où été Kai, non ? Mais, c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient ensemble à dans le grand bassin…Je m'inquiète, là. Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

* * *

…Kai…

Hm ? Mais où est Tala ? Il était là il n'y a pas une minute ! Pffff…Je paris qu'il s'est encore paumé… Je sort de l'eau et vais m'allongé dehors, sur ma serviette. Je ferme les yeux, croise les bras derrière ma tête et soupire. Il finira bien par revenir. En attendant, un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal…

**« -Salut, Kai ! »**

Hm ? J'ouvre les yeux mais le soleil m'empêche de voir qui m'a parlé. Je me redresse un peu et mets mon bras droit devant mes yeux. Ray…

**« -Ray… ?**

**-Tu es tout seul ?**

**-Non…**

**-Ah… »**

Je le regarde tandis que lui détourne la tête l'air pensif. Il est là, juste devant moi, avec ses longs cheveux toujours attachés dans ce ruban blanc et une serviette bleue autours de la taille. Apparemment, il sort des douches… Soudain, il me regarde à nouveau et me sourit : ok, je le regardais, et après ?

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me regarde…**

**-…Rien…Les White Tiger sont avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il semble un peu surpris mais hoche de la tête. Je soupire. Je ne veux pas être là quand les autres les verront… Ca va encore créer des problèmes. Je sens alors la main de Ray qui m'attrape le bras et il me tire vers lui.

**« -Hey !**

**-Calme-toi. C'est juste que, à mon avis, il vaudrait mieux les laisser régler leurs problèmes tout seuls… Je ne tient pas à prendre un quelconque parti.**

**-…Hm ? Et on fait quoi ?**

**-Tu veux aller en ville ? »**

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Il a toujours mon bras en sa possession. Oui, je crois bien que j'ai envi d'être avec lui… Mais l'image d'hier me revient en mémoire.

**« -Et que fais-tu de cette fille qui est toujours pendu à ton bras ?** Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

**-Qui ? Mariah ? Mais c'est juste une amie d'enfance. C'est la petite sœur de Lee.**

**-Hm…**

**-Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu jaloux ? »** Rit-il.

Jaloux ??? Moi ??? Et puis quoi encore ! N'importe quoi ! Je foudroie Ray du regard mais lui, il rit et pose sa main sur la nuque. Je reste abasourdis tandis qu'il colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il plante son regard dans le mien ; je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi ais-je chaud ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?

**« -Ca veut dire que tu tiens à moi, Kai ?** Souffle-t-il.

**-Je…**

**-C'est gentil. Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi.**

**-… »**

Je rougit, je le sens. Je me sens vraiment stupide et je ne comprends rien à toutes ces réactions grotesques ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?? Et lui qui est toujours là, à sourire… M'énerve… ! Je me détache de lui et ramasse ma serviette. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires avec Ray. Une fois dans ma cabine, je me sèche et m'habille. C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que j'allais à la piscine et je n'en profite même pas. Et étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas… Je sort et rejoins Ray qui m'attends.

* * *

…Ray…

J'entends Kai fermer la porte de sa cabine. Je soupire. Je ne pensais pas le voir ici, mais finalement, j'en suis très heureux. Même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je profiterais du sauna gratuit… Être avec Kai me fais bien plus plaisir. Je sourit en revoyant la scène de tout à l'heure. Il était vraiment trop… Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais j'avais vraiment envi de le serrer contre moi. Et non, ce n'est pas mon côté mère poule qui reprend le dessus comme dirait Lee. C'est autre chose… Oui, quand j'y repense… Toutes les fois où on était ensemble, je me sentais bien, comme libéré d'un poids invisible… Je fini de me sécher et commence à m'habiller. J'entends de l'eau qui coule dans la cabine d'à côté : celle de Kai. Il doit sûrement essorer ses affaires… Kai… Dès que je l'ai vu là, allongé sur sa serviette en plein soleil, malgré le froid, j'ai sut qu'on devrait partir. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on se re-dispute pour une histoire de camp…

Je sort apparemment avant Kai. J'en profite pour essuyer mes cheveux et je l'attends en haut des marches menant à la sortie. Il ne tarde pas à arriver. Il porte un jean et un pull à col roulé noir en plus d'un long manteau, sans oublier son écharpe blanche. Ses cheveux humides lui tombe en plein devant ses yeux. Je sourit encore.

**« -On y va ?** Je lance.

**-Oui. »**

On sort dehors et je l'emmène faire le tour de la ville. J'aime vraiment être avec lui. On discute un peu, de tout et de rien. Je l'emmène dans le parc de la ville et on fini par s'arrêter devant le lac. Le vent s'est levé. Il fait vraiment froid. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il neige d'ici quelques jours… J'aime pas la neige. M'enfin… On reste là, silencieux. Kai semble complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui traverser l'esprit en ce moment… ?

**« -Ray ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que… ? Non, rien…**

**-Kai, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »**

Je t'écoute, Kai.

Mais malgré mes encouragements, il ne dit rien. Il lève simplement le tête et observe les nuages. Je le regarde, attendant quand même un signe de sa part. On ne sait jamais, après tout… Au bout d'un petit moment, il tourne la tête vers moi et je lui sourit gentiment, pour l'inciter à parler s'il le désir. Il ouvre la bouche et… détourne la tête ?? Mais… ? Je remarque alors un marchand de glace qui passe par là. Le pauvre, il est pas près de trouver des clients, par un tel froid… Une minute. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette impression que Kai le fixe ? Hm…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tu veux une glace ?**

**-Euh…Non, je… »**

Je souris de son embarras. Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers le marchant qui semble heureux d'avoir des clients. Il y a de quoi…

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »**

Pour ma part, j'ai pris pistache et vanille. Kai ne dis rien, mais je resserre ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarde et je lui sourit. Il fini par prendre tiramisu et caramel. Ca a l'air bon en tout cas. C'est moi qui paie la glace, bien qu'il proteste. On va ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc et on mange en silence. Kai semble vraiment aimer sa glace, ça me fait plaisir. Je le regarde un peu et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de voir ses lèvres frôler la glace et sa langue passer dessus, je me sens pas très bien. Je rougis un peu et reporte mon attention sur ma glace. Bon sang, j'ai encore plus froid maintenant !

* * *

…Kai…

Je sens Ray me regarder. Ca me fait bizarre. Très bizarre. Je frisonne alors que je n'ais même pas froid. Le temps passe. Une fois notre glace fini, on continu notre balade dans le parc. Les heures défilent, et à midi, on décide de se payer des sandwichs. Je n'ai rien dis mais, sa main tient toujours la mienne… Je ne veux pas qu'il l'enlève, étrangement. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare. C'est stupide, j'y comprends vraiment plus rien. Ray lui, me montre le plus de chose en ville. La nuit tombe plus vite en cette période de l'année, alors, sous les coups de 17h30, il me ramène au dojo des Granger.

Je vois le petit portail de la maison. C'est inévitable : on va se séparer. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Monsieur Granger est dans le jardin, à ratisser les dernières feuilles qui sont tombées. Il nous remarque ; je m'arrête. Ray s'arrête aussi, surpris.

**« -Kai ?**

**-…J'ai passé une bonne journée. »** Fis-je assez bas.

Il sourit encore. Comment peut-on autant sourire ? Comment peut-on être… aussi gentil ? Je baisse la tête et soupire. Ray s'approche de moi, pose son autre main sur ma joue tandis que celle que je tiens resserre son étreinte. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, un peu surpris de son geste. Il a toujours des gestes étranges envers moi.

**« -Moi aussi, Kai, moi aussi…**

**-…Ray, je…**

**-Oui ?**

**-…Hm…Merci.**

**-Non, Kai. Merci à toi. »**

Hein ? Mais pourquoi me remercie-t-il ? Il sourit un peu plus et m'embrasse sur la joue… J'écarquille les yeux pour le coup et il part. Je reste un moment, là, statufié. Mon cœur n'arrive même plus à retrouver un rythme normal. Je me retourne mais, il est déjà partit…

**« -Ah…C'est donc lui, le fameux Ray ? »**

Zut ! J'en avait oublier Monsieur Granger ! Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, le rouge aux joues. Lui, il rit, me sourit et pose son râteau. On rentre tout les deux et on prend un café. Je lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Etrangement, ça me fait du bien. Lui, il sourit à mon récit et fini par se lever et poser une main sur mon épaule.

**« -Je suis content pour toi, Kai. Très content. »**

Quoi ?? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ??

* * *

…Tyson…

Enfin de retour à la maison ! Alalala… Quelle journée… J'en peux plus. D'abord, Ivanov qui tombe dans les pommes, ensuite, la disparition mystérieuse de Kai et après, l'engueulade avec les White Tiger… M'énerve ceux-là ! Tout ça parce-qu'ils ont paumé un de leur copain que ça y ait ! c'est de notre faute ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ??? Marre… J'veux manger, j'veux mon lit, et au passage, si je pouvais avoir un câlin de Kai, je dirais pas non… M'enfin… Je me demande où il est passé ? C'est vrai, quoi ? S'il est partit, il aurait au moins put nous prévenir ! Il a sûrement une bonne raison. Kai ne m'aurait jamais fait un coup pareil ! Lui, il est gentil, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il est franc et… Bon, ça suffit, Tyson. Tu te fait encore du mal, là.

**« -Hey ! Le morveux ! A quoi tu pense ?**

**-ARRETES DE M'APPELER COMME CA !!!!**

**-Mouais… Ca répond pas à ma question, ça. »**

Je grogne. Un jour, j'le tuerais ! Nan, nan, sérieux. Il fait le fière alors que tout à l'heure, il s'est carrément évanouie ! Mwahahahahahahahahaha !!!! Attends que je raconte ça à Kai, tient ! Et tant qu'à faire, à toute l'école !!! Hahahahahahahaha !!!

**« -…Si tu crois que je n'ais pas vu la manière dont tu bavais sur Kai, tout à l'heure…**

**-Et ? Tu compte me faire quoi, hein ? »**

Oups, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ivanov m'a choppé par le col et m'a plaqué contre un mur. Son regard est encore plus glacial que le temps. Mais il m'étrangle !!!

**« -Si tu tiens à la vie…Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, morveux. »**

Il me relâche et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec toute la haine que je lui porte. JE LE HAIS !!! C'est clair, non ? Comment peut-on être aussi… aussi… aussi… Raaaaah !! Il m'énerve ! Kai ne lui appartient pas, bordel ! Je me relève et me dirige vers la maison. J'entre et vois qu'Ivanov est déjà là, affalé sur le canapé devant la télé. Soudain, je sens une présence à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête et un sourire illumine mon visage : Kai est là !! Sain et sauf !!

**« -KAI !!! »** Criais-je en me jetant sur lui.

Je passe mes bras autours de sa taille et pose ma joue contre son torse. Il a l'air surpris de ma réaction et je sais qu'Ivanov est sûrement en train d'imaginer tout un tas de moyens de me le faire payer… C'est le moment, je vais me venger de ce rouquin prétentieux !

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Kai !!! J'ai eut si peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ben, t'avais disparut ! T'es partit sans rien nous dire ! Je me suis inquiété, moi. En plus, Tala a fait un malaise et tout… Mais tu vas bien.** Fis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

**-Quoi ?? Tala, t'as fait un malaise ?? »**

J'ai dû louper un épisode, là… Kai me repousse doucement et s'assoie à côté d'Ivanov pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Evidemment, celui-ci en perd pas une et profite de la situation. Grrrrrrrr… J'comprends pas. Après tout ce que je lui ais dis, Kai aurait dû me serrer contre lui, pour me rassurer ! Pas se précipiter vers ce frimeur !! JE ME SUIS INQUIETE, MOI !! Et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ?? C'est pas juste…

Vexé, je vais à la cuisine et m'assoie en face de Papy qui sourit bêtement, l'air ailleurs.

**« -Oh ! Tyson ! Enfin rentré ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-C'est Kai… J'me suis inquiété pour lui parce-qu'il avait disparut, tout à l'heure… Mais on peut pas dire que ça le préoccupe des masses…**

**-Allons, Kai est un grand garçon. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »**

Il se lève et s'occupe du dîner. J'en peux plus, moi, de cette situation. Soudain, j'entends une musique que je déteste par dessus tout : les Demolition Boys… Je retourne au salon et constate que Ivanov sourit en voyant un de leur clip. Kai, lui, reste impassible. Le rouquin me demande alors ce que j'en pense.

**« -Je m'en moque. J'aime ni leur musique, ni leur groupe.**

**-Pourquoi ?? Ils ont trop la classe pourtant. Nan, moi je dis que c'est les meilleurs !** Fait le roux.

**-Ouais, ben chacun ses goûts ! Moi je peut pas les voir ! Je les déteste, un point c'est tout !**

**-Même le chanteur… ?** Insiste-t-il.

**-Ouais, je suis sûr que sa voix est truquée et que s'ils cachent leurs visages, c'est qu'ils sont super laids. »**

Kai se lève et monte dans sa chambre. J'entends la porte claquée. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?? Je regarde Ivanov pour lui demander s'il sait pourquoi Kai semble énervé quand je remarque son sourire carnassier et victorieux… Oups. J'ai peut-être fait une bourde, là… ? Si ça se trouve, c'est le groupe préféré de Kai et je le savais même pas ! Aïeeeee… Galère…

* * *

…Tala…

Tsssss… Trop facile. Cet idiot ne se doute absolument de rien et en plus, il viens de blessé Kai. Là, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'approcher…

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Ouais, je suis sûr que sa voix est truquée et que s'ils cachent leurs visages, c'est qu'ils sont super laids. »**

Comment ose-t-il ?! Enervé, je me lève brusquement et m'enferme dans la chambre. Comment peut-il être aussi… ? Je m'assoie sur mon lit et tente de me calmer. Oui, c'est vrai, il ignore que c'est moi, le chanteur de ce groupe. Justement ! S'il l'avait sut, qu'aurait-il dit, hein ?! Qu'il adore ce groupe ? Qu'il nous trouve super ? Qu'il aime ma voix ?? Je sens une vague de colère monter à plusieurs degrés en moi et je sert les couvertures dans mes poings. Il n'aura finalement pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il monte à son tour… Je l'entends qui frappe à la porte. Je ne réponds pas. Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre. Le vent souffle violemment dehors. Le temps est comme moi en ce moment : dangereux. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme.

Vas t'en, Tyson. Vas t'en ou je risque de sérieusement m'énerver…

**« -Kai ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallais pas ?**

**-…**

**-Kai, je…Je suis désolé si je t'ais blessé et…Kai, réponds-moi, s'il te plait… »**

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. Aussitôt, je le rejette d'un mouvement brusque et le foudroie sur place. Il veut que je lui réponde ? Très bien ! Je vais lui dire !

**« -Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Tyson !**

**-Qu… ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger ainsi les gens ?? Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'eux, hein ? Rien du tout ! Tu te permet d'avoir des préjugés à leur égards sans même chercher à les connaître d'avantage ! Tu ne juge que par le physique ! Tu me déçois, Tyson !**

**-Mais, non, Kai ! J'ai juste dit que j'aimais pas leur musique, c'est tout ! Kai…**

**-Et ces jugements de valeurs, c'était quoi ?? De la décoration peut-être ??**

**-Kai…**

**-Tyson, si tu te permets ainsi de les juger… Comment me jugerais-tu si tu savais tout de moi ?!**

**-Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil !**

**-Pourquoi ?!**

**-Parce que je t'aime, Kai !!! Je t'aime, tu m'entends ! Je me contre fiche de savoir qui tu es !**

**-…N'importe quoi.**

**-…Pense ce que tu veux, Kai. »**

Tyson s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en moque ; c'est bien fait pour lui ! Il m'a blessé, il est normal que je lui fasse comprendre ses erreurs ! Je suis tellement énervé que tout mon corps tremble. Je serre les poings et baisse la tête. Il faut que je respire, que je me vide la tête de tout ça.

Dire que cette journée avait été… parfaite. J'étais avec Ray ; tout était très bien. Et il a fallut qu'il gâche tout ! Tout ça à cause de ses préjugés ! Mon portable sonne. Je soupire et décroche.

**« -Allô…**

**-Kai ? C'est Ray… »**

Ray ? Mais…Comment il a eut mon numéro ? Seul ceux de la bande l'ont… Alex… Non, quand même pas ?

**« -Oui ?** Fis-je.

**-Je…Enfin, voilà. Je voulais savoir si, à tout hasard, tu serais disponible mercredi. On sera le 20 et je pensais que… qu'on pourrais aller au Marché de Noël ensemble ? T'en dis quoi ? Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave.**

**-…**

**-…Kai ? Allô, Kai ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Le…Marché de Noël, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Tu ne connais pas ?**

**-…**

**-Ben, c'est un très grand marché où il y a plein d'idées cadeaux pour Noël. Et il y a aussi d'autres choses… Tu veux venir ?**

**-…Oui, je veux bien.**

**-Super ! On pourrait aller manger là-bas, on partirait juste après les cours ?**

**-Oui, ça me va.**

**-Cool !! Alors à lundi ! »**

Je raccroche. Ray… Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et sourit. Ray… Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais dès que je suis avec lui, je me sens bien et tellement plus détendu. Merci, Ray. Merci d'être tel que tu es…

* * *

…Tala…

**« -Kai ? A table !…Kai ? »**

J'entre dans la chambre et souris. Kai est là, allongé en travers du lit, et il dort paisiblement. Je m'approche doucement et le met dans le bon sens du lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et replis les couvertures sur lui. Il bouge un peu, gémissant de mécontentement et se retourne. Ben voyons. Monsieur est difficile avec ça ! Je l'observe un moment. J'ai entendu leur dispute, tout à l'heure. Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est comme ça. Je suis même très fier de mon coup…

Je soupire. A quoi bon ?… Je ne pourrais jamais le protéger de tout les enfoirés de la terre… Mais je peux toujours essayer ! Je ferme les volets et sort pour descendre à la cuisine et dîner. Tient ? Le morveux à pas faim ce soir ? Comme c'est étonnant… Je souris et m'assoie et face du vieux. On mange en silence.

**« -Tu es fier de toi ?** Demande alors le vieux.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien compris, gamin. Enfin… Un jour, tu comprendra… »**

Il peut pas éviter de parler par énigmes ?? Non ?? Je le regarde tandis qu'il se lève et débarrasse ses couverts. Il monte alors à l'étages. Est-ce que je suis fier de moi… ? Evidemment ! Quelle question stupide ! Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, hein ? Pourquoi… ?

* * *

…Monsieur Granger…

**« -Tu es fier de toi ?**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien compris, gamin. Enfin… Un jour, tu comprendra… »**

Je me lève et débarrasse mes affaires. Je monte ensuite à l'étage, laissant le gamin réfléchir un peu à ses actes. Oh, j'ai bien vu qu'il voulait seulement protéger Kai, mais il en fait un peu trop. Une fois en haut, je frappe à la porte de Tyson et rentre. Ah, il dort… Bon, tant pis, le lui parlerais demain. Il a besoin de repos pour le moment… Je referme doucement la porte et vais voir Kai. Enfin, je voulais le voir : il dort aussi. Décidément, ces jeunes ! Ils se couchent à l'heure des poules ! Enfin… Je verrais tout ça demain, il fera jour. Bon, je vais me coucher aussi, tient.

* * *

Hm… Mais quel est l'idiot qui peut bien se lever à une heure pareille ? Il est… 7h00… Je soupire et me lève. Je descends et vois Kai, manteau sur le dos, près à sortir dehors avec sa guitare. Je n'ais rien le temps de dire : il est déjà partit…

* * *

…Kai…

Enfin un peu d'air frais ! Je soupire et me dirige vers le parc, ma guitare sur le dos. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête… En plus, Tala prend toute la place dans le lit. Comment peut-on être aussi encombrant ? Enfin…

Je marche tranquillement ; rien ne me presse. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé et il fait un peu humide. Je marche pendant environ une bonne demi-heure quand j'arrive enfin au parc. Je me trouve un coin tranquille et m'assoie sur un banc. C'est calme… Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci… Je prend alors ma guitare et commence quelques notes. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai ni chanter, ni composer… Peut-être, rien qu'un instant, tant que je suis seul… ?

Je me lance. Mes doigts frôlent les cordes, les pincent, et je me laisse envahir par la musique. Quelques paroles me viennent…

**« -****J'ai longtemps vécu**

**Dans un trou noir sans lumière**

**Dans la plus froide des rues**

**Dans un véritable enfer**

**J'ai entendu les autres se moquer**

**Quand j'ai décider de changer**

**Montrer qui je suis réellement**

**Personne ne l'a apprécier**

**Mais je suis rester debout**

**J'ai tenu le coup malgré tout**

**J'ai garder foi en moi**

**Et tout ça grâce à toi »**

Je m'arrête et fronce les sourcils. C'est la première fois que je chante quelque chose comme ça… Je soupire et pose ma guitare à côté de moi. Soudain, j'entends un bruit à ma gauche. Je relève brusquement la tête et…

…Ray…

* * *

…Ray…

Allez, encore une série d'exercices, et après je rentre. Quelle idée aussi que j'ai eut de venir faire des arts-martiaux aussi tôt ! Il gèle ! Bon sang, j'ai froid…

Je m'apprête à reprendre mes mouvements matinal quand, soudain, j'entends une très belle voix pas très loin et le son d'une guitare. Une seconde. J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part… Mais où ? J'écoute. Les paroles sont vraiment très belles, je trouve et… Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Je sais où j'ai déjà entendu cette voix…

**Flash Back :**

**_« -Mariah ! Tu peux pas mettre autre chose, comme musique ?_**

**_-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je change, Ray ?_**

**_-Ca fait deux heure que tu écoute le CD en boucle ! Ca va cinq minutes mais à la longue, c'est lassant !_**

**_-Lee ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore les Démolition Boys ! En plus, c'est leur dernier album !_**

**_-Pitié… »_**

**Fin du flash back.**

Le chanteur des Demolition Boys… Mais ? Je m'approche de la source de mes question et reste complètement médusé.

…Kai ??

…Mais, non… Comment est-ce possible ? Je le regarde un moment. Il vient de s'arrêter de chanter et fronce les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kai…

Il pose sa guitare à ses côtés et soupire.

Kai…

Je fait un pas vers lui.

Kai…

Il relève la tête brusquement et me voit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se relève tout aussi brusquement. Kai…

**« -Ray, je…**

**-Kai… Mais, comment… ?**

**-…Oublis ce que tu viens de voir…**

**-…Tu es celui qu'on appelle Dranzer, le…chanteur des Demolition Boys… ? »**

Il ne répond rien mais baisse la tête. Il ramasse sa guitare et s'apprête à partir… Non !

**« -Non ! Kai ! »**

Je le rattrape par le poignet et le retourne face à moi. Non, Kai, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Je veux comprendre…

**« -Kai…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demande-t-il d'un ton glacial.

**-J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis… Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Je demande, calmement.**

**-…Ca n'a rien à voir. Ray, il vaut mieux que tu m'oublis…**

**-Jamais… »**

Il me fixe un moment puis se détache de moi. Il me foudroie du regard mais cela m'importe peu. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas voulu qu'on saches qui il était… Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être célèbre.

**« -Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi… ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?!**

**-…Comme ça ?**

**-…Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, que vas-tu me demander, hein ?! »**

Je le regarde, tristement. Comment peut-il penser ça de moi ? Je soupire et m'approche de lui. Il ne bouge pas et continu de me tuer du regard. Je lui fait un pâle sourire et je caresse sa joue d'une main.

**« -Pour ça… »**

Je me penche et l'embrasse le plus doucement possible. Je le sens se tendre puis répondre timidement à mon baiser. Je pose alors mon autre main sur sa hanche et l'attire à moi. Je frôle ses lèvres et murmure, espérant qu'il comprendra mes sentiments :

**« -Je t'aime… »**

* * *

_A suivre…_

**_OUI !! Enfin fini !!! Gloire !!_**

**_J'en peux plus… Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plut ?_**

**_Vous venez de lire 17 pages ! Bravo !_**

**_Bon, moi, je vais faire dodo…_**

**_A la prochaine !_**


	17. Doutes

**Dilemme…**

_**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !!!!**_

Kai : ………

_**Waaaaa…Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir…**_

Kai : ……

Ray : Il te fait la gueule.

_**Oh, c'est pas grave…Allez, réponses aux reviews !**_

**Swordetios :** _**Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements (t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, j'ai une petite tête, lol).**_

**Jenny**_** : C'est vrai ? Ca t'a plu ? J'suis vraiment contente et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur… **_

**Marine**_** : MERCI !!! Je suis trop contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Hem…Moi, je déteins sur Kai ? Mais naaaaaan…Je cherchais un parfum de glace et va savoir pourquoi, mais c'est le tiramisu qui m'est passé par la tête…Non, vraiment, je vois pas pourquoi, mdr. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire également. Kiss !**_

**Tia Dragons's Mistress**_** : Lol, ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Tes questions auront ici des réponses alors je vais rien te dire, lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews : tu m'as toujours encouragée alors merci beaucoup du fond du cœur !**_

**Killproduct**_** : Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple et ça ne sera pas la dernière fic où ils seront ensembles, je te rassure ! Mais je vais essayer de changer un peu de registre pour **__**Fantasy World**__**…Je ferais un peu moins de Kai/Ray mais bon, j'espère que mes fics te plairont quand même. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère pouvoir lire la suite de **__**Autiste**__** bientôt : j'adore tellement ta fic !**_

Kaiiiiiiiiiiii… : _**Bah, comment pourrais-je résister aux chibis-eyes ? lol**_

Tala : C'est surtout les compliment ta faiblesse…..

_**Tala…**_

Tala :……

_**C'est bien. Bon, je disais quoi ? Ah, oui ! Je peux pas répondre à tes questions puisqu'elles trouveront dans ce chapitres des réponses, lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça te plaira ?**_

**Kamatari-chan**_** : SALUT !!**_

Kai : Tout mais pas elle……

_**Tient, Kai, puisque t'as l'air si motivé, réponds donc à ses reviews !**_

Kai :…Mais… ! Pffffffff……Bon : Ouais, on avait remarqué que t'étais en retard…AIE !…._(se frotte la tête)_Mais c'est pas grave. Tu adores Tyson ? T'es folle ou quoi ??? Bon, que tu détestes Tala, passe encore, mais…AIE !!

Tala : Non mais….

Kai : Grrrrrrrrr…

_**Stop ! **__**On arrête les bêtises ! Kai, reprends !**_

Kai :….Bon. Ouais, on est inséparable (malheureusement……) Tiens, maintenant c'est Ray qui t'énerve ?

Ray : Mais j'ai rien fait !

Kai _(continue)_ : T'as raison, il est chiant.

Ray : HEY !!!

**_Kai !_**

Kai :……QUOI ??? T'aimerais me voir avec Tyson ????? Arg…. !!!!!

_**Kai ?…KAI ??? **__**Hem…Désolée Kami mais Kai vient de, euh, s'évanouir ?…(Tala, planque le corps !) En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour me lire. Je suis si contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plus ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes… Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !**_

**Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia** _**Coucou ! Je suis désolée, vraiment. La dernière fois, j'ai voulu vous laisser une review mais mon modem a bogué au dernier moment (y a des jours où j'ai envi de le tuer…). Enfin, je la laisserai tout à l'heure. En attendant, je vais quand même répondre à votre question.**_

Tyson : T'es là pour ça en même temps…

_**Tyson, tu la boucles !**_

Tyson : Mais…

_**Chut ! Donc, se coucher à l'heure des poules, ça veut dire se coucher très tôt en fait. Comme les poules qui se couchent au coucher du soleil (il parait, je suis pas experte en poules, lol). Voilà.**_

**Luna115**_** : Je suis contente que Tala te fasse rire. Pour les paroles de la chanson, il s'agissait en fait d'une partie d'un poème qu'à écrit Kamatari-chan et qu'elle m'a permis de réutiliser dans cette fic. Je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite. Mais je suis sure qu'elle sera contente quand je lui dirais qu'il t'a plu ! **_

**Will**_** : Lol, heureusement que je t'ai pas dit le nombre de pages qu'il y avait, lol, tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas lu…. En tout cas, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me lire ! En deux heures en plus ? Waaaaaa, là, t'as fait fort, chapeau ! Je suis tellement contente que ma fic te plaise, tu peux pas savoir. Mais tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas gay au Japon (suffit de regarder cette chère Zoé, lol). C'est l'impression que tu as eue ? Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolée et je vais m'arranger pour dissiper le malentendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour te dire « merci »…**_

**Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : MERCI !!!!! Vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous adore ! Grâce à vous, j'ai pu continuer à écrire et même lorsque je n'avais plus le moral, vos reviews me refaisaient sourire.**

_Je remercie aussi Will pour les corrections effectuées : Merci !!_

_**Je sais, je sais, je blablate beaucoup. Mais avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à **_**TOUS MES REVIEWERS ! MERCI INFINIMENT !**

* * *

**Chapitre XVII :** Doutes 

…Tala…

Mais bon sang, où est-il passé ?? Il est déjà 14h32 et toujours pas de traces de lui !! Je soupire et arrête de tourner en rond dans la chambre où Kai et moi dormons. Il me tue… Il aurait quand même pu prévenir son meilleur ami qu'il sortait, non ? D'après le vieux, il est parti très tôt ce matin avec sa guitare… Je sens qu'il va encore s'attirer des ennuis… Et je sens que je vais avoir la migraine.

Je descends et m'assoie sur le canapé. Je soupire à nouveau et le grand-père du morveux vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ??

**« -Allons ! Arrête de tourner en rond, on dirait un lion en cage. Kai va revenir ! Il est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.**

**-…**

**-Et quelque chose me dit qu'il va même très bien !**

**-Hein ? »**

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il rit et retourne dans la partie dojo de la maison. Ca le tuerait de m'expliquer les choses clairement ?!? M'énerve… Bon, c'est décidé, je pars à sa recherche ! Je me lève, enfile mes chaussures, ouvre la porte d'entrée et…

**« -KAI ???**

**-Hm ? Tala ?**

**-NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR OÙ TU ETAIS PASSE ??? »**

Kai ! En face de moi ! Et en plus il soupire et rentre sans m'adresser un regard… ! Mais dis-le tout de suite si j'te fatigue !!

**« -Kai ? Où étais-tu ?**

**-Dehors.**

**-Non, sans rire… ?** J'ironise.

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Je faisais un tour, y-a pas de mal à ça ! Arrête de jouer les mères poules avec moi. »**

Qu-quoi ?? Moi ? Je joue les mères poules ?? Tsssssss… N'importe quoi. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout ! Et je suis pas le seul… Le morveux était inquiet aussi. Mais bon, lui, on s'en fout ! Je vois Kai monter dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ah, mais s'il croit une seconde qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ! Je monte le rejoindre mais, quand j'ouvre la porte, je reste sans voix…

Kai est là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un genoux replié contre lui et son coude droit posé dessus. Il a le menton dans la paume de sa main, le regard dans le vide et un léger sourire aux lèvres… Il ne se rend même pas compte du vent froid qui fouette son visage, ou alors, il ne le dérange pas plus que ça… C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, aussi… ailleurs. Il semble tellement serein. C'est comme si quelque chose de merveilleux venait d'arriver dans sa vie… Mais franchement, je ne vois pas quoi. A part peut-être la dispute d'hier avec le morveux…

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Kai ? Où étais-tu ?**

**-Dehors.**

**-Non, sans rire… ?** Ironise Tala.

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Je faisais un tour, y-a pas de mal à ça ! Arrête de jouer les mères poules avec moi. »**

C'est vrai, quoi ? A peine arrivé, il me saute déjà dessus… Je monte dans ma chambre, pose mes affaire, et ouvre la fenêtre. Le vent souffle assez fort dehors, mais, c'est agréable. Je m'assoie au bord de la fenêtre, replie un genoux vers moi, pose mon coude dessus et mon menton dans ma paume.

Ray…

**Flash Back :**

_**« -Je t'aime… »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Il m'a embrassé. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me sens si bien maintenant. Et pourtant, j'ai eu peur… Peur qu'il me mente, qu'il se joue de moi, mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Totalement confiance. Je n'ai pas résisté, c'est vrai. J'ai répondu à son baiser et… Ca n'avait rien avoir avec ceux de Tyson. C'était tellement plus… Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je me sens vraiment bien. Je soupire de contentement et descends du rebord de la fenêtre. Je remarque alors que Tala est là, face à moi. Il me regarde fixement puis fronce les sourcils.

**« -Kai ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ?**

**-Evidemment.**

**-Hm…**

**-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-…Rien… On va faire un tour ?**

**-Si tu veux. »**

Je me lève et on sort de la chambre. On passe devant celle de Tyson… Je soupire. Tyson… J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui ? Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne ferai pas marche arrière. C'est à lui de comprendre ses erreurs, et non à moi de toujours faire le premier pas. Tala a dû remarquer que je m'en voulais quand même : il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne dehors.

**« -Alors ? Où veux-tu aller ?**

**-C'est toi qui as voulu sortir.**

**-…Détail ! Bon, tu vas me faire visiter ! Allez, j'te suis ! »**

Il me lâche et je le guide à travers la ville. Au bout d'une petite heure, on se retrouve au parc, là où Ray et moi, on s'est embrassé… Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce matin. Tant mieux. Ca m'aidera à ne pas sourire bêtement rien qu'à ce souvenir. On s'assoie et Tala commence à me déblatérer sa vie…

**« -…Et donc Bry' a dit que…HEY ! Tu m'écoutes ??**

**-Hein ?**

**-…Ok. Raconte moi ce qui cloche, Kai. »**

J'hésite. Si je lui dis, il va me prendre pour un fou. Mais… J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je ressens. Parce que, même si j'ai aimé ce baiser, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû répondre à Ray… Mais je sais qu'il est patient : il m'attendra, il me l'a promis…

**Flash Back :**

_**« -Je ne sais, pas, Ray…**_

_**-Kai, je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on reste amis, c'est tout.**_

_**-Non, c'est… Je ne me sens pas capable d'aimer…**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas ! Ca te va comme réponse ?!**_

_**-…Alors j'attendrai que tu sois sûr de tes sentiments. Je t'attendrai, Kai… »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Je soupire et m'allonge sur l'herbe. Je croise les bras derrière la tête et Tala en fait de même. Il attend, lui aussi. Il attend ma réaction. Comme Ray, il me laisse le temps, le choix…

**« -Tal' ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Est-ce que… Tu aimes Monsieur Lionheart ?**

**-Qu-quoi ??? Non mais t'es malade ??**

**-Hm… Je croyais, vu comment tu réagis.**

**-Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est ça qui te tracasse, Kai !**

**-…Je voulais juste savoir…comment on se sent, quand on est amoureux… »**

J'observe les nuages. Je sens Tala qui s'allonge, à côté de moi. Je savais bien qu'il me prendrait pour un fou… ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, tiens.

**« -Ne me dis pas que tu aimes le morveux ?!**

**-Tyson ?? Non.**

**-Alors, qui ?!**

**-…**

**-…Ah, je vois.** Fait-il.

**-Hm ?**

**-C'est ce gars, Ray, non ? Le gars aux longs cheveux noirs ? T'as flashé sur lui…»**

Je fronce les sourcils. Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Après Monsieur Granger qui se doute sûrement de quelque chose, c'est Tala !… Est-ce si visible ? Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il attend ma réponse mais au fond, je suis sûr qu'il a compris que c'est à propos de Ray que je me pose des questions…

**« -Raconte-moi.**

**-… Je me sens bien, quand il est là. Et je ne supporte pas de voir cette fille pendue à son bras sans arrêt, ça m'énerve !**

**-Et… ?**

**-… Il m'a embrassé…**

**-QUOI ???**

**-…Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi…bien. Je me sens serein. J'aime quand il me regarde, quand il ne regarde que moi ; quand il me parle ou me tient la main… J'aime être avec lui, tout le temps. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.**

**-…**

**-Tala ?…Tala ?! Oh !! TU POURAIS M'ECOUTER, NON ?!?!? »**

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?? Au lieu de me fixer avec cet air bizarre, il ferait mieux de m'aider ! Pour une fois que c'est moi directement qui lui demande…Mais non, au lieu de ça, il détourne la tête et fixe les passants ! Je me redresse et le fixe. Bon ?? Alors, il se décide à parler ou non ?? J'ai pas toute la journée, moi ! Et j'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de sourire d'un air triste, comme ça ! C'est à croire que je viens de lui annoncer la mort de son chien… ! Qu'il n'a plus, d'ailleurs…

**« -J'aurais dû m'en douter…** Commence-t-il.

**-Hein ?**

**-…J'aurais dû savoir que jamais, je ne pourrais te tenir loin de tous les mecs et ou filles qui te regardent…J'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour, tu tomberais amoureux…**

**-Quoi ??**

**-Kai, même le plus aveugle des aveugles aurait compris ! Tu l'aimes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et, vu la manière dont tu en parles… »**

…Alors, c'est ça ? J'aimerais Ray ? Oui, peut-être… Ca expliquerait pourquoi je souris alors, stupidement, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher…Tala se rallonge. Mais, une minute…

**« -Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ?** Je demande.

**-…Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Mais, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les regards des autres ou encore du morveux… Quand tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, l'autre jour, il te regardait, surpris. Puis il a eut l'air triste et en même temps, heureux… Je ne suis pas psy, mais je dirais qu'il était heureux que tu ries. Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel…**

**-Tala…**

**-Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que le morveux. Si ça avait était de lui, je crois que j'aurais fait un meurtre. »** Fait-il en mimant son geste pour étrangler quelqu'un.

Je souris doucement. Et me rallonge près de lui. Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas Tyson, mais là, ça eut le mérite d'être clair. Je devrai réfléchir à tout ça… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Ray ? Je le vois demain matin, en cours… Je ne sais pas. Bon, j'improviserai.

On reste là quelques heures avant de rentrer. On repasse par la ville et, alors que j'avançais, je remarque que Tala a disparu. Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ? Je retourne sur mes pas et finis par l'apercevoir, devant une vitrine. On dirait qu'il vient de découvrir le dernier synthé à la mode… Il a les mains sur la vitrine et un énorme sourire qui ne me rassure pas du tout… Je soupire et le rejoins.

**« -Tala, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

**-Elle est trop belle… »**

Je regarde par la vitrine. Une animalerie ?? Je regarde Tala du coin de l'œil puis l'intérieure de la boutique. Il y a une belle vendeuse d'environ la vingtaine qui parle à quelques clients. Elle a un décolleté en V et une petite jupe blanche… Tala… Il est désespérant. Je soupire.

**« -Tala, tu crois pas qu'elle est un peu vieille pour toi ??**

**-Mais non, voyons ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Elle doit pas avoir plus de deux mois… »**

Minute… ? J'ai un doute, là…

**« -Tala, mais de quoi tu parles ??**

**-Mais de la petite chienne, là !!! Regarde, c'est une husky ! Arg… J'ai pas assez d'argent pour la prendre…**

**-…Ah… »**

Tala me regarde alors et je détourne la tête. Ok, j'ai été nul, là. J'ai cru qu'il parlait de la vendeuse, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Tala éclate alors de rire : il a compris.

* * *

Après s'être royalement foutu de moi pendant tout le trajet, Tala se calme enfin. Le soleil se couche lorsque nous franchissons la porte d'entrée du dojo. Après s'être déchaussé, Tala et moi allons au salon, où Tyson est déjà. Tiens, Max, Kenny et Hilary sont là aussi… ? 

**« -Salut ! On se demandait où vous étiez passé.** Nous fait Hilary.

**-On était en ville**, répond Tala en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils.

**-Ah, ok. »**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Tyson pendant que les autres discutent entre eux. Il est là, assis par terre, la tête baissée pour éviter soigneusement mon regard. Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler ainsi, hier… Mais, en même temps, je ne regrette pas mes paroles. Raaaaa, je vais me donner mal à la tête !

Lorsque Max, Kenny et Hilary partent ; soit sur les coups de 16h30 ; je monte dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Je n'ai toujours rien fait. Tala me rejoint et essaie désespérément de comprendre quelque chose à l'exercice de chimie pour demain.

**« -Kaaaaaaaai ?**

**-Hm… ?**

**-Tu pourrais pas me donner les réponses ? Ca irait plus vite.**

**-Hm…**

**-Kai ?…KAI ???**

**-Hm ?**

**-Pffffff…T'es désespérant… »**

Il soupire et vient me rejoindre sur mon lit : je lui avais laissé le bureau. Il s'allonge de tout son long et fout sa tête sur mes genoux, et donc sur mes cahiers.

**« -Tala…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ta tête.**

**-…Pas envie….Kai ? A quoi tu penses ? T'es complètement ailleurs quand je te parle.**

**-Hm ?**

**-Ok, je vois. C'est encore lui, hein ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à lui cinq minutes, le temps que t'es avec moi ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur… !**

**-Tala…**

* * *

…Tyson…

Je déteste ma vie. Maintenant que Maxou, le Chef et Hilary sont partis, je me sens vraiment tout seul. Kai est monté dans sa chambre et Ivanov l'a suivi de près : un vrai p'tit chien ! Pffffff…Kai. Dire que j'ose même plus le regarder. Je le déteste ! Je le hais plus que tout ! Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie, hein ?? Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi, là-bas, en Russie ?? Non ! Fallait que tu viennes ici, qu'on t'installe gentiment chez nous et que je croise ton putain de regard ! Je te HAIS Kai Hiwatari ! Tu n'ais qu'un enfoiré !… Si seulement je ne t'avais pas connu… Ma vie était parfaite, avant que tu n'y entres ! J'avais mes amis, mes ennemis, mon grand-père… Bon, j'avoue, je m'ennuyais un peu mais… Mais…Je t'aime tant. Raaaaaaah ! CA M'ENERVE !!!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je craque pour toi ??? Y a des tas de mecs et de filles sur cette planète mais non, il a fallu que ce soit toi qui me fasses pleurer ! J'te déteste !

M'énerve tout seul en plus…

Je soupire. M'en fous, c'est fini maintenant. Même s'il venait s'excuser auprès de moi, je ne le pardonnerais plus ! J'ai été suffisamment gentil avec lui ! Y a des limites quand même ! Faut pas pousser ! Je monte les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. J'ai envie d'être tout seul. Soudain, j'entends les voix de Kai et du rouquin dans leur chambre. J'hésite. Je fais quoi ? Je les écoute ou pas ? Ca ne se fait pas…Mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir ! Bon, allez ! Je colle mon oreille contre le bois de la porte :

_« __**Tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à lui cinq minutes, le temps que t'es avec moi ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur… !**_

_**-Tala…**_

_**-Vivement que tu lui dises que tu l'aime comme ça tu pourras penser un peu à autre chose ! »**_

Non, mais j'hallucine ! Comment il lui parle ?!?! Attendez une minute, là… Kai est amoureux ??? Mais, de qui ? Pffff…Certainement pas de moi. Quoique, ça expliquerait le fait qu'il se soit super vexé la dernière fois… Non ! Je me fais des films tout seul ! Je me précipite dans ma chambre et soupire. Bon sang. Kai est amoureux de quelqu'un !! Je veux savoir qui c'est !! Je veux savoir qui a réussi à franchir ses barrières ! QUEL EST CELUI OU CELLE QUI A SU SE FAIRE AIMER DE LUI A MA PLACE ???

Qui que ce soit…je hais déjà cette personne de tout mon être !!! C'est pas juste ! Moi, je l'aime mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il est le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi pas moi… ? Je m'effondre sur mon lit et pleure. Je le hais. Je t'aime et te déteste plus que tout, KAI ! J'arrive pas à me calmer, à empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je voudrais tellement être dans tes bras, Kai… Juste une fois, j'aimerais que tu me serres contre toi…

* * *

…Tala…

Hm ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit…Bah, peu importe. C'est sûrement le morveux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'entends Kai soupirer alors je relève la tête vers lui. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??

**« -Kai ?**

**-……Je lui dirai demain… »**

Hm. Je reste encore un bon moment la tête posée sur ses genoux tandis que Kai tripote mes cheveux… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?? C'est pas possible d'être aussi distrait… Raaaaah… 'Va me rendre fou à forcer de les triturer comme ça ! Je me relève et le fixe : il a même pas réagi. Ses yeux fixent quelques chose dans le vague. Désespérant…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ? Quoi ?** Réagit-il enfin.

**-A TAAAAAAABLEEEEEE !!!!! »**

Bon, et bien allons-y !

* * *

…Kai…

**« -A TAAAAAAABLEEEEEE !!!!! »**

Tala et moi on se lève pour descendre. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tout à l'heure. Je dirai demain à Ray ce que je ressens. Pffff… Pourquoi je stresse autant ? De toute façon, je sais ce que lui ressent, alors j'ai rien à craindre. Je soupire puis m'arrête.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Me demande Tala.

**-Descends, je reviens.**

**-…Ok… »**

J'attends que Tala descende les escaliers et frappe à la porte de Tyson. Il y est sûrement… Pas de réponses. J'entrouvre la porte et le vois. J'entre. Il est là, allongé sur son lit en position fœtale. Il a l'air endormi, alors j'approche doucement et m'accroupi face à lui. Ses yeux sont gonflés et son nez et ses pommettes sont rougies. Tyson…Tu as pleuré, et c'est sûrement de ma faute… Je m'en veux. Je devrais m'excuser, même si c'est hors de mes principes… Je m'assoie doucement à côté de lui, sur le lit, et passe une main sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Il gigote un peu. Tyson est plus jeune que moi, je n'aurai tout simplement pas dû lui parler comme je l'ai fait, même si j'estime qu'il l'a mérité, sur le moment.

**« -Kai… »** Marmonne-t-il.

Je me sens culpabiliser de plus en plus. Tyson ouvre doucement les paupières et tourne la tête vers moi, tandis que je continue de lui passer ma main sur sa joue. Il semble un peu surpris de me voir à côté de lui, puis ses yeux se remplissent de larmes…

**« -Excuse-moi. J'ai été un peu dur…**

**-Kai… »**

Tyson se redresse et se jette sur moi. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Il s'est blotti contre moi, a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et sanglote. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations… Hésitant, je passe quand même mes bras autour de lui et lui caresse les cheveux et le dos. J'espère que ça le calmera. Je l'entends vaguement me murmurer quelques mots :

**« -J'te déteste…J'te déteste… Kai, je… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je… te déteste ! »**

Au bout d'un moment, Tyson s'écarte lentement de moi et sèche ses larmes. Je me sens vraiment mal. Il semble vraiment fragile : c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer… Il me fait un pâle sourire avant de baisser la tête, apparemment honteux. Pas autant que moi. Je l'observe, ayant retiré mes bras d'autour de lui. Je préfère attendre un signe de lui plutôt que de le brusquer. Je crois avoir fait suffisamment de mal…

**« -Je te déteste, Kai… »**

Je sais. Alors pourquoi ces mots me font si mal ?

**« -Mais…Je, je t'aime encore plus… »**

Tyson… Il relève les yeux vers moi ; ses yeux si rouges. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je crois… que les mots seraient inutiles ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais Tyson pose sa main sur ma joue. Je ne bouge pas. Les secondes passent mais nous ne bougeons pas, plongés dans nos pensées respectives.

**« -HEY !!!!! A TABLE, ON A DIT !!!!! »**

Tala… Je soupire. Tyson se lève et me tend la main avec un petit sourire. Il espère quoi ? Me convaincre que tout va bien ? Qu'il va bien ? Que je ne l'ai pas blessé ?

**« -Tu viens ? Si on se dépêche pas, il n'y aura plus rien pour nous.**

**-…Tyson, je…**

**-Non, Kai. C'est oublié, t'inquiète. »**

Je le fixe. Comment peut-il dire que tout est oublié ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Pas après toutes les larmes qu'il a versées sur mon épaule. Pas après toutes celles qu'il a dû verser dans mon dos… Je me lève et me rapproche de lui. Je voudrai m'excuser, mais j'ignore totalement comment. Que dois-je faire pour lui faire comprendre que je regrette ? Lui, il est là, à m'observer l'air un peu surpris de mon comportement. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, me penche alors vers lui, doucement, et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue droite, encore un peu humide. Ses yeux s'agrandissent tandis qu'il rougit subitement.

* * *

…Tala…

Bon ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin ?? Ca va refroidir ! Je pose mon coude gauche sur la table et mon menton au creux de ma paume, tandis que mon autre main tape frénétiquement à intervalles réguliers sur la table. Je perds patience, là. J'ai faim ! Dire que le vieux à côté de moi est tout calme, en train de servir tranquillement les assiettes… Excédé, je cris :

**« -HEY !!!!! A TABLE, ON A DIT !!!!! »**

Le vieux sursaute et me regarde de travers. J'hausse les épaules et m'excuse sommairement… Je regrette pas du tout. Au bout d'environ une minute ou deux, Kai arrive enfin, suivi du morveux. Hm ? Le morveux a les yeux rouges et gonflés…Et Kai ne semble pas trop dans son assiette… Bizarre… Il faut que je tire ça au clair, moi.

Le repas se passe dans le calme et ; ce qui est encore plus étonnant ; c'est que pour une fois, le morveux ne s'est même pas empiffré ! Je dirai même qu'il n'a presque rien mangé… C'est vraiment louche, tout ça. Enfin… Après avoir aidé le vieux à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, nous montons chacun dans notre chambre. Kai et moi, on se met vite fait en pyjama et on se couche. J'ai bien envie de mener ma petite enquête maintenant, moi…

**« -Kai ?**

**-….**

**-Tsss ! Kai ??**

**-…..**

**-KAI ??? »**

Il dort quand même pas déjà ?? Je me redresse un peu et le regarde : et si, il dort ! Pffff… Tant pis, je l'aurais demain. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, foie d'Ivanov ! Je me cale dans les couvertures et commence à sentir le sommeil me gagner. J'ai les paupières lourdes ; j'ai sommeil… J'ai froid… Minute. Qui m'a piqué mes couvertures ?? Je me retourne et constate que Kai s'est roulé en boule dedans. Non mais ho ! Il se croit où, là ?? Je tire sur les couvertures et me recouche dedans. Non mais… Kai grogne dans son sommeil. Ouais, ben qu'il grogne s'il le veut ! Je les lui rendrai pas ! Pis quoi encore… ? Bon, faut que je dorme, moi…

**« -Hmmmm… »**

Je sens Kai tourner dans tous les sens. Bon sang… J'veux dormir ! Je le secoue un peu et il se calme. Pas trop tôt… Je me recouche, face à lui. Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir pioncer…

**« -Hmmmmm…… »**

Ta gueule, Kai… J'ai sommeil, moi… J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. Kai se retourne encore une fois, embarquant pour une énième fois toutes les couvertures. Là, ça commence à bien faire !

**« -Kai ??…KAI ???? »**

Je le secoue mais rien. Il dort toujours ! Arg ! Tu me tues, Kai, tu me tues ! C'est dans ces moments là que je me regrette mon p'tit lit à roulettes… Je soupire et tire une nouvelle fois sur les couvertures et….

**« -AIE !!! »**

Arg…Mon nez ! Mais c'est pas vrai ?! J'vais le tuer ! Ca va pas de me donner un coup comme ça ?? TU VAS ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI, KAI ! Et lui, il dort toujours, tranquillement… M'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Je tire une nouvelle fois. Pas question que je me laisse faire par Môssieur ! Arg ! Mais c'est qu'il s'accroche en plus ! Allez… Laisse-moi des couvertures, bon sang ! Donne-moi CA !!

**« -WAAAAH… »**

Aïe… Je le hais. Je soupire et regarde Kai. Il s'est blotti tout contre moi mais a gardé le monopole des couvertures… Il n'est pas très partageur… Me saoul…J'arrive quand même à en récupérer un peu. Enfin ! Je re-soupire. C'est bizarre quand même. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup-là… Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble…Enfin, bref ! Je vais pouvoir dormir, maintenant ! Aaaaaah…dormir…

**« -Hmmmm… »**

…Ca va pas recommencer ??

**« -Hmmmmmm….. »**

Non…Pitié !

**« -Hmmmmm…. »**

LA FERME ! Arg ! Non ! Pourquoi il me colle comme ça ??Kai, arrête, merde ! C'est pas drôle !! Pourquoi il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi ?? Il a pas assez de place avec les trois quart du lit qu'il prend ?? Je me recule un peu : j'ai pas envie qu'il m'étouffe dans son sommeil ! Mais plus je me recule, plus il se boudine contre moi… Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je recule, je recule encore et…

**« -AIE ! BORDEL DE M…**

**-Hmmmm… »**

Je soupire. Ce crétin m'a fait tomber par terre avec ses conneries ! Je me relève, furieux. Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied, j'observe Kai qui dort comme un bébé dans le lit, enroulé dans toutes les couvertures… Et en plus il prend toute la place ! Bon… Je le repousse doucement et m'allonge. Tant pis pour les couvertures, tant que j'ai un bout du lit…

**« -AAAAAAH !! »**

Non mais je rêve ?! Kai m'a repoussé !! Il m'a encore foutu par terre !! Grrrrrrr… TU ME LE PAYERAS, KAI HIWATARI ! Bon, je vais dormir dans le canapé, se sera plus sûr… Je me lève en titubant. Bon sang, j'ai mal partout… Je m'étire. Je vais quand même prendre mon oreiller…

Oui, enfin…si Kai daigne me le rendre ! RENDS-MOI CA !! Arg… Ok ! J'ai compris ! Je laisse tomber ! Il a décidé de me pourrir la nuit ! Très bien ! Parfait ! M'en fous de toute façon !

Excédé, je sors de la chambre en traînant des pieds : j'veux dormir ! J'avance péniblement dans les couloirs… J'veux dor…

BAM

**« -AIE !!!**

**-Désolé ! Ca va ?? »**

Comment ça pourrait aller ?? Après Kai, c'est le morveux qui me fout un coup dans le nez en ouvrant la porte des chiottes !

* * *

…Tyson…

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce que je suis si accro que ça à Kai ?? Ouais, faut croire… Dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le pardonner… J'ai pas pu résister. Ca m'a fait si bizarre quand il m'a serré dans ses bras… C'était si agréable. J'me sentais enfin en sécurité. Pfffff… Comment ça peut être possible d'être aussi accro, hein ? N'empêche…

**Flash Back :**

**_« -Pardon… »_**

**Fin du flash back.**

…Son baiser sur ma joue était si doux… Je souris bêtement en tirant la chasse d'eau. Bon, au dodo Tyson. J'ouvre la porte des toilettes et…

BAM

**« -AIE !!!**

**-Désolé ! Ca va ?? »**

Merde ! J'ai foutu la porte dans le nez de…Ivanov ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout debout ? Remarque, c'est bien fait pour lui. Avec tous les coups foireux qu'il m'a fait… Il a l'air en pétard… Je lui demande ce qu'il fait mais il ne me répond pas. Bizarre… Je vais jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage avec Kai ; bien qu'il proteste ; et ouvre doucement la porte.

…Alors là… Si je m'étais attendu à ça…

Kai est là, étendu au milieu du lit, les couvertures à moitié par terre, tenant un oreiller dans ses bras comme si c'était un doudou, et affichant une petite moue boudeuse… Il est mignon ! Je souris, complètement attendri. Je l'avais jamais vu dormir. Il est vraiment craquant : il a l'air tellement innocent, c'est incroyable. Je me demande pourquoi il est si renfermé sur lui-même dans la journée… Je referme la porte. Il dort si bien, je veux pas le réveiller. Son attitude me confirme au moins une chose : je l'aime trop pour réellement le haïr. Tyson, ton cas est désespérant…

**« -T'es content ? »**

Je regarde Tala. Comment il me parle, lui ?! Raaaah…Lui, je le hais, y-a pas de doute. M'enfin… Je vais pas non plus le laisser dormir dans le canapé. Je pourrais, mais j'ai envie de montrer à Kai que je peux faire un effort pour supporter son ami, aussi con soit-il.

**« -Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ?**

**-QUOI ?? Non mais ça va pas ?! Hors de question !**

**-Dans ce cas démerde-toi tout seul ! »**

Puisqu'il refuse mon aide, hein, je vais pas le forcer. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre quand je remarque que Ivanov m'a quand même suivi. Je souris, fier de moi. Je suis le meilleur ! Je le laisse entrer puis referme la porte.

**« -T'as pas intérêt à prendre toute la place.** Lui fis-je.

**-T'as pas un peu l'impression que c'est moi qui ai été jarté de la chambre par Kai ?? J'vois pas comment je pourrai prendre toute la place.**

**-On sait jamais… Tu ronfles pas, j'espère ?**

**-Et puis quoi encore ?? »** S'énerve-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et me couche dans mon lit. Ivanov me regarde, l'air pas très rassuré, puis se couche aussi. J'éteins la lumière. Aaaaaah… Dodo maintenant.

**« -Morveux ?**

**-Quoi ?** Je grogne.

**-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu tournes autours de Kai ?**

**-J'lui tourne pas autours…** Je baille.

**-Naaaaan… ****A peine…**

**-Je l'aime, ok ? Alors fous moi la paix ! »**

J'aurais jamais dû lui proposer de dormir avec moi ! Il va me gonfler toute la nuit maintenant…

**« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?**

**-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

**-Menteur. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il s'est passé quoi entre Kai et toi ?**

**-J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…**

**-Tu sais, Kai est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un… T'as aucune chance. Je serais toi, je laisserais tomber.**

**-…**

**-Et puis, t'es pas du tout son genre. C'était perdu d'avance, morveux.**

**-…**

**-Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, j'vois pas comment tu pourrais supporter de le voir dans les bras d'un autre… Tu devrai mettre fin à tes jours, ça évitera à Kai d'avoir à s'inquiéter inutilement pour toi…**

**-…**

**-HEY ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?!?!**

* * *

…Tala…

**« -HEY ! ****Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?!?!**

**-Zzzzzzzz….. »**

Génial…Il s'est endormi… Pffff. Comment je vais le faire craquer s'il dort ? J'ai pas accepté de dormir avec lui pour rien ! Si je peux le faire parler et culpabiliser, je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais ! Je le secoue ; il grogne et m'agrippe violemment. Arg… Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive… Je suis maudit. J'ai vécu des tas de moments effroyables dans ma vie, mais ça ! C'en est vraiment trop !

**« -Hmmmm…… »**

Ah non ! Il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?! J'en ai déjà assez bavé avec Kai, ça suffit !

**« -Tala…**

**-Hein ? »**

Hm ? Comment ça se fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Et dans son sommeil en plus ?

**« -Tala…apporte moi à manger… Tala, fais le ménage… Tala, fais mes devoirs… Passe la serpillière… »**

Hé ho ! J'suis pas son esclave ! Non mais il s'imagine quoi ce crétin ?! Je le repousse brusquement et me couche sur le côté, dos à lui. Je l'entends alors ronfler…J'veux mourir.

* * *

**« -Ivanov ! Lève-toi, l'est déjà 7h00 !**

**-Hmmmmmm…**

**-Lève-toi où je vais chercher Kai ! »**

Hm ? Quoi ? Je me redresse et vois le morveux qui me regarde de travers… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui ?? Qu'est-ce qui fout dans ma… chambre… ? Minute. J'suis pas dans ma chambre ! Je me redresse d'un seul coup. Où est Kai ??

**« -Ca y est ? T'es réveillé ? »**

Ah. Ca me reviens… J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable… Et tout ça à cause de Kai ! En plus, le morveux parle dans son sommeil. La prochaine fois, je dormirai sur le canapé !

Je soupire et me lève en baillant. J'ai rarement eu autant sommeil. En fait, pendant qu'on était en Russie, même si on dormait très peu, on était habitué au manque de sommeil. Ce n'était pas si terrible : on n'avait toujours connu que ça… Mais c'est qu'on s'y habitue vite à une p'tite vie paisible… ! Ouais. Sûrement une raison de plus qui fait que Kai tient à rester ici…

Enfin…

Je vais dans la salle de bain, me prépare, puis descends à la cuisine. Bon sang, je sens que cette journée va être une catastrophe… Je déjeune, à moitié endormi sur ma tartine et mon bol de café quand Kai me demande où j'étais passé cette nuit. Devine ! J'ai passé une nuit en enfer ! Plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! Je grogne mais ne réponds pas. Il ne perd rien pour attendre…

On finit de manger puis partons en direction du lycée. Le morveux a repris sa bonne humeur, apparemment… Il n'arrête pas de parler ! Comme si ça suffisait pas qu'il parle dans son sommeil ! Non. Faut encore qu'il parle, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Arg… Est-ce que Kai va m'en vouloir si je l'étrangle ?

* * *

…Lee…

**« -…Et là, je…Ray ?… Hey ! Ray !**

**-…Hein ? ****Tu me parlais ? »**

Ray… Il me regarde, un peu surpris. C'est exaspérant. Ray est de plus en plus souvent dans la lune, et de plus en plus longtemps. Je ne le comprends plus. Je suis perdu. A nouveau, il reporte son attention sur le chêne situé au centre de la courre. On est assis sur un banc en face du foyer, rien que tous les deux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seul… Ca serait parfait, s'il n'était pas constamment en train de sourire, l'air absent. A croire que je n'existe pas pour lui. Je ne serais pas là, il ne le remarquerait même pas ! Je parle vraiment à un mur… Comment vais-je aborder le sujet qui me travail s'il ne m'écoute même pas ?!

**Flash back :**

_**« -Mais Lee ! **__**Je peux pas lui en parler comme ça !**_

_**-Mariah… Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu le pourrais.**_

_**-Non, Lee. Ecoute, je sais pas du tout comment lui dire… Tu voudrais pas lui parler en ma faveur, dis ? S'il te plait ? »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi j'ai capitulé ? Enfin… Je suis tout de même content du choix de ma sœur. Ray est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un très beau couple…Encore faut-il qu'il m'écoute. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

J'entends alors des voix pas loin et tourne la tête vers le portail. _Lui_… Ce mec a failli me briser le nez et m'a humilié à notre dernier match contre les Bladebreakers… Hm. Je jure qu'un jour, il me paiera ça. Mais en attendant, la cloche sonne : il faut aller se changer pour notre cours de sport. Tiens, si je joue contre lui, je pourrais l'humilier en publique…C'est une bonne idée. Je me lève et commence à partir mais…

**« -Lee ? Où tu vas ?**

**-… ? Je te rappelle qu'on a sport, Ray.**

**-Ca a déjà sonné ??**

**-Evidemment ! Enfin, Ray, t'es malade ou quoi ? »**

Il se lève, met son sac sur son épaule droite et me sourit. Il a beau dire que tout va bien, c'est forcément faux ! Comment pourrait-il aller bien alors qu'il ne prend même pas conscience du monde qui l'entoure ?!

Je le suis et nous rentrons dans les vestiaire. C'est le seul cours que je partage avec lui. N'étant pas dans la même classe…Enfin, heureusement que nos cours de sport se font par double classe. On se change et je remarque Hiwatari ; depuis, j'ai appris son nom… ; qui discute avec Mescher tout en se changeant.

**« -Hey, Lee ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tu dors ou quoi ?** Rit Ray.

**-Hein ? »**

Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai mis mon T-shirt à l'envers ! Grrrrrr…Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Je hais cet Hiwatari ! D'ailleurs, son copain roux entre en trombe dans le vestiaire.

**« -IVANOV ! LA PORTE !** Crie les mecs.

**-Qui me parle ? »**

C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! A part Granger…Evidemment.

On sort puis commençons l'échauffement. D'habitude, je discute en même temps avec Ray, mais là… Je n'arrive même pas à le faire réagir. C'est désespérant.

**« -Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons jouer en demi-terrain pour continuer l'entraînement puis nous ferons des matchs doubles sur grands terrains. Prenez des raquettes et des volants pendant que je vous donne les groupes. »** Nous fait le prof.

Le prof nous donne alors nos groupes : je ne suis pas avec Ray, mais avec le rouquin… Bon, et bien allons-y. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air heureux de jouer avec moi. Je suppose qu'il préférerait se retrouver avec Hiwatari… On commence à jouer mais Ivanov n'est pas du tout concentré. A croire que je ne suis pas un assez bon adversaire pour lui ! Je jette alors un coup d'œil où il regarde et remarque alors Ray qui joue avec Hiwatari… Je ne savais pas que Ray était aussi bon en badminton… D'habitude, il est nul en sport, mais là… Bon ! Réveillons Ivanov…

**« -Aïe ! »**

Ivanov se frotte le nez et semble enfin s'apercevoir que c'est moi qui lui ai lancé le volant. Je lui lance un sourire carnassier et il grogne avant de servir violemment. Enervé ? On s'échange des passes rapides et violentes. Arg, il est plus rapide que je ne le pensais !

Le prof s'approche de nous et demande à parler avec Ivanov. J'en profite pour regarder Ray. Il joue vraiment bien… Lui et Hiwatari sont en sueurs et s'échangent des passes tout aussi rapides qu'Ivanov et moi… Mais il est clair qu'ils jouent « ensembles » et pas « l'un contre l'autre »…Ils ont même l'air de…bien s'entendre. Je fronce les sourcils : Ray me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Et ça concerne Hiwatari, c'est certain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'…AIE !

**« -HEY !**

**-Ben alors, tu dors ? »**

Je grogne en me massant le front. Cet Ivanov a osé m'envoyer le volant en pleine figure ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire ! Je m'apprête à servir et…

**« -ON ARRETE !!! Tala, Lee, vous jouerez contre Kai et Ray… Zoé et… »** Crie le prof.

Génial… J'ai même pas eu le temps de ridiculiser Ivanov. Dire que je dois faire équipe avec lui. Ray et Hiwatari se mettent du même côté du terrain…

* * *

…Tala…

Arg… J'ai mal partout… Je referme mon casier après y avoir mis mes affaires de sport, puis vais rejoindre Kai et Alex qui m'attendent. Kai me sourit en me voyant arriver. Ouais, c'est ça…Espèce de sadique ! T'es content, hein ?! T'as gagné le match tout à l'heure et tu vas pas arrêter de me le rappeler, hein ?

**« -Pas trop mal… ?**

**-…La ferme… »**

Je savais bien qu'il se foutait de ma gueule… Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce crétin avec qui je faisais équipe ! Ok, on jouait perso….Mais c'était pas une raison pour me foutre des coups de raquettes dans les jambes ou dans le visage à chaque fois qu'il voulait rattraper le volant ! Tsssss…Heureusement, j'ai le sens du partage, moi… Pour un coup de raquette reçu, je lui en distribuais deux…

* * *

**« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une dissection de grenouilles. Je vous demande donc de vous mettre par deux. »**

Comment ça, une dissection ?? Je savais bien que c'était louche un cours de bio en labo... J'entends le gars derrière Kai ; Ray ; lui demander tout bas s'il veut se mettre avec lui. Kai m'observe puis s'assoie à côté de lui.

**« -Hm ? Tala, tu es tout seul ?** Me demande le prof.

**-Euh…**

**-Ah, tu as de la chance, il te reste une place à côté de Zoé. »** Sourit-il.

Pas mal…

QUOI ??? Comment ça ??? C'est tout de même pas la _seule_ place qu'il reste ?! Je jette un coup d'œil autours de moi : et ben si… Je prends mes affaires et me dirige en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la paillasse où _elle_ est déjà installée… Je savais bien que cette journée serait un fiasco… Je soupire en m'asseyant. Le prof prend alors un bocal plein de grenouilles et commence à les distribuer… Minute… Elles sont quand même pas vivantes ?!?!

**« -Talaaaa…**

**-Quoi ?** Je grogne.

**-Je savais bien que tu reviendrais vers moi ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on le fait ? »**

…Je ne veux même pas comprendre ses allusions. Pourquoi elle me lâche pas, hein ? Je l'entends vaguement délirer toute seule à côté de moi à propos d' « acte », d'enfants, etc…

**« -…et pour notre mariage, j'aimerais que se soit à l'église et…. »**

Arg ! Faîtes-la taire !… Les autres de la classe qui sont assis derrière moi pouffent de rire comme des baleines… Ouais, ben attendez que ça vous arrive ! Arg…. J'vais faire un meurtre. Kai, lui, me regarde un instant avec un sourire moqueur puis reporte son attention sur la grenouille que le prof vient de poser sur sa paillasse… Grrrrr…

**« -Talaaaaaa… !**

**-Mais fous-moi la paix ! »** Je soupire.

Soudain, elle s'agrippe désespérément à mon bras. Surpris, je sursaute en me levant brusquement et…

**« -AAAAh ! Non ! »**

Merde… Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie, là… En me levant, j'ai bousculé le prof qui passait dans l'allée et…ben…

**« -Monsieur Lionheart ! Elles s'échappent !**

**-Quoi ?? Fermez la porte ! »**

J'observe un instant les grenouilles qui se sauvent à toute vitesse hors de la classe. Les autres sont écroulés de rire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles saute sur la tête d'une des filles de notre demi-groupe de classe… Je croise alors le regard furieux du prof. Euh…désolé ?

**« -Tu resteras à la fin du cours, compris ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Bon, tâchons de les récupérer… »** Soupire-t-il.

* * *

…Kai…

Enfin fini… Tala. Y a que lui pour faire autant de conneries sans le vouloir… Dire qu'on a dû courir dans tout le bâtiment pour récupérer ces foutues bestioles ! Je soupire en fermant mon sac et croise le regard de Tala. Le prof me fait signe de sortir. Bon…Et bien bonne mort, Tala.

Une fois dans le couloir, je rejoins Ray qui m'attend, un peu plus loin : on s'était donné « rendez-vous » pendant notre chasse aux batraciens…

**« -Tu voulais me parler, Kai ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-…C'est d'accord.**

**-Hein ? »**

Je soupire, m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

…Lee…

Mais où est-il donc passé ? On devait se rejoindre au self ! Je grogne en piquant dans une de mes pommes de terre avec ma fourchette.

**« -Ca va pas, Lee ?** Me demande gentiment Mariah.

**-Si…**

**-Ca se voit… ! **Ironise Kévin.

**-…Je crois que Ray nous cache quelque chose… Et ça concerne Hiwatari.** Fis-je alors.

**-Qui ?** Demande Garry.

**-Ah, le gars qui t'a battu au match… ? **Réagit Kévin.

**-Hmph… Ray est en train de nous trahir en pactisant avec ce Bladebreaker.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !** S'emporte Mariah. **Ray ne ferait jamais ça !**

**-…Et bien nous aurons l'occasion de le vérifier… On va surveiller Ray, tant qu'on aura pas mis cette affaire au clair.**

**-Mais, Lee…**Tente ma sœur.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si Ray nous a vraiment trahis ?** Demande Kévin.

**-…On verra…Mais… »**

**Flash Back :**

_« -__**Touche-le, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… et je quitte les White… »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Si tu oses, Ray, tu me le paieras…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Arg….20 pages…Dodo moi…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Une ch'tite review ?Lol**_

_**En tout cas, je tiens à annoncer une grande nouvelle… **__**Hem hem…**_

_**C'EST LES VACANCES !!!**_

_**C'est-y pas une bonne nouvelle ? Bah, en tout cas, ça signifie juste que je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent.**_

_**Donc, A très bientôt !**_

_**Kissssss !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	18. Sortie au Marché de Noël

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Kikoo !!!**_

Kai : Encore toi ??

_**Ben, oui. J'suis l'auteur que je sache.**_

Tyson : Malheureusement…

_**Tysoooon ! Comme c'est gentil à toi de te porter volontaire pour répondre aux reviews !**_

Tyson : Hein ?? Mais…Euh…D'accord.

**Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia :** _(Tyson)_ _Et ben voilà, la suite a été trèèèèèèèèès longue a venir, hein Kalas ?_

_**Oui, bon…**_

_Et tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui va se passer. Alors, heureuse ?_

**Killproduct :** _(Tyson)_ _Toi, tu es en retard pour la review ? T'inquiètes pas, l'auteur est pire que toi._

_**Hey !**_

_Et donc tu trouves Tala marrant ? Ah bon ? Tu le trouves pas un peu lourd par hasard ? Aïe !_

Tala : Hm ?

…

…_Mouais… Attends, depuis quand Kalas est un génie ? AÏEUH !_

…_(sifflote) __**Hm ?**_

… _Ouais donc… Elle te dit merci beaucoup (si tu l'avais vu quand elle a lu tes compliment… une pile électrique…). Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle va essayer de pas faire trop de mal à Ray (et moi alors ?)._

Kai : Toi tu comptes pas.

_Hey ! …Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

**Lee-chan :** _(Tyson)_ _L'auteur te dit merci et est super contente que l'histoire te plaise._

**Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :** _(Tyson)_ _Je confirme, Lee est méchant. Et, euh… Tout à fait entre nous, trop de compliments nuit à la santé mentale de l'auteur (elle va encore nous faire souffrir, c'est malin !)…_

_**Tyson…**_

_Iiiiirk ! J'ai rien dit ! Alors, pour te répondre, Je veux pas être avec Tala !_

Tala : Et moi non plus ! Je tiens pas à me coltiner cet emmerdeur.

_Hey ! c'est…_

_**Tyson, abrège.**_

_Chef ! Oui, chef !_

**Jenny :** _(Tyson)_ _Que dire ?_

Kai : Mais abrège, bon sang ! Dis donc que Kalas est très contente que ça lui est plus et que pour lui faire plaisir elle va encore nous martyriser, comme d'hab' quoi…

…_**KAI !**_

Kai : Hm ?

_**C'est trop gentil à toi d'avoir aider Tyson et de bien vouloir le remplacer !**_

Kai : Oo Mais…

_**T'as pas le choix.**_

**Luna115 :** _(Kai)_ _Pourquoi on cherche à nous séparer ? Ben à ton avis ? Y aurait pas d'intrigue sinon (déjà que la fic est pauvre en actions…AIE !). Ouais, t'as raison POUR UNE FOIS, Tala a un cœur ET un cerveau…_

Tala : HEY !

_**Kai…**_

_Bref, Kalas espère que ce guignol va encore t'étonner et te plaire. Bonne chance…_

**Kamatari-chan :** _(Kai)_ _Ouais, moi aussi j'ai aimé la nuit de Tala._

Tala : Ben pas moi…

_On s'en fout ! Alors comme ça, tu trouves la fic étrange ? (toi aussi ?) T'éprouve de la peine pour Tyson ? Serais-tu malade ?_

Tyson : HEY !

_Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui parle ! Bon… L'auteur est en tout cas très contente que sa fic arrive à te faire ressentir tout ça et espère encore te surprendre._

**Phoenicia Balkov :** _(Kai) Comment t'as fait pour avaler tous ces chapitres d'un coup ? Euh… Je suis censé répondre à laquelle de review ?_

_**A toutes.**_

_Ah… Ben, l'auteur te dit merci pour toutes tes reviews. Et elle espère que ça va te plaire (franchement, c'était tellement long à venir, je doute que quelqu'un se souvienne du chapitre précédent…)_

_**KAI !**_

…_Hm ?_

**Mimina :** _(Kai) T'as pas vu les 20 pages passées ? Et ben… C'est bizarre, mais t'es pas la seule qui s'est marrée en voyant tout ce qui arrivait à Tala…_

Tala : Toutes des sadiques !

_**Tala, continue comme ça et tu sera ma cible numéro une.**_

Tala : …

…_Ouais, on va en baver (si seulement quelqu'un pouvait nous séparer…)._

_**Rêve pas, Kai.**_

**Hayko Maxwell :** _(Kai) Un chef-d'œuvre ? CA ?_

…

…_Si tu le dis. Bref, pour le moment, Ray et moi on n'est pas près d'être séparés….(malheureusement) Mais comme tu le sais, avec l'auteur on sait jamais._

_**Bon, Merci Kai.**_

Tyson : Et moi ?

_**Ouais, ouais, merci Tyson.**_

_**Je remercie aussi Mimina pour m'avoir envoyé une chanson qui m'a énormément inspirée (et qui m'a fait reprendre le chapitre que j'ai failli abandonné).**_

_**Merci à Sword et son amie Solène pour leurs idées qui m'ont permis de me débloquer.**_

_**Merci à Will pour ses corrections.**_

_**Et surtout, surtout ! merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, pour toutes vos remarques, pour votre patience (j'ai été longue à poster, hein ? Désolée) et votre soutient.**_

_**Sur ce…**_

_**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**_**Chapitre XVIII :** Sortie au Marché de Noël

…Tala…

Argh… J'en peux plus… C'est qu'elles se déplacent vites ces foutues bestioles… Dire qu'il a fallu leur courir après dans tout le bâtiment pour les récupérer… Enfin, maintenant que tout le monde est sorti pour aller bouffer, moi, je vais me faire tuer… Je croise alors le regard de Kai qui n'est pas encore sorti. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le prof lui fasse signe de nous laisser seuls… Kai sort, me jetant un regard genre _bonne mort, Tala !_ Traître !

**« -Tala… J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a pris de te lever ainsi.**

**-Demandez donc à la folle à côté de qui vous m'avez placé…**Marmonnais-je.

**-Tala ! J'aimerai que tu respectes tes camarades !**

**-Mais je les respecte ! Mais pas elle.**

**-Tala… Ces derniers temps, ton comportement est inadmissible ! Au début, bien sûr que c'était amusant… Mais c'est à la limite de la provocation maintenant ! Et… »**

Et blablabla… Pffffff… Je prends appuie sur son bureau et je l'observe faire les cent pas dans la classe, en me gueulant dessus au passage… Pffffffff… Hm… Pas mal du tout…

Arg ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de traîner avec Kai, moi… Ca déteint sur ma santé mentale ! Je suis hétéro, OKAY ?? Hétéro ! Pas gay ! J'aime les filles, toutes les filles ! Les blondes, les brunes, les rousses…TOUTES ! Pas un stupide prof aux yeux verts clairs en amande qui brillent quand il est en colère… Argh ! Mon cas est désespérant… En même temps, quel est le crétin qui a inventé des blouses aussi… ?

**« -Tala ! Ecoute-moi quand je te parle ! »**

Je sursaute légèrement quand je remarque que le prof a posé ses mains de chaque côté de moi, sur le bureau, et qu'il me fixe droit dans les yeux. On reste quelques secondes en silence. P'tain… Ce qu'il peut être près de moi ! On est à quoi ? Dix centimètres l'un de l'autre ? Et en plus je sens son souffle sur mon visage… Trop, c'est trop !

* * *

**« -T'en as mis du temps.**

**-J't'en pose des questions ?!**

**-… Où t'étais ?**

**-… »**

Parce que tu t'imagines sérieusement que je vais te le dire ?? Kai me fixe un instant, puis secoue la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Quant à moi, je peux enfin m'asseoir avec mon plateau et bouffer. J'ai même pas faim…

**« -Tu manges pas ?** Me demande le morveux.

**-Hn…**

**-T'es malade ?** Me demande Alex.

**-Hn…**

**-T'es enceinte ?** Enchaîne Eddy.

**-Hn… QUOI ?? »**

Je le regarde, éberlué. Nan, mais c'est lui qui est malade ! Je grogne et me sers un verre d'eau. Je remarque cependant que Kai m'observe discrètement, tandis que les autres de la table sont morts de rire… Je les hais. Je soupire et mon regard s'arrête sur la porte du self : _il_ vient d'entrer. Argh ! _Il_ m'a repéré ! …Quand est-ce que je me tire d'ici avec Kai ? Hein ? Ca m'évitera d'avoir à recroiser _son_ regard…

**« -Salut ! »

* * *

**

…Zoé…

Mais où est-il ? Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que je le cherche partout et toujours pas de tr… Ah ! Le voilà ! Mon Tala est au self avec le reste des Bladebreakers ! Je souris, prends mon plateau et me dirige vers leur table. Bon, restons calme. C'est vrai que j'ai dû l'effrayer ces derniers temps : c'est un grand timide ! Il faut que je sois plus patiente. Oui, il faut que je lui montre combien je tiens à lui. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il préfère les filles plus…mystérieuses…

Hm…

Bon, allez ! Courage Zoé ! On change de plan, on sourit gentiment, et on va lui parler !

**« -Salut !** Je lance à la table.

**-Tiens, Zoé ?** Fait Alex.

**-Je peux manger avec vous ?**

**-Euh…**

**-S'il vous plait ?**

**-… »**

Ils se regardent entre eux et, du coin de l'œil, je vois Tala plonger le nez dans son assiette, les joues en feu. Aaaaah ! J'le savais bien qu'il était timide ! Je souris encore plus, tant je suis heureuse. Emilie et Hilary me font signe de m'asseoir. Je ne les connais que de noms, mais elles ont l'air sympas… Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être entourées d'autant de garçons…Hm, elles ont de la chance ! Je m'assoie à côté de Tala en les remerciant.

Aaaah….Mon Tala…

Hm ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, le pauvre. Il ne mange pratiquement rien. Ma présence le gêne sûrement… C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu…collante ? Enfin, d'après mes amies du moins. Je lui demande gentiment si ça va. Aucune réponse. Par contre, Kai me regarde, un sourcil relevé et l'autre harqué. Quoi ? Mon comportement l'étonne ? Hey, moi aussi je sais être patiente, douce et attentionnée…

**« -…Kai… ?**

**-Hm. »**

Hm ? Quoi ? Mais…Mais ? Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?? Ils se lèvent, prennent leurs plateaux et vont les déposer avant de sortir du self. Mais…Mon Talinou…

**« -Hey ? Zoé ??**

**-…POURQUOI IL M'AIME PAAAAAAAAS ???? »** Pleure-je.

* * *

…Kai…

**«-Tala ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Rien. »**

Je soupire. Ok, on n'est pas arrivé…

On se dirige en silence vers le petit parc, à côté du lycée. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et monsieur Lionheart, mais Tala n'est pas dans son état habituel… Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, discrètement. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, les yeux dans le vague… Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser… Hm… Depuis quand suis-je si curieux ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Quoique… Pffff. Faut sérieusement que je pense à me reprendre en mains, moi….

**« -Tala ? … Tala ?!**

**-Hein ? Tu me parlais ?**

**-…A quoi tu penses ?**

**-… »**

D'accoooord… Je parle à un mur ! Je grogne mais continue à l'observer tandis qu'il retourne dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Ah oui, je le « soutiens »…

Soupire. J'aurais bien fait un tour avec R…

BAM !

**« -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!**

**-CESSE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! »**

Tala tombe à genoux sur l'herbe verte du parc tellement il rit tandis que je me masse, en grognant, la joue. P'tain… Ca fait un mal de chien ! Je relève la tête vers un vieux chêne centenaire dénudé… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur mon chemin cet arbre à la con ?!

**« -Kai ? Ca va ?**

**-Mouais… »**

C'est fou ce qu'il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour ma santé… Cependant, on décide de rester là, puisqu'on est déjà assis par terre. Tala replonge aussitôt dans ses pensées, bien qu'un petit sourire persiste sur ses lèvres. M'énerve.

**« -Kai ? »**

Hm ? Tala et moi relevons la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

**« -Ray… »**

Tala se lève immédiatement et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Ca y est… Ca commence… Je les observe un moment se regarder en chien de faïence puis soupire.

**« -Ray. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Je demande, sans me lever.

**-Eh bien… Je te cherchais.** Répond-t-il sans lâcher Tala des yeux.

**-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Kai ?** Fait alors Tala.

**-Tala !**

**-Ben quoi ? Ose me dire que c'est pas vrai ! »** Me lance-t-il.

Je soupire et remarque que Ray semble surpris qu'il le sache. Je lui explique que oui, Tala le sait et que non, Tala n'est pas un spécimen dangereux… D'ailleurs, Tala a profité de mon explication pour se sauver. J'vous jure…Comme si je le martyrisais…

Ray s'assoie près de moi et passe ses bras autours de ses genoux. Hm ?

**« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Je demande.

**-Rien… Je voulais juste te voir…**

**-Hm ?**

**-…Tu me manquais déjà. »**

Ray…

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres tandis que je prends doucement l'une de ses mains, sans rien dire.

* * *

…Lee…

Ray, Ray, Ray… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais tu vas m'entendre ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! T'es pas venu manger ce midi, ce n'est pas normal. Toi qui ne loupes jamais un repas… Hm. Je suis sûr que tu dois être dans ce parc. Quand tu veux être seul, tu te réfugies toujours dans un endroit calme et fleurit. Et tu dessines.

Je soupire. Ray est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je sens bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Il est devenu si distant… Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il se confie. Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. Bon ! Où est-il ?

Je fouille un peu partout quand j'entends des voix pas loin. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qui est dit, l'une d'elle appartient à Ray, c'est obligé. Je m'approche discrètement, restant à l'abri des regards sous le couvert des buissons.

…_Lui_…

_Il_ est là, avec Ray, assis à côté de lui…_Il_ lui prend la main… Grrrrrrrrr ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est-ce que Ray fout avec Hiwatari ?! Je bouillonne sur place tandis qu'ils se lèvent et partent Dieu seul sait où… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je finis par me lever moi aussi et par partir loin d'ici. La seule image qui reste gravée à mon esprit est celle de Ray faisant un immense sourire à cet Hiwatari de malheur ! Je le savais ! Ray ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ?! ME trahir ?!

…Comment vais-je l'annoncer à Mariah ? Elle qui t'aime tant…

* * *

…Ray…

**« -Tu viens ? On va se balader ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ? »**

Je fais un grand sourire à Kai et on se lève. Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. J'ai beau avoir mis mon grand manteau beige, des gants et mon écharpe bleue, je gèle ! Et dire que Kai porte juste une veste en cuir et son foulard blanc… Je soupire.

**« -Tu as froid ?**

**-Non, non, ça va.**

**-Viens. »**

Hm ? Je laisse Kai me prendre la main et m'emmener dans une sorte de serre. Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'il fait tout de suite plus chaud… Trop chaud, même. Je retire mes gants et mon écharpe tout en regardant autours de moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une ici, dans ce parc… Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours ! Je souris à Kai et l'embrasse.

**« -Merci. »** Je lui souffle lèvres contre lèvres.

Hm ? C'était un tressaillement, ça ? Je le sens me rendre mon baiser, timidement. J'aime tellement quand il est comme ça.

**« -Je t'aime…**

**-… »**

Hm ? Kai s'écarte doucement de moi et se met à observer les fleurs. Je soupire. Ca le gêne tant que ça ? Je lui prends la main.

**« -Ray ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-…Je…Enfin, moi aussi. »**

Je souris. Il est toujours là, à observer ces fleurs, mais cette jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues me prouve bien qu'il le pense.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ? »**

Qu'importe s'il n'arrive pas à me le dire. Ses gestes, sa façon d'être avec moi, sa façon de me regarder… Ca me suffit amplement. Tant qu'on est ensemble…

Kai me fixe un moment avant de s'approcher de moi, de me prendre les mains et de m'embrasser. Je lui réponds gentiment : c'est tellement bon. Je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches et l'attire contre moi.

**« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Je demande en souriant.

**-Hm… Il est bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours.**

**-Oh…** Je soupire. **Vivement mercredi. On sera enfin en vacances ! »**

Kai émet un petit rire. Je le regarde. C'est bien la première fois que je le fais rire… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, bêtement. Je suis tellement heureux, là.

**« -Quoi ?** Fait Kai.

**-Rien… T'es tellement mignon quand tu ris… »**

Je ne me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire que lorsque je remarque que Kai devient brusquement rouge et qu'il se détourne pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Je ris, l'embrasse sur la joue, prends sa main et l'entraîne dehors.

Brrrr…Froid…

* * *

Bon, courage… Plus que deux heures de français et la journée sera finie… Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer : rien que de penser qu'il s'agit de deux heures de français, ça me déprime. Je hais la prof… Du coin de l'œil je croise le regard exaspéré que Kai, assis non loin de moi, pose sur la porte de la classe. Lui aussi il en a marre d'elle… ? 

**« -Ray ?**

**-Hm ? Oh, Tala. »**

Il n'est pas avec Kai ? Etonnant. Il me fixe un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de me faire un très grand sourire qui ne présage rien de bon…

**« -Alors… T'es chinois, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui… Pourquoi ?** Je demande, méfiant.

**-T'occupe ! Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Et tu fais parti des White-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, c'est ça ?**

**-Hein ?? Comment ça, tu te renseignes ??**

**-Alors ? T'en fait parti oui ou merde ? »**

Je le regarde, complètement médusé. Mais c'est carrément un interrogatoire, là ! Bon, je suppose qu'il veut juste me tester, pour être sûr que je serais correct avec Kai… Je soupire et finis par lui répondre. A cet instant, la prof arrive brusquement en claquant la porte et en jetant ses affaires sur son bureau.

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour ouvrir vos affaires ?! »**

Ni une ni deux, on s'exécute en soupirant. La prof commence son cours tandis que, tout bas, Tala continue son « examen approfondi » sur moi…

**« -Que penses-tu du morveux ?** Me demande-t-il en murmurant.

**-Qui ?** Fis-je sur le même ton.

**-Tyson Granger.**

**-Oh. Ben, je ne le connais pas trop mais je ne le supporte pas. Mais bon…**

**-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre alors.**

**-Hm ?**

**-Juste comme ça…**

**-UN PEU DE SILENCE !** Hurle la prof sans se détourner de son tableau.

**-…tu comptes aller jusqu'où ?**

**-Comment ça ?** Je demande, interdit.

**-Tu comptes coucher avec lui ? Où et quand ? Dans quelles conditions ? T'as déjà prévu des préservatifs ? »**

Ahuri, je sursaute et tombe de ma chaise, le rouge aux joues. NON MAIS IL EST MALADE CE TYPE ! Un silence pesant envahit la classe qui me fixe intensément. Au secours… Pourquoi je ne suis pas une souris, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Je croise alors le regard perçant de Kai et rougis encore plus. Son ami est un cinglé ! Le sait-il au moins ? Je me relève ; je vais pas passer le reste des deux heures par terre ; me rassoie correctement et soupire. Sauf que, évidemment, la prof est déjà devant moi, à me fusiller des yeux tout en me demandant d'une voix menaçante ce qu'il me prend. J'veux pas répondre, j'ai trop honte.

**« -Bah, vous savez, c'est normal d'avoir les hormones qui travaillent quand on est ados… »** Annonce Tala avec un énorme sourire colgate sur la face.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?? Je le fixe : j'en reviens pas. A-t-il une cervelle au moins ? Puis je reporte mon attention sur la prof. Ho ho… Ses doigts se crispent et se décrispent sur sa règle en fer… Elle le regarde comme s'il était un extraterrestre débarquant de je ne sais quelle planète. Puis elle me fixe à mon tour avant de le regarder à nouveau. Lui, il est toujours souriant et moi, toujours aussi rouge de honte. J'essaierai bien de disparaître sous mon bureau, malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment de place… Ca l'amuse tant que ça de la provoquer ?!

Soudain, elle pousse un hurlement, nous faisant tous sursauter.

**« -HAAAAAAA !!! C'est un scandale ! ****C'est in-to-lé-ra-ble !! ****Vous devriez avoir HOOOONTEUUUUH !! »**

Quoi ?? Mais on a rien fait ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle s'imagine des choses… ? Je soupire de découragement. Même Tala semble déchanter…

* * *

…Tala…

**« -HAAAAAAA !!! C'est un scandale ! ****C'est in-to-lé-ra-ble !! ****Vous devriez avoir HOOOONTEUUUUH !! »**

Euh… Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort. La vieille folle n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout compris… Tandis qu'elle continue ses vocalises, la classe éclate de rire. Du coup, on s'entend plus. De toute façon, y avait déjà pas grand chose à écouter quand elle parlait à son tableau adoré… Hm ? Je croise le regard Ô combien approbateur de Kai… Hm… Je dirais plutôt meurtrier finalement. Ben quoi ? J'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si elle se fait des films ! Elle n'a pas de vie sociale, la pauvre…du coup, elle compense. Non ? Non… A en juger par la manière dont il vient de casser son crayon à papier, je jurerai presque qu'il est à deux doigts de me tuer… Heureusement que je suis son meilleur ami !

J'entends vaguement Zoé, assise deux ou trois rangs plus loin, pleurnicher que « c'est une catastrophe ». Mais quoi encore ??

**« -Naaaan ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ??** Me crie-t-elle à de sa place tandis que la prof est toujours en train de hurler.

**-Hein ?**

**-Comment peux-tu le draguer lui alors que moi je t'aiiiiiiime…. »**

Et ça y est, elle sanglote dans les bras de sa voisine en disant que son « Talinou » ; eark… ; est homo…. Tssss… Sont tous fous dans cette classe.

BAM !!

Hm ? Le silence revient. Tiens ? Elle est où la prof ? On se lève tous d'une traite et on regarde le sol. Oh… Elle dort on dirait… Bon ! C'est bien, on va plus avoir à l'entendre. Je me rassoie, croise les bras derrière ma tête, étends mes jambes devant moi et soupire de satisfaction. Ben oui, au lieu de deux heures interminables d'un calvaire infernal, on a plus eu que cinq minutes.

Le délégué de la classe ; Valentin d'après ce que j'ai compris ; se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

**« -Je vais prévenir le directeur. »** Annonce-t-il, en prenant bien soin de me regarder.

Pfff…. M'en fous, le vieux peut pas me virer. Remarque, il le ferait, ça serait bien… Plus de devoirs, plus de cours à supporter, plus de prof de sciences se baladant les trois quart du temps en jean moulant et blouse blanche incroyablement trop cintrée et…STOP ! On arrête de penser !

Enfin… Certains élèves se regroupent pour voir si la prof va bien. Faux-culs ! Tsss…

**« -Tala.**

**-Hm ? »**

Je détourne la tête vers Kai et… Et rien du tout. Il a vraiment l'air furieux. Je me redresse et le regarde droit dans le yeux.

**« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Me demande-t-il trop calmement.

**-Rien.**

**-COMMENT CA, RIEN ?? Non mais tu te fous de qui, là ? Je te signal qu'on est en cours et que certains aimeraient bien écouter !**

**-Oh, j't'en prie ! Kai ! Arrête de faire celui qui était super attentif à ce qu'elle disait ! Je t'ai vu somnoler !**

**-C'est pas une raison, Tala !**

**-Pfff…**

**-…Faut toujours que tu sortes une connerie. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, ces derniers temps faut toujours que tu fasses le con !**

**-J'te demande pardon ?** M'énervais-je.

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.** Grogne-t-il. **A croire que ça t'amuse de passer pour un crétin.**

**-…Désolé, si Sa Majesté n'est pas satisfaite. Oh, mais j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas empiéter sur le territoire de Môssieur Kai Hiwatari, le plus grand ch… »**

Que… ? Oh. Merde, j'ai failli livrer notre couverture. Je suis par terre, la main sur ma joue douloureuse. Il n'était pas obligé de me frapper aussi fort… Argh. Merde. Je le regarde me fusiller des yeux avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il me gonfle ! Je me relève difficilement, sous les regards lourds et interrogateurs des autres. Quoi ?? Ils veulent ma photo ?!

Tssss… M'énervent tous ! Je m'assoie, et la porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là sur le gars de tout à l'heure, accompagné du directeur et… Oh.

Ho ho…

**« -Tala Ivanov…**Annonce le directeur.

**-Oui… ?**

**-Dans mon bureau. Quant à vous autres, vous n'avez plus cours puisque votre professeur n'est pas en état de vous le faire… Et que demain, vos professeurs sont absents. »**

Je baisse la tête et range mes affaires. Merde… On sort tous mais moi, je suis avec le directeur, direction son bureau. P'tain, j'ai plus le moral… J'viens de m'engueuler avec Kai, sérieusement. Comment je pourrais avoir le moral ? Mon seul but dans la vie, c'est d'être là pour lui, de le faire sourire un peu plus chaque jour pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans le désespoir… Merde ! C'est vrai quoi ? Depuis toutes ces années, je survis pour lui ! C'est un peu comme mon petit frère… Un petit frère pénible, encombrant, casse-pied, tête de mule, super renfermé sur lui-même, chiant, rêveur, et j'en passe et des meilleurs… C'est pas pour rien que je le déteste à ce point en ce moment ! C'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à entrer dans sa cervelle de piaf ce que je ressens ! grrrrrr… Ca y est, j'suis énervé ! M'énerve !

On arrive au bureau et j'entre.

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Tala Ivanov…**Annonce le directeur.

**-Oui… ?**

**-Dans mon bureau. Quand à vous autres, vous n'avez plus cours puisque votre professeur n'est pas en état de vous le faire… Et que demain, vos professeurs sont absents. »**

Et voilà ! Le voilà convoqué ! Bravo ! De mieux en mieux ! M'énerve… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse toujours le con ? On sort et je me dirige à grands pas vers mon casier. Je me demande ce qu'il a dit à Ray pour qu'il en tombe de sa chaise… ? Raaaaah ! Abrutit d'Ivanov ! Je referme brusquement mon casier après y avoir pris ce dont jamais besoin.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Hey, doucement… Ce n'est que moi. **Me fait Ray, un peu gêné.

**-… Désolé… »**

Je soupire et appuie contre les casiers. Je me sens mal. Je déteste Tala en ce moment. Je déteste m'engueuler avec lui. Il me saoul. Je vois bien ce qu'il essaie de faire, mais… je n'ai plus 5 ans. Je sursaute lorsque la main de Ray se pose doucement sur ma joue.

**« -Ca va ?**

**-… Je le déteste…**

**-Mais non.**

**-… Comment fait-il pour toujours s'attirer des ennuis ?!**

**-… Il tient beaucoup à toi je pense, et… s'il agit ainsi, même si c'est maladroit, je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amitié.**

**-…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-… Merci. »** Je lui souffle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il a raison. Même si je préfèrerai que Tala me laisse un peu respirer de temps en temps, il a toujours été là pour moi, pour me faire avancer… Pour me faire survire.

**« -Kai, là-bas. »** Me désigne Ray.

Tala… Il passe dans le couloir sans nous voir, l'air légèrement abattu. Je laisse Ray et apostrophe Tala. Il me fixe, sur la défensive.

**« -Qu'est-ce tu veux ?**

**-… Je… n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi. Et encore moins devant tout le monde. Excuse-moi.**

**-…**

**-… Et… Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour moi…**

**-…**

**-… Mais dis quelque chose, bordel ! »**

Hm ? Je l'observe rire, médusé. Il me serre finalement contre lui, soudainement et me souffle à l'oreille un _« ne rentre pas trop tard »_. Tala… Je souris, rassuré qu'il ne m'en veuille pas plus que ça. M'écartant de lui, on se sourit, puis je rejoins Ray et on part.

Sortant de l'école, on prend le bus pour aller au centre ville. On s'arrête à un petit pub pour manger tranquillement, puis nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le Marché de Noël, main dans la main. Je me rends vite compte qu'on trouve vraiment de tout et de n'importe quoi dans ce genre d'endroit. En plus, c'est bourré de monde ! Je déteste la foule… Mais Ray semble aimer traîner et flâner entre les petits chalets de bois remplis de marchandises diverses. Il me parle avec enthousiasme, me montre le plus de choses possibles. Finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable…

J'hésite cependant. J'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quelque chose d'utile ? Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il adore les « nids à poussières », les babioles sans grands intérêts mais très décoratifs…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-As quoi pensais-tu ?**

**-A rien…**

**-Menteur**, rit-il. **Tiens, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre sur ce banc, je vais nous chercher des marrons chauds, je reviens.**

**-Ok. »**

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Bon, c'est le moment : si je veux lui trouver quelque chose… Hm… Pourquoi pas ce petit tigre en verre sur lequel il lorgnait tout à l'heure ? Je retourne au stand où il s'y trouvait, l'achète et prends soin de le ranger dans mon sac de cours, puis je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre Ray.

* * *

…Ray..

« -**Tiens, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre sur ce banc, je vais nous chercher des marrons chaud, je reviens.**

**-Ok. »**

Parfais. Je me dirige vers le stand de marrons chauds et, dès que je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas me voir, je me rends à l'un des petits chalets. Bon, alors… Laquelle je prends ? Hm…

**« -Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?** Me demande gentiment le vendeur.

**-Oui, je voudrai cette chevalière.**

**-D'accord ! Avec ou sans gravures ?**

**-On peut graver des initiales ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Voici les pris selon les modèles. »**

Il me tend un petit album avec différents styles d'écritures et les prix en face. Hm… J'en choisis une, pas trop chère, faite d'entrelacs très beaux. J'y fais graver les lettres, et le vendeur me met la chevalière dans un écrin de velours bleu nuit avant de l'envelopper dans du papier cadeau. Je le remercie, paie et vais acheter les marrons chauds. Vraiment très chaud.

Bon, retour Kai maintenant. Il est là, à m'attendre sur le banc, plongé dans ses pensées.

**« -Cadeau !** Lui fis-je en lui tendant ses marrons.

**-Merci.**

**-Alors ? Ca te plait ?**

**-Oui. Tu as été long.**

**-Désolé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde.**

**-Hm… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**-Il va y avoir un petit spectacle d'ici dix minutes. Ca te dirait de le voir ?**

**-Oui. »** Me fait-il.

On mange tranquillement. Puis, je sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend, mais j'embrasse gentiment Kai sur la joue. J'adore quand il rougit. Mais il n'est pas si timide que ça : il m'embrasse à son tour, sur les lèvres.

Après un moment, on repart, continuant notre balade, tout en finissant nos marrons et en se tenant pas la main. Je suis vraiment content d'être là avec lui. Dire qu'il ne connaissait pas le Marché de Noël… Je suis heureux d'être celui qui lui fait découvrir ce que c'est. Ce sera l'un des nos moments d'intimité, rien qu'à nous. Soudain, la neige commence à tomber. Je remarque alors que Kai semble vraiment apprécier la neige : il sourit doucement, sa main resserrant la mienne, et il observe le ciel. Ca doit lui rappeler chez lui… je suppose. En tout cas, j'aime le voir ainsi. Un baiser sur sa joue ; on se sourit.

* * *

…Tyson…

C'est pas juste ! Kai a fini avant moi ! Enfin…je veux dire, avant nous. D'après Alex, Ivanov aurait _encore_ fait une connerie, et du coup, leur classe est en vacances. Le bol ! Pour une fois, il s'est montré utile celui-là… Bref ! Les cours étant finis, nous sommes là, les gars ; et les filles ; et moi au Marché de Noël.

N'empêche, je me demande où est passé Kai ? J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il vienne avec nous… J'ai bien essayé de soutirer des infos à Alex, mais rien à faire. Il prétend ne pas savoir où il est… Il est bizarre Alex : je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important. Bon, Brooklyn dit qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, mais moi, j'suis sceptique.

Enfin…

Nous sommes là pour acheter des cadeaux ! Pas pour se prendre la tête. En plus, j'ai envie d'offrir un superbe truc à Kai ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais… j'espère d'avance que ça lui plaira. Bon, pour la forme, je vais quand même prendre une p'tite babiole à Ivanov… C'est bien parce que j'ai pas le choix. M'en faut un aussi pour grand-père. Eh ben… Je sens qu'après les fêtes, mon portefeuille va se sentir pauvre…

**« -Hey ! Tyson ! Tu viens, on va à ce stand là !**

**-Ouais, j'vous suis ! »**

Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant… ? On fouille, on s'amuse, on cherche un peu partout des idées de cadeaux. On fait tous les stands, sans oublier de passer par celui des marrons chauds ! Miam ! J'adore ça !

**« -Et si on restait voir le spectacle ?** Propose Hilary.

**-C'est à quelle heure ?** Demande Kenny.

**-C'est dans une dizaine de minutes.**

**-Aaaaaah, bah ça va !** Fis-je.

**-Ok**, fait Brook'. **On se rejoint sur la place centrale, devant ce stand de bonbons. Alex et moi, on a des trucs à voir…**

**-Ok ! »**

Sont bizarres ces deux-là… C'est à croire qu'ils sortent ensemble. Bah, remarque, c'est ce qu'on l'air de penser les autres aussi.

On se sépare donc, et chacun flâne de son côté. Bon, cadeaux, cadeaux… Hm ? J'observe un petit violon en verre, avec plein de nuances bleues différentes et or, fixé à un socle de bois vernis et sculpté en vagues pour le retenir. C'est super beau ! Waoh ! Le prix aussi est beau… Hem… Combien j'ai d'ailleurs ? Oula… Si je prends ça pour Kai, il me reste pas grand chose… Argh !

**« -Un problème, Tyson ?**

**-Ah ! Maxou ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

**-Désolé.** Rit-il. **Alors ?**

**-Ben… Je voulais prendre ça pour Kai**, fis-je en lui montrant le violon, **mais j'ai plus assez pour le reste des cadeaux.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Tu veux que je t'avance ?**

**-Non, non ! T'as aussi tes cadeaux à acheter !**

**-Moi c'est déjà fait depuis trois mois ! »** Rit-il.

Trois mois ?? Eh ben… Il s'y prend vachement tôt cette année. D'habitude, il est comme moi : limite à la bourre. Mais bon, c'est pas une raison. Je vais pas lui prendre son argent. Je vais trouver autre chose.

**« -Vous pouvez m'emballer le violon, s'il vous plait ?** Demande Max au vendeur.

**-Tout de suite !**

**-Max !**

**-Ben quoi ?** Me sourit-il. **T'as qu'à considérer que c'est mon cadeau de Noël, en avance. »**

Il me fait un énorme sourire. Bon, il semblerait que j'ai plus le choix…

* * *

…Lee..

**« -Lee… Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens !** S'énerve Mariah.

**-Et moi je te dis que je les ais vu ensemble, au parc, ce midi !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ce Bladebreaker ?** Fait Garry.

**-… C'est ce que je compte bien découvrir. »**

J'entends Mariah soupirer d'exaspération. Ca ne m'enchante pas de devoir lui prouver la trahison de Ray, mais il faut bien voir les choses en face, malheureusement. On progresse lentement dans la foule, scrutant le moindre endroit des yeux. On ne se préoccupe même pas des étalages remplis de cadeaux potentiels. J'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose de pire au sujet de Ray, mais…

**« -Lee.**

**-Hm ? »**

Kévin me montre un banc devant nous. J'aperçois Hiwatari assis dessus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il est seul ? Mais… Je pensais que Ray serait avec lui… Je ne comprends plus rien.

**« -Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu avais tort ! »** Me fait Mariah, excédée, les poings sur les hanches en me fixant d'un regard noir.

Je soupire. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées sur notre ami. J'ai honte, soudainement. Je devrais plus le laisser respirer. Il n'est plus un gamin après tout. Bien que je le considère toujours comme un petit frère… Au moment où je vais pour m'excuser auprès de Mariah, je me fige. Ray…

Mariah, voyant que je fixe quelque chose derrière elle, se retourne. Ray est là, tout sourire, offrant des marrons chauds à Hiwatari. Ils mangent tout en discutant.

**« -Ils ne font rien de mal… »** Tente Mariah.

Oui, jusqu'à ce que Ray pose ses lèvres sur la joue de ce type et que celui-ci l'embrasse… J'entends Mariah hoqueter de surprise. Mon cœur se serre : elle va souffrir à cause de ce…ce… Et Ray ! Ray ! Pourquoi… ? Comment peut-il… ? Non ! J'enrage ! Il… Il est… Il nous…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux, les poings serrés. Je sens la rancune, la colère, monter en moi.

Hm ? Tiens… Les Bladebreakers sont là aussi ? Ils vont sûrement les voir, eux aussi… Ca va encore être le bazar. Ils se baladent un temps ensemble puis se séparent, chacun allant de son côté. J'hallucine… Mais ils sont…cons ! C'est pas possible ! Ils passent non loin de Ray et de Hiwatari qui ont fini par se lever pour reprendre leur chemin, et ne les voient même pas ! Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus visible ! Ils sont là ! Tous les deux ! Main dans la main, à s'embrasser de temps en temps… Et eux ils ne les remarquent pas, trop occupés à pailler entre eux, à fouiller ci et là, à acheter des cadeaux…

Grrrrrrrrr…

**« -Lee…**

**-Hm ?**

**-…Je veux rentrer, s'il te plaît… »** Me demande Mariah, les larmes aux yeux.

Mariah… Je la serre dans mes bras un court instant, et on rentre tous. Ca ne va pas se passer comme cela. Je ne peux pas tolérer que Ray nous fasse ça. Pas lui. Pas comme ce Mescher… ce traître.

En plus, il neige… Génial…

* * *

…Tala…

Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire moi ? Kai est parti roucouler avec son p'tit ami, et moi j'suis tout seul. Plutôt être seul que d'être avec le morveux et ses potes. Et en plus, je dois suivre des cours particuliers… Rien que d'y repenser, ça me gave d'avance. Le vieux aurait put me virer mais naaaaan… Sadique. A la place il me fout un prof dans les pattes pour m' aider à « développer ton sens pratique et de responsabilités »…

Je le hais.

Oh oui, je le hais ! Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe _qui_ qui va s'occuper de moi…

Je soupire.

**« -Tala ?**

**-AH ! »**

Je sursaute, faisant face à Monsieur Lionheart qui hausse un sourcil. Hem… Il n'avait qu'à pas arriver comme ça. Il sort d'où d'ailleurs ?

**« -Hm… Comme tu es en vacances, on pourrait voir pour… tes révisions.**

**-… C'est pas une obligation non plus… »**

Il soupire en secouant doucement la tête. Quoi ? Il peut comprendre aussi ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé après son cours, je…

Merde ! Pourquoi ça me gêne autant ?!

**« -Hm. Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… n'aurait pas du avoir lieu…**

**-Ca n'avez pas l'air de vous déranger sur le moment… **Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

**-…**

**-Euh, je veux dire… …**

**-… J'accepte tes excuses, Tala. »**

Je le fixe un moment. Il n'a pas l'air franchement sincère. J'suis sûr qu'il regrette pas du tout. D'un côté, moi non plus… Je regrette juste qu'il soit prof. Je hoche quand même de la tête et je le suis dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Oui, aurais-je oublié de préciser que je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec _lui_ ? Eh ben voilà, c'est fait…

On entre dans une classe vide. Pfffff… Allez, courage…

* * *

…Kai…

Il neige… J'observe un instant le ciel. J'aime la neige, depuis tout petit je crois. Sentir ces légers flocons se poser sur moi, les regarder danser dans le vent… Ca me rappelle les nombreuses fois où les gars et moi, de notre salle de détente, on regardait la neige tomber pendant des jours, recouvrant le jardin du manoir. On aurait tellement aimé être dehors, à ces moments-là…

Hmpf ! Je me souviens… Oui, quand il neigeait, je m'aventurais toujours dans le jardin. Heureusement que Tala était là pour me tenir à l'œil… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement en me souvenant de la fois où nous sommes tombés dans un trou dissimulé. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte tout de suite, je serre la main de Ray.

Ray…

Je suis content d'être avec lui, aujourd'hui.

Soudain, je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur ma joue. Je le fixe puis on se sourit.

**« -Hm… Le spectacle va bientôt commencer… On devrait se rapprocher de la place… »**

Il rit, puis m'entraîne à sa suite. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour ce genre de manifestation. Enfin… Il y a surtout des enfants avec leurs parents, ou des jeunes de notre âge. Les lumières du faux igloo, situées au milieu de la place public, s'allument. Des automates s'animent. C'est ça le spectacle ? … Ray a l'air d'apprécier. Bon…

J'assiste, sans vraiment m'y intéresser, à l'animation. Puis, soudain, les « automates » sortent des instruments et jouent : c'était en fait des gens déguisés. Je n'en reviens pas. On aurait dit de véritables automates pourtant ! J'entends Ray rire doucement à côté de moi et resserrer ma main. D'autres automates ; des faux encore, mais ils font comme s'ils étaient vrais ; se mettent à chanter des chants de Noël. Quelques personnes de la foule se mettent à danser. Et, à la dernière note, un grand fracas survient, stoppant tout. Les musiciens jouent la comédie, amusant les plus jeunes, et même les plus vieux en y réfléchissant bien. Et là, un faux Père Noël arrive, nous demandant ce qu'on fait tous ici. Il nous fait ensuite un tour de passe-passe idiot mais qui ravit les gosses.

Soudain, j'aperçois Alex pas très loin. Je tourne un peu la tête pour remarquer qu'ils sont tous là, tous les Bladebreakers…

Ah. Apparemment, ils ne nous ont pas vus. Tant mieux. Mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner ici trop longtemps.

**« -Ray. Ils sont là.** Je souffle à Ray.

**-Les Bladebreakers et les White ?**

**-Juste les Bladebreakers. Mais…**

**-Je comprends. Viens. »**

Je le suis à travers la foule. On essaie de se faire discret. Une fois éloignés, on décide de ne pas rester au marché, et Ray me raccompagne. En plus, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

* * *

…Tala…

AAAAAAAARGH ! Pitiiiiiiiiiié… J'y comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte ! En plus, je m'en fous royalement ! J'veux rentrer… Je soupire, à moitié écroulé sur la table.

**« -Tala ! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! Sache que tu as eu bien de la chance que le directeur se soit montré clément avec toi. Il aurait pu te mettre dehors.** Me fait sévèrement le prof.

**-Tssss… Mais bien sûr. Je n'attends que ça. Vous croyez que je suis ici par pur plaisir ?**

**-Tala…**

**-Je vais vous dire, moi !** Fis-je en me levant. **Je n'ai jamais demandé à suivre des cours. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Tout ce que je sais, je le dois à Kai. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui. Vous croyez que le vieux allait me mettre dehors ? Ah ! Mais il ne peut pas ! Il sait que je suis le seul qui peux protéger Kai. Je suis indispensable ! Vous ignorez tout de nous deux, alors ne nous jugez pas…**

**-… »**

Furieux de mettre laisser emporté de la sorte, je me rassoie et croise les bras. Le silence s'installe.

**« -Tu as tort. »**

Hm ? Je regarde le prof, interdit. Comment ça, j'ai tort ?

**« -Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de toi ?**

**-…**

**-Monsieur Dickenson m'a tout expliqué. Je sais, pour vous deux.**

**-QUOI ???**

**-Et justement,** enchaîne-t-il, **ne crois-tu pas que c'est ta chance de t'ouvrir à d'autres horizons ? D'avoir une autre vie ? Je sais bien que j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur vous deux. Et je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Tala, et de volontaire. Mais tu es trop spontané, trop…**

**-…**

**-Prends ceci comme un nouveau départ.**

**-… J'ai le droit à un jocker ? »**

Pourquoi il sourit, lui ? Et ce vieux chnoque… Si je le choppe, il est mort ! Comment a-t-il pu oser nous balancer ?! Grrrrrr… Tandis que je fulmine tout seul, je m'aperçois que le prof est en train de ranger ses affaires. Ca y est ? C'est fini ? Je peux partir ?? Ni une ni deux, je range aussi mon bazar ; que j'avais étalé un peu partout sur la table pour me faire de la place pour somnoler.

**« -Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.** Me fait-il en ouvrant la porte.

**-Je suis assez grand pour rentrer tout seul.**

**-Le soleil se couche, je préfère te raccompagner. »**

Mouais… Admettons. J'y crois pas trop, mais bon. On sort et nous nous rendons à sa voiture.

**« -Mets ta ceinture.**

**-Hm. »**

Oui 'Pa… Pffff… Je m'attache et regarde les maisons défiler. Prendre un nouveau départ ? Et pour où ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai envie de faire… Mon but à moi, c'était d'être près de Kai, pas de réfléchir à mon avenir. J'ai jamais eu à y penser d'ailleurs… Peut-être que je devrais ? Peut-être… Pfffff… Raaaaah ! Pis je déteste ça, qu'il est raison !

**« -On y est.**

**-Déjà ??**

**-Et oui. »**

Ah… Bon. On sort ; il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je soupire.

**« -Je te laisse. Bonsoir.** Me fait-il.

**-Vous…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Hem… Je vais y réfléchir.** Fis-je.

**-C'est bien. »**

Il s'apprête à partir. C'est bien ?? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ?? Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je l'ai rattrapé par le bras et plaqué contre la porte en l'embrassant. Le plus étonnant, c'est que je le sens me répondre avec ardeur. Ses mains se pose sur ma chute de reins et…

BAM

AÏE ! Bordel, mais… Oups. Je relève la tête pour constater que la personne qui a ouvert la porte, nous faisant tomber par terre, l'un sur l'autre, n'est autre que le grand-père du morveux. Et son regard ne dit rien qui vaille…

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Alalala… On le refera pas, ce cher Tala.**_

_**Sinon, quelqu'un est intéressé par la suite ?**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, on change un peu « d'univers »… Mystère, mystère, lol.**_

_**Kissous à toutes et à tous et encore merci de votre patience.**_

**Petite pub désespérée :**** S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau site: l'adresse est sur mon profil.**

**Tchao!**

**Kalas1209**


	19. Prendre les choses en mains

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Houlà….Pitié, pas les regards meurtriers sinon je pars. Lol**_

_**Tout d'abord, non, je ne suis pa le fantôme de Kalas venu pour vous hanter, je ne suis pas une revenante, lol.**_

_**La vérité? Et bien, c'est simple. Privée pendant un an d'Internet, je n'ai donc pas put poster le moindre chapitre. Je reviens donc aujourd'hui (quel miracle!) pour poster non pas un, mais deux chapitres. C'est ma façon à moi de vous dire merci pour votre patience, votre fidélité, vos encouragements, vos remarques pertinentes qui me permettent d'avancer et de ne pas me dire « je lâche l'affaire ». Merci donc, et désolée pour cette attente interminable.**_

_**Ensuite…**_

_**Si je répondais à vos reviews? Nombreuses en plus! En tout cas, merci mille fois!**_

**Olédie:**_** Toi aussi t'as tout lu d'un coup (je me répète ou c'est moi?)? Bravo! Je sais pas comment t'es arrivée au bout s'en t'enfuir alors bravo. Nan, parce que quand on voit tout ces délires que j'écris, ça a de quoi effrayer, non? Bon, sérieusement. Le grand-père de Kai? Bah, égal à lui-même (comme c'est un chieur, il va forcément la ramener…), mais bon, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te toucher comme elle à sut le faire jusqu'ici. Bye!**_

**Kaiylia:**_** m Oui, Tala est mal barré mais bon, ça change pas trop de d'habitude on va dire, lol. Allez, comme j'suis gentille (et surtout en retard….) je met deux chapitres. Bisous!**_

**Camus Scorpio:**_** Wah! Ca, c'était de la review. MERCI!^^ Je suis tellement contente que cette fic à la « Roméo & Juliette » te plaise! Moi aussi, j'aime bien le couple Tala/prof de bio (c'était quoi son nom déjà??) et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait attendre tout le monde, je poste ici deux chapitre. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite que les chosent vont se concrétiser entre Tala et son prof… Va falloir attendre le chapitre 22, qui est déjà écrit au passage mais comme j'ai pas encore écrit le 21... Bref, j'en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci!^^**_

**Kyoko-no-yami:**_** MDR! Ta review…je ne me lasse pas de la relire! Elle m'a vraiment beaucoup faite rire! C'est, je crois, la première fois qu'on me dis qu'on avait pas remarqué que c'était une fic sur beyblade. En tout cas, j'était ravie que ça t'ai plus et j'espère que ça continuera d'être le cas. Bye!**_

**Ayumi16:**_** Toi aussi tu as TOUT lu d'un SEUL COUP?? Ben dis donc, y a vraiment des gens courageux. Et ça t'as pas fait fuir? Tu as beaucoup aimé? Ouf, me voilà rassurée! En tout cas, je te rassure, je ne compte pas abandonner. Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments (des fois, je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour arriver à comprendre ce que j'écris…lol). Voici donc deux chapitres qui, j'espère, te plairont autant que les précédents.**_

**Manga1804:**_** Merci! Euh, j'espère que t'étais pas trop pressée de lire la suite quand t'as posté ta review, Sinon, je suis sincèrement désolée de toute cette (loooooooongue) attente. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce chapitre et le suivant. Bise!**_

**Lee-chan :**_** mdr, et oui, Tala s'est fait grillé, lol. Je suis trop contente que tu trouve que Tala et le prof de Bio vont bien ensemble. (Tala a failli me tuer mais j'ai réussit à le semer…) En tout cas, ta review m'a faite rire (merci beaucoup pour les compliments !) et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour ce minuscule chapitre. T'inquiète, je poste le 20 aussi parce que franchement, après une si longue attente, mettre juste un chapitre de **_**5 pages**_**, c'est ridicule, lol. Kissous !**_

**Eleane : **_**Et voilà, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qui se trame en Russie. Lol, heureusement que tu me l'avais demandé, je les avais comme qui dirait un peu « zappé », lol. Merci donc à toi !^^**_

**Miss Kai Uchiha :**_** Oui, Tala étant Tala… Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas fuir (vu comment il est PETIT…). Heureusement, je poste aussi le 20.**_

**LicyLie : **_**Tyson te fait pitié ? Tu descends de quelle planète dis-moi ? Lol, je déconne ! Après tout, t'as le droit de l'apprécier (encore heureux ! lol). Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis relue y a pas longtemps et, à moi aussi, Tyson m'a fait pitié (juste quelques secondes ! lol, j'ai une réputation à tenir, mdr). J'ai donc décidé qu'à la fin, il serait quand même « heureux »… Disons, pas en pleine déprime ni désespéré. Te voilà rassurée (ou pas) ?**_

**Killproduct :**_** 1) Mdr, merci pour les compliments. Tala était très fier de lui, lol.**_

_**2)Lol, toi, t'as pas l'air de l'aimer, Mariah… Lol. T'inquiète pas, la menace ne viendra pas d'elle (mystère, mystère. Non ? tant pis alors).**_

_**3)Mdr ! Ravie que ce petit couple te plaise. Quand au mariage… Hem… Ayant déjà eu du mal à fuir les foudres de Talinou, je crois donc pas que ça sera pour tout de suite… lol**_

_**4)Et oui, la confrontation est pour bientôt ! Certains risques de pas s'en remettre, lol.**_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça te plaira.**_

**Poochie :**_** Attends, attends… Tu as TOUT lu d'UN COUP ?? Et ben… T'as du courage, dis-moi… Je suis super contente que tu ais un petit « faible » pour cette fic : elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, même si j'écris de moins en moins (manque considérable de temps et d'envie). Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop par sa petitesse : je me devais de l'introduire dans la fic, d'une part parce qu'il est important, d'autre part parce que c'est grâce à Eleane si je me suis souvenue que je n'avais toujours pas donné de nouvelles de Volty et Bobo… Kissous !**_

**Phoenicia Balkov :**_** Mdr, t'inquiète pas pour Kai, il n'en est pas mort, lol (il a juste fait une overdose de reviews, du coup je l'ai laissé se reposer, lol). Voici donc la suite tant attendue, lol.**_

**Hayko Maxwell : **_**Je suis tellement contente que Tala fasse rire : parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il en fait trop… Lol. En tout cas, merci, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, surtout que cette fois, elle a vraiment été longue à venir. Kiss!**_

**Swordinou :**_** mdr…(j'vais p'têt tuer Tyson, tient… juste pour le fun… Nan ! J'plaisante ! Sur qui je me vengerais, sinon ?) Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour « relire » cette fic… Parfois c'est tellement bête ! Je me demande moi-même si mon cerveau n'a pas un disfonctionnement quelconque, pour inventer autant de conneries, lol. J'espère donc que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop…ainsi que le suivant.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews ! **_**Attention :****PETIT**_** chapitre… Ne me tuez pas, lol (surtout qu'il y a l'autre à suivre).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XIX : Prendre les choses en mains**_

…Brian…

C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Enfin, demain. Nous sommes le 24… Hiwatari et Tala vont enfin avoir le droit à de vraies fêtes de fin d'année, digne de ce nom… Ils doivent être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

Cependant, le regard perdu vers cet horizon terne et enneigé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Après « l'escapade » de Tala, Boris avait été furieux. Et même s'il n'a pas put prouver que j'étais dans le coup, il a estimé que j'étais responsable quand même. Au tant dire qu'il s'est pas privé pour me punir… Mon dos s'en souvient encore… Mais bon, pour le coup, ni Voltaire, ni Boris n'ont put partir : sans le dossier pour savoir où aller, c'est sûr que c'est tout de suite moins facile…

**« -Encore là ? Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sais… »**

Je soupire. A travers le reflet dans la vitre contre laquelle je suis appuyé, je vois Spencer me fixer avec insistance. Il a raison. Je le sais, mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Quelque chose me dis que Tal' et Hiwa' ne vont pas être tranquilles tout de suite… Enfin, si Tala est parvenu à le retrouver, évidemment. On aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de l'envoyer foncer tête baissée Dieu seul sait où… ?

Hm…

Je détache mes yeux du jardin recouvert de neige et de givre. On est coincé ici depuis que la tempête de neige à débuter, il y a dix jours de ça. On n'a rien à faire, si ce n'est retravailler nos morceaux, encore et encore…

**« -Alors ?**

**-Rien… Aucune nouvelle. C'est tout aussi bien : tout est sur écoute.**

**-Oui… Tu as l'air crevé.**

**-Ouais. T'as raison, j'vais me coucher. »**

Je quitte notre salle de repos, les mains dans les poches. J'espère qu'ils vont bien… J'avoue ne pas porter Hiwatari dans mon cœur, mais il est dans la même galère que nous. Peut-être même pire, au fond. Et puis, Tal' l'adore, alors… Je soupire. Je suis K.O, j'ai mal au dos et j'en ais ras-le-bol d'être enfermé dans ce piège à rats ! Allez, plus qu'un couloir et je retrouverais mon lit.

_**« -Et cette fois, vous en êtes certain ?**_

_**-Parfaitement Monsieur. Ils sont tous les deux là-bas.**_

_**-Préparez mon départ et mon arrivée. Je veux qu'une voiture m'attende là-bas.**_

_**-Bien, Monsieur. Je vous accompagne toujours ?**_

_**-Certainement pas ! Vu votre dernier exploit avec Ivanov, vous resterez ici ! Et si à mon retour, l'un d'eux s'est enfuie, vous me le paierez… !**_

_**-…Comme il vous plaira. »**_

Hm ? J'entends le crissement d'une chaise contre le sol et la poignet de la porte du bureau de Boris tourne. Ni une, ni deux, je me cache quelque part. Tiens… Me rappelle quelque chose, ce placard…

Les pas ; et les voix ; de Hiwatari senior et de Boris s'éloignent. Je me rends alors dans ma chambre, puis me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Bras croisés derrière la tête, je fixe le plafond.

Tala… Kai…

Ils les ont retrouvé. Encore. Et cette fois, il est trop tard pour les en empêcher. Hm… Je pourrais toujours appeler Tala sur son portable… Mais si je le fais, j'me fait griller à coup sûr et ils sauront précisément l'endroit où ils se cachent…

C'est pourtant ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Avec un peu de chance, si je les préviens maintenant, ils pourront s'en aller autre part… Et le temps que le grand-père de Kai débarque au Japon, ils peuvent toujours changer de ville, se cacher je ne sais où…

Ouais ! C'est ça ! Il faut que je les prévienne !

Bon, je l'ais mis où, mon tel ?

* * *

…Voltaire…

**« -Bien, Monsieur. Je vous accompagne toujours ?**

**-Certainement pas ! Vu votre dernier exploit avec Ivanov, vous resterez ici ! Et si à mon retour, l'un d'eux s'est enfuie, vous me le paierez… !**

**-…Comme il vous plaira. »**

Sombre imbécile ! Je me lève et part ; cet idiot toujours sur mes talons. Nous mettons en règle les dernier détails pour ce « petit voyage » tout en nous dirigeant vers la sortie.

Cette fois, je te tiens Kai… Toi et ton cher Ivanov, vous allez me payé votre affront… J'ai déjà prévu une punition lente et douloureuse pour chacun de vous…

En passant devant une porte de placard, je souris : je sais que l'un d'entre eux si cache, j'en suis certain. Et je pourrais presque parier qu'il s'agit de Kutsnetsov. Mon plan ne peux que fonctionner. Il va vouloir les prévenir de mon arrivée imminente au Japon… Et, ne trouvant pas son téléphone, il viendra là où il saura que la ligne ne sera pas gardée : le bureau de Boris. Et dès l'instant où l'un de nos deux fugitifs décrochera, nous les repérerons !

* * *

…Brian…

Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Bon, réfléchissons… Je jette un œil tout autours de moi : ma chambre est un vrai bordel. Même moi, je ne peux plus poser un pieds devant l'autre sans risquer de marcher sur quelque chose… En attendant, toujours pas de trace de mon portable ! J'ai bien dû le mettre quelque part, quand même ? La dernière fois, c'était quand ?

… Ce matin, à mon réveil. Ouais, et après je suis allé à la douche, puis j'ai été prendre mon p'tit-déj'… Donc, normalement, il devrait être dans le tiroir de mon chevet ?

Je m'y dirige, enjambant le tas de fringues et autres qui traînent par terre, puis retire le tiroir de ses rails. Je le retourne sur mon lit et fouille. Hm… Non, toujours pas là. Soudain, on frappe à ma porte.

**« -Oui ?**

**-Hey, Brian, tu… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

**-Euh… Je cherche mon portable.**

**-… Boris nous les a tous confisqué.**

**-HEIN ???**

**-Mais, rappelle-toi, ce matin ! Il a dit qu'il les voulait tous. Je suppose qu'il a dû passer dans ta chambre et le prendre.**

**-Et merde… »**

Spencer me fixe : il doit me prendre pour un fou. Il faut dire qu'habituellement, je suis quelqu'un d'ordonné. Et là, ma chambre ressemble plus à un champ de mine qu'à une chambre. Hm… Non, on dirait plus celle de Tala quand il était encore là, tout compte fait…

Exaspéré, Spencer me demande ce qu'il se passe, alors je lui raconte ce que j'ai entendu plus tôt, et la décision que j'ai prise.

**« -Hm… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

**-Ouais, moi aussi. »**

Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ?

Je m'assoie et réfléchis. Hm… Il nous faut un téléphone, et vite. Une seconde. Il n'y a que le téléphone de Boris qui n'est pas sur écoute… Mouais, mais vu comment on a réussit à le rouler la dernière fois, à mon avis il doit verrouiller sa porte à présent.

…

………

Tant pis ! Pas le temps de tergiverser ! Il faut prendre les choses en mains maintenant ou il sera vraiment trop tard !

Je me lève d'un bond, surprenant Spencer, puis sort de ma chambre.

**« -Hey, attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ?**

**-Appeler Tala.**

**-Hein ??**

**-Ecoute, il n'y a que le téléphone de Boris qui ne soit pas surveillé. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, ils vont les retrouver.**

**-… Tu devrais réfléchir un peu encore. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.**

**-Soit tu marche avec moi, soit tu dégage et tu me fou la paix ! »**

Il hoche la tête, mais ne dit rien. Finalement, il me suit. Boris n'a même pas l'air d'être là. Par contre, la porte est bien fermée… Mais c'est certainement pas une porte qui va m'arrêter maintenant ! Règle numéro une : toujours avoir une pince sur soit. Je croche la serrure tandis que Spencer vérifie le couloir. J'entre et attrape ce que je cherche. Je tape le numéro de Tala.

Une sonnerie…

Deux…

Trois…

_**« -…Tut !…Salut ! Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Tala Ivanov ! Le premier qui m'appelle pour une connerie ou qui monopolise ma boîte de réception, je le tue, pigé ?? Bon, si c'est urgent… laissez-moi un message !… C'est pas dit que je vous réponde par contre… SALUT ! …biiip »**_

…Toujours aussi débile sa messagerie…Remarque, avant c'était pire…

**« -Tala ! C'est Brian ! Il faut que toi et Hiwatari vous déguerpissiez le plus vite possible ! Voltaire et Boris vous ont re-localiser et Voltaire viens de partir ! Vous n'êtes plus en séc…**

**-Je te conseil de lâcher ce combiné, Brian… »**

Et merde… Je raccroche, le poing serré. Spencer s'est fait avoir. Ils lui sont tomber dessus. Et Boris et Voltaire ont l'air plus que ravie de ce que je viens de faire… Merde ! Comment j'ai put tomber dans un piège aussi gros ?! J'espère que Tala aura mon message à temps…

Les hommes de main de Boris ; et Boris ; nous traîne alors jusqu'à nos chambres respectives. Hm… Ils avaient vraiment préparé leur coup : je vois ma fenêtre barricadée de planches de bois épaisses et la serrure de ma chambre a été changée. Ils ont mis des verrous de l'autre côté de la porte en plus. Je suppose que ça va être le même topo pour Spencer…

On m'enferme, et Boris m'ordonne de ranger mon foutoir. Il va sûrement repasser, pour « vérifier » si tout à été bien fait… Et pas que pour ça à mon avis.

Je soupire. J'ai été bête. Et en plus, j'ai entraîner Spencer là-dedans. Il n'en avais vraiment pas besoin… Dire que c'est de ma faute. Ils n'avaient rien du tout et maintenant, ils savent tout sur la position de Tala et Kai. Bon sang, si Hiwatari se fait chopper, il est mort…

Je m'assoie par terre. Que je range ou non, ça ne changera rien : je serrais quand même puni de toute façon.

Et puis…

Je soupire. Je suis responsable de tout ce qui va arriver dans les jours à venir…

* * *

…Voltaire…

Parfait… Tout est parfait. Le signal s'est déclenché comme prévu lorsque Kutsnetsov a composer le numéro d'Ivanov. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que nos appareils ne retrouve la trace de son appel. En attendant, Boris fait enfermé ces deux idiots dans leurs chambres.

**« -Monsieur Hiwatari ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Nous avons un léger problème… **M'annonce le mécanicien.

**-COMMENT ?!?**

**-…Ivanov n'a pas décroché. C'était sa messagerie. On n'a pas put localiser l'appel correctement. Nos résultats s'étendent sur un large périmètre… L'appel n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que se soit précis… »**

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

**« -Un large périmètre comment ?**

**-Deux villes du Japon. L'une d'elle a un aéroport.**

**-Hm… Nous commencerons par celle-ci. »**

Si Kai s'est arrêter quelque part, autant commencer par celle où il a dû atterrire.

Bien, il est temps de partir.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Oui, je sais : c'est un mini de chez mini chapitre, lol.**_

_**Chapitre intermédiaire ?**_

_**Lol**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre suivant reviens un peu avant ce 24 décembre. Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard.**_

_**Tchao ! On se retrouve tout de suite au chapitre 20 !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	20. Rencontre parentale

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Et bon courage! (chapitre de 24 pages!)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XX : Rencontre parentale**_

…Ray…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir… »**

Je ne sais pas trop si je peux me permettre de lui demander ça. C'est vraiment personnel. Mais bon…

Kai s'arrête, me forçant à faire de même : nous sommes toujours en direction du dojo des Granger et ma main est toujours logée dans la sienne. Il n'a pas essayé de la retirer, malgré certains regards des passants dans la rue… En fait, en y repensant, ils avaient plutôt l'air effrayés quand Kai les regardait…Alalala…

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**-Hm ? Oh, et bien… euh… Je me demandais ce qui t'avais amené à venir ici, au Japon. »**

Il semble hésiter. Son regard me fuit et je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai dû toucher la corde sensible… Je le sens vraiment nerveux. Je l'embrasse alors, doucement, sur le front. Il me fixe étrangement. Je soupire.

**« -Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais ?**

**-…Hm… Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?**

**-Ben… J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, c'est normal. »**

Il n'a pas l'air du même avis. Finalement, on reprend notre marche et, au bout de quelques minutes, Kai se décide à me répondre. Il m'inquiète : ses yeux sont plongés dans le vague et ses traits sont tirés.

**« -Tu sais, Ray, je… Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à Tala.**

**-Hein ?**

**-… Je chante depuis… Je ne sais plus, en fait. Mais on était encore très jeunes. J'ai eut… un petit problème avec mon grand-père ; c'est lui qui nous dirige ; et Tala a tout fait pour que je m'enfuis de là-bas… »**

J'avoue que là, je ne comprends plus. Mais Kai a l'air d'être lancé : je crois qu'il a besoin de parler de tous ça à quelqu'un. Et je suis ravi qu'il me fasse confiance au point de se confier à moi. Il continu donc. Il me parle de ses camarades, de Tala, de son enfance… de son grand-père…

Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles. Comment… ? Un grand-père, c'est censé être quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses petits-enfants… Enfin, je m'en faisait une idée plutôt positive. Comme quoi, il y a vraiment de tout dans le monde… Mais là, j'ai de la peine pour Kai. Tout ce qu'il a dû subir. Et cet…homme. Si je l'avais sous la main ! J'enrage ! Je sens que ma colère monte mais Kai me dit que tout va bien maintenant. Oui, tout va bien… Grâce à Tala. Je vais peut-être lui pardonner son comportement excentrique finalement.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux. »**

Enfin… C'est sortit comme ça, mais je le pense. Je l'entends renifler dédaigneusement.

**« -Tu ne sais pas ce dont Voltaire est capable…**

**-…Peut-être. Mais je ne veux plus que tu retourne chez ce fou ! »**

Kai me fixe. Il a l'air vraiment surpris. Moi aussi : ça fait peut-être un peu bizarre de dire tout ça de cette façon… Mais finalement, il me sourit et m'embrasse. Je m'arrête et lui rends son baiser. On reprend alors notre route, plus légèrement. On en viens à discuter de tout et de rien. Et j'en viens à lui raconter un peu ma vie. Elle me paraît bien insignifiante à côté de la sienne, mais bon, Kai semble vraiment s'y intéresser : il me pose des tas de questions.

Je l'aime…

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, alors que le soleil est déjà bien bas, on arrive au dojo. Tient ? Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Lionheart fait ici ? Kai doit se poser la même question car il a un sourcil froncé et l'autre arqué, ainsi qu'une moue septique. Adorable… Ray, c'est pas le moment ! Soudain, le prof passe près de nous : il a l'air chamboulé.

**« -Bonjour Monsieur Lionh…**

**-Bonjour Kai Kon, Ray Hiwatari…. »**

HEIN ???

Kai et moi, on se regarde, ahurit. Il nous a appelé comment ?? Le prof entre dans sa voiture et part rapidement. Bizarre… C'est alors qu'on aperçoit Tala et le grand-père de Tyson, debout près de la porte d'entrée. Etrange… Je n'avais jamais vu Tala aussi rouge ; presque autant que ses cheveux ; et Monsieur Granger a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Vraiment très étrange.

**« -Ray ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-… Tala a dû faire une connerie, comme d'hab', ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**-…**

**-Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment nuit.**

**-Oui. »**

Je lui souris gentiment et dépose un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de m'en aller. Mais Kai me retourne soudainement vers lui et m'embrasse.

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment nuit.**

**-Oui. »**

Je le vois me sourire avant qu'il ne dépose un petit baiser chaste sur le coin de ma bouche. Hm…Il s'en va. Etrangement, le fait qu'il m'ait écouté, qu'il ne me considère pas comme « une star »… le fait qu'il m'aime, tout simplement, me fait le retenir encore un peu. J'agrippe son bras, le retourne vers moi et l'embrasse. Je voudrais lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens, là maintenant, tout de suite. Je l'embrasse sans retenue, et il me le rend.

**« -A plus tard. »** Je souffle contre ses lèvres avant de rentrer au dojo.

* * *

…Ray…

**« -A plus tard. »** Souffle-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de s'en aller.

C'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui se referme qui me sort de ma transe. C'était… Kai m'a embrassé. Comme jamais. Je souris. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air stupide en ce moment. Mais je suis bien trop heureux, là. Kai m'a embrassé…

Il faudrait que je rentre.

* * *

…Alex…

Et bien… C'était une sacrée journée… Dire qu'il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que les autres membre de notre groupe voient Ray et Kai au Marché de Noël, ensemble, se tenant par la main et s'embrassant. Je souris. Ils étaient adorables. Mais je doute que les autres ; surtout Tyson ; l'acceptent…

Pourvu que tout ce passe bien pour eux…

**« -Hé ho ? Alex, t'es avec nous ?** Rit brooklyn.

**-Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais.**

**-Tu réfléchit trop. »** Me susurre-t-il.

Peut-être. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, je lui tire la langue. Il rit et je sens sa main caressée distraitement le bas de mon dos. Je sursaute. Si les autres nous voient…

**« -Tu réfléchis vraiment trop.** Rajoute-t-il, sa main remontant dans mon dos.

**-Et toi, tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Comme ça, ça compense.**

**-Alors là, c'est faux !**

**-Hey ! Vous deux ! Alors, vous venez oui ou non ? Arrêtez un peu de flirter !** Nous cris Eddy.

**-Ouais ! Magnez-vous ! Il gèle ! »** Renchérit Michael.

Pour le coup, on sursaute tous les deux et Brook' enlève précipitamment sa main. Rougissant, on rejoint les autres qui marchaient plus avant. Dire qu'on faisait tout pour être discret… Brook' et moi, on voulait un peu d'intimité et puis… Qu'auraient pensé les autres ? Chacun d'eux croit que j'ai quitter les White Tiger parce que je ne supporter pas Lee… C'est un peu vrai. Mais qu'auraient-ils pensé s'ils avaient sut que je n'ai quitter mon groupe qu'uniquement parce que j'était amoureux du leader du groupe opposant ? Déjà que pour les Whites, je passe pour un traître…

Mais finalement, je crois que je n'aurait pas dû tant m'inquiéter : ils nous sourient et rient.

**« -Vous en faites des têtes !**

**-Vous le saviez, alors ?** Je demande.

**-… De quoi ? »**

Ok. En fin de compte, ils ne savaient rien du tout ! Encore plus rouges, on détourne la tête et tentons de détourner la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Stephan éclate de rire, vite suivit de Mégan.

**« -On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?** Demande Tyson.

**-Ils sortent ensemble, voyons ! Me dites pas que vous avez rien remarqué ? »**

Il faut croire que si… Brooklyn et moi, on se regarde avec appréhension. Tous semblent enfin saisir ce que ça signifie.

**« -Alors… C'est pour ça que Lee t'en voulait autant ?** Me demande Hilary.

**-Oui.**

**-Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne toujours autant sur Brook' ?** Ajoute Max.

**-Entre autre.** Répond Brooklyn. **Vous comprenez, je suis celui qui l'a « corrompu »… »**

Les autres hochent la tête. Ils semblent révolter contre l'attitude de Lee. Remarque, moi aussi… Il faut dire qu'au début, je ne m'imaginais même pas gay ou bi… Puis j'ai rencontrer Brooklyn. Je soupire puis le sens me prendre la main.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, on reprend notre route sous le questionnement incessant des uns et des autres… Soudain, on aperçoit Ray qui vient dans notre direction. Ah ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose : il a un sourire béat et il semble être complètement sur un nuage… Je souris discrètement. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu : les autres aussi et Tyson décide de s'en prendre à lui puisque Lee n'est pas là pour subir ses foudres.

**« -Hey ! Toi !** L'apostrophe-t-il.

**-…**

**-Alors ? Tu te balade sans ta p'tite bande ??**

**-…**

**-Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ???**

**-…**

**-HEY !!! NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ??**

**-… Hm ? »**

Si les autres n'étaient pas là, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Tyson, rouge de colère et les poings serrés, bouillonne de rage alors qu'en face de lui, Ray le regarde l'air un peu hagard, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui parlait. Puis finalement, il repart, son éternel sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres. Cette fois, j'éclate clairement de rire. Les autres me regardent, comme si j'étais devenu fou. Mais je me contente de sourire et de reprendre notre chemin vers la maison de Tyson ; par là d'où venait Ray…

* * *

…Lee…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais ! Ray ! Mon ami, mon « frère »… Comment peut-il nous trahir ainsi ! Et avec _ce_ type en plus !Que Mescher ait put nous faire ça, ne m'étonnait pas vraiment… Mais pas Ray ! Mescher a été corrompu par ce Brooklyn de malheur ! Et maintenant il faut que ce soit Ray qui se laisse ensorceler par ce foutu Hiwatari !

Furieux, je donne un coup de pied dans une cannette de coca qui traînait par terre. Pffff… Dire que j'espérait voir Ray et ma sœur ensembles… Ma pauvre Mariah. Elle était totalement en pleurs tout à l'heure… Il faut que j'ai une explication avec Ray ! Il ne peut pas nous faire un coup pareil ! Appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble où il habite, je l'attends…

**Flash-Back :**

_« -__**Touche-le, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… et je quitte les White… »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Ca explique tout… Ca explique toutes ces fois où il était dans la lune, et cette façon qu'il avait de le défendre. J'aurais vraiment dû comprendre plus tôt… Après tout, Mescher aussi était dans la lune avant qu'on ne découvre pourquoi. Tssss…

Hm ? Ah, je vois enfin Ray qui arrive dans ma direction. Je me détache du mur : c'est l'heure des explications.

Il arrive à ma hauteur…

**« -Ray ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Je t'ai vu avec… »**

…Et entre par la porte magnétique du hall de l'immeuble.

QUOI ??? COMENT A-T-IL OSE M'IGNORER DE LA SORTE ! Et il avait cet espèce de sourire béat qu'affichait également Mescher à l'époque ! Il ne m'a même pas vu !! RAAAAAAAAAH !!! RAY, TU ME PAIRA CA ! M'ignorer de la sorte, moi ! son meilleur ami !

**« -ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! »** J'hurle.

…Et en plus il neige toujours…

* * *

…Ray…

Hm ? Tient ? J'ai cru entendre la voix de Lee… Oh, j'ai dû rêver. Je continu de monter les marches jusqu'à mon étage : le 3ème. Je soupire de bien être en poussant la porte de chez moi. C'était vraiment une super journée ! Je dépose mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis vais à la cuisine où sont déjà mes parents et les salut : un baiser sur la joue de ma mère qui est en train de faire à manger ; un autre sur le front de ma petite sœur qui tente de faire ses devoirs sous le regard critique de mon père ; et un hochement de tête vers ce dernier.

**« -Tu rentre bien tard.** Observe-t-il.

**-Je n'avais plus cours cet après-midi : notre professeur de Français a fait un malaise.** Annonçais-je en me souvenant de la scène…

**-Donc tu es en vacances ?** Demande ma mère en continuant de couper les carottes.

**-Oui.**

**-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt ?** Me demande mon père.

**-… »**

Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai été faire un tour dehors, au Marché de Noël, mais bon… Le souvenir de Kai et moi, main dans la main, nous embrassant ou mangeant des marrons chauds, me revient. Je sens que j'ai encore ce sourire niait… Tant pis. Je l'aime tellement…

* * *

…Père de Ray…

**« -Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt ?** Je lui demande.

**-… »**

Hm ? Etrange. Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? Je vois un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il semble partit dans ses pensées. De plus en plus étrange. Je regarde ma femme, et on hausse les épaules.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, mon ange ? »** Lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

Aucune réponse. Si ce n'est que son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

**« -Ray ? Pourquoi tu sourit bizarre ? »** Demande Ayumi.

Ah ! Enfin une réaction ! Je vois mon fils sursauter, s'empourprer et bégayer rapidement un _« pou…pour rien… c'est…c'est rien… »._

* * *

…Ray…

**« -Ray ? Pourquoi tu sourit bizarre ? »** Me demande ma petite sœur.

Je sursaute et rougis. Griller ! Je ne peux tout de même pas leur dire que c'est un garçon qui me fait sourire ainsi. Mes parents ; mon père surtout… ; me tueraient. Je marmonne un vague _« pour rien…c'est rien… »_. Je vois mes parents se regarder avant de me sourire tendrement. Quoi… ? ? Soudain, Ayumi sautille sur sa chaise en s'écriant :

**« -Ray est amoureux ! Ray est amoureux ! Ray est amoureux ! »**

Arg ! Je vais la tuer ! Non, non, Ray. C'est ta petite sœur, elle n'a que 8 ans, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte.

**« -Ray est amoureux ! Ray est amoureux ! Ray est amoureux ! Ray est…**

**-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas…** Je tente, exaspéré.

**-RAY EST A-MOU-REUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !**

**-AYUMI !** M'écrie-je, mortifié.

**-Dis ? Elle est comment ta copine ? Elle est jolie ?Est-ce qu'elle est gentille ?**

**-…Euh…je… »**

Si je m'attendais à une telle question… Pourtant je devrais : avec un petit diable pareil pour frangine… Me fait penser à Tala d'un coup, avec toutes ses questions. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle continu, jusqu'à me demander si ma soi-disant _« petite-amie »_ aime aussi les chevaux et les chats… Je tente un regard désespéré vers mes parents. Inutile : ils sont écroulés de rire. Mon père essaie de se cacher derrière son journal mais ma mère, elle, rit franchement.

Mes pulsions meurtrières reprennent le dessus…

Ayumi me tire alors ma manche et me demande pourquoi je ne veux pas admettre que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Hem… Respire, Ray. Finalement, mon père demande à Ayumi d'arrêter son cirque et de finir ses devoir pour qu'on puisse _enfin_ passer à table. Elle boude. Tant mieux. Je soupire et me lève dans le but de prendre les couverts et de mettre la table.

**« -C'est en tout cas une bonne nouvelle.** Commence soudainement mon père. **Ray, je veux rencontrer cette jeune fille. Après tout, elle doit être exceptionnelle pour que tu en tombe amoureux. »**

BAM !

**« -Ray ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »** S'écrie ma mère.

Je baisse la tête, honteux. Surpris par l'annonce de mon père, j'ai laissé tomber ma pile d'assiettes. Je sens bien leurs regards lourds de reproches et de questions posés sur moi. Une fille… Une fille ! Mon Dieu… S'ils savaient… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils prendraient la chose aussi bien. Pourtant, c'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… Kai est exceptionnel. C'est vraiment le premier avec qui je sort réellement… D'habitude, mes histoires de cœur durent entre une heure et une semaine… C'est pitoyable, hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais réussis à m'intéresser vraiment à quelqu'un. Avant Kai. C'est surtout le premier garçon que je fréquente… et que j'aime plus que tout.

Le silence devient vraiment pesant. Je me baisse et commence à ramasser les débris.

**« -Ray, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce… »**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING….DRIIIIIIIIIIIING…DRIIIIIIIIING !!!

Ouf. Le téléphone. Ayumi courre répondre. J'ose lever un peu les yeux vers mes parents. Ils me foudroient du regard. Ils doivent vraiment se dire que leur fils est devenu fou…

**« -Ray ! C'est pour toi ! »** M'annonce Ayumi.

Mon père s'empresse alors de répondre : peut-être espère-t-il que ce soit la fameuse « fille »… Je soupire. Je jette les morceaux cassés des assiettes et en prends d'autres que je dépose sur notre table ronde.

**« -Ray. Un ami à toi.** Me fait mon père en me tendant le combiné.

**-Merci.** J'attrape l'appareil. **Oui, hallo ?**

_**-Ray ? C'est moi…**_

**-Kai ?? »**

Hem… Tâchons de rester calme. J'entends Kai me remercier pour cette journée. Je souris : notre premier vrai rendez-vous, quand on y regarde de plus près. Notre première « sortie en amoureux »… Hm. Je me reprends. Kai me demande alors ce que je fais demain. Je regarde mes parents qui me font un signe négatif de la tête. Je soupire.

**« -Désolé, Kai… Je suis privé de sorties…**

_**-Ah bon ?**_

**-J'ai cassé des assiettes… Je sais, je suis maladroit. »**

Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté du fil. Il rit… Je souris. Même au travers d'un téléphone, son rire est toujours aussi agréable. Ma mère me dit alors que je n'ai qu'à l'inviter déjeuner avec nous demain midi. Pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée…

**« -Euh… Kai ?**

_**-Hm ?**_

**-Mes… Mes parents disent que tu peux venir manger demain midi avec nous si tu veux…**

_**-… Je ne sais pas où tu habite.**_

**-Dis-lui qu'on viendra le chercher, Ray.** Me dit gentiment ma mère.

**-On viendra te chercher…** Je répète.

_**-…Et bien… Si tu veux bien de moi chez toi, alors… d'accord.**_

**-Ok.** Je souris. **On passera te prendre au Marché de Noël ? C'est pas trop loin de chez les Granger. Ca ira ?**

_**-Oui.**_

**-Alors à demain. 11h00, ça te dit ?**

_**-Oui. »**_

Je souris encore plus et on se dit au revoir. Tant pis si je suis privé de sorties, tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de voir Kai… D'ailleurs… Depuis quand mes parents acceptent quelqu'un à la maison qu'ils ne connaissent pas ? Je les regarde et mon père, semblant comprendre ma question muette, me réponds que, pour une fois que je ne traîne pas avec un White Tiger, ça mérite bien de rencontrer ce Kai. Je vais vraiment finir par me faire avoir…

**« -Et puis…** Rajoute-t-il**. Je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec le petit-fils de Monsieur Granger. »**

Hem…

**« -Oh, tu sais… C'est surtout Lee qui ne s'entend pas avec…** Fis-je avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

**-Ce… Kai, il vit chez les Granger ?**

**-Hm hm.**

**-Tu n'en as jamais parlé avant.**

**-Ah… ? Bah, j'ai dû oublier…**

**-…**

**-C'est un élève de ma classe. Et, on s'entend bien. C'est un ami comme un autre, tu sais. Même s'il vit chez les Granger.**

**-…C'est bien.** Déclare-t-il d'un coup en reprenant son journal.

**-Hm ?**

**-Il était temps que cette rivalité prenne fin.**

**-Oui, ton père a raison. »** Renchérit ma mère.

Bon… Si ce n'est que ça, alors… Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire. Par contre, Ayumi me fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance. Je n'aime pas quand elle prend cet air là avec moi. On dirait un agent du FBI et, quand on ajoute à ça ses questions dérangeantes, c'est encore pire… Oui, elle me fait de plus en plus penser à Tala. Enfin… Pourvu qu'elle ne devienne pas non plus aussi extravagante que lui ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes…

* * *

…Kai…

_**« -Alors à demain. 11h00, ça te dit ?**_

**-Oui. »**

On raccroche ensemble et je souris. Je ne pensais pas que j'irais manger chez lui un jour… Hm… Dans un sens, c'est ses parents qui m'ont invité. Je me demande si Ray leur a dit pour nous deux ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, tout le monde n'est pas forcément aussi tolérant que le grand-père de Tyson.

Hm ? J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer : Tyson vient de rentrer. Dès qu'il me voit, il me demande où j'étais passé en énonçant au passage que j'ai _« trop de bol d'être déjà en vacs ! »_ Je lui souris et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, où il me rejoint.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tala est pas avec toi ?**

**-Il s'explique avec ton grand-père.**

**-HEIN ?**

**-Cherche pas. C'est Tala après tout.** Je soupire.

**-Pas faux… »**

C'est vrai. Mais cette fois, ça a l'air plus que sérieux. Je fixe le plafond : qu'est-ce qui a bien put ce passer avec Monsieur Lionheart pour que…

**Flash Back :**

**« -Bonjour Monsieur Lionh…**

**-Bonjour Kai Kon, Ray Hiwatari…. »**

**Fin du flash back.**

En y repensant, je fronce les sourcils. Tala a VRAIMENT dû faire une ENORME connerie… J'en suis à m'imaginer tout un tas de scénario quand Tala arrive enfin, l'air abattu. Hm… Plutôt honteux, je dirais. Tyson le regarde monter à l'étage en traînant des pieds, puis me fixe.

**« -Je vais aller le voir.** J'annonce.

**-Ok. Dis, Kai ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu fais quoi demain ? Je finis plus tôt que prévu et j'me disais qu'on pourrais aller faire un tour… Entre amis ! bien entendu…**

**-Désolé. Demain… Demain je suis occupé.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui. »**

Il semble déçut mais n'ajoute rien. Je ne suis pas dupe : un rendez-vous, en tout bien tout honneur. Mais ça reste quand même un rendez-vous. Et puis, demain je suis avec Ray… Bon, je monte. Il faut que Tala m'explique son comportement d'en ce moment. Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. J'entre dans notre chambre et le vois, affalé au milieu du lit, tirant une tête de six pieds de long.

**« -Ca y est ? T'as fini ton cirque ?** Je demande.

**-Hm ? Comment ça ?** Me demande-t-il.

**-Tu ressemble d'avantage à un condamné à mort qu'au Tala Ivanov que je connais. »**

Il soupire et se met à observer le plafond. Oh non ! On ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je m'installe sur le lit, à côté de lui.

**« -Alors ?** Je redemande.

**-…**

**-Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Monsieur Lionheart ?**

**-…**

**-Mais tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ?**

**-…**

**-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Tala.**

**-…**

**-…TU L'AS EMBRASSE ??**

**-MAIS CHUUUUUUUUTEUUUUUUUUH ! Tu veux que tout le voisinage t'entende ou quoi ????**

**-Donc, tu avoues.** Je souris narquoisement.

**-Ca va pas, non ?? J'ai rien à avouer du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien !! PIGER ?!**

**-…Mais tu aimerais bien.** J'insiste.

**-… Kai… Tu sais que je déteste que tu te la joue « agent du FBI » ?**

**-…**

**-Maintenant tais-toi, que je puisse réfléchir en paix !**

**-Si tu ressens le besoin de réfléchir, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.** J'ajoute.

**-…Kai…** Gronde-t-il.

**-Oui ?**

**-TU ME GONFFLE !**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…Tala ?**

**-Quoi ?** Grogne-t-il.

**-Il t'a répondu ?**

**-Hein ??**

**-A ton baiser. Il t'a répondu ? Parce que tu l'as bien embrassé, n'est-ce pas… ?**

**-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! TU M'SAOUL !!!! »** S'écrie-t-il.

Hm ? Je le regarde se lever tel un enragé et sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. J'ai un sourire mauvais. Donc, il y a bien quelque chose. A part le fait que ce soit un prof, se n'est pas une si mauvaise chose en soit… Tala s'ouvre à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. C'est bien. Et puis… Il n'est pas si mal que ça, en y regardant de plus près… De plus, j'ai trouvé un très bon moyen de ne pas m'ennuyer désormais. Mon sourire s'accentue. Cette journée avec Ray m'a vraiment mis d'excellente humeur…Dommage pour Tala.

Et puis, c'est sa punition pour toutes ses bêtises habituelles. Toujours souriant, je me lève et descends au salon. C'est bien ce que je pensais : Tala s'est vautré dans le canapé et zappe sur toutes les chaînes. Assis face à la table basse, Tyson essaie de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Hm… Pour une fois qu'ils arrivent à rester dans la même pièce sans tenter de s'étrangler, je devrais peut-être les laisser tranquilles… ? Hm. Tant pis pour ma revanche. Après tout, j'ai encore TOUTE la nuit devant moi… Je remonte et décide de faire mes leçons. Sortant mes affaires de mon sac de cours, je tombe sur le petit tigre en verre, soigneusement emballé dans un papier vert émeraude et d'un ruban blanc dessus. Je souris. Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée…

**Flash-back :**

_« -__**Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Je soupire. Ray… Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur toi.

…

Bon ! Je m'installe et planche sur mes cours. Lorsque je relève la tête et m'étire, je constate que ça fait déjà deux heures que j'y suis. Je commence à avoir faim… Autant que je descende maintenant ; je pourrais toujours croiser Tala… Je sens ma bonne humeur qui revient. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi serein. J'ai ce sentiment de liberté qui fait remonté à la surface l'enfant que j'étais avant… Et… ça fait tellement de bien.

Arrivé en bas, je le cherche du regard mais ne le trouve pas. A sa place se trouve Tyson.

**« -Tyson ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu ne saurais pas où est Tala ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. »**

Bon, tant pis. Je remercie Tyson et vais à la cuisine où je croise Monsieur Granger. Je décide de l'aider à mettre la table et lui annonce que demain midi je vais manger chez un ami : c'est la moindre des politesses.

**« -Tu vas chez Ray ?** Me demande-t-il.

**-Et bien… Oui.**

**-Pas de problème ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard : la nuit tombe vite.**

**-Merci. »**

Il me fait un grand sourire, auquel je réponds. Vraiment, je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce sentiment de plénitude, mais je n'ais pas envi de me prendre la tête. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Tyson arrive et aide à la cuisine.

Une fois le repas près, je vais chercher Tala. Je le trouve dans le jardin, assis sur une chaise à regarder le ciel. Tala… Hm…

**« -Ca n'est pas facile, hein ?** Fis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-… »**

On reste en silence quelques minutes. Il y a juste le bruit du vent, les flocons qui tombent, et les étoiles qui brillent… Mais, Tala semble finalement se décider à parler.

**« -…Il m'a répondu… A chaque fois.** Dit-il, l'air absent.

**-A chaque fois ?** Répète-je, étonné.

**-Oui… Pfff… Mais bon, c'est débile. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je… je me jette sur lui, comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'être un drogué en manque de sa dose… Pire : je ne sais pas pourquoi il répond à chaque fois.**

**-…Peut-être qu'au fond, tu lui plais ?** Je tente.

**-…Ca n'a aucune importance. On devrait rester vigilent ; ne pas trop s'attacher. On devrait…**

**-Tu devrais te laisser vivre.** Je le coupe.

**-…**

**-Et ça… Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en n'a l'air… Mais, au fond…ça vaut le coup. Tenter le tout pour le tout ; ne pas penser aux conséquences… Juste, vivre. Et, rien que ça ; ce qui paraît si évident pour tout le monde ; rien que ça, c'est déjà une épreuve en soi. Tu ne trouve pas ?**

**-…Si.**

**-On se sent bien, tu sais ? Quand on laisse aller, on se sent plus… libre. C'est agréable.**

**-Hm…**

**-Tu viens manger ? Y a des pâtes.**

**-Si c'est des pâtes, alors…**

**-On s'y habitue, pas vrai ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-A mener une petite vie paisible… On s'y habitue. On est ici depuis quelques temps, toi et moi. Et, c'est comme si s'était…normal. »**

Il hoche la tête. Nous arrêtons là nos réflexions pour aller manger. C'est, pour l'une des rares fois, un repas dans le calme. Mais c'est un calme agréable. Après avoir débarrasser, comme chaque soir, nous montons dans nos chambres. Il est encore tôt, alors Tala et moi, on discute. Enfin… je lui arrache les mots de la bouche, plutôt. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il ait un tel comportement envers Monsieur Lionheart… Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner, juste pour le plaisir de le voir s'énerver tout seul. Bien sûr, il se venge en m'envoyant un coussin en pleine tête.

**« -Si tu le prends comme ça, alors… »**

Et je le lui renvoie.

* * *

…Tyson…

_**« -T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TRICHEUR !**_

_**-Qui, moi ??**_

_**-NON, LE PAPE !**_

_**-Ah… »**_

Ah ! Mais ils vont se taire, oui ?? Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?? Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de dormir et que j'entends Kai et Tala se chamailler dans la chambre voisine… Je me retourne pour la dixième fois dans mon lit, et je fourre mon oreiller sur ma tête. J'étouffe… Non, finalement, je vais me mettre sur le dos. Rien à faire…

_**« -AIEUH !**_

_**-Chochotte, va…**_

_**-DE QUOI ?!? ATTENDS DE VOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT, LA CHOCHOTTE ! »**_

Bon ! C'est décidé, je me lève. Je me dirige alors vers leur chambre et croise Papy au passage : on a eut la même idée on dirait.

**« -Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bor…del…Hm ? »**

Euh… ?

Grand-père et moi, on reste ébahit. Tala est étalé sur le sol, Kai a califourchon sur lui. D'ailleurs, Kai s'apprêtait visiblement à assommer Tala avec son oreiller ; et Tala à faire de même pour Kai… Ils ont tout les deux les bras levés, près à l'assaut.

Et ils nous fixent, l'air un peu surpris de nous voir…

J'avoue : j'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour… Kai en train de mettre une raclée à Ivanov… Héhéhé…

**« -Allons donc… Est-ce que c'est une heure pour faire une bataille d'oreillers ?** Demande grand-père, amusé.

**-… Y a une heure spéciale pour ça ?** Demande Tala.

**-… En tout cas la tienne n'est pas arrivée, t'as de la chance.** Lui dit Kai.

**-C'est toi qui a de la chance ! Un peu plus et je te ratatiné ! Tricheur !**

**-T'es vraiment un mauvais perdant…**

**-MOI ?? MAUVAIS PERDANT !** s'emporte Tala.

**-Hm hm…** Acquiesce Kai.

**-Grrrrr… Tient ! »**

Outch… Ca, ça doit faire mal… Kai vient de se prendre l'oreiller de Tala sur le haut du crâne. Je vois grand-père lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'avoue que c'est quand même marrant, comme situation. Je reporte mon attention sur Kai qui est déjà repartit à l'attaque. Ils comptent s'arrêter, un jour ou l'autre ? Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, ils se calment, à bout de forces.

**« -Tu t'en tirera pas comme ça, Kai…** Halète Tala.

**-Tssss… J't'attends, c'est quand tu veux…** Rétorque Kai entre deux souffles.

**-Bon, vous êtes calmés ?** Demande Papy : ils hochent la tête. **Alors au lit. »**

Mort de rire ! On dirait deux gamins de 5 ans comme ça, en pyjama, tout ébouriffés, à se faire la guéguerre… ! Je souris. Kai est vraiment adorable, là. Je me demande où il va, demain ? Enfin… Je n'ai pas le droit d'insister.

Kai et Tala se traînent jusqu'au lit et Papy et moi, on sort après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Moi aussi, je sens que je vais passer une bonne nuit : un bon dodo avec plein de ch'tits Kai…

* * *

…Kai…

Hm…

**« -Kai ? Debout, il est 10h00. »**

Je grogne. Je me retourne sur mon autre côté et remonte la couette jusqu'en haut de ma tête.

**« -Kai, tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous. »**

Hm…Hm ? Mon rendez-vous ? …Ray ! Zut ! Je sursaute et croise le regard amusé de Monsieur Granger venu me réveiller. Il me sourit et me dit que je devrais me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard. Je regarde l'heure au réveil : 10h05. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je me débarrasse des couvertures et file à la salle de bain. Pour une fois que j'arrive à dormir longtemps, c'est le jour où j'ai rendez-vous avec Ray… Je soupire et me calme. Il me reste une heure, c'est bon, inutile de stresser. Je frissonne quand l'eau chaude entre en contact avec ma peau. J'ai dû temps devant moi, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser non plus. J'ouvre ma bouteille de shampooing et… Tala… Si je le choppe, il est mort ! Il m'a vidé ma bouteille ! Comme si s'était le moment ! Je grogne et m'empare d'une au hasard. Je crois que c'est celle de Tyson… Tant pis, je le préviendrais que je lui en ai pris un peu.

Après m'être laver et sécher, je me rends en vitesse dans ma chambre. Bon… Voyons voir… Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'indique qu'il a arrêté de neiger. Il ne doit pas faire si froid… Je regarde mon armoire. Je ne suis vraiment du genre à passer des heures pour savoir quels vêtements mettre, mais là… j'avoue de pas trop savoir. C'est désespérant ! Ce ne sont que des vêtements, après tout ! J'attrape les premiers trucs qui me passe sous la main et je les enfile avant de descendre prendre un petit-déjeuné. Il me reste vingt minutes pour manger et aller au Marché de Noël… Ca va être juste.

**« -Hey ! Kai !**

**-Hm ?**

**-La marmotte s'est enfin réveillée ?** Rit Tala.

**-J'ai pas le temps, là.**

**-Tu vas où ?**

**-Chez Ray.** Répondis-je.

**-Attends ! Je viens avec toi !**

**-Non !**

**-Mais si, attends-moi ! J'en ai pas pour long ! »**

Mais… Mais non ! Je le regarde se diriger vers le placard pour prendre ses chaussures. Mais c'est qu'il oserait, en plus ?! Bon… Au grand maux, les grands remèdes… Je m'approche derrière lui…

**« -Raah ! Mais elles sont où ces pompes ?? Ah ! Dans le fond ! »**

Tala entre complètement dans le placard pour les atteindre. Je referme la porte.

**« -KAI !! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !**

**-Désolé, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. »**

Et je part. Hm… Je devrais peut-être lui ouvrir ? Non. Je passe par la cuisine, prends un croissant et me prépare à partir : je mangerais sur le chemin. Je croise Tyson et lui demande s'il veut bien ouvrir à Tala quand je serais partit. Il semble surpris. Il comprendra bien assez tôt. Et puis, je ne veux pas de « gêneurs » aujourd'hui. Je veux passer un moment tranquille avec Ray. Est-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

…Tyson…

Aurais-je loupé un épisode, là ?? Comment ça, je dois ouvrir à Tala ? Je regarde Kai s'emparer d'un croissant et filer. Mais où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?? On dirait qu'il était pressé… Bah, peut-être que Tala sait quelque chose ? Enfin, s'il accepte de me le dire. Je fini mon p'tit-déj' puis monte pour prendre une douche. J'espère que Kai ne rentrera pas trop tard, qu'on puisse décorer la maison ensemble. Soudain, j'entends des bruits dans le placard. Mais… ? Non… ? Quand même pas… ?

**« -Tala ?** Je risque. **T'es là-dedans ?**

**-Le morveux ! Ah ! Dieu soit loué ! Ouvre-moi !**

**-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans ce placard ??** Je demande à travers la porte.

**-…Kai m'a enfermé…Bon ! Ouvre maintenant ! »**

J'éclate de rire ! Ah non ! C'est trop drôle ! Kai… enfermé…AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! J'essuie une larme avant de me reprendre un peu. Héhéhéhé… J'ai une idée…

**« -Oh, Talaaaa ?**

**-…Quoi ?** Grogne-t-il.

**-Je pense à un truc, là…**

**-Tu sais penser, toi ??**Me coupe-t-il.

**-…**

**-Hem…**

**-Oui, donc.** Je reprends. **J'ai cru comprendre que Kai était…amoureux de quelqu'un… C'est vrai ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Et c'est qui ?** Je demande.

**-…Pourquoi je te le dirais ??**

**-Tu voulais pas sortir du placard ?**

**-… … … … … JE TE HAIS !**

**-Voui, moi aussi.** J'ajoute, mort de rire.

**-Grrrrrr !**

**-Alors ? C'est qui ?**

**-…Le délégué de la classe. »**

Hein ?? Mais je le connais pas, moi, leur délégué ! Attends une minute… Alex ! Il faut que je demande à Alex ! Lui, il saura ! J'ouvre finalement à Tala qui me fixe…hem… avec une sérieuse envie de me tuer, je crois. Hihihi… Je me précipite dans ma chambre et je m'enferme, juste à temps. Pfffu ! J'entends Tala grogner de l'autre côté avant de s'éloigner. Bon, Alex… Je sorts, sur mes gardes. Personne ? Bon… J'arrive au salon : Tala est au Téléphone. Tant pis, j'attendrais. Il grogne, soupire, souffle, grogne à nouveau, puis accepte quelque chose.

**« -C'était qui ?** Je tente.

**-Ca te regarde ??**

**-Qui était-ce ?** Demande Papy en arrivant.

**-…Mon…prof de Bio.** Répond Tala en détournant le regard.

**-Je vois. Que veut-il ?**

**-Bah, j'suis collé. Avec lui. Il doit venir cet aprè-m'…**

**-Hm… »** Fait grand-père.

Euh ?? J'ai vraiment dû loupé encore un épisode. Je comprends rien à leur conversation. Grand-père fixe quelques secondes encore Tala avant de repartir vers la salle d'entraînement. Quand à Tala, il soupire, tête basse, avant d'aller dans le jardin. Y a des choses bizarre dans cette maison. Enfin… Je téléphone à Alex.

* * *

…Kai…

Je courre. Ca fait dix minutes que je courre : je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. J'aurais bien pris le bus, mais les routes enneigées ne le permettent pas. Finalement, j'arrive au Marché de Noël. Bon, où est Ray ? Hm ? Ah, je le vois ! Assis sur un banc, il semble m'attendre. Je ralentit. Il me voit et me sourit.

**« -Salut !**

**-… 'lut. »**

Je lui fait un signe de la main tout en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Il me demande si j'ai couru. Hm, et bien…oui. J'étais pressé de le revoir… C'est stupide mais bon. Je détourne les yeux, évitant la question. Je l'entends cependant rire doucement. Soudain, une gamine viens vers nous en courrant et agrippe la manche de Ray. Hm ?? Qui c'est ??

**« -Ma sœur.** M'indique Ray, l'air désespéré. **C'est Ayumi.**

**-Bonjour ! »** Me fait-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'observe un moment. Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que ça ne peut être que sa sœur ! Ils se ressemble un peu… Elle a de grands yeux mordorés et ses cheveux noirs, comme Ray, sont retenus en deux chignons sur les côtés, avec deux longs rubans orange. Je lui souris et m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

**« -Bonjour.**

**-C'est toi l'ami de Ray-chan qui a appelé hier ?**

**-Oui. Je m'appelle Kai.**

**-Je sais !** Rit-elle. **Dis ? Tu sais c'est qui la copine de Ray ?**

**-AYUMI !**

**-Hein ?? Euh…non.** Répondis-je, surpris par la question.

**-Oh… »**

Elle semble dépitée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ray : il a l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Je ris. Elle est adorable. Ray me regarde, un peu surpris, et je me relève.

**« -Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux… ?** Je joue le jeu.

**-Bah… »**

Il rougit, ce qui me fait sourire. Amoureux… Moi aussi je le suis. Oui, je suis amoureux. De lui. Hm… Je me reprends et remarque que sa sœur nous regarde l'un et l'autre, à tour de rôle, l'air suspect. Hm ?? Je n'aime pas son air… Elle me fait penser à Tala dans ses grands moment d'inquisition…Ssss…

Finalement, Ray se reprend aussi et me conduit à la voiture de ses parents qui nous attendent. Je les salut.

* * *

…Ray…

**« -Salut !**

**-… 'lut. »**

Hm ? Kai me fait un vague signe de main, haletant. Je le laisse reprendre son souffle, profitant ainsi de l'observer. Mais… Il a pas froid comme ça ??? Il n'est vêtu que d'un pantalon simple, noir, d'une chemise légère, blanche, dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts. Et à part ça, il porte un manteau noir, assez long, ouvert ; des gants en cuir noir ; et son écharpe n'est même pas nouée autours de son cou. Je lui demande alors s'il a couru. Parce que, pour avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui est sortit de chez lui à la va-vite comme ça… Cependant, ça lui va bien. Avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, qui lui retombent devant les yeux… Hm. On se reprend, Ray. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour l'embrasser.

Je le vois alors détourner les yeux, l'air un peu embarrassé. Il est adorable… Je ris doucement, attendris. Soudain, je sens quelque chose m'agripper violemment la manche. Pffff…Ayumi… Kai semble surpris de la voir.

**« -Ma sœur.** J'indique, désespéré. **C'est Ayumi.**

**-Bonjour ! »** Lui fait-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kai l'observe un peu avant de lui sourire et de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

**« -Bonjour.** Lui répond-t-il gentiment.

**-C'est toi l'ami de Ray-chan qui a appelé hier ?** Demande-t-elle

**-Oui. Je m'appelle Kai.**

**-Je sais !** Rit-elle. **Dis ? Tu sais c'est qui la copine de Ray ?**

**-AYUMI !** M'écrie-je.

**-Hein ?? Euh…non.** Répond-t-il, visiblement surpris.

**-Oh… »**

Non mais vraiment ! J'vous jure ! C'est pas possible d'avoir une…une…une sœur aussi chiante ! Et en plus elle a l'air déçu ! Respire, Ray…Ce n'est qu'une enfant… Une enfant pénible, agaçante, chiante, pénible, énervante, turbulente, pénible, énervante, pénible… Je pourrais peut-être essayer de « l'égarer » accidentellement, bien entendu, dans la foule… ? J'entends alors Kai rire. Il rit ? Ca le fait rire ?? Je le regarde. Il a l'air d'apprécié ma sœur… Je veux bien la lui offrir, si ça lui fait tant plaisir. Moi, ça me fera des vacances… Kai se relève et me fait un sourire.

**« -Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux… ?** Me demande-t-il, malicieusement.

**-Bah… »**

Je rougis. Amoureux ? Et bien…oui. Oui. Très, même. Ma gêne fait encore plus sourire Kai. Sait-il au moins combien il est beau ainsi ? Je me reprends au bout d'un moment et conduit Kai, suivi de ma sœur, à la voiture de mes parents. Ils nous attendaient. En arrivant, Kai les salut. Ma mère lui fait la bise ; il n'a pas l'air habitué ; et mon père lui serre la main. Nous montons. Comme toujours, Ayumi refuse de mettre sa ceinture ; sous prétexte que ça l'étrangle, ce n'est pas une grosse perte en soit… ; et elle nous fait sa comédie habituelle. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Kai est là : il lui dit gentiment qu'elle a plutôt intérêt à la mettre car c'est dangereux, et il la lui attache. Elle ne rechigne même pas. Non, à la place, elle le fixe avant qu'un gigantesque sourire n'éclaire son visage. On pourrait presque voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux… Au secours ! Manqué plus que ça ! Que ma sœur flash sur _mon_ petit-ami ! …

Nous démarrons. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que mes parents voudraient le connaître un peu plus. Du coup, Kai se voit noyer sous un flot de questions…

**« -Alors, comme ça toi et Ray êtes dans la même classe ?** Demande gentiment ma mère, assise à la place passager avant.

**-Oui.**

**-Ray nous a dit que tu étais arrivé cette année au lycée. Où étais-tu avant ?**

**-Et bien… Je viens de Russie.** Répond Kai, gêné.

**-De Russie ? Vraiment ? Comme ça doit être joli là-bas ! N'est-ce pas chéri ?**

**-Oui, oui.** Répond évasivement mon père, concentré sur la route.

**-Et donc, tu as déménagé ici, au Japon ?** Reprend ma mère.

**-Je suis venu pour poursuivre mes études. Je loge chez les Granger.** Répond-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas trop dur, pour l'école ? Ca doit faire une sacrée différence, non ?**

**-Et bien…**

**-Kai est le premier de la classe. Il a 16.5 de moyenne.** J'interviens, assez fier.

**-16.5 ??? De moyenne ??** Répète mon père. **Mais c'est très bien, ça ! Ray, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton ami.**

**-Oui, 'pa… »**

J'aurais dû me taire… Ma mère me fait un sourire compatissant : notre père est assez strict en ce qui concerne l'école. C'est normal, il veut que nous ayons un bon avenir. En tout cas, Kai semble avoir conquis toute la famille. Tant mieux. Ca sera peut-être moins dur à leur annoncer, pour nous deux… ? Enfin, c'est pas non plus demain que je leur annoncerai la nouvelle. L'interrogatoire continu, mais étrangement, Kai semble plus à l'aise. Ma mère et lui s'entendent très bien. Et quand mon père lui demande ce qu'il pense de l'éducation et des diplôme, Kai répond avec un grand sérieux et expose ses convictions. Ca y est, mon père est ravi que j'ai un « camarade » aussi sérieux que lui… Je souris. Je suis fier de Kai.

Quand à Ayumi… Elle le dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Ais-je le droit de la tuer ? Non, Ray ! C'est ta sœur, voyons ! …N'empêche…

C'est alors que la radio diffuse une chanson très connue des Démolition Boys : la chanson préférée de Mariah, et des filles en générale, je crois.

**« -Dis, Kai ?** Demande ma sœur.

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu connais les Démolition Boys ?**

**-…Oui.**

**-C'est vrai ?? Moi c'est ma chanson préférée ! Dis ? Tu chante avec moi ??**

**-Ayumi ! Fiche-lui la paix ! »**

Elle me tire la langue et boude. Il fallait bien que j'intervienne. Maintenant que je connais le secret de Kai, il faut bien que je l'aide à se protéger contre ce genre de chose. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il cache son identité… D'ailleurs, mon intervention semble le soulager. Il répond cependant à ma sœur, en riant légèrement, qu'il chante vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal. Elle lui sourit.

Le trajet se fini en silence, et nous arrivons à l'appart'. A peine la porte d'entrée de chez nous franchie, ma sœur attrape Kai par la manche…

**« -Viens, on va jouer en attendant que le repas soit près. »**

…et le traîne dans sa chambre.

NON MAIS HO ! C'est MON invité ! Elle se croit où, celle-là ??? Je grogne. Pas question qu'elle s'accapare MON petit-ami ! Il est ici pour _moi_, pas pour _elle_ ! Je me dirige vers sa chambre et entre.

**« -RAY-CHAN ! Ca tombe bien ! Il manquait quelqu'un !** Fait-elle, joyeuse.

**-Hein ??**

**-Allez, viens ! »**

Euh… Elle attrape ma main et me tire à l'intérieur. Piégé ! Je m'assoie à côté de Kai, qui ne semble pas plus comprendre que ça. Bon, puisqu'on est là et qu'on a pas le choix…

**« -On va jouer au Papa et à la Maman.**

**-Ca va pas, non ?? Ayumi ! On est deux garçons !**

**-Bah oui… Je sais.**

**-…Tu n'es pas ma sœur.**

**-T'es pas gentil !**

**-Ray, c'est pas la mort.** Me fait Kai.

**-Tu ne comprends pas. Cette gamine, c'est…**

**-CHUT !** Me coupe-t-elle.

**-…**

**-Ray, tu sera la Maman, et Kai le Papa. Et moi je suis la petite fille.**

**-Et pourquoi se serait à moi d'être la Maman ??**

**-Bah… T'as les cheveux plus longs que Kai. Pis Kai il fait plus… Plus Papa.**

**-… »**

Dépité. Je suis DE-PI-TE ! Je ne vois pas en quoi Kai serait plus viril que moi… Enfin… Ma sœur est stupide, on y peut rien. Du coin de l'œil je vois Kai sourire imperceptiblement… Le genre de sourire qui présage rien de bon. C'est moi ou il se retient de pas se moquer de moi, là?

**« -Ray!** Gronde ma sœur.

**-Quoi, encore?!**

**-T'es la maman, tu dois faire à manger pour le papa et la fille! Allez, au travail!**

**-Esclavagiste!**

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger? »** Demande Kai.

Non mais…je rêve, là? Ce petit sourire en coin, triomphant, ce regard un peu moqueur, cette pose nonchalante… Il se fout de moi! Décidé à bouder, je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la fausse gazinière en plastique rose que mes parents ont eut la merveilleuse idée de lui acheter… Bon, et je fait quoi, moi, maintenant? Jouer à la dînette, c'est un truc de filles. Et un truc de filles en bas âge en plus! Je grogne et commence à faire semblant de cuire de faux œufs en plastique dans une fausse poêle en plastique et le tout avec des faux brocolis et des faux…trucs non identifiables, toujours en plastique.

Je soupire…

Ayumi, elle, après avoir donner des directives à Kai sur comment il doit jouer, fait genre qu'elle lit un livre avec beaucoup de sérieux. Déjà, si elle le tenait dans le bon sens… Kai est donc sensé faire genre qu'il rentre du travail… ce qu'il fait.

**« -Papa!** S'écrie Ayumi en le serrant dans ses bras.

**-Bonjour.** Fait Kai

**-Non! Tu rentre du travail alors on est le soir!** Gronde ma sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Ah…euh, bonsoir alors. **Reprend Kai, visiblement dérouté.

**-Bonsoir! »** Lui répond Ayumi, tout sourire.

Ma sœur est grave. Je vais finir par penser que j'ai été adopté… Kai me salue ensuite et me demande ce qu'on va manger. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand ma sœur se met à nous réprimander:

**« -Non, non, non! Un papa et une maman ça s'embrassent quand ils se disent bonjour!**

**-AYUMI! »**

Plus rouge que jamais, je fonce vers ma sœur avec la subite intention de la « rajouter au repas en plastique ». Sauf qu'évidemment, elle m'échappe en battant retraite hors de la chambre en criant que je suis « pas gentil »…

Ben voyons…

Comme c'était à prévoir, elle se réfugie auprès de notre mère en me tirant la langue. Je dirais bien quelque chose mais vu comment mon père me regarde, je vais me taire. C'est préférable. De toute manière, nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table. Kai nous a rejoint et ensemble, nous mettons la table.

Pour ce midi, ma mère à préparer des crudités pour l'entrée, du riz cantonnais avec du porc au caramel en plat principal et en dessert, des petits gâteaux à la banane; un par personne.

**« -Je ne savais pas ce que tu aime, alors j'ai préparé des choses simples. Si tu n'aime pas, tu n'aura qu'à le dire et je te préparerais quelque chose d'autre, d'accord? **Lui dit gentiment ma mère.

**-Merci**, lui répond Kai, **mais ça ira, je mange de tout.**

**-Au moins, tu n'es pas très difficile. »** Rajoute mon père.

Ou comment se faire griller devant son invité par son paternel…

Kai me souris discrètement. Il est vraiment adorable… J'aime le voir comme ça. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai la nette impression qu'il s'épanoui de jour en jour. Ca me fait véritablement plaisir. Je lui rends son sourire et le repas commence. D'abord dans le calme, puis mon père recommence avec ses questions. Ca doit vraiment le choqué que j'ai un _ami_ comme Kai… Kai, toujours poli, répond. Puis ma sœur s'en mêle elle aussi.

A la fin du repas, Kai complimente ma mère pour son repas: il a aimé et a même repris du dessert. Il m'aide à débarrasser.

**« -Bon, les garçons, on vous laisse quelques minutes, on emmène Ayumi à son cours de danse.**

**-D'accord.** Je réponds. Kai, tu viens? Je te montre ma chambre.

**-Hm. »**

Mes parents partent avec Ayumi. Enfin un peu de calme! Dès la porte d'entrée fermée, je prends la main de Kai et l'entraîne vers ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me sens un peu bête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Kai, lui, observe tranquillement la pièce.

**« -C'est comme toi…** Déclare-t-il soudain, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

**-Quoi?**

**-…Ta chambre. Elle est comme toi. Calme…et belle… »**

Je souris avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

…Père de Ray…

Enfin un peu de calme…! J'aime ma fille mais alors quelle pipelette! Je soupire discrètement tandis que j'entends ma chère épouse rire à côté de moi. Au moins, tant qu'elle est à la danse, Ayumi nous laisse un peu de tranquillité devant nous. Et puis, tout à l'heure elle sera trop fatiguée pour parler. J'aime ma femme et ses idées merveilleuses et pleines de bon sens…

Nous rentrons à notre appartement. J'espère que les garçons ne s'ennuient pas trop? Pour une fois que Ray se fait un ami sérieux et qui me parait digne de confiance… Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon fils. Tient, la porte est entrouverte… Il n'y a pas de bruits, c'est assez étrange.

Je jette un œil à l'intérieur et ce que j'y vois me glace le sang.

Je ne peux pas le croire.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois…

C'est…impossible…

Ray… Mon garçon…

Ray, assis sur son lit avec son…_ami_…

Ray et lui en train de s'embrasser…

…à pleine bouche…

Je n'ose pas y croire. Pourtant… Je vois alors mon propre fils allonger son _ami_ sur son lit tout en lui caressant les flancs. Mais ce garçon, Kai, l'arrête.

_**« -Kai? Ca ne va pas?**_

_**-Je… Je ne veux pas…Pas ici…Pas maintenant… »**_

Ray le regarde. Je ne peux qu'observer la scène, comme pétrifié. Je vois mon fils lui sourire doucement et le rassurer en lui certifiant qu'ils n'a guère l'intention d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. Je l'entends lui murmurer qu'il l'aime, qu'il y a le temps… Je les vois s'enlacer, toujours allonger. Je les vois s'embrasser avec douceur et je ne comprends pas.

Je referme doucement la porte. Je ne comprends pas. Comment cela a-t-il put arriver? Pourquoi? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal pour qu'il devienne…pour qu'il soit…comme ça. Je me dirige, abattu, vers le salon et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. J'entends alors le rire de mon fils, toujours dans sa chambre avec l'autre…

**« -Chéri? »**

Ma femme me rejoint et m'observe, inquiète. Je soupire.

**« -Notre fils est gay. »**

C'est dit.

Notre fils est gay… Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

* * *

…Ray…

**« -Bon bah, à la prochaine!**

**-Oui, au revoir. »**

Kai referme la portière de la voiture. Quelle bonne journée! On s'est bien amusé finalement. Je croise le regard de ma mère mais elle détourne les yeux. Ben quoi? J'observe alors mon père qui ne dit rien. Mais je vois bien qu'il est tendu. Ses mâchoires sont serrées et ses mains crispées sur le volant.

Une fois de retour, mon père m'arrête et me demande de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Pourquoi ais-je la sensation d'un gamin pris en faute?

**« -Ray…**

**-Papa?**

**-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire? »**

Ma mère s'assoie aux côtés de mon père, en face de moi, et me fait un petit sourire encourageant. Non, vraiment, là, je ne vois pas…

**« -Ray…Nous savons. Je t'ai vu avec ce garçon…Ray, tu es gay. »**

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Alors, alors? Ca vous à plus? Pas plus? Vous avez détesté? Ou vous avez hâte de lire la suite?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	21. Modèle 2ème partie

**Dilemme…**

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

**Kai: Oh non, pas toi! (se tire)**

**_Merci, ça fait plaisir…_**

**_Allez, réponses aux reviews!^^_**

**Aya Sen'sei:_Vraiment, tu trouve ma fic de plus en plus passionnante? Moi je la trouve de plus en plus bizarre, lol. Elle prend une tournure que j'avais vraiment pas prévue mais, finalement, tant que ça plait. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue cette fois à poster. Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements!_**

**Kaiylia:_ Oui, je sais, je coupe toujours au mauvais moment, lol. 24 pages en 30 minutes? Alors là, je suis impressionnée. Dire qu'il m'a fallu des heures pour écrire le chapitre… M'enfin bon, je suppose que c'est comme un bon gâteau: ça prend du temps de le faire et au finalement il est engloutit, lol. Mais je m'égare, là. Pour ce qui est de Ray, j'espère que sa réaction va te convenir…? En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews!_**

**_Mailys: Euh, ok, voici la suite tant attendu, lol. J'ai pas été trop longue, ça va? Bonne lecture!_**

**Kami:_Que dire? T'as intérêt à lire le chap 20 avant celui-ci sinon je te harcèle sur msn? Lol, je déconne. Donc, oui, c'est vrai, ça fait du bien d'avoir vu comment aller Brybry et Spency. Et tu verras, Tala reste toujours égal à lui-même, lol. Quand à lee et Mariah… Ah, là, je dis rien, on va les revoir très prochainement, ainsi que Volty et Bobo le pas beau. Attends… Tu as dit « pauvre Ty' »?? Serais-tu malade? M'enfin, c'est vrai, me fait UN PEU pitié… disons 1 sur 10 sur l'échelle de la pitié. Lol Bye!_**

**Poochie-90:_ Lol, c'est vrai que j'avais mis du temps avant de poster. Et là, ça va, j'ai été moins longue? Moi aussi je me suis marrer pour le passage du « papa et de la maman ». Ravi que le chapitre 20 t'ai plut. J'espère donc qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Merci pour les encouragements!_**

**Swordetios:_Oui, oui, je sais, je suis sadique, je coupe toujours quand il faut pas, lol. « Sadique » c'est mon deuxième surnom, tu savais pas? Lol Après le premier dont on va éviter de parler, bien sûr…lol. J'aime particulièrement le moment où Kai fou Tala dans le placard. Aaaah, Tala et les placards, c'est toute une histoire. Tient bah, ça me donne une idée… Faut que je note ça. Bref, voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous! (et merci pour les encouragements!)_**

**_Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. J'espère en tout cas._**

**_Sur ce…_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Chapitre XXI : Modèle…2ème__ partie_

…Kai…

**« -Bon bah, à la prochaine!**

**-Oui, au revoir. »**

Je referme la portière arrière et regarde la voiture des parents de Ray s'éloigner avant de reprendre mon chemin.

C'était une bonne journée. Ses parents sont plutôt sympathiques et sa sœur est adorable. Je souris légèrement en repensant à la tête de Ray quand elle a suggéré qu'on devrait s'embrasser…

Oui, vraiment, c'était une bonne journée. J'aimerais qu'il y en ait d'autres telles que celle-ci…

* * *

…Tala…

**« -…Et donc le cortex occipital est… »**

Mais on s'en taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape!!! Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à cirer que mes yeux fonctionnent de telle ou telle manière tant que CA MARCHE! Tant que j'vois clair, j'vois pas à quoi ça va me servir tout ce bordel?? Et franchement, si un jour ma vue diminuée et que j'avais besoin d'aller voir un spécialiste des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il en aura à foutre que je lui dise _« je crois que le problème vient de mes cônes ou peut-être de mes bâtonnets car voyez-vous, les bâtonnets sont…. »_. Non mais franchement! Genre, le mec c'est son boulot, c'est un spécialiste! Il a fait des études pour ça! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre que ses clients n'aient pas de notions sur la vue!

Je HAIS les sciences…

Et surtout, je vois pas l'intérêt de ziggouiller de pauvres bestioles innocentes qu'ont strictement rien demandées à personnes, tout ça pour « la science »… On dirait des fanatiques, ça craint.

Tant que mon corps fonctionne comme il faut, pourquoi j'irais me faire chier à comprendre POURQUOI? Ben, parce que c'est son RÔLE de faire ce pourquoi il a été conçut, non??

Merde à la fin!

Et pis ça fait QUATRES heures qu'il me saoul avec sa fichue science de …!

**« -Tala?**

**-Hm?!**

**-…Bon, ça ne sert à rien, tu n'es pas concentré… »** Soupire le prof.

Accepterait-il enfin son échec? Il va enfin me foutre la paix et partir d'ici en claquant la porte et en déclarant dramatiquement que c'est « fini » et qu'il ne reviendra plus?? Quoi? J'ai le droit de rêver, non? En tout cas, mes yeux doivent être pleins d'espoir en ce moment car il hausse un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire qui me fait vite déchanter…

**« -…On va donc faire autre chose. »**

Ce autre chose, ça pourrait pas se résumer à un canapé, une bière et un film pourri, mais pas trop quand même, à la télé?

**« -On va faire une expérience… »**

Tu va me sauter dessus et je devrais dire si s'était extra, potable, nul ou archi-méga-nul? Non? Tant pis…

A la place, il me montre l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Y a une espèce d'image bien détaillée représentant des globes oculaires dont les nerfs optiques se croisent avant de se rejoindre au cerveau… C'est gore, quand même. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les scientifique sont tarés. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être atteint pour trouver qu'un truc gluant, dégueulasse et qui pue, c'est cool… Et en plus, pour peu qu'il y ait du sang…

J'suis sûr que certains se sont lancés dans la carrière de scientifique, ou prof de science, parce qu'ils ont été recalés au ciné…Pas encore assez gore.

**« -Tu vois ces yeux?**

**-Hm…**

**-Je vais te laisser **_**sectionner**_** les nerfs optiques à l'aide de la souris pour que tu constate par toi-même les différentes réactions du cerveau. Tu peux sectionner ici,** fait-il en me montrant un point précis sur l'écran, **ici, ici et là. Vas-y, amuse-toi. »**

Ah? Parce qu'en plus c'est censé être _amusant_?? J'ai le droit d'avoir peur, là? Je lui jette un regard qui signifie bien ce que j'en pense: c'est un malade.

Bon, allons-y… J'en vois pas l'intérêt… Finalement, au bout d'environ cinq minutes, il me demande ce que j'ai compris. Euh…Joker? Il soupire. J'ai jamais dit qu'il serait facile de m'apprendre quoique se soit…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée clac et je constate que Kai est enfin rentré de sa petite escapade. Sale traître! J'vais le tuer pour m'avoir enfermé dans ce placard à chaussures!

**« -KAI! T'ES UN HOMME MORT!**

**-Hm? Oh, c'est vrai, t'es collé… J'avais oublié. Tu t'en sort? »**

C'est ça! Genre, t'as _oublié_…Genre tu t'intéresse à ce que je fais…

**« -Tala, un peu de sérieux! Tu n'as pas encore fini!**

**-Je vous em… »**

Tout compte fais, j'ai rien dit… Le regard désabrobateur de vieux qui me surveille depuis que Monsieur Lionheart est entré ici m'incite vivement à me la boucler. Je grogne, soupire, râle tout seul dans ma tête et je pige toujours rien à ce cours… Kai s'avance et regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

**« -…**

**-Bon, je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » **Annonce finalement le prof.

GLOIRE!! Je soupire de contentement et m'étire de tout mon long. J'ai mal au c**… J'ai des fourmis dans les pattes et j'ai faim. J'ai mal au dos aussi… Arg! J'suis naze…

**« -On se revoit demain, Tala.**

**-Ouais, ouais….QUOI?? Encore??**

**-Oui, tout les jours jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est comme ça.**

**-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! »**

BAM

Ma tête vient de heurter tragiquement le bois de la table… J'veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas…! Plus de sciences! Pitié! Tout mais pas ça!

Et en plus il se marre! Parce que je l'entends rire, le fourbe! Saleté! J'le déteste! Lui, et ses maudits yeux verts! Arg… J'suis pitoyable. Et maintenant, j'ai mal au crâne…

Le grand-père du morveux le raccompagne à la porte; c'est ça, bon vent!; puis revient pour nous annoncer que comme Kai est rentré, on va pouvoir décorer la maison. Hm? C'est quoi ça encore comme coutume? Celle de torturer des innocents à coup de cours de sciences, c'était pas assez?

* * *

…Tyson…

**« -NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! »**

BAM

La vache! C'était quoi ce cris?? J'ai eut peur! J'vais finir cardiaque avec cet Ivanov de malheur! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Oh pis je m'en fou…

Je reporte mon attention sur ma console…

GAME OVER???

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??

C'est pas juste! Si près! Si près du but et j'me fais tuer parce que j'ai sursauté quand j'ai entendu l'autre andouille hurler à la mort! Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Je le déteste!

**« -TYSON! Tu viens?! Kai est rentré! »** Cris mon grand-père d'en bas.

Ah! Enfin! J'commençais à m'inquiéter, moi! En plus ce matin, il est partit comme une fusée et il m'a même pas dit où il allait! J'éteints ma console; toute façon j'y arriverais pas aujourd'hui; et descends rapidement. Et Kai est bien là, en train de charrier Tala qui lui lance des mots doux et tendres…Des menaces de morts, quoi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Kai m'amuse ces temps-ci. Il est tellement plus ouvert, plus…heureux. Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais bon. C'est bien. Enfin… Si ça se trouve, c'est la personne dont Kai est soi-disant amoureux qui le rend comme ça… Et je sais toujours pas qui s'est vu que Tala m'a mentit. J'ai peut-être encore ma chance, qui sait?

**« -Salut, Kai! Enfin rentré?**

**-Hm. »**

Bon, c'est pas pour demain qu'il parlera plus, mais on peut pas tout avoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on commence à déballer les cartons qui contiennent les décos de Noël. C'est les mêmes chaque année alors elles sont pas dans un état extra, mais ça fera quand même l'affaire. Et puis…cette année, grand-père et moi on ne sera plus tout seuls pour fêter Noël. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

On décor tout: la rampe d'escalier, le salon, l'entrée et enfin, le sapin. On a même eut quelques fous rire. Enfin, surtout moi et grand-père. Kai et Tala n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour un rien. Ca doit être un jeu entre eux deux. Comme pour ce dire qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, en fait. C'est touchant, je trouve. D'être aussi proches sans vraiment l'admettre, c'est touchant… Je souris en voyant Kai qui tient le bout d'une guirlande du côté rouge tandis que Tala tient l'autre bout de cette même guirlande mais qui est blanc. Ils se fusillent du regard en ayant une moue de gamins boudeurs et refusent de lâcher _leur_ guirlande…

**« -Puisque j'te dis que je l'avais entre les mains le premier! Lâche-moi la grappe!**

**-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et puis c'est à toi de me lâcher la grappe! »**

Kai tire un peu, Tala en fais de même. Leurs mains s'avancent jusqu'à se rencontrer et le combat reprend. Je ris! Ils sont vraiment atteints! Finalement, ils tombent à la renverse sur le canapé en soupirant, complètement emmêlés. Grand-père attrape la guirlande et souris sous leurs regards sidérés. Là, j'en peux plus,je suis écroulé de rire tout seul! Et en plus ils se mettent à bouder en même temps! Mort de rire!

**« -Allons donc! Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, que je sache?** Rit grand-père.

**-…**

**-…**

**-Allez, allez! Faites la paix!**

**-…La prochaine fois, j'me vengerais. Et tu devrais te méfier des placards à l'avenir… **Menace Tala.

**-Hm? Quel placard? Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle… **Susurre Kai.

**-Genre…**

**-Tsssssss…**

**-Bon, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. » **Fait alors grand-père en levant les yeux au ciel, se retenant de rire.

Ils se regardent avant de détourner la tête chacun de leur côté. Ils boudent. Grand-père et moi rions: Quelle bonne journée!

* * *

La nuit tombe vite. Heureusement, on a fini de tout décorer. Ce soir, grand-père a décidé qu'on se ferait une soirée crêpes. J'adore les crêpes! Et bien évidement, Kai et Tala se disputent le pot de Nutela… J'ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient graves?

**« -Allez! Faut pas trois heures pour se servir du Nutella!**

**-Fiche-moi la paix! Tu vois pas que je prends mon temps? Et puis le pot n'est pas qu'à toi!**

**-Et c'est toi qui dit ça! »**

…Ils sont quand même lourds, là. Pendant qu'ils se battent à coup de petites cuillères, je récupère le pot et le fini: chocolat n'a moi que j'aiiiiiiiiiiime! Je le repose. Ils s'arrêtent, remarquent le pot vide puis me tuent du regard! Hé Ho! J'y suis pour rien s'ils se décidaient pas! Finalement, ils boudent et mangent en silence. Ça me fait sourire… Kai est assis juste en face de moi, alors j'en profite un peu pour l'observer. J'adore le regarder. Il est vraiment beau. En plus, il dégage un je-ne-sais-quoi…

Je vois le vois passer discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer un petit bout de chocolat. Je déglutis. J'ai envie de l'embrasser… Raaaaaaah! Tyson, reprends-toi!

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Bonne nuit! »**

Je referme la porte de ma chambre: Tala est déjà affalé sur le lit. Ça n'a pas dû être une journée facile pour lui… En même temps, il l'a cherché. Il soupire, se retourne sur le lit et commence déjà à dormir.

**« -Tala?**

**-Hm… **Grogne-t-il.

**-Tu devrais aller te changer pour dormir.**

**-Hm… »**

Il se lève et se dirige mollement jusqu'à l'armoire. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il se déshabille devant moi. Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons… J'en fais d'ailleurs de même puis vais le rejoindre dans le lit. Je n'ais pas vraiment sommeil; j'observe le plafond. Tala, lui, dort déjà; sa tête contre mon flanc et l'un de ses bras en travers de mon torse. Nous sommes bien pareils, lui et moi… Aussi forts et aussi faibles l'un que l'autre… Il grogne, gigote et se cale davantage contre moi. Il doit faire un cauchemar… encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tout comme moi. Je soupire: je crois que finalement le sommeil me gagne aussi. Je me retourne un peu, face à Tala, puis passe mes bras autours de lui. Je le sens se détendre petit à petit, et je m'endors.

* * *

**« -Kai! Hé ho! KAI!**

**-Hm…**

**-Tu m'étouffe, là…**

**-Hm… »**

Je grogne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je sens que Tala se lève. Tant mieux, j'aurais plus de couvertures…

**« -Kai… lève-toi! Tu vas pas rester au lit toute la journée?! Il est déjà 10h00!** Me signale Tala.

**-Hm… »**

Je l'entends soupirer. Il me rejoint et commence à me tirer les couvertures. Je grogne, tend la main pour les récupérer…en vain.

**« -Allez! Lève-toi! »**

Est-ce que je le fais chier quand il dort, lui?!

Je grogne encore, enfoui ma tête contre l'oreiller… Je sens que je suis dans une position bizarre, là… J'ai vaguement conscience du fait que l'un de mes bras est sous moi et que l'autre pend lamentablement de l'autre côté du lit… Je suis à moitié sur le ventre et à moitié sur le côté…

Tant pis…

Soudain, mon portable sonne. Tala décroche: je n'ai pas bougé…

**« -Kai, c'est ton copain.**

**-Hm… **Je tends la main pour attraper mon portable.

**-Tu te lève ou je te le passe pas!** Menace-t-il.

**-…Tu fais chier… **Je m'assois, frotte mes yeux et attrape mon téléphone sous le sourire victorieux de Tala. **Allo…? **Je baille.

_**-Kai? Euh…J'te dérange?**_

**-Non… J'dormais… »**

Je l'entends rire un peu. Mais même à demi éveillé, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas: son rire n'est pas aussi enthousiasme que d'habitude…

**« -Ça ne va pas? **Je constate.

_**-Hem… Pas trop… Mes… Mes parents, enfin, mon père surtout… Il nous a vu nous embrasser…**_

**-Oh.**

_**-Oui…**_

**-Et, ils l'ont pris comment?** Je demande.

_**-…Moyen, je dirais… »**_ Je l'entends soupirer.

* * *

…Ray…

_**« -Et, ils l'ont pris comment?**_

**-…Moyen, je dirais… »**

Je soupire… Rien que de me rappeler ce moment, je me sens de nouveau en colère et abattu. Je revois la scène dans ma tête… Mon père qui m'annonce qu'ils savent que je suis gay, qui me demande des explications… Comme si ce genre de choses pouvait s'expliquer! J'aime Kai, point! Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter! Je l'aime… Je le leur ai dit, que je l'aimais plus que tout, que nous sortions ensemble depuis peu, que j'ai été séduit par lui… Je les revois encore, se demandant ce qu'ils ont put faire de mal pour que ça m'arrive… Ils ont même supposé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop durs avec moi…Je soupire à nouveau.

**« -Ils ont du mal à comprendre, tu sais… **Je commence. **Ils…pensent avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou avoir rater quelque chose dans mon éducation…**

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit?**_ Me demande-t-il gentiment.

**-Que ça n'avait rien à voir. Je t'aime, c'est tout. Depuis le tout début, je me suis sentit attiré par toi… Depuis qu'on s'est croisé dans ce couloir, lors de ton arrivée… Ils m'ont posé des questions sur toi, sur nous. Ils n'arrivent pas à saisir que je préfère être avec un garçon plutôt qu'avec une fille…**

_**-…Est-ce que…ils t'ont interdit de me voir? **_Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

**-Non. **Je le rassure. **Non, on en n'a même pas parlé… Je crois qu'ils vont essayer d'accepter qu'on soit ensemble, toi et moi… Ma mère lisait un article sur les relations homosexuelles, hier soir… Je crois que c'est pour mon père que c'est plus dur. Mais bon… Ca va, toi?** Je lui demande pour détourner la conversation.

_**-Moui… **_Je l'entends bailler.

**-Tu sais… mes parents sont partit dans de la famille, en Chine, pour les fêtes. **Indiquais-je.

_**-Ils sont partit quand?**_

**-Ce matin. J'ai pas voulu y aller.**

_**-Tu es seul, alors.**_

**-Oui.**

_**-…Tu veux qu'on se voit? **_Me demande-t-il.

**-J'aimerais bien t'inviter à dîner chez moi, le 24, mais… C'est le réveillon, tu vas sûrement le fêter avec les Granger.**

_**-…Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je vais demander si je peux et je te rappelle. Hm… Ray?**_

**-Oui?**

_**-…Je…euh…**_

_**-IL T'AIME AUSSI MAIS LA IL VA ALLER BOUFFER!!! **_Crie une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille…

_**-TALA! **_Hurle Kai. Je souris. _**Bref… **_Reprend-t-il.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kai. **Riais-je.

_**-Hm… Moi aussi. J'te rappelle. »**_

Au moment où l'on raccroche, j'entends un vague _« TOI, T'ES UN HOMME MORT! »_…Je ris. Ces deux-là…

Je soupire doucement et me laisse aller sur le canapé. C'est si vide… Il ne reste plus que moi, à l'appart'. Je suis tout seul, mais un peu de tranquillité me fera des vacances… Et puis, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à Kai. Je me sens mieux. Je souris en l'imaginant bailler. Il doit être trop mignon comme ça! Bon allez, Ray! On se lève, on s'habille puis on va faire les courses!

* * *

…Kai…

**« -TOI, T'ES UN HOMME MORT! »** M'écriais-je après Tala.

Non mais il est fou de crier ce genre de chose comme ça! Et en plus, il me sourit, satisfait, avant de quitter la chambre. Je grogne. Il m'énerve… M'étirant, je fini enfin par me lever et j'ouvre les volets de la fenêtre. Le ciel est très blanc, ce matin… Il devrait bientôt neiger…Je m'accoude.

Ray…

On frappe à ma porte: c'est Tyson. Tyson… Je n'ai encore rien acheté pour lui. Après tout ce que son grand-père et lui ont fait pour nous, je leur doit bien quelque chose…Et puis…Pour tout ce que Tala a fait pour moi, depuis toujours…Hm. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville tout à l'heure, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose de bien à leur offrir.

Tyson me demande si je suis près pour le petit-déjeuner. J'étouffe un dernier bâillement et le suit. Après avoir manger et débarrasser, j'intercepte Mr Granger dans le dojo.

**« -Mr Granger?**

**-Oui, Kai?**

**-Hm…J'ai un ami, Ray… Il est seul pour les fêtes. Et… Il m'a invité à dîner chez lui, le 24. Je sais que c'est le réveillon, mais…**

**-Je vois…Et tu viens me demander l'autorisation d'y aller, c'est ça?**

**-Oui.**

**-Hm… Ça m'embête un peu, tout de même.** Il réfléchit. **Tu dormirais là-bas?**

**-…Je ne sais pas. Je dois le rappeler. **Répondis-je.

**-Bon. Il est tout seul, dis-tu?**

**-Ses parents passent les fêtes dans de la famille.**

**-Je vois… C'est bien triste, d'être seul à Noël… C'est d'accord! Je te donne ma permission à condition que tu appelle dès que tu es chez lui et que tu rentre le lendemain matin avant 11h00. »**

Je souris et il me fait un clin d'œil. Après tout, même si je passe le réveillon avec Ray, je passerais quand même Noël avec eux. Je ne veux pas que Ray soit seul… Je l'informe que je vais aller faire un tour en ville mais que je serais de retour pour le déjeuné, puis je file m'habiller et part.

Alors que je ferme le petit portail, je sort mon téléphone et compose un numéro:

_**« -Oui?**_

**-Ray, c'est moi. C'est d'accord pour le 24. »**

* * *

J'arpente les rues du centre ville depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien leur acheter…? Je ne connais pas franchement leurs goûts. Je soupire. Hm? J'aperçois un petit magasin à la devanture discrète, qui ne paie pas de mine. J'entre. Aussitôt, une odeur d'encens et de renfermé m'assaille. Peu de lumière traverse les carreaux des fenêtres. De dehors, la boutique parait minuscule, mais l'intérieur est plus vaste, quoique très encombré de diverses choses. Beaucoup de livres, à première vue.

**« -Il y a quelqu'un? »** Je tente

Personne ne répond. J'avance un peu, ouvre mon manteau et défait un peu mon écharpe: il y a ici une chaleur plutôt suffocante et désagréable. J'observe un peu plus les lieux: un petit escalier en spirale trône au milieu de tout ce fouillis; tout au fond, il y a un comptoir et une caisse enregistreuse qui doit dater des années 50 au moins… C'est vraiment très étrange, ici. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de clients…

**« -C'est pour quoi, jeune homme? »**

Je sursaute et me retourne. Un homme d'environ trente ans me dévisage du haut de l'escalier.

**« -Je cherche… **Je commence.

**-Un cadeau pour les fêtes de Noël, je paris? **Me coupe-t-il en descendant.

**-Oui.**

**-Venez avec moi. »**

Il passe devant moi et se dirige vers un rayon à l'air poussiéreux. Je le suit, méfiant.

* * *

…Tyson…

**« -Dis, grand-père, il est où, Kai?**

**-Sortit faire un tour en ville. »**

Encore? Je soupire. Quand est-ce qu'on va passer un peu de temps ensemble, hein? On se voit presque plus! Je quitte grand-père qui continue ses échauffements de kendo. Je traîne les pieds jusqu'au canapé et me laisse tomber à côté d'Ivanov. On re-soupire en même temps.

**« -Y a rien à la télé… **Râle-t-il.

**-Ouais…**

**-C'est quand qu'on mange? **Demande-t-il.

**-Pas maintenant. Dis? Tu veux faire une partie avec moi?** Je demande, pas sûr qu'il accepte.

**-Une partie de? **Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

**-Jeu vidéo. »**

Euh…Il a même pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parle. Finalement, il me suit dans ma chambre et j'allume ma console. On s'installe et je lui fourre une manette dans les mains tout en lui expliquant les règles du jeu.

**« -En fait, le but c'est de battre l'autre?**

**-Voilà.**

**-…Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, alors. »**

J'aime pas son sourire, mais je le lui rends quand même et on commence notre partie.

Je sais pas combien de temps on est resté lui et moi à jouer, complètements pris dans notre délire, mais au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvre.

**« -Kai!** Je m'exclame.

**-Vous faite quoi?**

**-Viens! On va te montrer! » **Fis-je en l'invitant à assoire.

Il sourit doucement et nous rejoint. J'aime le voir sourire. En plus, il a l'air content que son ami et moi arrivons à nous entendre. Je lui donne ma manette et lui explique le but du jeu. Ils commencent une nouvelle partie. Bien sûr, j'encourage Kai. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il perde au bout de dix minutes…J'ai halluciné! Tala crie sa victoire, bras levés. Il faut dire que pour une fois qu'il a l'avantage sur Kai…

On finit par descendre manger. Ce midi, c'est fondue de poireaux. J'adore ça! Par contre, Tala et Kai semble un peu septiques mais ne disent rien. Ils goûtent. Ah! J'avais raison, c'est délicieux! Ils ont l'air de bien aimer en tout cas. Ça fait plaisir à grand-père. Je me demande ce qu'ils mangeaient chez eux…? Parce que dès que Kai est arrivé, il avait pas l'air de connaître les plats que grand-père cuisinait. Pourtant, on mange souvent des trucs européens. Même Tala, quand il est arrivait un peu plus tard dans l'année, avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'il mangeait ici, comme si c'était la première fois. Peut-être ne mangeait-ils que des spécialités de chez eux? Qui sait?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le repas de ce midi est bien animé. Grand-père est ravi de voir qu'on a jouer tous ensemble sans prise de tête. C'est tellement rare…

Le téléphone sonne. Grand-père décroche. Je me demande qui c'est? Au bout de quelques minutes, il raccroche et revient à table.

**« -Exceptionnellement pour aujourd'hui, Tala, tu vas aller à ton cours privé.** Annonce-t-il.

**-Comment ça?**

**-Ton professeur ne peut pas venir. Je vais donc t'accompagner chez lui et je reviendrais te chercher plus tard. »**

Ça n'a pas l'air d'enchanter Tala. En même temps… Déjà que les cours, c'est chiant, mais alors si en plus il faut en prendre en supplément… Je le plaindrais presque. Presque.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Tala et grand-père partent. Je reste tout seul avec Kai… D'ailleurs, il est où? Peut-être dans sa chambre? Je monte et frappe. J'entre: il est là, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, à plat ventre, et il lit un livre.

**« -J'te dérange pas? **Je demande.

**-Non. »**

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et, tout de suite, il me fait un peu de place pour que je m'allonge à côté de lui. Ce que je fais.

**« -Tu lis quoi?**

**-Un livre pour le cours de Français.**

**-Ah… »**

Soudain, il referme son livre et me regarde. Euh…Oui? Il me demande si je veux aller faire un tour avec lui. Minute… Kai m'invite à sortir?? OUAIS!!! Je saute du lit et prend sa main, l'entraînant jusqu'au salon où il m'arrête.

**« -Attends. »**

Hm? J'observe Kai prendre quelque chose dans un petit sac en plastique; j'avais pas remarquer qu'il y avait un sac; et il en sort trois petits paquets cadeaux qu'il dépose au pied du sapin, à côté des autres cadeaux déjà déposés. Kai… Il… Il a pensé à nous. Il nous a acheté des cadeaux? Il n'était vraiment pas obligé. Je me demande quand même de quoi il s'agit. Il revient, un peu gêné, puis m'indique qu'on devrait y aller. Je souris, complètement attendrit.

**« -T'étais pas obligé, tu sais?**

**-J'en avais envie.**

**-Merci. T'es trop mignon! »**

Bien sûr, je dis ça en riant, pour que ça ne passe pas pour autre chose. Mais je sais bien qu'il a compris parce qu'il soupire discrètement avant de sortir. Je le rattrape: pour une fois qu'on va passer une après-midi ensemble, rien que tout les deux!

On se ballade un bon moment. Quelques fois, on s'arrête devant des vitrines. Je parle beaucoup, contrairement à lui. Mais au moins sa détourne mon attention de sa main que j'ai envie de prendre dans la mienne. On passe devant le cinéma et on regarde ce qu'il y a en ce moment.

**« -Hey, Kai! Si on allait voir ce film, là?**

**-J'ai pas pris mon argent, Tyson.**

**-Ça fait rien, j'te paie ta place! »**

Je l'entends protester mais c'est trop tard! Je l'ai déjà entraîné à l'intérieur et je lui ai payé une place avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit. On fait un peu la queue avant de pouvoir entrer. Bientôt, les lumière s'éteignent. D'après l'affiche, il avait l'air bien, le film. Ah! Ça y est, ça commence! Je me cale bien dans mon fauteuil. J'observe discrètement Kai, assis à côté de moi. J'hésite un peu, avant de poser ma main près de la sienne sur l'accoudoir entre nous. Il ne bouge pas. Ravi, je me re-concentre sur le film.

* * *

**« -C'était trop biiiiien! Hein, Kai? T'as aimé?**

**-C'était pas mal. **M'accorde-t-il.

**-Ah! Tu vois! J'ai bien fait de te payer le ciné! **Rie-je.

**-Oui, merci. »**

Il me sourit gentiment: j'suis aux anges! Il est trop beau, comme ça…! Bref… Après réflexion, nous décidons d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud quelque part parce qu'il fait vraiment très froid. On entre donc dans un salon de thé et je commande pour nous deux.

**« -Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été au ciné.** Fis-je pour entamer la discussion.

**-…Je n'y avais jamais été.** Confesse-t-il, le regard dans le vide, plongé dans son chocolat chaud qu'une serveuse vient de déposer.

**-Ah bon? Jamais, jamais?**

**-Non. Je…n'avais pas le droit. »**

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment ça, il n'avait pas le droit? Quelle genre d'éducation a-t-il reçut? C'est vrai, quoi! Kai est quelqu'un de très cultivé, mais pour ce qui est de l'amusement et de la détente, il y a encore beaucoup à faire… Quoique c'est déjà mieux qu'à son arrivée. Et puis…

**Flash-Back :**

_**« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…personne ne le peut… »**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Il a été endoctriné ou quoi?? Bon, restons calme. Je bois tranquillement mon chocolat, cependant, des tas de questions me torturent l'esprit… Dans quelle genre de famille Kai a-t-il été élevé? Est-ce qu'il se serait enfuit de chez lui? Y a de quoi se poser des questions des fois! Je pense qu'il devait être malheureux, là-bas. Je repense à la fois où Mr Dickenson l'a fait venir dans son bureau… Je suis pratiquement certain, maintenant, que ça a un rapport avec le passé de Kai. Mais quoi? De toute façon, je ne peux pas lui demander au risque qu'il s'énerve et ne m'envoie bouler. Ça serait dommage: la journée a si bien commencé.

Après avoir payer, on repart. On flâne un peu en discutant de tout et de rien. C'est agréable. J'aime être avec lui. Et quand il parle, je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. C'est fou toutes les choses qu'il me fait voir sous un autre point de vue. Son point de vue… J'envie vraiment la personne qui a réussit à l'ouvrir au monde. J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est, au moins pour la remercier.

Le soleil se couche lorsque nous arrivons à la maison. Dire que demain, c'est déjà le 24... J'ai hâte d'offrir mes cadeaux! Et j'ai hâte de savoir si le siens va lui plaire…

* * *

…Kai…

La nuit est vite tombée. Tala et moi sommes dans notre chambre, assis sur le lit, à discuter. Il me raconte sa journée: un enfer. Je l'écoute se plaindre du fait qu'il est obligé de se retenir pour ne pas sauter directement sur notre prof de bio. Et aussi qu'il déteste les sciences. Je souris en repensant au cadeau que je lui est pris… Il va me détester. Puis je lui raconte à mon tour ma journée passée avec Tyson.

**« -Quoi?? Vous êtes allés au cinéma??**

**-Oui.**

**-ARF! Pas juste! C'était comment? »**

Et voilà, je me met à parler de ce petit cinéma. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop parler, surtout aussi longtemps. Mais avec Tala c'est toujours différent. Comme moi, lui non plus n'a jamais vu de cinéma. Seulement les façades quand on passait devant avec la limousine. Et encore…

**« -…On ira, toi et moi, un jour? **Demande-t-il après un moment, la tête basse.

**-Je te le promet. On aura qu'à y aller avant la rentrée.**

**-Hm hm… Bon allez. Bonne nuit, Kai.**

**-Bonne nuit, Tala… »**

Il éteint et se glisse sous les couvertures. J'en fait de même, et c'est instinctivement que nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

**« -Kai? Il est 10h00! Tu te lève? »**

Hm…Je me retourne dans mon lit et ouvre paresseusement un oeil. Tala me regarde me réveiller, un peu moqueur. Ok, je suis encore dans une position débile… Je me redresse, m'étire et baille. Une seconde…

**« -10h00?!**

**-C'est maintenant que tu cogite? Il est 10h05, là… »**

Aussitôt, je me lève et file à la salle de bain. Je laisse le jet d'eau tiède me réveiller complètement, posant ainsi mon front contre le mur de la douche. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de mon rêve me reviennent en mémoire… Je ne rêve jamais, habituellement. Mais là…

Je ravale ma salive difficilement.

J'ai rêvé de Ray… et moi. Nous…enfin, je… Je me sens rougir en me souvenant que _j'aimais ça_. Mon corps lui-même réagit à _ce_ souvenir. Je grogne et ouvre un peu plus l'eau froide et commence à me laver énergiquement, sans me regarder. J'ai honte. Et en même temps…

Je fini ma douche, me sèche et, une serviette autours de mes hanches, je retourne à ma chambre. Je signale à Tala que la salle de bain est libre et il part. Bon. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ray au Marché de Noël à midi... Sachant que je n'ai toujours pas préparé mes affaires pour dormir chez lui… Il faudrait que je me bouge.

J'ouvre mon armoire, sort du linge de rechange pour demain, et de quoi m'habiller. J'enfile mes vêtements sans vraiment me presser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce rêve. Est-ce que ça signifie que… Hm, j'en sais rien. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve! Ça n'a rien avoir avec un quelconque désir ou autre… Bref.

En faisant mon sac, je fais bien attention de ne pas oublier le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour Ray lors de notre sortie… Je regarde l'heure. Quoi?? Déjà 11h30?! C'est pas vrai?! Ah! Bravo, Kai! A trop réfléchir, je me suis mis en retard! J'attrape mon sac et descends en vitesse au rez-de-chaussée, prenant le temps de signaler à Mr Granger que je pars. Mes chaussures, mon manteau, mon écharpe… Je pars.

J'ai beau courir, je sais que je vais être en retard. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, très fréquemment. Je déteste être en retard. Ne pas être à l'heure à un rendez-vous, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment patient… Espérons que Ray m'attende.

* * *

…Ray…

12h15...

Kai est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais bon, je vais attendre encore un peu. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les remettre dans mes poches. Il fait vraiment froid. Dire que ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends là… Les passants me regardent. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un attendre une autre personne. Je regarde encore une fois ma montre: 12h20. Kai… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Je soupire et me lève du banc où je m'étais assis. S'il n'est pas là dans un quart d'heure, je…

**« -Ray! »**

Kai? Je me retourne pour le voir arriver vers moi en courrant. Il ralentit et s'arrête devant moi, complètement essoufflé. C'est comme lorsqu'il est venu chez moi. Je l'observe un peu. Bon sang! Mais il va se geler comme ça! Il ne porte rien d'autre qu'un jean taille basse, bleu clair, un haut blanc qui laisse, je le devine, ses épaules dénudées, une ceinture blanche, son manteau noir toujours ouvert et son écharpe blanche habituelle. Il ne sait donc pas qu'en hiver il faut bien se couvrir? Je soupire un peu avant d'attraper les pans de son manteau dans le but de le lui fermer.

**« -Tu vas finir par attraper froid. **Lui fis-je remarquer.

**-…Ça va. Je suis désolé pour le retard, je…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. **Je lui souris tout en fermant le dernier boutons.

**-Je t'ais vu te lever… J'ai crus que tu allais partir.**

**-J'avais juste un peu froid.**

**-Oh… »**

Il détourne la tête. Il a cru que je n'allais pas l'attendre? Je souris, une nouvelle fois attendris. J'ai toujours mes mains sur son manteau et nous sommes assez près l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres sont si près… Je vais pour l'embrasser quand soudain, un grognement se fait entendre. J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'il rougit et s'écarte de moi.

**« -Désolé…**

**-Tu as faim?**

**-Je…n'ais pas pris le temps de manger avant de partir. **Il soupire. **J'étais déjà en retard.**

**-Viens, allons manger! »**

J'attrape sa main, toujours souriant. Sa gène m'amuse. Aussitôt, je le conduit dans un pub non loin de là. Nous nous installons à une table pour deux, dans un petit coin tranquille. J'aime tellement le regarder. Là, il retire son manteau et son écharpe, et les pose sur le dossier de chaise. Je remarque alors qu'il est vraiment fou de s'habiller comme ça! Son haut laisse ses épaules découvertes, comme je le pensais, et ses manches ne lui arrivent qu'aux coudes. Il a aussi un petit lien en cuir autour de son cou. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. Ces vêtements lui vont bien. Très bien, même… Il est sexy… Arg! Ray, ce n'est pas le moment!

**« -Ça te va bien. **Le complimente-je en lui désignant ses vêtements du menton.

**-Hm?**

**-Ces vêtements.**

**-Ah… J'ai pris ça au hasard… » **Ajoute-t-il, comme si de rien, le tout en regardant la carte du menu.

Au hasard?? …Il a beaucoup de goûts, en tout cas. Ça le met vraiment en valeur. En plus, ses cheveux sont encore humides: il a dû les laver ce matin. Ils lui retombent devant les yeux, toujours aussi désordonnés. Ses yeux améthystes… Ok, Ray, tu te calme tout de suite ou tu vas vraiment finir par lui faire peur. Je décide de reprendre la conversation.

**« -Et tu n'as pas froid, comme ça?**

**-Non, pourquoi? » **Me demande-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Il n'a pas froid… Je rêve! Et moi je suis toujours gelé! Je n'ai d'ailleurs même pas pris la peine d'enlever mon manteau. J'ai juste retiré mes gants et dénoué mon écharpe… Et lui il est habiller comme si c'était l'été… La vie est injuste. Je fini par lui répondre:

**« -Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais.**

**-…L'habitude. L'hiver, il fait beaucoup plus froid, dans mon pays.** Répond-t-il.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors? Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée, hier?**

**-Je suis allé au cinéma. **Il souris doucement.

**-Ah oui? Avec Tala? Vous avez été voir quoi? Ça t'as plut?**

**-Non, avec Tyson. Tala est en colle,** soupire-t-il. **Je ne me souviens pas du titre, mais… C'était bien. C'était la première fois que j'y allais. »**

J'imagine, oui. Ainsi, il y a été avec lui. Je me sens un peu jaloux, même si je sais que c'est stupide. Et puis, Kai a encore ce petit sourire, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs… J'aime le voir comme ça. Je souris à mon tour en me faisant la réflexion qu'un jour, il faudra que je remercie Tyson.

Finalement, nous commandons la même chose, lui et moi: une bonne soupe bien chaude, suivi de deux petits gâteaux en dessert. Tout en mangeant, on se raconte nos journées respectives. Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'intéressant: j'ai fait les courses pour ce soir et pour la semaine, mes parents étant partis pour pas mal de temps. Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai aussi répondu au téléphone… Mes parents, toujours eux, m'ont appelé au moins cent fois dans la journée… La première fois, pour me dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, que j'avais le bonjours de toute la famille et aussi pour me dire que le repas du midi était dans le frigo, porte droite, deuxième étagère… Les autres fois, c'était soi-disant pour s'assurer que tout aller bien, que je ne m'ennuyais pas tout seul, etc… J'ai finalement arrêté de répondre au téléphone. Heureusement que je ne leur ais pas dit que j'avais invité Kai à manger et à dormir à la maison… Ils seraient rentrés directement! Oui, de peur qu'on ne fasse quelque chose… Je soupire intérieurement. Comme si Kai et moi, on allait…

Je l'observe manger discrètement: sa langue passe doucement sur ses lèvres pour récupérer une petite goutte de soupe. Une autre cuillère… sa bouche s'ouvre lentement…

AH! Ray, ce n'est pas le moment!! Concentre-toi sur TA soupe!!

Inconsciemment, je laisse échapper un petit soupire.

**« -Ça ne va pas? **S'enquiert-il aussitôt.

**-Non, non, ça va! C'est juste… ma soupe est un peu chaude.**

**-Hm. Tu n'as qu'à souffler dessus.**

**-Oui. »**

Et il repart à sa soupe. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que, là, tout de suite, j'ai…envie de lui. C'est stupide. Je sais que je n'agis comme ça uniquement parce que mon rêve de cette nuit m'a…troublé, on va dire. Disons que rêver de lui dans une certaine…hm…situation, et là, l'avoir juste en face de moi… Bon, Ray, mange ta soupe et arrête de fantasmer! Kai n'est de toute façon pas près pour ça.

* * *

Après avoir payer; j'ai insisté pour le faire mais Kai a quand même payé pour nous deux; nous sortons et prenons le bus pour se rendre chez moi. Pendant le trajet, nous restons chacun dans nos pensées. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu à l'appartement, que nous recommençons à discuter un peu. Je sors mes clés et ouvre.

**« -Vas-y, installe-toi. Tu peux poser tes affaires dans ma chambre.**

**-Hm. Ray?**

**-Oui?**

**-Euh… Tu vas… dormir où?**

**-Dans le lit de mes parents.**

**-…Oh. »**

Il semble un peu déçut mais ne dit rien. Aurait-il envie que nous dormions ensemble? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler…

**« -Sauf si… **J'ajoute.

**-Hm?**

**-Sauf si tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble. **Je fini.

**-… C'est-à-dire… Je… Hm. » **Je le vois acquiescer de la tête.

Je lui souris gentiment avant de l'embrasser. Aussitôt, il me répond. Je souffle contre ses lèvres que je vais chercher mes affaires et qu'il fasse comme si c'était ici chez lui. Je file dans la chambre de mes parents, récupère mon pyjama et mes vêtements pour demain que j'avais préparé et les dépose sur mon lit. Kai a visiblement poser son sac près de mon bureau, mais il n'est pas là. Lorsque je retourne dans le salon, je le vois près du sapin. C'est un tout petit sapin, même pas un mètre de hauteur, posé sur un petit meuble, avec un petit paquet cadeau à son pied. Kai l'observe.

**« -Le sapin te plait? **Je lui demande en m'approchant.

**-C'est toi qui l'a fait?**

**-Oui. Rouge et vert, ça te plait?**

**-Il est très beau. »**

Il me sourit doucement avant de m'embrasser rapidement. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il y a un deuxième paquet près du mien.

**« -Mais… Kai! Tu n'étais pas obligé de…**

**-Toi non plus. »**

Je me demande ce qu'il m'a offert? Prenant sa main, je l'entraîne sur le canapé, avec moi. J'allume la télé: il y a toujours des films bien à la télé pendant les fêtes. Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas le reste de l'année…

De nouveau, on s'embrasse. La télé ne compte plus vraiment: elle est juste là en fond sonore. Je laisse ma main se poser sur ses hanches et, instinctivement je crois, il se rapproche de moi. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue avant de glisser sur mon cou, mon épaule droite pour s'arrêter sur mon bras.

**« -Je t'aime… » **Je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Woh! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage, et qu'il m'embrasse passionnément. Je ne sais pas trop où poser mes mains, mais je fini par l'enlacer, rapprochant son corps contre le mien, et je lui répond ardemment. Hm…Kai…

Le baiser cesse. Nous reprenons notre souffle dans le cou de l'autre, toujours étroitement liés. Doucement, je dépose un baiser papillon sur sa peau pâle. Il tressaille, m'embrasse plus doucement avant de s'écarter un peu de moi, ses mains sur mon torse.

**« -Hm…Désolé.**

**-Non, y a pas de souci. C'était très agréable. Tu ne trouve pas?**

**-Si. **Acquiesce-t-il. **Ray, je… »**

Ça n'arrive toujours pas à sortir, on dirait. Il se mord un peu la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés et la tête tournée sur le côté. Je ris un peu; ça le surprend. Alors je l'embrasse rapidement sur le bout du nez, le fait descendre de sur moi et, lui prenant la main, je l'emmène avec moi, direction la cuisine.

**« -J'espère que le dîner va te plaire! J'ai tout acheté hier. Comme je ne sais pas trop ce que mangent les occidentaux à Noël, j'ai acheté que des choses que je connaissais. Ça ira?**

**-Oui. Hm… Tu vas faire la cuisine maintenant? Pour ce soir?**

**-Oui, ça prend du temps.** J'explique.

**-…Je peux t'aider?** Demande-t-il un peu timidement.

**-Bien sûr. » **Je lui souris.

Je lui tends un petit tablier blanc et lui énonce ce qu'il y a à préparer. Je n'ai prévu que des plats de chez moi: des plats chinois. On commencera par des petites bouchée vapeur aux crevettes, des bouchées de crevettes aux courgettes et du yuanxio. Puis du saumon mariné accompagné de nouilles sautées au calamars et aux crevettes, des ha cao au porc et des ban bao. En dessert, j'ai prévu des nems sucrés aux fruits, suivi d'une glace coco aux litchis et à la rose. Enfin…si Kai arrive à manger tout ça. J'ai peut-être prévu un peu trop?… Tant pis, c'est Noël!

Je ris un peu en voyant l'air perdu de Kai. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas compris la moitié des mots que j'ai employé…

**« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer comment faire.**

**-Hm.**

**-Au fait! Tu as soif? Tu veux boire quelque chose?**

**-Non, ça va. »**

Bon, et bien, allons-y!

* * *

Les heures passent. Je donne des explications, fait des démonstrations, quoique, le plus souvent, je fini dans les bras de Kai à l'embrasser… Mais, l'air de rien, on avance vite. Je sais qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine avant: il me l'a dit lui-même mais je m'en doutais déjà un peu. Cependant, je dois bien lui reconnaître un certain talent… Il est très doué. Il comprend vite et recopie assez facilement mes gestes. Quelques fois, je lui fait goûter ci ou ça et lui demande son avis. Pour lui, tout ces goûts sont nouveaux. Toutefois, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Je souris tout en lui tendant un petite cuillérée de la sauce qui accompagnera le poisson. Il ouvre la bouche.

**« -Alors?**

**-C'est bon. **Concède-t-il.

**-Tant mieux! **Je souris en reposant la cuillère sur le plan de travail. **Kai?**

**-Hm? »**

Je me met derrière lui, pose mes mains sur les siennes et lui montre comment faire pour refermer les ban bao.

**« -Voilà, comme ça, sinon ils vont s'ouvrirent…Kai? Tu m'écoute?**

**-…Non.** Répond-t-il en embrassant mon cou, sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

**-Oh. Hm… »**

Je me laisse aller, oubliant un moment notre préparation. Je soupire doucement avant qu'il ne se retourne dans mes bras et ne m'embrasse plus sérieusement. On ne le finira jamais, ce dîner… Ses mains glissent et descendent plus bas sur mon torse, s'arrêtent un moment sur mon ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il n'est pas aussi…câlin, d'habitude. Je le repousse un peu et l'observe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

**« -Kai?**

**-…J'ai envie d'être avec toi.**

**-Ben, tu es déjà avec moi… »**

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, et je comprends encore moins lorsqu'il soupire et marmonne vaguement de laisser tomber.

* * *

…Tala…

Bon sang! Il est déjà 17h30! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout?? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu? On avait bien cours aujourd'hui, pourtant! J'en suis certain! Raaaaaaaah! Me saoul ce type!

Je suis énervé. Vraiment énervé. Depuis ce matin, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage! Je fais les cents pas, partout dans la maison, je m'affale sur le canapé, zappe sur toutes les chaînes, puis finalement je retourne dans ma chambre pour en redescendre juste après… Je déteste quand je suis comme ça! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute! Et en plus, Kai a fichu le camp! Sale traître, va!

Mais où est-il, bon sang?! Ça m'énerve! Tout m'énerve! Il m'énerve! Sale type!

…A moins qu'il n'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute…? J'lui conseille d'avoir une bonne excuse! Si ça se trouve, il m'a carrément oublié, ouais! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Merde à la fin!

…Bon, je fais quoi? J'y vais, j'y vais pas? Le temps que je prenne le bus, que je m'arrête au bon arrêt sans me planter puis que je prenne l'autre bus… Punaise, il est quelle heure, là? 18h00?? Déjà?! En admettant que je file maintenant, j'y serais pas avant 20h00! Arg! Tant pis! Je dois savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu! Et comme il est hors de question que ce soit le vieux qui m'emmène; de toute façon, il n'acceptera jamais parce-qu' « un mineur n'a rien à faire avec un adulte qui est, qui plus est, son professeur! »… Je ne devrais même pas avoir à m'énerver contre lui! Et encore moins m'inquiéter de lui!

Je redescends de ma chambre, enfile mes chaussures et un manteau et je parts, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en auraient à faire de moi?

* * *

…Tyson…

Bah… C'est Tala qui viens de partir, là? Je regarde la porte d'entrée avec étonnement. Il avait l'air furieux… Bon, bref. Je rejoins grand-père à la cuisine.

**« -Dis, grand-père, il est passé où Kai? Je l'ai pas vu de la journée.**

**-Kai va passé le réveillon chez un ami qui est tout seul pour les fêtes. Mais il sera là demain matin à 11h00.**

**-Un ami? » **M'étonnais-je.

Minute… C'est qui cet ami? …Et si c'était… la personne qu'il aime? Hm, ça serait donc un garçon. Un garçon que je connais pas, apparemment. Ou alors c'est un que je connais mais qui n'a encore rien dit. Ça serait pas un des gars du groupe, quand même?? … Naaaaaaaan, ils m'auraient pas fait ce coup-là… Ils savent que j'aime Kai. Oui, mais ils savent aussi que lui, non. Non, non, non, non et non! Je délire! On se calme, Tyson!

Je soupire discrètement.

**« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Tyson?**

**-C'est dommage qu'il soit pas là. On va devoir attendre demain pour ouvrir les cadeaux. »**

C'est vrai, j'aurais bien aimé le donner le mien. Et voir le sien, aussi. Et puis, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit tous ensemble pour le Réveillon… Bah, il restera demain. Demain, ça sera vraiment Noël. Tient, au fait…

**« -Hey, grand-père?**

**-Oui?**

**-Il est partit où, Tala?**

**-Comment ça?** S'étonne-t-il. **Il est partit?**

**-Bah, oui, y a dix minutes… J'l'ais vu sortir.**

**-… »**

Euh… Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer, moi… Grand-père a l'air de douter de quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Bon, moi, j'vais appeler Max. Je me lève et file.

* * *

…Kai…

**« -…J'ai envie d'être avec toi.**

**-Ben, tu es déjà avec moi… »**

Il ne comprend pas… Je soupire et marmonne un vague _laisse tomber_. Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que c'est même mieux qu'il ne comprenne pas, en fait. Enfin, pas maintenant. Tant pis, j'attendrais.

Je suis partagé entre le soulagement qu'il n'ait pas compris ma requête et la déception. C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai envi d'être avec lui, juste avec lui. J'ai envi de… beaucoup plus. Mais en même temps, je me souviens douloureusement de toutes mes autres fois. J'ai peur, je l'avoue. Mais je sais aussi que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je l'espère. Cette fois, je le veux. Je ne suis plus une petite marionnette impuissante qui n'a pas d'autres choix que celui d'obéir. Je le veux. Je le veux lui, et personne d'autre. Je veux choisir, pour une fois. Et mon choix c'est lui.

Mais le comprendra-t-il?

Le temps passe dans un silence quasi religieux. Ni Ray ni moi ne nous parlons, sauf si nécessaire. Il ne me touche plus non plus. Et je ne tente plus rien également. Nous sommes un peu gênés, je crois. Il pense sûrement m'avoir blessé d'une quelconque façon, alors il n'ose plus vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Quand à moi, je vais lui dire quoi? …Non, je préfère me taire.

* * *

Finalement, il est près de 19h00 quand on fini le repas. Il avait raison, ça prend beaucoup de temps tout ça. Je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses aussi. Ray m'informe qu'il va prendre une douche et que je n'ai qu'à faire comme chez moi. Il part. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Il faut que je lui dise. Comment? Je ne le sais pas encore. Fatigué de me torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions, je m'assoie sur le canapé. Je fixe longuement un tas de feuilles qui traînent sur la table basse avec une panoplie de crayons de couleurs. Sûrement le coin coloriage de la petite sœur de Ray… Je fini par m'emparer d'une feuille et d'une crayon mauve. Je trace des lignes, dessine une clé de sol, quelques notes… J'essaie d'imaginer la mélodie que cela pourrait prendre. Quelques paroles me viennent en tête aussi. Quelques fois, je tapote le bord de la table basse avec le crayon, histoire de vérifier le rythme. Ça me convient. Cela ressemble assez à ce dont j'ai envi… ce à quoi je pense. Je m'installe finalement à même le sol pour avoir un meilleur appuie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ray revient: il s'est changé. Il porte une tunique rouge sang aux broderies or ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, un peu bouffant. Je m'arrête et l'observe mettre la table de la salle à mangé en silence. Il dépose une grande nappe blanche et dispose verres, couverts, fleurs et bougies. Puis il me rejoint, s'installe à côté de moi et m'enlace. Aussitôt, je l'embrasse.

**« -Kai…**

**-Chut… »**

On profite de s'embrasser encore quelques instants. C'est l'horloge de la ville, dont les huit coups résonnent, qui nous fait se séparer. Mon ventre grogne.

**« -Viens, on va manger. »**

Je le laisse prendre ma main et me conduire jusqu'à la table. Il m'installe, tirant ma chaise comme au restaurant. Ça me fait sourire. Ses attentions me touchent. Il file à la cuisine et éteint quelques lumière en passant. Pendant ce temps-là, j'observe les bougies qui brillent au centre de la table. J'aime regarder ces flammes dansantes dans l'obscurité, comme si elles n'étaient que le reflet d'un quelconque espoir. J'aime le feu, sa chaleur, sa lumière, sa symbolique… Je remarque également deux petits bouquets de roses blanches et d'œillets rouges. Puis une douce musique s'élève et Ray revient avec notre repas.

Tout ce passe bien: notre gêne a disparut et nous discutons simplement. J'ignore comment il s'y prend, mais il me fait sourire. Je suis si bien, avec lui. J'aime cette ambiance. Arrivés au dessert, nous nous retrouvons assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à s'embrasser ou à se raconter des anecdotes. J'ai adoré le repas: Ray est vraiment un bon cuisinier. Je termine ma glace au coco, aux litchis et à la rose avec plaisir, calé confortablement dans ses bras.

**« -C'était bon? **Me demande-t-il en embrassant doucement ma joue.

**-Oui, très. Tu devrais faire chef cuisinier. **Je lance.

**-…J'aimerai bien. **Avoue-t-il.

**-Pourquoi t'es en L, alors? **Je demande, intrigué.

**-Mon père dit qu'être cuisinier ce n'est pas un métier d'avenir. C'est un peu comme le dessin, si tu préfère. C'est pas vraiment évident de trouver un travail là-dedans et puis d'arriver à percer.**

**-Hm hm. **Accordais-je. **Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi, plus tard?**

**-…Je travaillerais sûrement avec mon père. Enfin… si on se parle encore d'ici là. »**

Je l'observe un moment. Lui qui avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec sa famille… Je me suis fait des idées, on dirait. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que…

**« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux du thé? **Me sourit-il.

**-…Oui. »**

Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de me lâcher et d'aller en cuisine. Je soupire. Tout cela est bien compliqué.

J'admire un moment la cire des bougies qui fond et s'écoule lentement. Les flammes vacillent…

**« -Voilà ton thé.** Il me le dépose devant moi.

**-Merci. »**

Nous buvons en silence, lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier la chaleur du breuvage et son arôme. Mon regard reste bloqué sur les petites lumières qui tanguent dangereusement, tentant de se maintenir encore un peu dans la noirceur de la pièce. Une dernière gorgé; elles s'éteignent…

…puis se rallument. Je suis un peu surpris, puis je remarque que Ray tient une allumette entre ses doigts. Il vient de rallumer mes flammes…

**« -Tu veux danser?**

**-…Hein?**

**-Tu veux danser avec moi? **Répète-t-il en riant doucement.

**-…Danser? »**

Je crois que j'ai eut un arrêt, là. Il me prend délicatement la main et m'entraîne avec lui au milieu du salon. Il pousse un peu la table basse avant de me prendre une main et de poser l'une des siennes sur mes hanches. Doucement, on commence à bouger, yeux dans les yeux. C'est un slow, rien qu'un slow. C'est une musique un peu triste, du moins, elle me serre le cœur, comme un adieux. Il me rapproche de lui, m'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et dépose ma tête sur son épaule.

Qu'importe demain, tant qu'il est là…

On ne danse plus vraiment; on s'embrasse sans retenue, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si le lendemain était à craindre. Inconsciemment, nous avons éteint le reste des lumières, laissés les bougies se consumer seules, et rejoint sa chambre. Il faut que je lui dise, maintenant. Je le veux… cette nuit.

J'interrompe le baiser et m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il me coupe d'un autre baiser plus doux et plus chaste, ses mains ses mes joues. Il m'observe un moment à la lueur de la lune.

**« -Kai?**

**-Oui? **Hésitais-je, surpris que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole.

**-J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu pose pour moi.**

**-…**

**-S'il te plais. »**

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Du coup, je me retrouve un peu…refroidi. J'hoche tout de même de la tête: si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Il me lance alors un sourire rayonnant, me libère et s'empare immédiatement d'une grande feuille de dessin qu'il pose sur un carton puis sur son chevalet. Il sort un crayon à papier soigneusement taillé et son attirail à peinture. Ah. D'accord. Il faut que je pose maintenant, tout de suite… Je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Je suis censé faire quoi, exactement? Ça fait quoi, un modèle?

**« -Je fais quoi?**

**-Hm… Tu te met… au bord du lit.**

**-Hm? »**

J'observe le dit lit. Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je dois faire. Finalement, j'y vais et m'assoie. Ray m'observe avec attention mais ne bouge pas. Je me sens mal à l'aise lorsqu'il me fixe comme ceci, même si je n'en montre rien. Pour paraître plus détendu, je m'appuie sur mes mains, penché vers l'arrière et croise les jambes. Et j'attends. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien. Septique, je penche doucement la tête sur le côté, près à lui demander s'il attend le dégèle.

**« -Parfais! Ne bouge plus!** Me coupe-t-il.

**-Quoi? Mais, j'ai rien fais…**

**-Chut! Ne bouge pas… » **Souffle-t-il.

…Ok. Mais je vais avoir un torticolis s'il faut vraiment que je reste comme ça, la tête sur le côté, à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Enfin… Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes, je suppose. J'espère.

Rester ainsi me conduit à me poser pas mal de questions… Une fois couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, que se passera-t-il? Est-ce qu'il me touchera? Est-ce qu'il osera seulement? Aurai-je peur? Non, j'ai déjà peur. Mais la façon dont ses yeux d'ambre parcourent mon corps avec attention me fait frissonner. J'appréhende la suite, mais je l'attends aussi avec impatience. J'aime cette manière qu'il a de me regarder, de glisser ses yeux sur moi, d'analyser chaque lignes, chaque courbes de mon visage, de mon corps… Lorsque ces yeux se plongent dans les miens, qu'ils les admirent… Lorsque ses doigts frôlent le papier… J'imagine que c'est mon corps qu'il frôle ainsi. J'ai chaud. Je me sens légèrement fiévreux. Et je sens une certaine vague de plaisir à ce qu'il me regarde et me détaille ainsi ouvertement. Je ressent de la fierté aussi: la fierté d'être celui qui attire son attention. Et le désir…

Je le désir.

J'ai envi de me sentir entre ses bras, abandonné, aimé, caressé, désiré… Sensation de volupté, de passion… Juste la chaleur de son corps contre le miens. Juste ses mains et ses lèvres… Juste ça. Juste lui.

Je l'aime.

Et j'aimerais tellement être capable de le lui dire. Ou, à défaut, de le lui faire comprendre.

Il s'arrête au bout un temps infini et observe d'un œil critique son oeuvre. Je regarde l'heure: bientôt minuit. Ça me rappelle les paroles que j'inventais tout à l'heure… Je me lève, m'étire, et me glisse derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il a fait. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun dessin de Ray. Il les garde jalousement, précieusement dissimulé dans son carton. Je reste donc un instant sans voix face à l'œuvre. C'est moi…ça? C'est…si beau.

**« -C'est magnifique. **Je souffle.

**-Hm… Les yeux, c'est pas encore ça. Les tiens sont bien plus subtils, bien plus beaux. »**

Le compliment me touche. Il continue de contempler un instant la peinture qu'il vient de faire de moi, les sourcils froncés. Je souris. Mais cette proximité avec lui m'enflamme de nouveau. Hésitant, mais bien décidé, j'attrape doucement ses hanches et colle mon torse contre son dos. Je pose le plus doucement possible mes lèvres sur sa nuque, puis je remonte doucement derrière l'oreille avant de redescendre vers la base de son cou, là, aux creux de son épaule gauche. Je n'ai jamais fait cela, avant. J'espère que je m'y prend comme il le faut. Lorsqu'il commence à soupirer et que son souffle se fait plus court, je souris, rassuré. Ses doigts s'égarent dans mes mèches lorsqu'il presse un peu ma tête contre lui, penchant alors sa tête sur le côté, s'offrant librement à mes baisers. Bientôt minuit…

_**« -Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour…je te donne après minuit…un moonlight rendez-vous. » **_Je chantonne à son oreille, presque en un murmure sensuel.

Il soupire, murmurant mon nom…

**« -Kai… »**

Les douze coups de minuits résonnent. Il est minuit…

**« -Kai… »**

Je le laisse se retourner vers moi et m'embrasser.

Ray…Aime-moi.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ah! 26 pages! J'suis morte, là.**_

**Kai: NAN! PAS LE LEMON!!**

_**Ah, tient, Kai, te revoilà, toi? Ben si, le lemon est pour bientôt!^^ Au chapitre 22, d'ailleurs…**_

**Kai: Quoi? Quoi? QUOI?**

…_**Il est déjà écrit! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Kai?KAI? Ah, zut, il s'est évanoui.**_

_**Alors? Est-ce que c'était bien? Vous avez aimé la « métaphore », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, des bougies? Et Kai qui sent que le bonheur ne va pas durer… aaaaaaaaah… Bref! Lol. Pour les fleurs, j'ai choisi des roses blanches qui symbolisent l'amour pur, l'authenticité des sentiments; et des œillets rouges qui, eux, symbolisent les « sentiments charnels »… Enfin d'après le site « le langage des fleurs ». Quoi d'autre…? Ah si! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la partie où Kai exprime son « désir » , s'il vous plais? J'aimerais savoir si c'était bien exprimé ou pas? Et pour les paroles de la chanson, vous verrez plus tard, au chapitre 38 qui lui aussi est déjà écrit et qui sera le dernier chapitre. Voilà.**_

_**Bon ben, chers lecteurs, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire? Vous voulez vraiment le lemon? Alors…**_

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEW!**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_

* * *


	22. Aimes moi

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Salut!**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'attarder, alors, réponses aux reviews:**_

**Kaiylia**_**: Lol, oui je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter comme ça mes chapitres, lol. Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchés (une vraie écrivain ça je sais pas mais en tout cas merci!). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. Voici donc le lemon, comme tu l'attendais. J'espère que ce sera pas catastrophique, lol.**_

**Poochie-90**_**: Ah! Je suis vraiment contente que la « torture mentale » de Kai t'ai plut. Oui, c'est vrai que Tala est complètement OCC, le pauvre, lol. Ca va pas aller en s'améliorant en tout cas. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira.**_

**ATTENTION****: LEMONS. **_**Oui, oui, avec un « s ».**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXII : Aimes-moi**_

…Ray…

**« -Kai… »**

Je soupire alors que je sens ses lèvres frôler la peau de mon cou. Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse. Comme je t'aime… ! Je le sens alors s'écarter doucement de moi. Hm ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça… ?

**« -Kai ?**

**-Tais-toi… »**

Hm ? Kai me prend les mains et recule jusqu'à mon lit. Euh… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? S'allongeant, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

Oh…

Je stoppe notre étreinte et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me regarde intensément. Je soupire et m'assis à califourchon sur lui.

**« -Quoi ?** Me demande-t-il la voix rauque.

**-Kai, je…ne suis pas sûr que… Enfin, tu…**

**-Ray…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Aimes-moi. »** Souffle-t-il.

Kai…

Il se redresse, passe ses bras autours de mon cou et appuie son front contre le mien. Je passe alors mes bras autours de sa taille et frotte nos nez doucement, l'un contre l'autre. Je l'entends me murmurer sa requête, encore. Je ne sais pas si je dois… C'est peut-être un peu tôt ?

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je lui réponds, finalement, tandis que mes doigts se glissent sous son haut et caresse son dos. Je le sens se cambrer vers moi en soupirant. Il coupe alors notre baiser et se rallonge, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux mi-clos. Ses mains glissent sur ma propre tunique, lentement. Inconsciemment, je caresse du bout des doigts sa gorge et dénoue le lien en cuir, lentement, très lentement. J'en ai tellement envi ! J'ai envi de lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Comment fait-il pour me mettre dans cet état ?

Je me penche doucement et parcours sa gorge librement offerte de baisers tandis que ses mains tentent de défaire les brandebourgs de ma tunique. Je lui prends alors les mains, les embrasse, puis entrelace nos doigts ensemble. Kai m'embrasse. Ses regards sont si brûlants ! Ils m'enflamment… Je ne peux que lui céder. Et céder à mon propre désir.

Je caresse ses bras, embrasse ses joues, sa clavicule, ses épaules dénudées, défait lentement sa ceinture. Mes doigts frôlent sa peau pâle. Mes lèvres parcourent son torse. Je l'entends gémir doucement mon prénom et je cède.

Je veux l'aimer, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Son corps ondule sensuellement sous moi alors que je remonte en une série de baisers sur son torse, jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Ses doigts défont le tissu blanc qui retient mes cheveux. Ils glissent avec douceur dedans. Je me redresse et il en profite pour défaire mes attaches. Je le laisse caresser ma peau de ses mains qui écartent les pans de mon vêtement, glissent sur mes bras et font tomber ma tunique à terre. Je soupire. Ses yeux me dévorent. J'ai envi de lui. Maintenant.

Mais…est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Et si… ? Hmmm…

Kai embrasse mon torse tout en le caressant. Je m'allonge alors et l'attire au-dessus de moi. Kai semble tellement en avoir envi… Ca me dépasse. Il continu ses attouchements. Quant à moi, je n'y peux rien : je soupire d'excitation. A cet instant, Kai retire le reste de mes vêtements. Je me sens terriblement gêner. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas sa première fois, mais… Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Et s'il pouvait arrêter de me regarder comme ça… Se penchant vers moi, il m'embrasse avec fougue puis se lève.

Hm ? Mais… ?

Je me redresse sur un coude et le regarde se diriger vers ma porte. Il ne veut plus ?

**« -Kai ?**

**-…Je préfère éteindre…**

**-Oh… »**

La lumière s'éteint.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je sursaute donc quand je sens ses doigts caresser mon sexe. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes pour un baiser enflammer et je me laisse aller à ses caresses, à ses baisers… Il arrête ses caresses, se redresse et retire son haut lui-même. Je commence à percevoir son corps à travers l'obscurité grâce aux volets de ma fenêtre restés ouverts. Je caresse doucement son torse, sentant ses muscles sous mes doigts. J'en ai terriblement envi ; tout comme lui.

Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être. Ses doigts caressent avec douceur mes cuisses et je le sens les écarter lentement. Va-t-il… ? Je le vois qui descend progressivement. Mes soupires se changent en gémissements profonds au fur et à mesure. Comme c'est bon! J'ai envi qu'il s'arrête, ou qu'il continu, je ne sais plus.

**« -Kai… ! »**

Seul son nom franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Tout mon corps se tend, mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux et ma tête est rejetée en arrière. Les yeux fermement clos, cette sensation m'envahit, me rend fou. Soudain, il s'arrête : je grogne. Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il ?

Hmmm…

Il remonte lentement le long de mon corps tout en m'embrassant. Je me détends et joue avec ses cheveux. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, je l'embrasse passionnément. Je reste un peu surpris lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi. Grâce à la lueur de la lune qui éclaire nos corps, je le vois qui retire le reste de ses vêtements lentement. Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, la tête basse : il ne bouge plus.

Hm ?

**« -Kai ? »** Je l'appelle.

Pas de réponse.

Je me glisse derrière lui et passe mes bras autours de ses épaules. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens et je dépose un baiser papillon sur sa nuque.

**« -Ca ne va pas ?** Je demande, tout bas.

**-Si… C'est juste que… »**

Je le force à me regarder et l'embrasse. Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il hésite maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il vient de me faire découvrir. Moi, je serais différent de ce qu'il a connu ; j'espère…

Je le sers alors dans mes bras, caresse son dos et sa nuque.

**« -Je vais t'aimer, Kai… »**

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe tandis qu'il fait de même dans mon cou. Kai me repousse alors doucement sur le lit puis me fixe. J'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

C'est alors qu'il pose ses mains à plat sur mon torse et qu'il descend sur moi, lentement, en gémissant.

Dehors, la neige commence à tomber…

* * *

…Tala…

Je vais le tuer ce prof à la con ! Pourquoi il est pas venu au rendez-vous ?? J'appuis furieusement sur le bouton 7 et les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment dans un grincement métallique désagréable. Les lumières des étages défilent dans l'ascenseur. J'appellerais plutôt ça une boîte d'allumettes, mais bon… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir, moi ?? Je devrais plutôt être content qu'il soit pas venu : ça m'aurait fait des devoirs en moins à faire ! Mais naaaaan… Au lieu de ça, je m'énerve tout seul dans cette stupide cage d'ascenseur parce-que ce crétin de prof m'a oublié !!

Arg…..

Les portes s'ouvrent : enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Quelle idée d'habiter au septième d'une tour ! Je cherche la bonne porte puis frappe trois grands coups. De l'autre côté, un chien aboie fortement, puis la porte s'entrouvre.

**« -Tala ? »**

Il semble surpris de me voir en plus ! Et oui, je t'ai retrouvé, enfoiré ! Je pose une main sur son épaule et le force à reculer vers l'intérieur. J'entre tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière moi. Bon… Je m'apprête à lui gueuler dessus ; c'est pas parce que c'est un adulte que je vais me gêner ; quand un énorme truc me saute dessus.

Outch…

**« -Bella ! Descends ! »**

Le prof me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Arg… J'ai mal au dos…

**« -Désolé, ma chienne ne fait jamais ça, d'habitude… »**

Je regarde alors l'animal responsable de mon humiliation. Une adorable labrador à poils longs, blanches, avec de grands yeux larmoyants qui me fixent, la tête de côté. Mouais… Fais pas l'innocente, t'es grillée… Nan, nan, inutile de venir te frotter affectueusement contre moi ! Arrête, je te dis ! Ca marche pas avec moi. Ouais, c'est ça… donne-moi la patte… Bon, ok. Je lui prends la patte et caresse un peu sa tête. Elle aboie puis part vers le salon.

Tssss… Tient, j'y pense… c'est la première fois que je la vois ici….

Je regarde alors le prof qui me fixe, un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. Quoi encore ?!

**« -Tu m'as attendu aujourd'hui ?** Demande-t-il.

**-Évidemment !**

**-Mais Tala, nous sommes le 24 Décembre. Tu devrais être chez les Granger, à fêter le réveillon avec eux et Kai.**

**-…Kai est introuvable… Le réveillon ? Pffff… »**

Y-en avait un de prévu ?? Peu importe… Toujours est-il que je me trouve con, là. Je soupire. J'aurais dû y penser ! C'était pourtant évident qu'on se retrouverait pas, un jour de réveillon de Noël… Le rire de Monsieur Lionheart retentit alors. Je le regarde, surpris. Il me sourit gentiment et m'invite à rentrer dans le salon. Il me sert un verre : jus d'orange… Soit disant qu'à mon âge, je ne doit pas boire… Hého ! J'ai quand même un an de plus que Kai ! Soit 17 ans ! Et lui, il boit bien ! Tant pis….

Je prends quand même le verre et vais au balcon. Tsss… Vraiment, quelle journée pourrie…

**« -A quoi penses-tu ?** Me demande le prof après m'avoir rejoins.

**-A Kai.**

**-Hm… Je vois…**

**-Hm ?**

**-Vous sortez ensemble… ?**

**-CA VA PAS, NON ?! Je le connais depuis l'âge des couches-culottes !…Il est un peu comme mon frère… Mon petit frère…**Je rajoute tout bas en reportant mon attention sur le ciel.

**-Ok.**

**-…Arrêtez de vous faire des films. »**

Je l'entends rire un peu puis il boit son propre verre. Mon portable sonne. Merde… le vieux…. Je décroche et lui demande ce qu'il me veut. Il m'explique alors que j'ai tout intérêt à ramener mes fesses si je ne veux pas être privé de sorties définitivement jusqu'à mes trente ans. Bon, je vois…

**« -J'arrive tout de suite. »** Fis-je.

Je raccroche et fini mon verre d'une traite.

**« -Un problème ?**

**-…Je vais rentrer. »**

Je me dirige vers la sortie et pose mon verre sur la table basse du salon en passant. Soudain, je sens une poigne ferme me retenir le bras. Je me retourne vers lui. Oui ?

**« -Je te raccompagne. »**

Bon, s'il insiste…

Il enfile des chaussures et un manteau. Sa chienne doit croire qu'on va la sortir parce qu'elle vient vers nous en battant joyeusement de la queue et en aboyant fortement. J'l'aime bien. Monsieur Lionheart arrive finalement à la calmer et nous sortons. Pendant que l'ascenseur descend, je tente tout de même d'appeler Kai. Il doit être chez son p'tit ami… Une sonnerie… deux…trois… MAIS TU VAS DECROCHER, OUI ???

**« -P'tain ! »** Grognais-je en raccrochant furieusement.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je suis le prof hors de l'immeuble. Hm ? Quelque chose de doux vient de frôler ma joue… Je lève les yeux au ciel : il neige… Je soupire puis croise le regard du prof. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Je le vois s'approcher de moi et passer une main dans mes cheveux pour en chasser les flocons. Je crois que Kai avait raison… Quelle ironie ! Mais…

Ses lèvres se posent soudainement sur les miennes.

* * *

…Kai…

**« -Ray… ! »**

Hmmmm…

Le souffle court, je me cambre et rejette la tête en arrière. J'entends Ray gémir mon nom, se redresser, me serrer contre lui. Encore… Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Aimes-moi encore !

Gémissant, je m'agrippe à lui, griffe ses épaules, soupire son nom.

Ray…

Je sens ses lèvres parcourir mon cou, mes épaules, mes lèvres fébriles.

Ray… !

Inconsciemment, j'accélère mes mouvements sur lui. Mes doigts s'accrochent dans ses cheveux soyeux alors qu'il embrasse ma gorge et y dépose sa marque.

Ray… !

**« -Je t'aime… »** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Ray… Je…

Je m'arrête si brusquement qu'il se détache un peu de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je frôle ses lèvres de mes doigts, lentement. Sa main caresse alors tendrement ma joue droite. J'appuie ma tête contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Il embrasse doucement mes lèvres.

**« -Ray, je… »**

Ma voix se brise : pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ? J'ouvre les yeux. Il me sourit alors affectueusement et me renverse lentement sur le lit, sans se retirer de moi. J'observe mes mains caresser son torse en sueur. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front tout en remontant mes jambes. Il caresse sensuellement mes cuisses. Je soupire, enroule mes bras autours de son cou et l'embrasse avec passion. Je veux qu'il comprenne. Je veux lui faire comprendre : moi aussi…

Ses caresses se font plus pressantes et il entame des mouvements chavirant. Hmmmm…

**« -Ray… ! »**

Encore…

Je l'entends gémir mon nom en continu. Rien que mon nom. Son souffle dans le creux de mon épaule, ses mains sur mes hanches, sur mes cuisses, sur moi…

Encore…

Ses pupilles d'or dans les miennes, ses lèvres sur mon corps, dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, mon front, mes lèvres…

**« -Ray ! »**

J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Encore… !

Je ne suis qu'un de ces flocons de neige qui tourbillonnent, pris dans la tempête au dehors.

Encore !

Mes jambes enroulées autours de ses hanches, mes lèvres sur les siennes, sur sa peau, mes mains dans son dos, mes ongles dans son dos…

J'en veux encore !

**« -Raaaaay !!**

**-Haaaaaaa… ! Kai… »**

Ray…

Agrippé à lui, les yeux clos, mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, j'ai le souffle court. Je n'arrive plus à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Quelques secondes ; je me calme. Je me détends et tente de retrouver mon souffle. Je sens Ray, se retirer doucement et ouvre les yeux. J'ai froid soudainement. Si froid…

Il s'allonge à côté de moi : il a l'air exténué… J'hésite. Je me sens vide… J'aimerai…

Essoufflé, il tourne la tête vers moi, et me souris. Je ne fais rien en retour : il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire.

**« -Kai ? Ça ne va pas ?**

**-…J'ai froid… »**

Il semble un peu surpris. Quoi ? Qu'ais-je dit ? Me souriant doucement, il caresse ma joue d'une main, puis m'attire à lui, contre lui. Hm ? Je le regarde mais il embrasse mon front et me serre un peu plus. Bon… Je pose alors ma tête sur son torse et je sens qu'il rabat les couvertures sur nos corps enlacés. J'embrasse doucement son bras et m'endors.

* * *

…Squall Lionheart…

Mais bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je me recule et observe Tala. Il s'apprête à me ré-embrasser mais je l'arrête. J'ai déjà était trop loin. C'est un élève et, avant tout, un adolescent… Je pourrais avoir de gros problème si… si je…

**« -Viens, il est temps d'y aller. »** Fis-je pour détourner son attention.

Ca ne marche pas : je l'entends jurer comme un chartier, mais il me suit quand même jusque dans la voiture. Je démarre. Enfin, j'essais. La voiture est gelée ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle refuse de démarrer !

**« -Un problème peut-être ? »**

Je pourrais presque l'entendre rire quand il me dit ça. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand soudain il m'embrasse. Je tente de le repousser mais… mais je suis faible. Je lui rends son baiser avec fureur. Qu'il cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs !

* * *

…Tala…

Hm…

Je le sens me répondre ardemment. Si ardemment qu'il me renverse vers l'arrière. Je me faufile tant bien que mal sur le siège de derrière, sans rompre le baiser. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit cette fois ! J'en est assez qu'il joue avec moi ! Et avec mes nerfs au passage. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir partir : il me suit dans mon mouvement et je me retrouve plaquer sous lui, allongé sur la banquette, les jambes autours de ses hanches. Je le sens se détacher de moi pour mieux couvrir mon cou de baisers. Hm… Je soupire, crispe mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Je le sens me mordiller gentiment le creux entre ma gorge et mon épaule droite.

Hm…

Il m'appose sa marque puis remonte à mes lèvres tandis que ses doigts se glisse habillement sous mes vêtements. J'en peux plus, bon sang ! Je lui rends son baiser fiévreusement et détache son manteau qui fini par valser Dieu seul sait où. Je le sens alors me prendre par les hanches et me soulever. Je me retrouve alors assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, toujours à l'embrasser. Il m'écarte doucement pour m'enlever manteau et autres vêtements encombrants. Je soupire. Il fait froid…

Ses mains s'amusent à me torturer, tout comme ses lèvres. Je me cambre vers lui en gémissant. Reprenant d'autorité ses lèvres rougies, je le renverse sous moi et m'applique à embrasser son torse tout en lui défaisant son pantalon. Je descends de plus en plus bas et je l'entends gémir mon nom tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mes propres cheveux. Je m'acharne comme un drogué en manque sur sa fermeture. Pourquoi elle s'ouvre pas cette conne ?! Il se redresse alors, m'écarte de lui et défais lui-même l'attache récalcitrante. Je baisse alors son pantalon ; non, finalement, je l'envoie valser aussi ; et repart à l'assaut de son corps. Hm… Je le sens me caresser le dos avec douceur. Ma main descend plus bas et je souris contre sa peau frissonnante lorsque je l'entends hoqueter puis gémir de plaisir. Je sens que son boxer aussi va y passer… Il m'énerve déjà à être sur mon chemin ! Je m'apprête à le retirer quand je me retrouve à nouveau plaquer sous lui. Je n'ai rien le temps de dire : il m'a déjà mis complètement nu et parcourre mon corps de baisers brûlant et pressant. L'une de ses main s'active autours de…

**« -Aaaaaaah… Encore… »**

J'en peux plus. J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus ! Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec toujours autant de passion. Son autre main me prépare gentiment. J'ai le trac… C'est ma première fois… Ah ! Mais bon sang ! C'est trop bon, j'vais mourir… ! Instinctivement, je me cambre et ondule contre lui. Je gémis son nom de famille et je l'entends me murmurer que son nom c'est Squall…

**« -Squall… »**

Je gémis encore plus quand je le sens s'écarter de moi pour descendre avec ses lèvres plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et j'appuie doucement sur sa tête.

**« -Squall… ! »**

J'vais mourir !

Hm ! Pourquoi il s'arrête ? Je le fixe, les yeux embués de désir. Aussitôt, ses lèvres happent les mienne pour un autre baiser passionné. Ses doigts se retirent de moi et j'en profite pour glisser sournoisement mes mains sous son boxer, caressant ses fesses fermes, et faisant descendre son fichu boxer. Finalement, il le retire tout seul sans quitter ma bouche. Je sens alors ses mains me soulever par la taille.

Oh bon sang ! Ca y est ? Il va… Il va…

Hm ! Je grimace. J'enroule mes bras autours de lui, griffe ses épaules sans le vouloir et mords doucement la peau de son cou : j'ai mal…

Je le sens tout entier en moi. Il ne bouge plus. Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Seules ses mains me caressent un peu partout, comme pour me détendre. Je soupire et me laisse aller. J'ai plus si mal, en fin de compte… Bientôt, je le sens se mouvoir. Hmmm… Aussitôt, je l'embrasse, encore et encore. Il embrasse ma gorge, mon torse, me caresse. Moi, je m'aide de mes jambes, appuyées sur la portière, pour pouvoir suivre ses mouvements.

Très vite, je me sens comme fou. Fou de lui, fou de cette sensation qui m'électrise, qui me fait cambrer, qui me fait tressaillir et gémir de plus en plus fort. Et lui aussi…

On continu à s'embrasser, comme des affamés, entre deux gémissements, tandis que je le sens accélérer en moi. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus fort… Je m'accroche à lui, désespérément ; je tente de suivre la cadence ; je tente d'imposer mon propre rythme, plus…endiabler. Mais il ralentit. Je grogne de frustration : je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Pas maintenant ; pas encore. Il me caresse encore, sensuellement ; m'impose un baiser plus long, plus gourmand.

Hm…

Finalement, je le laisse faire. J'aime ça. J'aime ses mains sur moi. Et ses lèvres. Et ses yeux, plongés dans les miens. Je lui rends tout aussi tendrement ses caresses. Sur ses bras forts, sur son torse en sueur, sur son dos, ses reins…

Soudain, je le sens reprendre fougueusement, ardemment. Encore. Je gémis, je cris. Et il me suit. Nos yeux mis clos, ma tête rejetée en arrière et la sienne plongée dans mon cou. Je me cambre, suis le rythme, savoure chacun de ses propres gémissement. Je n'en peut plus… Mais on continu ; on s'acharne. J'en veux encore ! Je ne vois plus rien ; plus rien du tout ; mais je le sens se crisper et je l'entends crier mon prénom. Je le suis de peu dans une dernière vague de plaisir.

Je n'en peux plus…

Je suis à bout… à bout de souffle, à bout de forces. Je tremble. J'ouvre faiblement les yeux, mes bras enroulés autours du corps frissonnant et affalé sur moi. C'était…Waoh. Waoh ! Je soupire de contentement. Me suis jamais sentit aussi bien… C'est alors que je sens Squall gigoter et se retirer lentement de moi. Hm… C'est pas très agréable. J'ai froid maintenant. On s'observe un instant, le souffle toujours un peu court. Je lui souris, ravi. Mais il ne semble pas du même avis…

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Je demande.

**-Je… Oh non… C'est pas vrai… »**

Hm ? Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a l'air vraiment paniqué. Il se détache de moi, récupère ses vêtements et se rhabille tant bien que mal : y a pas franchement beaucoup de place dans sa voiture… Il me tend mes propres affaires. Je me rhabille aussi : pas envie d'attraper la crève inutilement.

**« -Tala…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je…Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce qu'il vient d'arriver… enfin, je… Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je n'aurais pas dû… Excuse-moi.**

**-…Je vois… »**

Oui, je vois… Je comprends. Je renifle dédaigneusement. Après tout, c'est normal. Je ne suis qu'un élève ! Un ado ! Et lui, c'est un prof ! un adulte ! …Mais moi je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien du tout ! Je le voulais et je sais que lui aussi !

Je sorts de la voiture.

**« -Tala ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? »**

Je referme brutalement la portière, sans lui répondre. J'ai mal. Je me sens… si mal. Je prends le premier truc qui me passe par la main et commence à frapper sa voiture avec. Il sort.

**« -Tala ! Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!** Me demande-t-il en emprisonnant mes poignets.

**-Ce qu'il me prend ?… CE QU'IL ME PREND ?? Tu n'es qu'un… ENFOIRE !! COMMENT PEUX-TU REGRETTER, HEIN ? TU MENS ! ET TU LE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI !**

**-Tala…**

**-Tu m'as fais l'amour… Et ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de te déranger…**

**-Tala, écoutes…**

**-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME JETER COMME CA ! »**

Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas… Pas après ce que nous avons fait… Pas après ça… C'était…

Je me sens débile. Comme s'il allait prendre tout les risques pour…pfff ! pour un adolescent… Je baisse la tête. Je vais craquer, je le sens. C'est stupide, hein ? Oui… Je me dégage de sa poigne, jette l'objet sur le par-prise de sa voiture, et m'apprête à partir.

**« -Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il est tard et… »**

Il tente de me retenir. Sans succès. Rien que de sentir à nouveau ses doigts sur ma peau me donne envie de vomir. Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et lui envoie mon poing en pleine figure.

**« -FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !** J'hurle

**-…**

**-Dégage de ma vie… »**

On se regarde un moment : il est à terre, une main sur sa mâchoire… C'est juste quelques seconde, avant que je ne parte. Définitivement. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Les mains dans les poches, tête basse, je sens juste les flocons portés par le vent venir se mêler à mes larmes…

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Fiuuuuuuuuu! Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais écrit, ce chap. Je l'avais commencé, je crois qu'il y a plus d'un an. Bon, je l'ai retouché un peu quand j'ai écrit le chap 21, sinon il y avait des passages qui étaient pas cohérents. Je crois que j'ai dû être rouge Dranzer quand je l'ai écrit, alors j'espère que c'était pas trop mal.**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire le lemon entre Kai et Ray beaucoup plus « tendre » que celui entre Tala et son prof. Il y a beaucoup plus de désir, de passion charnelle entre eux et ils ont du mal à se comprendre, alors que Kai et Ray s'aiment vraiment, se comprennent et s'écoutent. J'espère que la différence est visible, lol. Bref, j'espère que c'était bien et que ça vous à plut.**_

_**Si quelqu'un veut m'envoyer un cajot de tomates, c'est la file de gauche, pour les autre, c'est à droite, lol.**_

**Kai , Tala, Ray(vont à gauche)**

**Max(va à droite)**

_**Tient, Max, ça faisait longtemps.**_

**Max: Ouais, et comme tu me martyrise pas dans cette fic, je veux bien la suite.**

**Tala: Sale traître!**

_**Bon, et bien, REVIEWS!**_

Note: le chapitre 23 est déjà écrit. Je l'enverrai dès que j'aurai reçu des reviews.

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	23. Loin de toi

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

_**Je tiens à vous mettre en garde: PETIT CHAPITRE, lol.**_

_**Ne pas tuer l'auteur, merci bien, lol.**_

_**Ceci est un chapitre essentiellement basé sur Tyson et Tala. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**_

_**Allez, les reviews:**_

**Kaiylia**_**: Et voilà la suite! En tout cas, je suis ravie que les lemons t'ai plut parce que c'était galère pour les écrire, lol. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous pour lire mes chapitres!**_

**Aya Sen'sei**_**: Lol, quoi dire d'autre à part voici la suite que tu attendais tant? En espérant que ça te plaise, bye!**_

**Karsu999**_**: Oui, je sais, je fais beaucoup de fautes… Parfois j'oublie même des mots et le pire c'est que je le remarque même pas en me relisant… Alala. Mais bon, je suis quand même contente que ça te plaise. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite.**_

**Killproduct**_**: Lol, merci et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (ne me tue pas: c'est aussi un chapitre court, lol)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXIII : Loin de toi**_

…Tyson…

Je suis seul.

Grand-père et moi avons réveillonner ensemble, tous les deux, comme les années précédentes. Non…pas tout à fait. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la fête… Tu n'étais pas là.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Kai…

Seul dans ma chambre, assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, j'observe les lumières colorées qui illuminent les maisons du quartier. Et je pense à toi.

Est-ce que tu pense à moi, en ce moment? Probablement pas. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de te soucier de moi. Après tout, tu es chez la personne que tu aime. T'aime-t-il réellement au moins? Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Même si je suis un peu jaloux. Mais je suis sûr que tu as dû passer une bonne soirée.

Mon réveil indique minuit.

Mais à dire vrai, c'est surtout les cris de joie, les chants et les rires des voisins qui m'informe vraiment de l'heure. Je les envi. Ils sont heureux…

Je me rends compte à quel point Noël est en fait un jour presque comme un autre…

Et toi, Kai, tu t'amuse? Je suppose que oui. Que fais-tu en ce moment? Peut-être ouvrez-vous vos cadeaux…

J'essaie de t'imaginer en train d'ouvrir ton cadeau, même si j'ignore ce qu'il sera. Peut-être seras-tu surpris? Ou bien juste ému? Tu ne le montreras probablement pas… Probablement. Peut-être l'embrasseras-tu pour le remercier… Tu poseras tes lèvres fines, si douces, sur les siennes… Je suppose qu'il te le rendra, bien sûr, puis il te serrera contre lui…

Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je me lève et, après avoir fermé mes volets, me mets en pyjama et me couche.

* * *

…Tala…

Je suis seul.

Comment ais-je put être aussi stupide?! Je suis pitoyable… Comment ais-je put me faire avoir aussi facilement? Dire que j'y ai cru… J'ai cru que tu pourrais…

Mais tu ne peux pas.

Squall…

Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Ça fait si mal…

Je suis seul.

Seul, perdu dans cette stupide ville. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Seules les lumières colorées qui s'échappent des maisons et des immeubles éclairent mes pas.

J'en ai assez.

Marre de cet endroit, marre de cette vie minable, marre de toi.

J'entends le résonnement lourd et sinistre des cloches de la ville. Lointain… Il est minuit.

J'ai froid.

J'ai mal.

Je ne vois plus rien devant moi. Mes larmes brouillent ma vue.

Je m'arrête et m'assoie sur l'herbe verte d'une pelouse. Il faut que je me calme, que je respire.

Que ce passe-t-il? Que m'arrive-t-il? Depuis quand n'ais-je plus pleuré? Peut-être depuis trop longtemps…

Je relève la tête et observe les étoiles. Elles brillent tant…

De nouveau, je repense à toi.

Je revois tes yeux, si verts, si…beaux. Je te revois, noyé dans ton propre plaisir. Je te revois, allongé de tout ton long sur moi. Je frissonne. L'impression que tes mains me frôlent encore, me touchent, me caressent, m'enchaînent à toi, à ton corps, à tes lèvres… J'ai mal. J'ai envi de vomir.

Tu me dégoûte.

Je me dégoûte…

Est-ce réellement ma faute? Probablement. Je l'ai cherché… Mais, toi, est-ce que tu regrette vraiment? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qu'es-tu en train de faire, en ce moment? Est-ce que tu me cherche? J'en doute. Pourquoi je ferais-tu? Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin sans passé et sans avenir…

Je ne suis personne.

Je ne vaut rien…

Ma vie se résume à une seule parole: obéir.

Ma vie ne se résume qu'à une seule personne… Le seul pour qui je suis encore là… Je suis l'ombre qui suit ses pas. Mais lui au moins ne me rejette pas.

Mais il n'est pas comme toi.

Ce n'est pas toi…

Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas…

Être loin de toi, c'est trop dur. Trop…douloureux.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…

Je t'aime…

Peut-être aurais-je dû le crier? Te le hurler?

M'aurais-tu seulement entendu?

J'ai peur, je crois… Que vais-je faire maintenant? Pour quelles raisons?

Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre.

Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras. Jamais!

Oui, mais…lui, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Kai n'a plus besoin de moi…

Je suis seul…

Si seul…

Et il fait soudain si froid…

Je les envi, Kai et Ray. Ils sont…heureux. Le serrais-je, un jour?

Pourquoi continuer à se battre?

Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour…? Être…aimé?

Un rire amer s'empare de moi, secouant mon corps de soubresauts.

Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Tala! Tu es pitoyable, minable. Pauvre petit être qui s'est fait jeté!

Et alors?

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois… Tu as pourtant l'habitude… Souviens-toi de tes parents… Tu ne compte pas. Pour personne.

Si. Je compte pour Kai…

Kai? Il t'a abandonné… Il roucoule, le traître! Il s'en fiche pas mal de toi.

C'est faux!

C'est vrai. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il pense à toi, en ce moment?

…Je suis sûr qu'…

Qu'il s'envoie joyeusement en l'air, à l'heure qu'il est!

Non, il n'est pas comme ça.

Si. Bien sûr que si. Il est un être humain, après tout. Toi aussi, tu t'es fait plaisir…

Non!

Ose le nier.

…

Tu n'aime pas Squall. Tout ce que tu aime de lui, c'est son corps.

…Je…

Son corps de rêve, musclé, bronzé… Ses yeux en amende, verts clairs… Et son…

Stop! C'est n'importe quoi! Ça suffit!

…

…Je ne suis pas comme ça…

…Oh que si. Depuis toujours, tu en rêve… Tu le désirais… depuis le premier jour. Et tu as fait en sorte que lui aussi… Pas de chance! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ton cul. Tu ne l'intéresse pas. Tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un cul qui s'est fait…

…La ferme…

…Et le pire, c'est que t'as aimé ça! Cochon… Ta première fois, et dans une voiture en plus! N'as-tu pas honte?

…J'ai tellement honte.

Et tu as mal.

…Si mal.

Il a abusé de toi, l'enfoiré!

…

Tu voudrais qu'il paie.

…Oui…et…non. Je ne sais plus.

Mais tu te sens si sale!

…Si sale…

Tu devrais le…

Jamais! Non! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?! Ça suffit! Ça suffit!

**« -Ça suffit! »**

Mon cri perce les ténèbres, me réveillant de cet horrible cauchemar éveillé. Seul le silence me répond.

Seul…

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, me recroqueville sur moi-même, me balançant d'avant en arrière inconsciemment. Mes larmes reviennent.

Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Stop…

J'en ai assez… Assez…

Pitié…

Soudain, je sursaute. Je sens mon portable qui vibre dans la poche de mon manteau, me ramenant à la réalité.

Sûrement le vieux: j'ai trop traîné…

Et je sais que j'ai eu tord, cette fois. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait d'écouter…

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à regretter complètement.

Je regrette juste que tu ne comprenne pas, Squall…

Je soupire et regarde qui a tenté de m'appeler.

Un appel manqué.

Super… J'ai loupé cet appel parce que j'étais en train de…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et sèche mes larmes tout en portant mon téléphone à mon oreille.

_**« -Tala ! C'est Brian ! Il faut que toi et Hiwatari vous déguerpissiez le plus vite possible ! Voltaire et Boris vous ont re-localiser et Voltaire vient de partir ! Vous n'êtes plus en séc…**_

_**-Je te conseil de lâcher ce combiné, Brian… »**_

Brian? Brian! Merde!

…Kai!

* * *

…Tyson…

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Je n'arrête pas de tourner et virer dans mon lit.

Kai…

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois ton visage?

Je soupire, me retourne sur le dos et croise les bras derrière ma tête. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond. Je me demande comment tu vas? Est-ce que tu es déjà en train de dormir? A moins que tu sois encore en train de faire la fête? Non, vu l'heure, je pense que tu dois être au lit. Oui mais… seul? Est-ce que tu dors avec lui? Avec ce garçon? Ton…_ami_? Est-ce que tu dors, seulement? Peut-être êtes vous en train de…

Non, non non! C'est impossible!

Je secoue vivement la tête. Non, je sais que Kai ne ferait pas _ça_. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, après tout? Il l'aime, non?

Oui, mais c'est Kai.

Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Ce n'est pas un pervers.

Oui, mais il est amoureux.

…

Peut-être est-il en train de coucher avec ce garçon?

Non! Non, parce que sinon…

…Sinon ça voudrait dire que…

…Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

Exactement.

Non, c'est trop dur.

Peut-être qu'il aime ça, en plus? Peut-être est-il en ce moment même en train de gémir dans ces autres bras? De soupirer, d'en demander plus…Se cambrant, ondulant… Criant de plaisir. Ses yeux embués de désir, assombris par l'excitation… Son corps en sueur, musclé, suivant le mouvement du corps de cet autre…

Ça suffit!

La ferme!

Je grogne et me retourne une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Je sens mes yeux me piquer.

Kai…

C'est si dur, de te savoir loin de moi, avec quelqu'un d'autre. De t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre… Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas!

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je t'aime…

Je regrette tellement que tu ne le comprenne pas, Kai…

J'essai de me calmer, de reprendre mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux. Aussitôt, je te vois devant moi, avec tes yeux si sombres, si beaux. Ils se ferment doucement… Instinctivement, je me met sur le dos. J'essaie de t'attirer vers moi, même si tu n'es que le reflet de mon imagination.

J'ai envi de toi.

Je besoin de toi, de ton regard sur moi, de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes mains sur moi, sur mon corps… Toi, au creux de mes bras… Je t'aime. Et je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée qu'un autre puisse te toucher! Il n'a pas le droit! Il ne peut pas! Je l'envi, ce sale type! Lui, au moins, il te rend heureux, il te fait t'épanouir, il te fait sourire! Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas?! C'est injuste! Pourquoi tu me rejette, Kai?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? C'est ça?!

…Il faut que je me calme.

Après tout, tu n'es peut-être pas en train de te donner à lui? Peut-être même que vous n'avez rien fait? Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Tu n'aime pas qu'on te touche. Tu as dû repousser ses avances et dormir seul. Oui, c'est ça.

C'est bien…

Je me détend, ferme les yeux.

Tout va bien.

Tout va bien…

Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir, bercé par le silence de ma chambre, quand soudain un bruit au rez-de-chaussée me sort de mon état second.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un voleur?

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, je sort lentement de mon lit et me dirige discrètement vers l'escalier. J'entends alors les voix de Grand-père et… d'Ivanov? Je regarde ce qu'il se passe de là où je suis posté. Grand-père et là, devant Tala, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi en colère. Quand à Tala, il a l'air mi-abattu, mi-énervé… C'est bizarre. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé?

**« -Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir sans prévenir? Tu as vu l'heure?! Il aurait put t'arriver n'importe quoi!**

**-…Et après? **Marmonne Tala.

**-Tu es allé le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas? C'est ton professeur, enfin! Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui! **S'emporte Grand-père.

**-Je vous emmerde.**

**-Pardon?!**

**-Vous m'avez très bien compris! Vous n'êtes pas mon vieux! Et encore moins celui de Kai! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?! Que vous allez devenir notre tuteur? Non mais vous rêvez!**

**-Tais-toi! Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, jeune homme! Tant que tu seras ici, je te prierais de te plier aux règles de ma maison!**

**-Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne reste pas!**

**-Tu n'iras nulle part tant que toi et Kai serais sous ma responsabilité! Et maintenant, file dans ta chambre!** Cris Grand-père.

**-Avec plaisir! »**

Tala s'engage comme un enragé dans l'escalier, passe devant moi sans un regard et s'enferme dans l'autre chambre en claquant la porte.

Mais…c'est quoi cette histoire?

* * *

…Tala..

Espèce de vieux fou! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là? Je tente de me calmer et m'assoie sur le bord du lit, prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

Il faut que j'aille retrouver Kai. Oui, mais où? Je ne sais pas où vit son copain.

Bon sang, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de rester ici! On aurait dû partir quand il en était encore temps!

Oui, mais… Je n'avais encore jamais vu Kai aussi… bien. Et moi… moi… Aurais-je dû le priver du bonheur? Ça m'aurais évité pas mal d'ennuis. Je n'aurais pas connu Squall. Je ne l'aurais pas…aimé? Désiré? Peut importe. On n'en serait pas là! Je n'en serais pas là!

Pfff… je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Quelle est la meilleure solution?

Brian… Que t'ont-ils fait? Et Spencer? Et Ian? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, un lâche! Je les ai abandonné! Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour protéger Kai? Vraiment? Ou est-ce que c'était pour moi, en fait? Une vie normale, c'est tentant… Je devrais avoir honte.

J'ai honte.

Qu'ai-je fait?

Je soupire. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre les volets. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Squall… Me pardonneras-tu d'être tel que je suis, un jour?

Et moi? Est-ce que je pourrais te pardonner? Non, je ne crois pas. T'es qu'un salaud! Je te déteste!

Sale type…

Je soupire.

Depuis combien de temps je erre? Depuis combien de temps j'observe le ciel? Je ne sais pas… Mais l'aube commence à se lever, terne et grise. Si triste, si… sale.

J'ai pris ma décision. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire et l'ouvre en grand.

Je te demande pardon… Kai.

* * *

…_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Et voilà! La prochaine fois, il risque d'y avoir de l'orage dans l'air, lol.**_

_**D'après vous, que va faire Tala? Quelle est cette décision qu'il a prise? Et Tyson? Vous avez aimé la manière dont ces deux là se torturent l'esprit? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils aient le même « schéma » de réflexion, même si ça ne porte pas tout à fait sur le même sujet, ni sur la même personne. J'espère ne pas m'être trop planté, lol.**_

_**Bref, si vous voulez la suite, envoyez les reviews! Pas de review, pas de chapitre, lol. Surtout qu'il est déjà écrit alors ça serait bête.**_

_**Allez, je vous dis à bientôt!**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	24. Confrontations

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Coucouuuuuuuu!**_

*bruits de criquets*

_**Euh…**_

*vent qui souffle*

_**Je reprends…Hem hem… COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

**Kai: Arg! Mes oreilles!**

_**Ah, bah enfin!**_

**Kai: T'es folle ou quoi??**

**Tala: C'est maintenant que tu le remarque?**

**Kai:…**

_**Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, vous répondrez aux reviews…**_

**Kai: Y en a?**

**Tala: Malheureusement…**

**Marilyn Marceau_: _**(Kai) Ouais, t'as raison, l'auteur est vraiment sadique et…Bon, je crois que je vais me taire. Voici la suite, comme tu l'attendais.

**Killproduct:**(Tala) Comme tu dois t'en douter, l'auteur n'a PAS honte de te laisser mariner. Et non, personne ne vas crever dans cette fic, pour une fois… Ah, et tu t'es tromper sur ce qui va se passer mais apparemment je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer les infos, donc…ben, t'as qu'à lire.

_**Dites, les gars, essayez d'être aimables.**_

**Kai: …**

**Tala: C'est quoi « aimable »?**

…_**Laisse tomber…**_

**Kaiylia****: **(Kai) Ouais, super, un chapitre sans moi… ça va me manquer, tient.

_**Kai!**_

(Kai) …Bref. Que dire à part que la suite arrive avec du retard, vu qu'elle aurait dû être poster samedi…hein, Kalas?

…_**Qui me parle?**_

(Kai)…Mouais…

**P power:**(Tala) Si tu veux que Kai t'appartienne, ça peut toujours s'arranger…

_**Kai: Tala! Espèce de traître!**_

(Tala): En tout cas, l'auteur te remercie pour les compliments et espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi. Juste une question, entre nous… Kai, tu veux qu'il te soit livré quand?

_**Tala…**_

(Tala)…Si on peut même plus s'amuser…

_**Lol, il est grave…**_

_**Bref, sur ce…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXIV : Confrontations**_

…Brian…

Je soupire, tête basse, toujours assis pas terre.

Pourvu que Tala ai reçut mon message à temps. Sinon, je ne donne pas leurs peaux… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'entraîner Spencer là-dedans?! Il faut absolument qu'on sorte de cette prison! Mais comment? Je regarde un moment les planches de bois qui obstruent ma fenêtre, ne laissant aucune lumière de l'extérieur entrer. Pas d'issues de ce côté-là. Même si j'arrivais à retirer ces planches, de l'autre côté il y aura toujours ces maudit barreaux qui m'empêcheront de m'enfuir…

Et puis je dois m'arranger pour que chacun de nous puisse fuir.

Bon sang! On est mal…

Soudain, j'entends le cliquetis des verrous. Boris… Je suis sûr que c'est lui.

La porte s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement désagréable. Je déteste ce bruit: on dirait le bruit d'une craie sur un tableau…

Et allez! Bingo! Boris…

J'ai trop de chance aujourd'hui…

J'aurais dû jouer au loto.

Fait chier! En plus j'ai rien rangé du tout. Ça va être l'occasion rêvée pour lui d'encore plus me punir…

**« -Je croyais d'avoir demander de ranger, Brian… »**

Moi, je dirais plutôt gueuler comme une oie, mais bon…

**« -Aaaah…Brian, Brian, Brian… »**

C'est bien, il connaît mon nom! Allez, demain on apprend à compter.

**« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? »**

Me relâcher?

**« -Je vais devoir sévir, tu comprends? »**

Je comprend surtout que c'est un grand malade! Pas la peine de prendre cette voix doucereuse, comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 6 ans ou à un abrutit fini! Je sais très bien qu'il attend que ça de m'en foutre une!

**« -Tu ne dis rien? »**

Pour que je mange une? J'suis pas suicidaire non plus!

**« -Bien… Comme tu voudras… »**

Je dirais plutôt, comme IL voudra…

**« -Retire ta chemise.**

**-…**

**-RETIRE LA! »**

Je serre les dents et détourne les yeux. Non. S'il veut tellement me battre, qu'il le fasse et qu'il se casse! Pas question que j'obéisse une seconde de plus!

Il doit comprendre que je ne bougerais pas: quelques fois son cerveau arrive à fonctionner… Il s'énerve, se dirige d'un pas furieux vers moi et me gifle violemment. M'en fou, j'en ai vu d'autres… Je ne bougerais pas. Agacé, râlant, il s'empare brutalement de me cheveux avant de me repousser contre mon lit.

Je ne bougerais pas…

Ses yeux sont comme fous. De nouveau, il attrape mes cheveux et me cogne la tête contre le bois du bord du lit. Il me relâche en me jetant au sol.

J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Je saigne…

Mais je ne bougerais pas.

J'essaie de me relever tandis que j'entends le bruit caractéristique de sa ceinture qui est retirée brusquement de ses passants. Il faut que je me lève…avant que…

**« -Hm… »**

Je grogne, m'affalant de nouveau à terre. Un nouveau claquement sur mon dos… Un autre… Encore un autre… Je bouge plus… Je retient douloureusement mes gémissements. J'ai mal…

Trop mal…

Il s'arrête un moment. J'entends le zip d'une fermeture.

Minute. Il ne va quand même pas…

Aussitôt, et même si j'ai mal, je me retourne subitement vers mon bourreau. Non mais là j'y crois pas! Il a déjà le pantalon de baisser jusqu'aux chevilles! Et en plus il me sourit!

Ni une ni deux, j'attrape ma lampe de chevet. Mais lui aussi est rapide. Il m'agrippe par les hanches et tente de me maintenir au sol.

**« -Sois sage, ça vaudra mieux… »**

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, PERVERS!

Je lui envoie ma lampe dans la tronche. Ça a au moins le mérite de le faire lâcher prise, le temps qu'il s'assure que son crâne n'est pas fendu en deux. Quand à moi, je ne perd pas mon temps: je me recule le plus loin possible de ce fêlé! Je reste près du chevet, c'est là qu'il y a le plus d'objets lourds et dangereux à balancer… Boris grogne, les mains sur la tête avant de se relever et de me foudroyer du regard.

Hey, ça aussi je peux le faire! La preuve, je le lui renvoie son regard!

Soudain il crie et tend les mains en avant, comme pour m'attraper…avant de se rétamer sur le sol.

…Non mais quel boulet ce type… C'est sûr qu'avec son pantalon aux chevilles, c'est toute de suite beaucoup moins facile de courir… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Je le regarde se relever avec difficulté.

En fait, en si prenant bien, on pourrait vraiment se tirer d'ici. Franchement, pourquoi on y avait pas penser plus tôt: c'est un crétin! Comment on a put se laisser faire pendant autant d'années?! La peur, je suppose… Oui, on avait peur. Trop peur. Mais maintenant, il est grand temps que ça change…!

Une fois debout, il envoie valser son pantalon avec un coup de pied rageur et se retourne vers moi, visiblement fier… et se prend mon réveil en pleine poire.

Ah! C'est que j'ai des munitions! Et heureusement pour moi, je sais viser…

Il grogne encore, se tenant le nez ensanglanté.

**« -Sale gamin! Je vais t'apprendre à obéir!**

**-C'est ça!**

**-Comment?! »**

Il ne s'attendait pas à une révolution, on dirait.

Furieux, il se précipite vers moi. Je n'hésite même pas à m'emparer de mon tiroir et à lui mettre un pain avec. Surpris, et touché, il tombe au sol. J'attrape ses cheveux et cogne violemment sa tête contre le sol. Il s'évanouie; je m'arrête.

Inutile de commettre un meurtre. Je ne suis pas un assassin.

Je prends les clés qui ouvriront les portes des autres cellules et me précipite hors de m chambre. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas d'enfermer le malade dedans.

J'arpente les couloirs lentement: c'est un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit! Et en plus les hommes de mains de Boris et d'Hiwatari sont toujours partout! Je soupire discrètement. Bon, il me semble que la chambre de Spencer est au bout de ce couloir-ci. Ils nous ont suffisamment espacé les uns des autres pour qu'on ne puissent pas communiquer, tisser de liens et pour qu'on se sente perpétuellement seuls… C'est vraiment mal connaître les enfants. Enfin…

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et étouffe un cris au moment où je rencontre les regards de Spencer et de Ian. Ah, tient, Ian… Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu… Le nain, enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle pour le charrier, est vivant. Ça fait plaisir. Je crois qu'il était malade… Pneumonie ou un truc du genre…

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Spencer, je croyais que t'avais été enfermé, comme moi? Et toi, t'étais pas malade? **Je souffle tout bas.

**-Si, mais je le suis plus. T'aurais put t'en soucier avant! **S'offusque-t-il sur le même ton que moi.

**-Ouais, ouais…**

**-Ian a assommer le garde qui m'apportait le dîner et on s'est dit qu'il fallait te sortir des griffes de Boris… Mais on dirait que tu nous a pas attendu.**

**-Il a très mal à la tête, on va dire… »**

Bon, on va pas s'attarder sur les détails! En route! Direction la sortie!

En chemin, on croise quelques patrouilles de gardes: quelqu'un a dû donner l'alerte, ça craint! Arrivés au dernier étage, on entend des voix… Voltaire! Merde! Instinctivement, on se planque. Juste à temps: Voltaire n'étais pas encore partit, apparemment. Mais là, il part! Il explique à un garde qu'il faut impérativement nous retrouver et nous enfermer au sous-sol. Ah, parce qu'en plus il y a un sous-sol?!

On en apprend tout les jours…

Le garde s'incline respectueusement: lèche-botte!

Voltaire commence à descendre l'escalier du hall d'entrée. On ne peut pas le laisser filer… Il faut faire quelque chose…

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me précipite hors de la cachette, surprenant tout le monde. Je profite de ce moment de flottement, me précipite sur Hiwatari et le pousse dans les marches.

C'est comme un mauvais ralentit: ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur au moment où il se sent partir en arrière, il crie, roule dans les marches et s'effondre au sol devant les pieds d'un autre homme.

Il ferait un joli paillasson, n'empêche…

Ah cet instant, je sens le métal froid d'un canon plaqué contre ma nuque. Je lève les mains. Les deux autres sont démasqués. C'est ma faute, je le sais. A cause de moi notre fuite s'arrête ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Hiwatari partir. C'était une chance inespéré qu'il soit encore là.

Je croise le regard de mes camarades. Je suis désolé… mais je le devais. Je le devais…

D'autres gardes arrivent et nous tiennent en joue.

Oh.

Boris aussi est là…

Merde. J'aurais dû cogner plus fort, tient.

Il me fixe méchamment: je crois qu'il a une sérieuse envie de me tuer…

Un gémissement provenant en bas des marches me paralyse. Je me retourne lentement. Non… C'est pas vrai…?! Il a survécu??

* * *

…Voltaire…

Bon sang… Que s'est-il passé?

Je me relève autant que je peux. Ma jambe me fait souffrir.

L'un de mes hommes de main me soutient.

Ça y est, ça me revient…

Kutsnetsov…

**« -TUEZ-LE!** M'écriais-je, repoussant par la même l'imbécile à mes côtés.

**-Monsieur… Je crois que la torture est plus appropriée… » **Me signale Boris.

Soit.

Agacé, je lance un vague signe de la main. Je ne veux plus voir ces misérables! Depuis quand me résiste-t-on? Depuis quand se rebelle-t-on contre moi?! Tout cela est de la faute de mon cher petit-fils et de cet Ivanov de malheur! Dès que j'aurais remis la main sur eux, ils me le paieront!

Hors de moi, je m'apprête à franchir les portes…

**« -Ah… »**

Ma jambe…

Kutsnetsov me le paiera!

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, imbéciles, pour appeler le médecin?! Et apportez-moi une chaise! »**

Tous des incapables!

Si jamais Kai m'échappe de nouveau, je les ferais tous pendre!

Au bout de deux minutes, un fauteuil m'est apporté. Tout de même! Ah! Je m'assoie, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de me venger de cette humiliation. Hm… Je n'aurais pas Kai tout seul, pas dans mon état.

Maudits cloportes!

Quelle heure est-t-il? Minuit? MINUIT?! Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre…

Le praticien arrive en courrant, essoufflé. Tsss… Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour m'ausculté?! Ne voit-il donc pas que je suis pressé!

**« -Monsieur, c'est un miracle! Vous n'avez rien. **S'enthousiasme-t-il

**-Le miracle, c'est que je ne vous ai pas encore tuer pour votre incompétence! Vous ne voyez donc pas que ma jambe me fait du tord?!**

**-Oui… Mais après une telle chute, c'est normale…**

**-…**

**-Je… Je vais vous prescrire de la pommade. Vous allez devoir utiliser une canne pour marcher…** Bégaie-t-il en me désignant sa propre canne.

**-…**

**-Seulement pour quelques jours! Vous…vous irez bientôt mieux…**

**-Quand?!**

**-De…Dans… Dans deux semaine environ…**

**-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?!**

**-Monsieur! »**

Ah! Un pleurnicheur de plus!

**« -DEHORS! INCAPABLE! »**

Agacé, je repousse ce charlatan, m'empare de cette maudite canne et me lève. Rien ne me détournera de mon but! Bien que boitant, je franchit les portes.

**« -BORIS! RAMENEZ-VOUS!**

**-Je pars avec vous?**

**-CA NE SE VOIT PAS?**

**-Bien, Monsieur. »**

Crétin!

Nous montons dans le jet avec quelques uns de nos meilleurs tireurs. Enfin, Kai… Enfin, je t'aurais!

* * *

…Tyson…

Hmmm…

Y-est quelle heure…?

9h00...? Pfff… J'ai mal dormi…

Dodo…

Je baille, m'étire et me re-calle correctement dans mes couvertures. Mmmm… Sommeille… Il est trop tôt pour se lever… En plus, Kai n'arrive que dans deux heures…

Il doit être lever, lui, à cette heure-ci…? Quoique, en ce moment, il dormait beaucoup plus qu'au début.

Et voilà! Raaaaaaaaah! Mais c'est maladif ou quoi?? Pourquoi je pense encore à lui??

Bon, Tyson, on se calme. Je soupire et me met sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Voilà… Comme ça… Dodo…

Non, mais, je ne peux _pas_ rester au lit! Si Kai arrive et que je suis encore en train de dormir, il va me prendre pour un fainéant!

Je me relève précipitamment, prend des vêtements et courre à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et ouvre l'arrivée d'eau.

Non, mais, je suis vraiment idiot des fois… Je soupire.

Kai…

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui. Déjà que c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas put trouver le sommeil… Dès qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai peur. Je sais qu'il va vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Pourtant, il le faudra bien… Le plus dur, je crois, c'est de se dire qu'il ne me fait pas suffisamment confiance. Ben oui, sinon il m'aurait déjà dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un et qu'il sortait avec! Comment peut-il me cacher un truc pareil? Je ne compte pas pour lui ou quoi? Je suis quand même son ami!

Je soupire de nouveau, ma tête heurtant doucement le mur de la douche.

Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête.

Je laisse un moment l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps, ça me détend. Je commence alors à me laver. Et puis, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête. Déjà que c'est tendu l'ambiance à la maison…

D'ailleurs, je me demande c'était quoi cette histoire avec Tala et son prof? Ça serait celui avec qui il est obligé de prendre des cours? Woh… Ça a l'air compliqué encore comme histoire…

Je sort de ma douche, me sèche vite fait et m'habille. En sortant de la salle de bain, je passe devant la porte de l'autre chambre. Hm… Je me demande comment va Tala? Bon allez, je tente. Je frappe deux petits coups à la porte mais personne ne répond. Bizarre.

**« -Tala? Hey, c'est moi!… Youhouuuuuuuuuu? Hey! T'es debout? »**

Bah, il a peut-être pas envie de parler… Tant pis! Il parlera quand même! Quand on a quelque chose sur le cœur, il faut pas rester tout seul! Même si c'est pas mon meilleur pote et que je mettrais jamais ma vie entre ses mains sauf si je suis évanouie, déjà mort et/ou devenu suicidaire…

**« -J'entre! »**

J'aime autant prévenir, on sait jamais… Pas confiance.

Je tourne la poignet et entre prudemment. Bah…? Y a personne? J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et constate que la fenêtre de la chambre est grande ouverte. Bizarre… J'avance, toujours méfiant et la referme. C'est en me retournant pour partir que je remarque une chose… Y a plus rien!! L'armoire est grande ouverte et elle est entièrement vide! Même la guitare de Kai a disparut!

Oh mon Dieu…

Me dites pas que Tala a décidé de se faire la malle?! Et avec Kai?! Bon sang! Mais je fais quoi, moi?? Grand-père! Il faut que je prévienne Grand-père!

**« -GRAND-PEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!! »**

Je me précipite aussi vite que je peux à la cuisine. Pas là. Le dojo! Je suis sûr qu'il est au dojo!

Je repars en courrant et arrive en criant devant mon grand-père, lui foutant une peur bleue.

**« -Tyson!** Sursaute-t-il. **Ça va pas de crier comme ça?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!**

**-Grand-père! C'est…C'est… **Articulais-je, essoufflé.

**-Calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as plus de cookies?**

**-Ah ah ah… Très drôle. Non! C'est Tala!**

**-Hm?**

**-Il s'est enfuit par la fenêtre avec les affaires de Kai et les siennes! »**

Le silence s'installe. Grand-père a l'air choqué. Soudain, l'air calme, il repose son sabre en bois, se chausse et me dit de rester là. Bah? Où il va comme ça? Et moi alors?? Je veux pas rester sur la touche! Je veux pas que Kai s'en aille! J'essaie de rattraper Grand-père avant qu'il ne prenne sa voiture mais cette fois il m'ordonne clairement de ne pas bouger et d'attendre.

Ok. J'attends. Je soupire quand même et rentre à la maison. Au même moment, le téléphone sonne. Pourvu que ce soit Kai, ou Tala.

**« -Tala?? Kai??**

_**-Euh… Non… C'est Brooklyn. Je t'appelais pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël.**_

**-Oh… **Fis-je, déçu.

_**-Merci, ça fait plaisir… Il se passe quoi? Ils sont pas avec toi les deux autres?**_

**-… Kai est… Écoute, Tala a fugué et il a embarqué les affaires de Kai… Et… Et…**

_**-Ok, tu sais quoi? J'arrive avec Alex, bouge pas. »**_

Je soupire et hoche la tête, comme s'il pouvait me voir. On raccroche. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Je me traîne jusqu'au canapé et attend.

Kai…

Je suis persuadé que Tala est partit le rejoindre chez cet…_ami_. Vu qu'il a pris ses affaires, je suis convaincu qu'il va tout faire pour l'emmener ailleurs. Mais pourquoi? Parce qu'il s'est pris la tête avec Grand-père? Ça n'a pas de sens!

Kai… revient.

* * *

…Tala…

Bon, soyons efficace.

Raaaaaaaaaah! Mais ça fait plus de 4 heures que je marche pour rien!!!

Bon, on se calme. Voilà.

Je m'arrête un peu et ferme les yeux en soufflant. On respire… Zeeeeeen… Ne pas tuer cet abrutit qui répond pas au téléphone… Zeeeeeen…

**« -Tala?! »**

Pu… Je reprends ma marche, le plus vite possible. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'a appelé. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre milles…

Je l'entends qui me rattrape. J'accélère. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS le voir! J'accélère encore.

**« -Tala! Attends! »**

NADA! J'entends rien! Adresse-toi à mon cul, ma tête est malade!

Soudain, je sens ses doigts se refermer autours de mon poignet droit tandis qu'il me retourne vers lui. Si j'avais pas les mains prises je lui foutrais mon poing dans la gueule…

**« -Tala… **Murmure-t-il.

**-Lâchez-moi. »** Je gronde.

J'ai beau le foudroyer du regard, lui, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me regarder de ses yeux verts l'air…désemparé. Désolé. Ouais, ben moi aussi j'suis désolé. Désolé pour mon cul!

**« -Je suis désolé… Je te demande pardon.**

**-Tsss… C'est ça!**

**-Tala…**

**-Lâchez-moi. Je ne me répéterais pas. »**

Non, mais…Il est sourd, c'est ça? Plus je lui dit de me lâchez, plus ses doigts se resserrent sur mon poignet. Il espère quoi, que je vais lui pardonner après ce qu'il m'a fait, juste parce qu'il imite à la perfection le regard du chien battu et abandonné?? CERTAINEMENT PAS!

**« -LACHE-MOI OU J'TEN COLLE UNE! »**

Je me dégage brusquement de sa prise et me détourne de lui. Jamais! Je veux plus jamais voir ces yeux-là! Je ferme les miens le temps de me calmer, et je part. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet imbécile… Merde à la fin! Non, c'est non!

**« -Tala, où est-ce que tu vas?**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?! Dégage!**

**-Écoute-moi…**

**-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!!**

**-Non.**

**-…Qu…**

**-Non.**

**-CASSE-TOI!**

**-NON!**

**-…**

**-… »**

J'vais le frapper! J'vais le frapper! Il me cherche, là! Il va me trouver!

Je grogne, me débat, fait tomber mes affaires et celles de Kai que j'avais prises. Il ne me lâche pas. En fait, il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir besoin de se forcer. Son autre main attrape soudainement mon autre poignet et, je ne sais pas trop comment, il m'immobilise contre lui. Plaqué contre son torse, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ses yeux me foudroient sur place et m'incite grandement à me la boucler et à écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

**« -Écoute…** Commence-t-il. **Écoute…**

**-Vous vous répétez, très cher…** J'ironise.

**-TAIS-TOI!**

**-ET TOI PARLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON!**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Tala… Je suis désolé.**

**-Le disque est rayé ou quoi? »**

Pourquoi il soupire?

**« -Tala… »**

C'est bien, il connaît mon nom…

**« -Tala… Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends?**

**-Quoi? Que vous êtes un enfoiré? Un briseur de cœurs? Un sale type? Un pervers en manque? Oh, mais oui! J'comprends parfaitement!**

**-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus!**

**-Hého! J'vous ai jamais demandé de me céder, hein!**

**-Manquait plus que ça! Tu n'attendais que ça! Toujours à m'embrasser! A me tenter…!**

**-Pauvre tit chou, va…**

**-Tala… **Gronde-t-il.

**-Monsieur… **Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

**-Tala… **Se radoucit-il.

**-Bon, c'est bon? C'est fini? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de vous écoutez, vous et vos débilités! »**

Je me dégage; il me laisse. Je ramasse mes affaires sans me soucier de lui. Étrangement, il m'aide. Ça veut pas dire que je vais lui céder! Niet!

**« -Où compte-tu aller?**

**-Écoutez… Je soupire. Kai et moi, on a de gros ennuies. Son grand-père nous a retrouver et je dois prévenir Kai pour qu'on se tire le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette ville. De ce pays, ça serait même mieux, mais bon…**

**-…Son grand-père?**

**-Un malade. Bref.**

**-Kai n'est pas chez les Granger?** S'étonne-t-il.

**-Non, il est chez son p'tit-ami… D'ailleurs, vous sauriez pas où il habite, par hasard?**

**-Je ne savais déjà même pas que Kai était…**

**-…Mouais… Bref, il s'agit de Ray quelque chose… »**

Il semble un peu surpris et me demande s'il s'agit bien de Ray Kon. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? J'ai l'air de connaître son nom de famille?? Il soupire et moi aussi. Finalement, je me relève, près à m'en aller, quand, une nouvelle fois, sa main me retient.

**« -Quoi, encore? **Je soupire.

**-Il te faut une adresse. »**

Je me retourne vers lui, intrigué.

* * *

…Monsieur Granger…

Mais où est-il? Je suis sûr qu'il est allé rejoindre cet homme!

Aaaah… Je soupire, désespéré.

Pourvu que le gamin ne fasse pas de bêtises qu'il pourrait regretter. Je sais que je peux lui avoir sembler dur, mais… c'est pour son bien, bon sang! Un homme n'a rien à faire avec un jeune garçon mineur!

Alors que je suis à l'arrêt à un feu rouge, quelque chose attire mon regard sur le trottoir d'en face. Ou plutôt…quelqu'un… Ah! Celui-là! J'le tient!

Dès que le feu passe au vert, je démarre et gare ma voiture à une place. Aussitôt, je me précipite à grands pas vers ce petit vaurien assis à la table d'une terrasse en train de boire un café. Il me remarque et semble surpris de me voir. Il se lève mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit: il se souviendra de ma droite, celui-là!

Les autres clients crient et le patron de l'établissement arrive.

**« -Monsieur! Veuillez ne pas agresser mes clients ou j'appelle la police!**

**-Je m'en fiche! Il vient avec moi! »**

Je l'agrippe par le col de sa veste, le relevant de force, et l'entraîne hors du café. Plus loin, je le repousse contre ma voiture.

**« -Monsieur… **Tente-t-il. **Calmez-vous…**

**-Me calmer?!**

**-Écoutez… Je suis désolé! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le toucher, mais…**

**-AH! Parce qu'en plus vous vous êtes permis de le toucher?!**

**-…Oh.**

**-Oui, OH! Où est-il? Où est Tala?**

**-Je…**

**-Écoutez-moi bien, Monsieur Lionheart… Je pourrais porter plainte contre vous pour détournement de mineur, alors… si vous savez quelque chose, si vous savez où est Tala… Je vous conseil de parler. »**

Il soupire et hoche de la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le gamin et lui… Je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose! Je suis sûr que cet homme a fait de la peine au p'tit!

**« -Tala… Je l'ai vu il y a une heure environ… Il cherchait Kai… Écoutez, je ne lui ai jamais fait aucun mal. Je ne voulais pas…**

**-Dites-moi où il est.** L'interrompis-je.

**-…Il cherchait l'adresse du petit-ami de Kai. Il m'a dit que son grand-père les avait retrouvé et qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité.**

**-Bon sang! Où est-il??**

**-J'ai pris un annuaire, là… **Il me désigne une cabine téléphonique. **C'est près du Marché de Noël… »**

* * *

…Squall Lionheart…

Est-ce que je fais bien de lui donner cette adresse? Probablement. Il faut faire quelque chose, je le sens. Mais je suis incapable de prendre une décision juste, en ce moment. Déjà, je cède à mes pulsions et couche avec Tala. C'est un mineur, un élève! Je n'aurais pas dû… Oui, mais peut-être aurais-je dû assumer mes actes et ne pas le rejeter…? Je soupire intérieurement. Je ne sais plus.

Je m'apprête à partir mais Monsieur Granger ne semble pas en avoir fini avec moi. Il m'entraîne avec lui et me fait monter dans sa voiture. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, désormais.

On part.

Tala… Je te demande pardon.

* * *

…Tyson…

**« -Vous comprenez? »**

J'adore mes amis. Brooklyn et Alex sont venus aussi vite qu'ils ont put. Alex dormant chez Brooklyn cette nuit, ils sont donc arrivés ensemble il y a peu de temps. Max et les autres ont été prévenu eux aussi et sont arrivés juste après. Ce qui fait qu'on est tous là, dans le salon, et je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire.

**« -Attends, attends… Tu crois qu'Ivanov s'est tapé le prof de bio??** S'exclame Eddy.

**-Bah… Je sais pas.**

**-Chaaaaaud… **

**-Oui, bon, on s'en fou! Je pense qu'il a été rejoindre Kai chez son…**_**copain**_**.**

**-…Kai sort avec quelqu'un?? **S'étonne Michael.

**-Les gars, essayés de suivre, merci. **S'agace Brooklyn.

**-C'est pour ça, qu'il faut y aller aussi! Pour l'empêcher de foutre le camp avec Kai Dieu seul sait où!** Fis-je.

**-Tyson… On sait même pas de qui il s'agit. **Me raisonne Hillary.

**-Pourtant… Alex, tu le sais, toi, n'est-ce pas? »**

Ce n'est même pas une question. Il sursaute légèrement tandis que tout les regards convergent vers lui, étonnés. Il me fixe et me demande ce qui me fait dire ça. J'y ai bien réfléchit. En fait… Tout me parait presque clair, maintenant. Presque. Parce qu'il y a encore des trucs qui m'échappe…

**« -Comment t'explique toutes les fois où, dès que Kai disparaissait, tu le couvrais?**

**-…**

**-Tu semblait être le seul au courant d'un truc que personne ne savait. Tu voulais rien nous dire, en plus. Tu savais que Kai avait quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?**

**-… Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.** M'annonce-t-il.

**-Alex? C'est vrai? Tu le savais? Maaaaaaaais, t'aurais put me le dire à moi, quand même! **S'offusque Brooklyn.

**-Non. Désolé. Tu voulais caser Tyson et Kai ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. **Répond-t-il. **Pardon, Tyson.**

**-… Tu crois que je n'aurais pas été assez bien pour lui?**

**-Ça n'a rien à voir. Si Kai t'aimait, je ne serais pas intervenu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne t'aime pas. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est aussi bien comme ça. »**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Comment peut-il me dire une chose pareille?! Et en plus, il semble déterminé. Je ne crois pas être le seul à ramer, là. Personne ne comprend ses motivations. On n'arrive pas à le suivre. Tant pis, je m'en fou! Je veux savoir qui c'est. Qui est celui qui m'a volé Kai? Où vit-il?

**« -Qui est-ce?**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**-QUI EST-CE?!**

**-…**

**-Alex! PARLE! DIS MOI QUI C'EST!** Je m'énerve.

**-…**

**-…Ray… »**

Je sursaute. Quoi?

On se retourne tous vers Brooklyn, abasourdis, même Alex. Brooklyn semble réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Comment…? Il se trompe. Kai ne sortirait pas, jamais, avec un White Tiger… N'est-ce pas?

Un doute m'envahit…

Je repense à la fois où on a fait un match de basquet… Où Kai m'a regardé; où je me suis figé… Et ce…_Ray_…Le regard qu'il m'a jeté…Le regard qu'il avait sur lui… Et son sourire… Et…

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Touche-le, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois… et je quitte les White… »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Non… Non, c'est forcément une erreur!!

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Naaaaaaaan! J'y crois pas! Un chapitre sans Kai!**_

**Kai: Merci mon Dieu!**

**Brian: Hey! Pourquoi je m'en suis pris plein la troche, moi?**

_**Ben, de quoi tu te plain? Ta foutu sa raclé à Boris.**_

**Brian: Ah ouais, tient…**

…_**Toujours aussi débile… Où est Talinou?**_

**Kai: Partit se suicider.**

_**Ah ok! Kai, va le chercher pour le prochain chap, merci.**_

**Kai: (part)**

_**Bon, ben j'espère que le chapitre était pas si mal.**_

**Tyson: Pourquoi je souffre moi?**

_**Parce que je t'aime pas.**_

**Tyson:…**

_**Bref! Arrêtez de m'interrompre! Je m'adresse aux lecteurs!**_

**Brian: S'il en reste…**

… _**Brian… Tais-toi! Donc. Où en étais-je…? Ah oui! Lol**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura que Talinou, Kai-chou et Ray. Je pense que ça sera aussi un chapitre plus ou moins courts. Et oui, je vais raccourcir mes chapitres histoire de pas arriver trop vite au dénouement. Sadique, moi? Lol.**_

_**Allez, Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	25. Pas sans toi

_**Dilemme…**_

_**BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUR!**_

…

_**Y a personne?? Bon ben…reviews alors (me demande où ils se sont tous sauvés…?):**_

**Kaiylia**_**: Alors? Par laquelle reviews je commence? Lol ^^' Ouais, t'as raison, deux chapitres sans Kai, c'est long… Me suis impressionnée moi-même, lol. Mais t'inquiète pas, le voilà de retour!^^ Et pour ta fic, c'est bien ce que je pensais: on a lu le même doujin!^^ Contente de pas avoir halluciné, lol. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir en entier… Si tu l'as, tu pourrais me l'envoyer, please? (ah, et j'ai pas d'image de manga au format que tu m'as demandé, désolée).**_

**Marilyn**_** Marceau: Euh, et bien, tu vois, on est aujourd'hui 6 Juillet et c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin d'être la fin de cette fic, désolée… ^^' On est qu'au chapitre 25/38, donc, je te laisse imaginer… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, en principe, aucun personnage ne va mourir. A moins d'un changement de dernière minute…lol. Pour ce qui est de Voltaire, on va le retrouver au chapitreuuuuh…*regarde dans ses fiches*…29!^^ Il aura un chapitre rien qu'à lui (mon Dieu…). Voilà, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir regagner le sommeil.**_

**Killproduct**_**: Mdr, je ne pensais pas que mon chapitre allait te laisser dans cette état-là, lol. Bon, j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu survivra à la fin du chap, lol.**_

**Kami-chan**_**: KAMIIIIIIIIIII! Enfin! Ça faisait une paye! Alors? T'as réussit à rattraper ton retard de lecture? Lol. Je suis contente que mes descriptions t'aient plut (t'as raison, Ray est très amoureux!^^ Y avait qu'à voir le dîner, je me serais bien squatté, lol). Pour Talinou, tu vas pouvoir le revoir dans ce chapitre. Alors, heureuse? Lol. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la réconciliation…je dirais rien!^^ Ca m'a fait rire quand tu m'as dit que Tala se prenait pour Gollum, lol, parce que je pensais justement à ça en écrivant le passage. Allez, j'te laisse lire.**_

_**C'est bon, j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité!^^**_

Note_: MINI LEMON au début._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXV : Pas sans toi**_

…Ray…

Je soupire de contentement. Je suis si bien, là… Je suis complètement serein. Je m'étire un moment avant de baisser la tête vers Kai. Il est si mignon comme ça, blottit contre mon flanc, paisiblement endormi avec un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres… Je ne résiste même pas à l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front de ses mèches. Il gigote un peu, soupire mon nom et se cale un peu plus contre moi, m'arrachant un autre sourire. Je suis littéralement attendrit, là. Ça fait au moins une heure que je suis déjà réveillé et que je reste là à le regarder dormir. C'est amusant: des fois, il grogne ou marmonne des menaces envers Tala… Ça me fait rire.

Je m'étire une nouvelle fois. Quelle heure est-il? Hm… Tout juste 9h00... Je vais le laisser dormir encore un peu.

Je me rallonge correctement face à lui et commence à faire des ronds sur ses hanches du bouts de mes doigts. Il soupire. Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à ses réveiller. Dommage, j'aime bien le regarder dormir.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui?

S'il venait à devoir partir… Je ferme les yeux, préférant ne pas y penser, et soupire légèrement.

**« -Pourquoi tu soupire? »**

Je sursaute, tombant nez à nez avec ces yeux améthystes que j'aime tant et qui me fixent. Il n'a pas bougé mais il me sonde. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et dépose un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

**« -Tu as bien dormi?**

**-…Oui. »**

Aussitôt, il m'embrasse et commence à s'installer au-dessus de moi. Je le laisse faire, répondant au baiser et câlinant ses reins. Soudain, il s'arrête et se love contre moi.

Minute…

J'arrête mes caresses. Il grogne. Je les reprends, là, juste au niveaux de sa chute de reins…

C'est bien se que je pensais…

**« -Hmm…Tu ronronne?**

**-…Non… »**

Je le regarde: il a sa tête posée contre mon cœur, penchée vers l'arrière en quête d'un autre baiser, les yeux mi-clos et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je ris, ce qui le fait rouvrir les yeux et me fixer encore, mais cette fois-ci, l'air un peu boudeur.

**« -Tu vas voir qu'on ne se moque pas de moi impunément. **Me fait-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur mon ventre.

**-Vraiment? **M'enquiais-je faussement.

**-Vraiment… » **Susurre-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je vais pour l'embrasser mais il se dérobe en souriant, narquois. Très bien, si c'est à ça qu'il veut jouer…

Je tente de le retenir contre moi, l'enlace, le caresse, tente de happer ses lèvres… Mais rien à faire; il m'échappe toujours. On continue à se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite en riant jusque dans ma salle de bain. Je le rattrape. Il me fixe, légèrement provocateur, tout en reculant et entrant sous la douche. Sans le lâcher des yeux, je ferme la porte et le rejoins. J'entre aussi et le plaque doucement contre la parois carrelée. Il frissonne mais ne me lâche pas du regard. Nos doigts s'entrelacent. Notre souffle commence à se faire plus court. Lentement, je fait remonter ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et cale mon corps contre le sien. J'aime ce frisson qui nous prend, j'aime voir ses pupilles se rétracter.

**« -Tu as fini de t'enfuir?** Je demande, tout bas.

**-Oui… »** Souffle-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de lui dire combien je l'aime, il m'embrasse ardemment, me surprenant. Je réponds, passionné, puis le baiser se fait plus doux. J'abandonne ses doigts, glissant mes mains le long des ses bras, sur son torse, m'arrêtant un court instant sur ses hanches. Je sens alors l'eau froide qui coule sur nous. Interrompant le baiser, j'allume un peu l'eau chaude: je déteste le froid. Pendant ce temps, Kai en profite pour m'enlacer, pour rapprocher d'avantage nos corps, et pour ponctuer mon cou de baisers légers. Je soupire, satisfait, avant de reprendre l'exploration de sa bouche.

Petit à petit, je descends mes mains sur lui. Je ne veux pas trop le brusquer. J'ai l'impression que si je vais trop vite, il va partir… Et je ne veux pas.

Pourtant, il ne semble pas avoir un quelconque doute… Il se fait même plus pressant et je le sens se tendre. Je me détache un peu de lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et descend, le plus lentement possible. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien. Mais tant pis, je tente. On verra bien…

Une fois à genoux devant lui, mes mains toujours sur ses hanches, j'embrasse doucement son ventre. Il frissonne, soupire. Doucement, je commence à taquiner son nombril avec ma langue, peu sûr de ce que je fais. Il rit: zone sensible. Je souris. Continuant de le câliner, je recommence à faire des ronds sur ses hanches avec mes doigts. Ça y est: il ronronne. C'est mignon…

J'observe un peu dans quel état il est. Ses yeux sont clos, sa tête penchée en arrière, et ses mains se sont logées dans mes cheveux. Je souris, près. Enfin, près… Plus ou moins. N'ayant jamais… Enfin, jamais fait _ça_, j'espère m'y prendre comme il faut…

Doucement, et pas du tout convaincu de ce que je fais, j'ouvre la bouche…

**« -Hmmm…Raaay… »**

Ses mains me pressent un peu plus contre lui. Ses gémissements me rassurent. Au moins, il a l'air d'aimer ça, même si moi je trouve que c'est…étrange. Mais je continue, tente d'accélérer un peu. Il ondule; je caresse ses reins, descends mes mains plus bas. Il gémi encore. Je ralenti; il grogne avant de soupirer de plaisir puis de gémir à nouveau. Il a l'air un peu perdu; tant mieux. Finalement, j'accélère encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête brusquement, complètement essoufflé. Étonné, je lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé, en fait? Je me relève.

**« -Kai?**

**-Je…Je ne voulais pas… »** Me répond-t-il essoufflé et embarrassé.

…Oh. Je vois.

J'hoche de la tête, l'embrasse tandis qu'il passe ses bras autours de mon cou et ses jambes autours de moi. Je fais ce que je peux pour le maintenir ainsi contre moi, contre le mur de la douche. Ça glisse, mais Kai ne semble pas vouloir bouger.

**« -Ray… Encore. »**

Aussitôt, il reprends mes lèvres pour un autre baiser plus fougueux. Ça me gène un peu, cette…position. Mais je fais avec et entre doucement en lui, lui arrachant un long gémissement qu'il enfoui dans mon cou. Je ne bouge plus; j'attends. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai attendu tout en caressant ses reins, mais, petit à petit, il s'est mis à onduler. Instinctivement, j'ai suivi.

J'aime ça.

J'aime le sentir contre moi.

Et j'aime tellement me sentir en lui.

Je commence à gémir. Je n'ai plus les idées très claires.

Mes lèvres sont contre sa gorge librement offerte.

Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux avec rage.

J'accélère.

Non, je ralenti.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Tantôt tendre, tantôt fou.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je gémi. Il gémi.

Et nous aimons ça.

C'est tout ce que je sais.

Je sais son corps. Je sais ses lèvres, son cœur qui bat au même rythme que le mien, ses mains, ses yeux…

Et j'aime ça.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ça va trop vite. Trop vite… Plus vite…

Encore.

**« -Raaay…! »**

Une dernière vague de plaisir m'envahit, me vidant de mes forces.

Je soupire, comblé, heureux.

Doucement, je me retire et repose gentiment Kai au sol. Mais ses jambes ne le tiennent plus et c'est contre moi qu'il se maintient. Je l'enlace, passe mes bras autours de ses épaules, l'embrasse sur le front, les paupières, les joues, puis les lèvres.

**« -Je t'aime…**

**-…Moi aussi. »**

Je sais.

Même s'il n'arrivera probablement jamais à me le dire, je sais…

Progressivement, on reprend notre souffle et nos esprits. Je me saisi d'un gant de toilette et du gel douche avant de commencer doucement à frotter les épaules de Kai qui me fixe.

**« -Tu préfère te laver tout seul?** Je demande.

**-…Non, vas-y… Continu. »**

* * *

Dix ou vingt minutes plus tard, après s'être lavés mutuellement, nous retournons dans la chambre. Je laisse Kai finir de se sécher et part préparer un plateau pour le petit déjeuné. Dire que dans une heure il doit déjà partir… Bon, en fait, il devrait déjà être partit, mais bon… J'avais pas envi qu'il parte maintenant. En fait… J'aimerais qu'il reste. Toujours.

Je soupire tout en regardant le lait dans la casserole: ça ne chauffe décidément pas vite, ce matin…

Je me perd un peu dans mes pensées. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire après le lycée. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je choisi de suivre la voie de mon père ou je décide d'imposer mes choix? La conversation avec Kai, hier soir, me revient en tête. Il n'a pas tord… Bon, dès que mes parents seront rentrés, il faudra que je mette les choses au point avec eux. De un, j'aime Kai. Je sort avec lui et c'est comme ça, point à la ligne. S'ils ne sont pas content, je m'en fiche, c'est pas mon problème. Et de deux, je ferais la carrière dont j'ai envie, et pas celle que mon père me choisira. J'aimerais quitter le lycée à la fin de l'année et me lancer dans la restauration. Et il a plutôt intérêt à être d'accord.

Oups! Le lait!

Je retire la casserole du feu, évitant ainsi au lait de passer par-dessus bord. Voilà, je fini de préparer le plateau, dépose dessus nos paquets cadeaux et me dirige vers ma chambre avec le petit-déjeuner. Une fois arrivé, je souris en voyant Kai étalé de tout son long, sur le dos, sur mon lit, toujours nu.

**« -Monsieur est servi! **Fis-je.

**-Hm? T'en a mis du temps. **Me remarque-t-il.

**-Je sais. **Répondis-je en déposant le plateau sur mon chevet. **Désolé? »**

Je m'allonge au-dessus de lui, espérant me faire pardonner par un petit baiser. Il me répond, mais me signale que j'ai intérêt à faire mieux que ça. Je ris et l'embrasse plus sérieusement. De suite, il m'attire à lui et commence à balader ses mains sur moi.

**« -Tu as faim?**

**-Hm…**

**-Quel enthousiasme! **Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Hmm… »**

D'accoooooord… Il n'a pas très envie de prendre son petit-déj', on dirait… Ou alors, il m'a rajouté au menu… J'attrape ses poignets pour arrêter ses caresses et aussitôt, il happe mes lèvres et m'impose un long baiser. Je recule un peu avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler: mon corps est un traître.

**« -Quoi? **Me demande-t-il, l'air un peu dérouté.

**-Me dit pas que t'en as encore envie??**

**-…**

**-Tu sais, je ne serais pas contre si je n'étais pas déjà à moitié en train de dormir éveillé. » **Fis-je en riant.

Mais ça ne le fis pas rire. Il semble déçut mais ne dit rien. Il s'assoit sagement au fond du lit et se recouvre de mon drap.

Kai…

J'approche, caresse tendrement sa joue et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**« -…Tu as dit que…**Commence-t-il.

**-Je t'aime, Kai. Je t'aimerais toujours. Mais, tu sais, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans un couple. Et puis franchement, là, je peux plus.**

**-Hm Hm.** Il semble réfléchir. **Un couple? Oui, tu as raison. C'est bien… »**

Doucement, je m'assoie à côté de lui et l'enlace.

**« -C'est bien… » **Répète-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

On reste un moment ainsi, enlacé, à se câliner. Puis on prend tranquillement notre petit-déjeuner, sans se presser. Même Kai n'a pas l'air d'être affolé par le temps. Pourtant, il m'a avoué qu'il devait être rentré pour 11h00...Sâchant qu'il est 10h45, qu'il est encore en train de manger et qu'il est toujours nu dans mon lit…

A mon avis, il va pas être à l'heure.

Ou alors, ce sera le miracle de Noël…

Bref. Pour le moment, peu importe. On est trop bien, là, l'un contre l'autre. On discute un peu de tout, on se chamaille. Il rit. J'adore quand il rit… Son nez se plisse un peu, ses yeux se ferment… C'est un rire franc, quoiqu'un peu discret.

**« -Vas-y, ouvre ton cadeau! »**

Assis sur ses talons, face à moi, Kai observe son paquet et l'ouvre délicatement. Il a l'air un peu surpris par l'écrin de velours bleu nuit, puis il l'ouvre.

**« -C'est… Une chevalière?**

**-Oui. »**

Je guète sa réaction, mais rien ne vient. Il l'observe, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, lit nos initiales gravées et entrelacées dessus. L'attente est vraiment longue. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas…

**« -Je peux toujours la faire changer si…**

**-Non!**

**-…**

**-…Merci beaucoup. »**

Un sourire. C'est tout ce que j'attendais. Il me la tend alors. Je ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut puis, le voyant se rapprocher de moi, je comprends et souris. Je m'empare de l'anneau et le lui passe à l'annulaire gauche, en bagarre. Ça ferait presque demande en mariage. Je le lui fait remarquer en riant.

**« -Et tu me demanderais, si c'était possible? »**

La question piège auquel je ne m'attendais pas…

Que dire? Déjà, les hommes ne peuvent pas se marier entre eux… Oui, mais si c'était possible…?

**« -Peut-être pas maintenant, mais quand on serait majeurs, oui, pourquoi pas. »**

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire car il sourit doucement, comme plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se lover contre moi. C'est vrai… Pourquoi pas… Si c'était faisable alors oui, je pense qu'un jour, j'aurais demandé à Kai de vivre avec moi. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment vivre un jour avec lui. Mais ça… ça dépendra de ce qu'on deviendra. De nos études et tout…

**« -Ouvre le tient. **M'indique-t-il.

**-Oui. »**

J'attrape le paquet: ça m'a l'air fragile. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand soudain quelqu'un s'acharne sur la sonnette de l'interphone. Je soupire. Toujours des chieurs qui ont oublié leur clés, c'est pas possible ça…

**« -Je reviens. »**

Je repose le petit paquet sur le lit, me lève sous le sourire compatissant de Kai et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'attrape le combiné près de la porte.

**« -Oui?** Fis-je mollement.

_**-C'est Ivanov! Ouvre!**_

**-Tala??**

_**-OUVREEEEUH!**_

**-…Ok. **Je raccroche et appuis sur le bouton d'ouverture.

**-Qui c'était? **Me demande Kai dans mon dos.

**-…Tala. » **Je soupire.

Kai va devoir partir…

* * *

…Kai…

Tala? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là? Je fronce les sourcils pendant que Ray soupire un peu et me signale que je devrais éventuellement m'habiller. Hm…

Il est vrai que je me vois mal accueillir Tala dans cette tenue… Je file donc dans la chambre et m'habille rapidement. D'ici, j'entends les coups à la porte et Ray qui l'ouvre. La voix de Tala me parvient:

_**« -Il est où??**_

_**-Je…**_

_**-KAI! MAGNE-TOI! ON S'CASSE! »**_

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envi de rentrer. J'étais… si bien, pour une fois. Tant pis… Je fini de fermer mon sac et sort, rejoignant Tala et Ray dans le salon.

**« -Grouille! On s'tire!**

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Tala.**

**-Je plaisante pas! On s'en va!**

**-Hm?**

**-Bryan m'a appelé…On est mort si on reste ici! »**

Quoi?…Non…

**« -…Voltaire… **Je murmure, épouvanté.

**-Ouais.** Grogne-t-il. **Et sûrement pas tout seul. Allez, magne! J'ai pris tes affaires. »**

Tala me tend mes affaires dont je m'empare sans trop réaliser… Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Ce n'est pas juste…

**« -Kai? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » **S'inquiète Ray.

Ray…

Je n'aurais pas dû… Comment lui expliquer que tout est fini? Que je n'ai pas le choix? Je m'approche de lui et prends son visage dans mes mains, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

**« -Je suis désolé. Nous… Nous ne nous reverrons jamais.**

**-Quoi? Kai! Non, tu… »**

Je l'embrasse chastement avant de me détourner avec Tala. Mais il ne me lâche pas. Il s'agrippe à moi, me tient le bras, tente de me retenir. Il crie; il ne comprend pas…

**« -Kai! Explique moi!**

**-…**

**-C'est ton grand-père, c'est ça?! Kai!**

**-… Je ne peux pas rester, Ray. S'il nous retrouve… Tala et moi… S'il te voit avec moi… »**

Je ne pourrais jamais accepter qu'il le touche. Ni lui, ni Tyson, ni personne! Je dois partir!

**« -Je viens avec toi!**

**-Non!**

**-SI! Et que tu le veuille ou non! Kai, attends-moi, s'il te plais… Attends… Je… Je prends juste quelques affaires… Je me dépêche! »**

Il m'embrasse, désespéré, affolé, avant de courir en direction de sa chambre. Que fait-il? Il va… tout quitter? Pour moi? Ses parents…? Sa petite sœur…? Ses amis…? Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Ça serait égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux pas…

J'en ai envie… Mais, non.

C'est impossible.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Je suis désolé…Ray…

Je fait un signe de tête à Tala, qui me le rend.

…Rien qu'un rêve…

* * *

…Tala…

Pardon, Kai… Encore une fois, je vais t'arracher à ce que tu tenais le plus… Mais je sais que c'est pour ton bien.

Il me fait un signe de tête: nous partons, laissant son aman seul, ne se doutant de rien.

C'est triste, hein? C'est affligeant, même.

Mais a-t-on réellement le choix?

Non.

Je sais à quoi il pense. Je sais quelle tournure prend son raisonnement.

Il l'aime… C'est pour ça qu'il doit l'éloigner de lui, mettre de la distance entre eux. C'est pour son bien… Parce que si Voltaire apprend que Kai est amoureux, il le retrouvera et s'en servira contre lui, quitte à le torturer…

Et puis, franchement. Ce gars a tout pour lui. Une vie simple, une famille, des potes… Et il quitterait tout ça sur un coup de tête? Sincèrement. C'est stupide… Qui dit qu'il ne le regrettera pas, ensuite? Logique que Kai n'est pas envie de l'entraîner dans une histoire infernale dont il n'arrive pas à se sortir lui-même.

Être constamment en train de fuir, de se cacher… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut souhaiter apporter à la personne qu'on aime.

Même si la séparation est dure…

C'est mieux ainsi.

L'air froid de dehors me sort de mes pensées. J'observe Kai. Il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme… Hm… C'était donc à ce point sérieux, entre eux?

**« -Kai?**

**-Allons-y… »**

Oui, allons-y.

Partons…

* * *

…Ray…

Je me dépêche. Vite… Vite!

Kai…

Attends-moi…!

J'ai presque fini! Je met ma dernière chaussure, ferme mon sac de sport dans lequel je n'ai mis que le strict nécessaire et sort pour les rejoindre dans le salon.

**« -C'est bon, je suis…Kai? »**

Non… Il… Il n'ai tout de même pas… partit… sans moi?

La cuisine! Vite!

Je file dans la pièce. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là!

**« -KAI…! »**

Je panique. Il ne peut pas partir sans moi! Il ne peut pas! Il n'a pas le droit! Non! Je refuse! Pas sans moi! Pas sans lui…

Je ne réfléchit même plus, je sort de chez moi en claquant la porte et m'élance dans la cage d'escaliers.

Kai… Attends-moi.

S'il te plais…

J'arrive en bas, m'acharne sur la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir correctement et me précipite à l'extérieur. Un vent froid me fait frissonner…

Kai…

Il n'est plus là…

Il n'est pas là.

Je sens les larmes qui commence à monter. Je ne peux pas croire que ça puisse se finir ainsi! Ce n'est pas juste! Du calme, Ray… Il faut que je me calme et que je reprenne mon souffle.

…Voilà. Ils n'ont pas put aller bien loin? Je n'ai quand même pas mis tant de temps que ça pour me préparer! … L'arrêt de bus! Mais oui!

Je courre le plus vite possible. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Pas avant d'être arrivé.

Soudain, j'aperçois l'arrêt en bas de ma rue, et la silhouette de deux personnes…

**« -Kaaaaaaaaaaaaai!! »**

* * *

…Tala…

Tient? On dirait qu'il nous a retrouvé…

**« -Ray… »**

Hm. Kai a l'air d'hésiter… Le bus arrive et ses portes s'ouvrent. Il faut y aller… Je le vois regarder tour à tour le bus puis l'autre qui court toujours. J'admire sa détermination. Il ne veut toujours pas lâcher prise, on dirait. Il l'aime tant que ça?

Le temps que j'ai passé à observer Ray lutter de toutes ses forces pour nous rattraper, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que faisait Kai. Du coup, lorsque le grincement des portes se fait entendre derrière moi, je sursaute. Et me retourne…

NON MAIS JE RÊVE!!!

**« -KAI!!! HEEEEEEEEEY!! »**

IL SE TIRE SANS MOI!!!

Le bus démarre; je me met à courir derrière, comme un con, en faisant des grands signes pour qu'il s'arrête, mais rien.

Kai! Sale traître! Tu me le paiera!! T'as pas le droit de te barrer comme ça!!!

**« -KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! »**

Raaaaaaaaah! Merde!

Je trébuche et tombe.

Trop tard… Il est partit.

Seul…

**« -Tala? Ça va? »**

Tient, Ray… Il a fini par arriver à ma hauteur et m'aide à me relever. En silence, nous observons le bus qui s'éloigne… IL VA ME LE PAYEEEEEEEEER!!

**« -Viens! Dépêche-toi! On le prend au prochain!**

**-Hein? »**

Aussitôt, il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à courir Dieu seul sait où. Euh… On va où, là? Parce que, juste comme ça, il me semble que c'est dans l'autre sens qu'il est partit, le traître de service!

**« -Hey! Pas si vite!**

**-Si! Plus vite! Le bus s'arrête à un arrêt pas très loin d'ici mais avant il fait un détours! Si on se dépêche, on peut encore l'avoir! »** S'essouffle-t-il.

C'est vrai?? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt!!

Ni une, ni deux, j'accélère et passe devant, l'embarquant de force derrière moi.

Crois-moi, Kai, tu t'en tirera pas comme ça!

Je sais très bien ce que tu as pensé! Tu ne veux plus me mettre en danger, hein? Tu pense que t'es le seul responsable de tout ça? ET BEN TU TE PLANTE! Je vais te le faire rentrer de force dans ton crâne de piaf, moi!!

**« -Allez! Plus vite! »** Je cris.

* * *

…Kai…

Je suis tellement désolé…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir…

Et Tala… Je l'abandonne, encore…

Mais tout ce qui arrive est ma faute. Il mérite de vivre libre…

Et Ray…

Ray…

Je sens mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux, soupire et me recroqueville un peu plus sur mon siège…

J'aurais dû lui dire… ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

J'aurais dû le lui dire.

Ray, je t'aime…

Ma tête se heurte doucement contre la vitre à côté de moi. Je me sens mal. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant fait le bon choix… Le seul choix possible…

Encore un arrêt…

Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis. Je ne regarde pas le trajet; je reste les yeux clos. Je ne veux pas me voir partir…comme un lâche.

**« -Ben alors? T'espérais pouvoir nous semer comme ça?! »**

Qu… TALA?!

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne brusquement. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec deux regards glacials… Ray… Tala…

**« -Mais…Comment…? **Articulais-je.

**-Il se trouve que ton copain connaît pas mal de raccourcis…**

**-Kai! »**

Ray…

Je le réceptionne dans mes bras. Tala s'assoie tranquillement sur le siège en face du mien tandis que Ray s'installe à côté de moi, sa main dans la mienne et sa tête contre mon torse. Je ne comprends pas…

**« -Kai… Je veux partir avec toi. Où que tu aille, je m'en fiche, je viens. **Murmure Ray, les yeux fermés.

**-Et ta famille? Tes amis? Et l'école?**

**-… Ça n'a pas autant d'importance.**

**-…Je n'apporte que des ennuis…**

**-Kai! Tu la boucle! Que tu le veuille ou non, on reste avec toi. A trois, on devrait s'en sortir, quand même!** Me sourit Tala.

**-…Vous êtes fous. »**

On se sourit puis je resserre mon étreinte autours de Ray.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas trop… En même temps, ça fait je sais pas combien de fois que je recommence, donc j'espère qu'il est pas trop trop mauvais ^^'**_

_**Une p'tite review? Lol**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	26. Qu'a t il de plus que moi?

_**Dilemme…**_

_**Bonjour! J'espère que vous êtes près pour un nouveau chapitre?**_

Kai: Nooooon…

_**T'inquiète, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu.**_

Kai: Ouf!

_**Allez! Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Sword_: Ravie que tu trouve Ray touchant (moi je l'ai trouvé un peu gnangnan mais bon, lol). Oui, moi aussi j'aurais adoré voir la tête de Tala quand Kai se barre, lol. Je me suis dit, c'est Tala quand même, faut bien qu'il lui arrive une dernière tuile avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux, lol._**

**Lilith Yorlane_: Moi? Une sale gosse? Ah oui, ça se pourrait… Lol. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir que j'adore couper mes chapitres là où il faut pas, lol. Bref, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Tala et Squall… J'aime les happy end, MOI, lol._**

**Kaiylia_: Tout le monde a trouvé l'autre chapitre chou ou quoi? Lol. Suis-je la seule à me dire qu'il était nul? ^^'' Bref, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes suites, j'attendrais aussi patiemment que possible lol. Et pour le doujin, moi aussi je l'ai trouver au même endroit et ça s'arrête là aussi. ^^' C'est con, hein? Lol (nous, perverses? Naaaaaaaaan)_**

**Poochie-90_: Oui, en ce moment j'écrit énormément. J'essaie de rattraper mon retard et aussi, je prépare d'autres fics, donc… J'aimerais finir assez rapidement mes fics actuelles. Bref! Lol. Contente que mon second lemon ne t'ai pas fait fuir. En tout cas, voici la suite que tu attendais._**

**Killproduct_: oO'' Me tue pas sinon je pourrais pas finir la fic, lol. Oui, j'adore jouer avec les changements de situations et de sentiments. J'aime passer d'un extrême à un autre, lol. Sadique, moi? Naaaaaaaan… lol. _**

_**Bon, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Merci à tous pour vos compliments et vos encouragements! Et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXVI : Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi?**_

…Tyson…

Ray… Un White Tiger…

Ray…

…Pourquoi?

Non! Je ne peux pas le croire. Brook' se trompe. Il se trompe forcément. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Non…

Kai… Il… il ne peut pas… m'avoir laissé pour lui?

**« -Tyson… **Murmura Max.

**-Alex. Est-ce que c'est vrai? **Coupais-je.

**-…**

**-Est-ce que c'est vrai?!**

**-… Ils s'aiment, Tyson. Tu ne peux rien contre ça.**

**-Alex! » **S'exclama Brooklyn, médusé.

Je le suis aussi. Comment…? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas logique! Ça n'aurait pas dû ce passer comme ça! Non! Et je ne suis pas le seul à ne plus comprendre. Mais Alex… Pourquoi es-tu tellement déterminé? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que…? Je le croyais mon ami… Il m'a trahit! Il nous a tous trahit!

Je me détourne d'eux, tremblant de colère, serrant les poings. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je veux être seul. J'ai envi de tout casser…

**« -Dehors… **Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

**-Tyson, écoute… **Commença Alex.

**-DEHORS! »**

Tête basse, tremblant de partout, j'ai hurlé.

Je veux être seul…

Ils finissent par sortir de chez moi, en silence, sans même me jeter un regard. Eux aussi, ils me laissent… Pourquoi?

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre du salon, traînant des pieds, les bras le long de mon corps. J'ai mal… Et je ne comprend pas.

Kai…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi un White Tiger? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce… _Ray_…? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi? Hein? Franchement? Pourquoi…l'aime-tu? C'est impossible! Non…

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Que je te sorte de ma tête!

Soupirant, je sort. Je sais que Grand-père m'a demandé de rester ici, mais je ne peux pas. J'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air.

J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Qu'ais-je put faire de mal? Qu'ais-je fais pour qu'il aille le rejoindre, _lui_? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? Pourquoi m'avoir mentit? Pourquoi avoir trahit m'a confiance? Je ne suis donc pas assez bien pour toi, Kai?

Mais pourquoi avoir refuser mon amour pour le sien?

**Flash-back:**

_**« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…personne ne le peut… »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Personne, hein? Personne sauf lui, c'est ça? C'est injuste! J'étais là avant ce type! Je t'aimais le premier! Pourquoi tu lui as fait confiance à lui et pas à moi? Ce n'est pas juste…

Je t'aime, moi…

Comment a-t-il fait pour t'approcher? Pour réussir à te dompter? Pour… se faire aimer de toi?

Mais, l'aime-tu réellement, Kai? C'est vrai, tu pourrais te tromper, après tout. Tu n'as pas l'air de trop comprendre les sentiments…

Je soupire. Peut-être que c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à te comprendre, en fait?

Je m'arrête. Le vent me fait frissonner alors je resserre les pans de ma veste sur moi.

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant marcher. De loin, j'aperçois déjà le terrain de basquet. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Non, tellement je pense à toi, je ne vois plus rien… Tu me rends dingue.

Je commence ma descente en direction du terrain. C'est là qu'on a disputer un match contre les White Tigers. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Une fois rendu au milieu, je m'arrête et m'assois à même le sol. Repliant mes jambes contre mon torse, mes bras autours, et ma tête posée sur mes genoux, je pense à toi. Tout ces moments partagés ensemble… Tout ces moments où je n'ai pas compris. Où je refusais de voir la vérité…

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Dis-moi, Kai…est-ce que, tu aime déjà quelqu'un… ?**_

_**-…Non… »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

En fait, tu n'en n'étais pas encore sûr à ce moment là, hein? Ou alors tu avais décidé de ne rien me dire parce que justement, il s'agissait de _lui_?

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Si tu tiens à la vie…Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, morveux. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Même Tala savait qui c'était… Même lui était persuadé que je n'étais pas fait pour toi. Pourquoi? Pourtant, j'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureux. Je t'aime, quoi… Est-ce si dur à comprendre?

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Kai !!! J'ai eut si peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose !**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Ben, t'avais disparut ! T'es partit sans rien nous dire ! Je me suis inquiété, moi. En plus, Tala a fait un malaise et tout… Mais tu vas bien.**_

_**-Quoi ?? Tala, t'as fait un malaise ?? »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

En fait, t'en avais juste rien à faire de moi. Combien de fois je me suis inquiété pour toi? Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de ça… Je ne comptais juste pas, en fait.

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Tyson ! »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Oui, je sais… Tu me l'avais bien fait comprendre. Tu ce que je faisais, c'était mal. Tout ce que j'essayais de faire pour te plaire échouait…

**Flash-back:**

_**« Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger ainsi les gens ?? Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'eux, hein ? Rien du tout ! Tu te permet d'avoir des préjugés à leur égards sans même chercher à les connaître d'avantage ! Tu ne juge que par le physique ! Tu me déçois, Tyson ! »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Ce jour-là, pensais-tu à Ray? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé? Était-ce un message? J'aurais dû comprendre… Est-ce qu'en fait, tu me demandais de ne pas le juger avant de le connaître? Mais je le connais ce type! Et je le déteste! Je le déteste encore plus maintenant que je sais que c'est lui que tu aime! Lui, plutôt que moi!

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Tyson, si tu te permets ainsi de les juger… Comment me jugerais-tu si tu savais tout de moi ?! »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Mais je ne demandais que ça, moi, de te connaître mieux. De te comprendre. D'apprendre… Croyais-tu sincèrement que je t'aurais jugé? Je t'aime…

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Parce que je t'aime, Kai !!! Je t'aime, tu m'entends ! Je me contre fiche de savoir qui tu es ! »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Je t'aime! Et c'est vrai: qui que tu sois, je m'en fiche… Je veux juste être près de toi…

Je veux juste t'aimer.

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Tu fais quoi demain ? Je finis plus tôt que prévu et j'me disais qu'on pourrais aller faire un tour… Entre amis ! bien entendu…**_

_**-Désolé. Demain… Demain je suis occupé.**_

_**-Ah bon ?**_

_**-Oui. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Pfff… En fait, t'avais prévu d'aller le voir, hein? Il avait plus d'importance à tes yeux que moi. Ce n'est pas juste… Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas?!

Je repense à toutes ces fois où tu souriais, où tu te chamaillais avec Tala… A toutes ces fois où tu étais… heureux. Il te rends heureux, c'est ça? Lui, il y arrive. Il arrive à te faire sourire… Et pas moi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es avec lui? Parce qu'il a réussi à t'ouvrir un peu plus au monde? Parce qu'il te fait te sentir… différent?

J'aurais put le faire, moi aussi, tu sais? J'aurais put essayer, au moins. J'ai essayé! Pourquoi ais-je échoué, alors? Je ne comprends pas…

Moi qui croyais que j'avais réussit à ce qu'on se comprenne…

Et la fois où on est allé au ciné, toi et moi, rien que tout les deux… Cette proximité avec toi, c'est à lui que je le dois, c'est ça?

Je sens la colère et le dépit m'envahir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui! Je ne veux pas que tu l'aime!

Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Rentre, Kai, s'il te plais…

Reviens avec moi.

* * *

…Mariah…

Ray…

…Pourquoi?

Non! Je ne peux pas le croire. Lee se trompe. Il se trompe forcément. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Non…

Ray… Il… il ne peut pas… m'avoir laissé pour lui?

Pour un garçon…

**« -Mariah?**

**-Oui, Kevin?**

**-Où tu vas?**

**-…Dehors… »**

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir à tout ça. Ici, j'étouffe…

Je franchit le seuil de la porte de chez nous et prend un chemin au hasard.

Je soupire.

Ray…

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi un Bladebreaker? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce… _Kai_…? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi? Hein? Franchement? Pourquoi…l'aime-tu? C'est impossible! Non…

C'est un garçon. Que t'apportera-t-il de plus que moi? Que t'offre-t-il que je ne puisse te donner?

J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Qu'ais-je put faire de mal? Qu'ais-je fais pour qu'il aille le rejoindre, _lui_? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? Je suis son amie, pourtant… Pourquoi m'avoir mentit? Pourquoi avoir trahit m'a confiance? Notre confiance? Je ne suis donc pas assez bien pour toi, Ray?

Peut-être ne m'as-tu simplement jamais vu comme autre chose qu'une amie? Une… sœur?

Et tout ces moments partagés… Tout ces moments où j'ai cru, où j'ai espéré…

Mais c'est lui que tu aime. Ce garçon.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi souriant que depuis que tu le fréquente. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi… heureux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton premier coup de cœur… Mais, lui, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas?

Que t'apporte-t-il? Son amour?

Et le mien, qu'en fais-tu?

Peut-être aurais-je dû trouver le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments…? Oui, j'aurais dû te le dire plutôt. Mais… est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose?

Tu l'aime, après tout.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme tu le regarde, lui…

Ray…

J'essaie de te comprendre.

Non. Je comprends. Je crois. Un peu…

Mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Ça fait trop mal.

Et depuis ce jour, ce jour où nous vous avons vu ensemble au Marché de Noël… Depuis tout ce temps, je me pose des questions. J'essaie de comprendre, vraiment. C'est difficile.

Mais j'essaie. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Qu'importe que tu ne m'aime pas. Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme moi je t'aime… Qu'importe ce que Lee peut dire ou penser… Moi, je crois en toi.

Je ne pense pas que tu nous quitterais pour ce garçon.

Pourtant…

**Flash-back:**

_**« -Touche-le, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois… et je quitte les White… »**_

**Fin du Flash-back:**

Tu n'oserais pas, hein? Dis-moi que tu ne le feras pas, Ray! Non! Je refuse que tu parte! Je refuse que tu nous quitte pour _lui_! Que tu _me_ quitte!

Ray…

Parle-nous… Confie-toi à nous. Explique-toi! Ne nous laisse pas dans le doute, dans la confusion. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps, Ray… Si tu l'aime, viens nous le dire. On comprendra, tu sais. On peut comprendre. Ray…

De quoi as-tu peur?

Pourquoi avoir garder le silence? Pour plus d'intimité? Ou… avais-tu peur que l'on te juge? Que l'on te rejette?

Peut-être les deux…

Peut-être n'y as-tu tout simplement pas pensé… Tu es tellement tête en l'air en ce moment! Oui… Depuis qu'_il_ est là, en fait…

Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Lui seul à réussit là où j'ai échoué. Lui seul à réussit à se faire aimer de toi, à te comprendre… Lui seul semble pouvoir te rendre vraiment heureux. Il est le seul pour qui tu es près à tout plaquer, je me trompe? Il t'a captivé, ensorcelé… Il t'a séduit, sans devoir rien faire, je suppose. Alors que moi, je m'acharne, je me débat, je m'efforce de te plaire, pour te plaire… Mais pour quoi faire, en fin de compte? C'était en vain…

Tu as trouvé ton maître, ton guide, ton dompteur…

Ton amour…

Je soupire; mes pas s'arrête et je baisse la tête. Je me sens si seule, si mal… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

Je sens les larmes monter, couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuie alors d'un geste rageur. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois accepter ma défaite. Je dois aller de l'avant. Je suis encore jeune et, un jour, je sais que je trouverais quelqu'un de bien, Ray. Même si ce n'est pas toi.

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux.

L'es-tu?

Je l'espère. Mais peut-être le serais-tu encore plus si Lee pouvait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter, lui aussi, ton choix?

Allez, Mariah, souffle. Voilà, c'est mieux. Tout ira bien. Il le faut. Tout va bien…

Je relève la tête. Le terrain de basquet s'étend devant moi. J'ai marché si longtemps? Il semblerait…

Dire que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt. Pourtant… C'était tellement évident! Je revois ce jour où nous avons affronté les Bladebreakers ici, au basquet… La façon dont tu le regardais évoluer, dont tu souriais… Pourquoi me suis-je voilée la face? Déjà, tu l'aimais.

Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? Depuis quand êtes-vous contraint de vous cacher pour vous aimer? C'est injuste…

…Même si je me le demande encore et encore: qu'a-t-il de plus que moi?

* * *

…Tyson…

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, là… J'en est juste marre. Si seulement on ne s'était pas connu, Kai, si seulement…

T'as vu ce que t'as fait de moi?

Je ne me reconnais même plus moi-même. C'est grave.

Je soupire, une fois encore et me redresse. Oh.

La copine de ce _Ray_…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là? Elle aussi, elle semble surprise de me voir là, tout seul. Hey! Pourquoi elle s'avance??

Je la regarde, sidéré, s'asseoir à côté de moi et replier ses jambes contre elle, comme moi. J'attends une explication, mais rien ne vient.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'une White Tiger fait toute seule ici?**

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'un Bladebreaker fait tout seul ici? **Réplique-t-elle sans méchanceté.

**-…**

**-Toi aussi, tu sais? Pour eux?**

**-… Oui. »**

C'est étrange. On dirait que leur relation a été découverte par tout le monde. Ça va mal finir, je le sens. Nous ne disons plus rien. On reste juste là, silencieux, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation, mais finalement, sa présence ne me gêne pas et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque. Tant mieux! J'étais là avant. Soudain, elle se met à rire. Je la suis plus, là… C'est quoi son problème?

**« -Ça va pas? **Je demande, peu sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir.

**-Oui, et non. Tu sais, Granger, j'ai toujours aimé Ray. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais… Je n'étais pas faite pour lui. Je suis contente pour lui. S'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

**-… J'te suis pas. Ça te fait plaisir qu'ils soient ensemble?**

**-… Oui.**

**-Mais! Tu viens de dire que t'aimais Ray!** **Je comprends plus, là.**

**-Oui, je l'aime. C'est pour ça que je suis contente. S'il est heureux, alors je le suis aussi.** Sourit-elle tristement.

**-… Ben t'as pas l'air. **Je remarque.

**-… C'est dur. Tu sais ce que ait, non? Tout le monde disait que t'en pinçait pour Hiwatari.**

**-Comment ça tout le monde?!**

**-Les trois quart de l'école, je crois. Les nouvelles vont vites.**

**-… C'est pas vraaaaaaaaai…?**

**-Désolée.**

**-… Dis? Tu crois vraiment que… qu'ils s'aiment?**

**-Oui. Nous les avons vu ensemble.**

**-Oh. »**

Alors… Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance, hein?

Je me sens très triste, là.

Kai…

Je sursaute un peu quand je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, réconfortante. Finalement, elle est plutôt sympa, cette fille. Je crois que je l'ai mal jugé. Oui, comme j'ai mal jugé tout le monde… Kai… Après tout, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux, non? Oui… Je crois que j'ai compris.

J'ai compris. Mais c'est dur. Trop dur d'accepter…

Il va me falloir du temps.

Il faut que je vois Kai. Qu'on en discute…

**« -Au fait, moi c'est Mariah.**

**-Et moi Tyson. »**

On se sourit tout en serrant le plus fort possible la main de l'autre. Puis, finalement, on se met à rire de bon cœur. Ça fait du bien.

**« -Hey! Tysooooon! »**

Oh, tient, les gars…

Je me relève à leur approche. Ils ont l'air choqué de me voir en compagnie de cette fille. On faisait pourtant rien de mal…

**« -MARIAH!! »**

Oh mince… Les White Tigers…

Elle se relève aussi à l'entente de son nom et se précipite sur ce Lee-face-de-rat. Non, Tyson, il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Il ne faut plus…

**« -Lee! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-Et toi? **Siffle-t-il.

**-Mais… Lee… »**

Elle semble si triste.

Je me retourne vers mes amis pour constater combien Brooklyn semble lui aussi en colère. Oh, non… Pas d'affrontement… Pas maintenant…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
